Mariage surprise
by Willowme
Summary: Concours Eclipse sur le forum lovelemon. Ceci est ma première fic Lemon et ma première fic tout court. En Esperant Que vous apprécierez! Sujet du concours: Tous / Humain Edward et Bella se retrouvent Mariés par erreur, le resteront-ils?
1. Bella Chapitre 1 POV

POV Bella

Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans la tête de celui qui avait enregistré ça… Mon mariage ? Non mais, Impensable, c'est le premier mot qui m'était venu à l'esprit, mais j'avais bien en ma possession la lettre d'un certain Maître Jasper Hale qui me convoquait dans son bureau ce lundi matin à neuf heures précises. Comme si je n'avais que ça à faire, aller signer des papiers d'annulation ce matin, mais bon je ne voulais pas rester mariée à un homme que je ne connaissais pas. Le pire c'est que ma voiture n'avançait pas, à cause des bouchons comme tous les jours d'ailleurs.

Heureusement que je n'habitais pas si loin du cabinet, sinon j'aurai pu être en retard. Enfin garée, mais terriblement nerveuse. Qui pouvait bien être mon… Comment je peux dire, mon époux ? Beurk, moi, Bella Swan, vingt-cinq ans, j'avais décidé que jamais au grand jamais je me marierais et voilà que je me retrouvais dans cette situation.

Je pris la lettre et la relue pour la énième fois. Apparemment tout pouvais s'arranger, l'administration pouvait rectifier le tir, un mariage sans avoir été consommé pouvait tout simplement être annulé. Ça me faisait bien rire, je pensais que tout cela n'appartenait qu'à la fiction, mais bon si c'était vrai je serai libre d'ici peu de temps.

Tant mieux pour moi, en attendant, je me précipitais dans le hall et demanda à l'accueil à quel étage se trouvait le bureau tant attendu. Une fois que la femme me donna ses précieux renseignements, je constatais que j'avais un peu de temps devant moi. Alors, l'ascenseur ou les escaliers ? Hum, pas trop difficile à deviner, quarante-six étages autant prendre l'ascenseur, comme ça je pourrai réfléchir tout mon saoul et rester zen, enfin, c'est un bien grand mot. J'avançais vers l'un d'eux et attendis que l'un s'ouvre. Coup de chance, enfin, je n'attendis que peu de temps et j'entrai dans le premier.

Un jeune homme s'y trouvait déjà. Je le trouvais terriblement sexy, j'en aurai bien fait mon dessert, hum. Je l'observais du coin de l'œil et le trouvait encore plus craquant, ses cheveux était, si on peut dire, coiffés à la manière du saut du lit et ses yeux étaient tout bonnement comme le reste de son corps, à croquer. Il portait un costume qui le moulait à la perfection, je commençais à avoir des sueurs partout dans le corps, je frémissais rien qu'à l'idée d'imaginer ses mains sur ma peau…

Stop, je fantasmais sur un inconnu alors que j'avais des problèmes par-dessus la tête. Je soupirais afin d'essayer de me relaxer, mais rien n'y faisait, je n'arrêtais pas de le mater ! Bon il faut que je me concentre sur quelque chose d'autres, tiens les numéros des étages, un, deux… cinq. Non, je soupirais.

Comment se faisait t-il que ce soit si long à monter, alors que ma culotte mouillait de plus en plus. Je sentais son parfum dans cette étroite cabine, je ne savais plus quoi faire lorsque je sentis deux mains se poser sur mes épaules.

ça va ?

Hum et en plus il avait une voix sensuelle et ses mains qui restaient sur mes épaules, je ne vais pas rester chaste longtemps s'il continue comme ça ! Et comment il avait fait pour se rapprocher de moi sans que je l'entende ? Trop occupée dans mes pensées.

- Oui, oui ça va mais il fait chaud ici, non ?

- Je trouve aussi.

Le pire c'est qu'il avait dit cela avec un sourire qui en disait long sur ce qui allait se passer. Il enleva une de ses mains de mes épaules pour appuyer sur le bouton d'arrêt et l'ascenseur s'arrêta d'un coup.

Je me retournais entre ses bras et son sourire, à damner un saint me fis frissonner.

Il se rapprocha de moi et me fis reculer jusqu'à ce que je sente les parois de la cabine contre mon dos. Je posais ma main sur son visage, j'avais trop envie de le toucher, sa peau était vraiment douce comme un bébé, ce qui me donna envie d'en toucher encore plus.

Je fis courir mes mains dans ses cheveux et le rapprochai de mon visage, il me fallait toucher ses lèvres des miennes, je voulais le sentir encore plus prêt de moi, je voulais le sentir en moi. La Bella dépravée était de retour, cela faisait bien longtemps.

Je vis dans son regard son désir, mais je le sentais aussi, son costume était vraiment trop serré. Il m'embrassa doucement, ses lèvres étaient vraiment comme je l'espérais, douces. J'ouvris la bouche et sa langue vint titiller la mienne, ses dents me mordirent légèrement la lèvre inférieure. Mes mains étaient agrippées à ses cheveux, j'en voulais plus et me mis à le frotter de mon corps.

Il dégrafa mon chemisier et mon soutien gorge ne fit pas long feu. Ses mains me caressaient les seins, il les tenait, les malaxais, j'étais en feu. Il s'amusait à me mordiller la pointe, passant de l'un à l'autre, ce qui les faisait durcir. Il remonta ma jupe, écarta ma culotte trempée et passa ses doigts dans ma chatte. Il mit un doigt directement à l'intérieur mais se n'était pas assez, il m'en fallait plus, beaucoup plus.

Je devenais folle de désir pour cet homme que je n'avais jamais vu. Je me détachais de sa bouche, glissa mes lèvres le long de son cou et descendis la braguette de son pantalon. Je passai ma main à l'intérieur et le caressa au travers de son slip. Ce que je sentais me disait que je me ferai baiser par un homme sacrément bien monté. Il était dur et je voulais le gouter, ce que je fis immédiatement. Je le poussais et le colla contre la paroi. Je le regardais dans les yeux et ce que je vis me fis monter encore d'un cran mon désir.

Je me mis à genoux et baissa d'un coup son pantalon et son slip et me trouvais face à son sexe monumental, je n'en avais pas eu un comme ça depuis, pff en y réfléchissant bien, jamais ! Je commençais par lui lécher le gland, ma langue l'enroulait, puis je l'embrassais partout et le pris dans ma bouche entièrement. Je l'entendis soupirer de plaisir et s'avancer pour rentrer entièrement dans ma gorge. Il posa ses mains sur ma tête et m'indiqua un rythme qui n'était pas pour me déplaire. Je pouvais le lécher, utiliser doucement mes dents pour l'exciter encore et encore. Elle était longue, je faisais des va et vient, mes mains lui caressaient les bourses, les malaxaient délicatement, j'avais l'impression d'avoir une énorme sucette à la cerise, ma préférée et j'y prenais beaucoup de plaisir.

Je sentais qu'il avait du mal à se retenir, j'aurai aimé qu'il jaillisse au fond de moi, mais il m'arrêta, me releva et me plaqua contre lui. Il m'embrassa fougueusement et remis ses doigts dans ma chatte. Il en mit un, puis deux, puis trois, il me frottait le clitoris avec son pouce, il m'amenait aux bords de l'extase. Je n'en pouvais plus, il me le fallait en moi. Je relevais l'une de mes jambes et lui enleva ses doigts, non sans mal. Je me collais à lui et agrippa ses fesses pour qu'il puisse me prendre. Il sourit et me pénétra d'un coup.

C'était trop bon, il me remplissait totalement et se mit à faire des va et viens dans ma chatte. Je l'entendis gémir, il me serrait de plus en plus fort pendant que je l'attirai encore plus près pour le ressentir encore plus et l'embrassai. Je l'empoignais par les cheveux et savourais cette sensation, sa langue rentrai dans ma bouche en même temps que son sexe, une de ses mains était entre mes seins et l'autre sur mon clitoris. Je sentais que j'allais atteindre le septième ciel lorsque j'entendis un téléphone sonné.

Oh non pas maintenant, il s'agissait du téléphone de secours de l'ascenseur, flûte. J'allais repousser cet inconnu, je venais de me rendre compte d'où nous étions, lorsqu'il me plaqua les mains au-dessus de la tête et continua à me labourer sauvagement. Je criais de plaisir tellement ma chatte était prise d'assaut. Je le sentais qui me mordait dans le cou pendant qu'il répandait sa semence en moi. Une fois terminé, il se retira, mais resta collé, il me sentait, me respirais.

- Tu as été merveilleuse, merci.

Ce fut les seuls mots qu'il me dit lorsque le téléphone sonna de nouveau. Il pris le combiné et répondis de sa voix chaude. Je tremblais encore contre lui tellement j'avais joui fort. Il me regarda et je comprenais qu'il prétextait une erreur de manipulation des boutons de l'ascenseur.

Je reprenais mes esprits et le repoussait, je remarquais qu'il était presque neuf heures, ce bel apollon m'avais fait oublier pourquoi j'étais venue. Je me rhabillais en vitesse et essayait de remettre de l'ordre dans mes vêtements tout comme lui. L'ascenseur se remit en marche et les étages défilèrent beaucoup plus vite qu'au début. Les portes s'ouvrirent à mon étage. Je sortais et me retourna vers mon bel inconnu. En me retournant je butai contre lui, il sortait également. Je n'osai pas le regarder en face, après ce qui venait de se passer.

- Euh, tu descends ici ?

Voilà tout ce que j'étais capable de dire, magnifique et en plus je le tutoyais. Bon c'est clair que vu ce qui s'était passé je ne me voyais pas le vouvoyer.

- Oui, j'ai rendez-vous avec Maître Hale, à neuf heures, mais je crois que je suis un peu en retard. Me dit-il en souriant.

- Oh ! Ce n'est pas possible, tu ne serais pas, hum… Edward Cullen ?

- C'est bien moi, mais comment… Oh !

Nous nous regardions, nous avions compris qui nous étions mutuellement. Je n'en revenais pas, je venais de faire l'amour dans un ascenseur, avec … mon mari ! La poisse, mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris bon sang, c'est impensable, oui je sais c'est mon mot préféré surtout en ce moment, mais pourquoi suis-je tombé sur lui ?

Le fantasme de l'ascenseur, son parfum, ses yeux, sa bouche et le fait que cela faisait presque un an que je n'avais pas couchée avec quelqu'un avait eu raison de moi.

Le pire c'est qu'il souriait encore plus qu'avant de m'embrasser et je crus que j'allais retomber dans ses bras, là à la sortie de ce foutu ascenseur. Mais pourquoi je n'ai pas pris les escaliers ? Bon reste calme Bella, tout va bien se passer, nous sommes deux adultes consentant qui doivent aller signer un foutu papier d'annulation de mariage, comment vais-je m'en sortir ?

Il se rapprocha de moi, ce qui me perturbais beaucoup et je mis ma main sur son torse, grave erreur soit dit en passant. Je l'enlevai rapidement comme si je m'étais brulée. Il souriait toujours et baissa son visage jusqu'à se rapprocher du mien. Je voyais ses lèvres s'avancer dangereusement, je me demandais si un baiser de plus ou de moins y changerai quelque chose, lorsqu'une porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

Un homme blond, d'une trentaine d'années, habillé d'un costume très chic, regardait dans notre direction, un sourire en coin. Il s'appuyait sur le chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés et regardait dans notre direction d'un air entendu. Je m'écartais brusquement d'Edward et me dirigeais vers cet homme. Je me sentais rougir sous son regard, il me déshabillait de la tête aux pieds. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait pour avoir autant d'attentions en une journée ?

- Bonjour, je suis Isabella Swan, vous devez être Maître Jasper ?

Je venais de voir son nom sur la porte, ouf, sauvé.

- Oui, c'est bien moi. Enchanté de vous rencontrer. Et vous devez être M. Cullen, n'est-ce-pas ?

Il tendit la main derrière moi afin de serrer la main de mon « époux ». Je le sentais bien trop proche de moi, je sentais sa chaleur se propager le long de mon corps. Je m'écartais, il me fallait toute ma tête pour comprendre comment annuler ce mariage qui n'avait pas lieu d'être.

Je l'entendis pouffer, mais lorsque je le regardais, rien ! Ah il voulait se moquer de la situation, il allait être servi !

Jasper Hale se poussa et nous fis entrer dans son bureau. Alors, là j'étais ébahie, j'en oubliais presque ce que j'avais dans cet ascenseur. Je dis bien presque, car ses mains sur mon corps, hum, c'était un vrai dieu du sexe et encore je suis sûre de n'avoir pas tout vu.

Le bureau, ou devrait-je dire le salon, car il ressemblait beaucoup plus à un salon qu'à un endroit où travailler était vaste. Il y avait un canapé en cuir noir, avec une table basse et en face un autre de couleur blanc, un bar et ses tabourets sur la gauche, des tableaux sur les murs, un immense bureau à moitié caché sur la droite et ses fauteuils de part et d'autres. La porte claqua lorsqu'elle se referma, ce qui me fit sursauter. J'étais de plus en plus mal à l'aise sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Surement le fait « qu'il » était presque collé à mon dos, une de ses mains sur mes fesses. Je ne voulais pas faire de scandale devait une tierce personne, mais je ne voyais pas comment faire jusqu'à ce que Maître Hale me dise de m'installer dans…

- Installez-vous confortablement ici, me dit-il en me montrant le canapé noir.

- Vous êtes sûre ? Vous ne préférez pas que l'on s'installe à votre bureau ?

Non, non je ne suis pas sceptique mais un peu quand même. Prenez-moi pour une idiote et pas de problème, je le deviens, bonjour l'angoisse !

- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas et puis nous ne sommes là que pour une chose, régulariser votre situation à tous les deux.

- D'accord.

Je m'installais sur le bord gauche du canapé, pendant que Maître Hale s'installait en face. Je le regardais et espérais que cet Edward Cullen fasse de même, mais non. J'aurai dû m'en douter, qu'elle idiote et en plus il s'asseyait presque sur mes genoux ! Bon reste calme, reste tranquille, fais comme s'il n'était pas si près de toi, fais comme si sa main ne frôlait pas mes cuisses. Pourquoi je mettais des jupes si courtes ?

- Bien, alors par où commencer ? Demanda Edward.

- Oui, heu, tout à fait. Bien, alors ce qu'il vous faut savoir que c'est qu'un petit plaisantin c'est amusé à inscrire des noms au hasard sur un site où des personnes désiraient se marier par correspondance et malheureusement vos deux noms existaient réellement, ce qui, par la suite à donner ce résultat : votre mariage.

Il souriait comme si cette plaisanterie, cette mauvaise plaisanterie n'était qu'un amusement pour lui. Mais pour moi, ce n'en était pas un.

- Et vous croyez que tout cela m'amuse ?

J'étais de plus en plus en furie, je ne comprenais pas ce qui pouvait faire qu'il rit de mes… Non de nos dépends !

- Ecoutez, je suis désolé d'avoir ri, mais d'ici demain, vous serez de nouveau célibataire. Pardonnez-moi.

- Je m'excuse de m'être emportée ainsi, mais avouez que cela n'est pas évident à gérer. J'ai 25 ans et je me retrouve du jour au lendemain mariée à cet homme.

- Et ?

- Et, je ne l'ai pas choisi, je ne le connais même pas et je n'ai pas l'envie de le connaitre !

J'eu le malheur de regarder dans la direction de mon futur ex-époux et je vis dans son regard, son désir, le même que celui de tout à l'heure. Sa main se posa carrément sur ma cuisse. Il regarda Maître Jasper et lui dit :

- Pourriez-vous nous laisser quelques instants, seuls ?

- Mais bien entendu, j'ai quelques coup de fil personnels à passer. Vous n'aurez qu'à m'appeler dès que vous en avez besoin. D'accord ?

- Oui, répondis-t-il.

- Non, lui répondis-je.

- Ecoutez, je pense que vous devez vous mettre d'accord ensuite vous signerez, ou non les papiers. Je reviens tout de suite.

Et sur ces paroles, il se leva, se dirigea vers la porte et sorti. Le temps de faire ces quelques pas et mon « époux » m'enlaça. Il m'embrassa sans me laisser le temps de réagir. Je voulais le repousser, mais mes mains ne répondaient plus à mon cerveau, qui soit dit en passant se liquéfiait comme sous l'effet d'une trop grande chaleur. Mes doigts s'engouffrèrent dans ses cheveux et je l'attirais sur moi. Hum son corps était si chaud, si dur si, non !

- Stop !

- Quoi ?

- Arrêtes, il faut que l'on ait une vraie conversation et le fait que tu m'embrasses ne m'aides pas, mais alors pas du tout !

Il soupira, mais se recula, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- D'accord, je t'écoute.

- Merci.

Je rassemblais mes idées afin de faire en sorte qu'elles soient claires.

- On ne se connait pas et ce que nous avons fait dans l'ascenseur était…

- Oui ?

Je le voyais bien il s'amusait comme un fou et sa main était toujours sur ma cuisse, elle me caressait lentement. Dur dur, mais je n'avais pas envie de lui demander de l'enlever.

- C'était bien, mais je n'ai pas pour habitude de faire cela avec le premier inconnu que je croise.

- Hum, moi non plus et oui c'était la meilleure fois que j'ai pu avoir depuis très longtemps.

Je me sentais flattée, mais je ne voyais pas pourquoi je devais rester « mariée ».

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Edward Cullen et toi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je me présente, je fais plus ample connaissance, se n'est pas ce que tu voulais ?

- Oui, non, enfin je ne sais plus.

- Pourquoi ne pas essayer ? À moi que tu aie d'autres engagements ?

- Non, non et non. Je ne veux pas me marier, c'est tout !

- Mais c'est trop tard et si je ne veux pas les signer les papiers ?

- Tu n'oserais pas ?

- Oh que si, je n'ai eu qu'un avant gout de toi et je veux te gouter encore et encore.

En me disant cela, je comprenais que je n'en avais pas fini avec lui. Il s'approcha de moi et força le barrage de mes lèvres pour en prendre possession. J'essayais de résister, mais il me tenait tellement fort, que j'aurais pu tenter n'importe quoi, rien n'aurait pu faire en sorte qu'il me lâche. Il sentait que je me détendais et approfondissait son baiser dans une danse sensuelle de nos langues. Impossible de lui résister. Je sentais ma culotte mouiller de plus belle et mes seins durcir une fois de plus. Il m'allongea sur ce canapé et s'installa à califourchon sur moi. Il prenait son temps pour me déshabiller totalement, commençant par mon chemisier, ma jupe, mes sous-vêtements. Tout atterrit au sol en un éclair.

- Tu es si belle… hum et ta peau si douce…

Il me léchait le corps comme si j'étais une friandise. Il mordillait par endroit, tourmentait ma poitrine avec sa langue, puis descendis lentement vers mon sexe. J'étais déjà en manque de lui, je le connaissais à peine et je n'avais envie que d'une chose qu'il recommence à me prendre comme tout à l'heure. Sa langue arriva sur mon clitoris et avec ses doigts il écarta mes lèvres délicatement. Il commença par donner des petits coups de langue sur mon petit bouton, puis insinua un de ses doigts à l'intérieur de moi.

- Tu es si mouillée, hum…

Il lécha ses doigts imprégnés de mon essence et recommença à introduire ses doigts, un par un dans ma chatte. Au bout de quatre, je croyais qu'il s'arrêterait là, mais non, il continua lentement sa progression jusqu'à ce qu'il insère sa main totalement. Je n'avais jamais ressenti cela, il la tournait dans tous les sens, il me léchait en même temps, j'avais beau essayer de me retenir, je ne pouvais plus et me mis à crier tellement le plaisir m'avait submergé. Il enleva sa main et caressa son sexe avec. Il était dur comme de la pierre. Je voulais le prendre dans ma bouche, mais il ne me laissa pas le temps. Il se plaça entre mes jambes et s'enfonça en moi.

- Hum, oui, viens plus fort, plus vite !

Je ne me reconnaissais plus, je ne voulais que lui, je le voulais encore et encore dans toutes les positions. Il releva mes jambes et les plaça sur ses épaules, j'étais totalement offerte. Il se retira et replongea de plus belle. Ses doigts titillaient mon clitoris une fois de plus, je sentais son pouce qui tournait encore et encore, puis ses doigts se posèrent sur mon anus. Il enfonça un de ses doigts et le mouilla, puis un deuxième. Il se retira de nouveau.

- Tourne-toi !

C'était un ordre que j'exécutai avec joie. Mes désirs les plus fous se réalisaient grâce à cet homme. Je me mis à quatre pattes et il frotta son gland au bord de mon clitoris. Je bougeais pour le prendre ne moi, mais il se dérobait. Il entra dans mon cul finalement par surprise.

- Putain, t'es trop bonne !

Il s'enfonçait, allait et venait tout en jouant avec mon clitoris et j'eu un autre orgasme. Il n'avait pas encore joui et je me faisais un point d'honneur à ce qu'il soit « heureux ». Je me retournai et le goba d'un coup. Une fois en bouche, il était à ma merci. Je n'allais pas le lâcher tant qu'il ne répandrait pas sa semence dans ma bouche. Je le léchais, le cajolais, le serrait dans ma gorge. J'étais devenue vorace. Il me caressa les cheveux et lorsque je le senti venir, il se crispa et joui. J'avalai tout, il avait un gout délicieux. Pour le remercier de ce moment, je l'embrassai, sur le torse, le cou, la bouche…

Un coup discret à la porte nous ramena à la réalité du moment.

- Est-ce que je peux entrer ? Demanda la voix de l'autre côté.

- Une minute.

Je n'en revenais pas, j'avais fait l'amour par deux fois et dans des endroits publics, dans la même journée. Cet homme me dévergondait assurément. Nous nous rhabillâmes au plus vite et Edward alla ouvrir la porte. Le regard que Maître Hale nous lança me conforta dans l'idée qu'il était au courant de ce qui venait de se passer.

- Alors, qu'avez-vous décidés ? Nous questionna-t-il.

- Je crois que je vais y réfléchir.

Et voilà en répondant, je me mis à rougir. Il explosa de rire et nous regarda tous les deux. Nous avions les cheveux en bataille et les lèvres gonflées par l'amour.

- Je ne peux vous souhaiter qu'une seule chose.

- Quoi ? Lui demandais-je soupçonneuse.

- Toutes mes félicitations pour ce mariage !

- Merci, répondis Edward. Nous allons prendre congés et encore merci de votre proposition.

Nous nous levions du canapé, il me prit par la main et m'enlaça par la taille pour sortir. Après avoir salué Maître Hale, nous avancions vers l'ascenseur lorsque celui-ci nous dit :

- Faites attention il y a des caméras dans ces ascenseurs !

Je me mis à rougir et il éclata de rire, tout comme mon époux. Nous sortions du bâtiment lorsque je me tournais vers lui.

- Bien maintenant il va falloir que je te présente à toute ma famille et que je leur explique le pourquoi du comment.

- D'accord, allons-y tout de suite !

Il m'embrassa tout en me caressant les fesses. Je sus qu'à partir de se moment-là, ma vie deviendrait une partie de plaisir jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.


	2. Edward Chapitre 2 POV

_Alors, tout d'abord merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu, qui continue à le faire. Merci à vos reviews, à ceux qui m'ont mis en favoris. Cela me touche beaucoup. J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant, enfin se n'est pas vraiment une suite, c'est le point de vue d'Edward._

_Je ferai mon possible pour poster une fois par semaine._

POV Edward

Une semaine de vraiment horrible. Cela faisait une semaine que tout allait de travers. Lundi, mon appartement avait pris l'eau, une toute petite fuite de rien du tout dans la salle de bain et cela avait pris de telles proportions grâce à ce plombier que James, mon demi-frère, m'avait présenté comme le meilleur de sa profession. Mardi soir, ma future-ex femme, Victoria, avait décidé, à quelques mois du mariage, que sa vie avec un homme tel que moi, un rat de laboratoire comme elle s'amusait à dire, ne ferait pas une bonne publicité pour sa carrière de mannequin. Elle avait décidé de partir à Paris et ses merveilleuses « lumières ».

Et pour couronner le tout, une lettre du cabinet Hale et Cie était arrivée le jeudi pour m'annoncer que « j'étais officiellement marié » suite à une erreur. Une fois lu, relu, encore et encore, je me suis mis à rire, d'un rire hystérique. Je me demandais ce qui ne m'était pas encore arrivé pour être mieux préparé.

Une fois mon fou rire arrêté, je pris mon téléphone afin d'obtenir plus de renseignements sur ce qu'il fallait faire pour avoir un rendez-vous avec se Jasper Hale et ainsi obtenir l'annulation. L'assistante m'ennuyait au plus haut point avec ces « mon Dieu, ce n'est pas possible, vous êtes sûre, etc… », Mais je réussis tout de même à avoir un entretien le lendemain, en même temps que mon épouse. Splendide !

Plus j'y pensais et plus je me disais que le destin ne m'aidait vraiment pas, j'avais toujours eu la poisse depuis ma naissance, mais bon pas besoin de repenser aux souvenirs, ils ne font que raviver une douleur que j'avais réussi à mettre de côté.

J'appelais l'entreprise pour laquelle je travaillais, afin de les prévenir que finalement je ne serais pas présent le lendemain. Heureusement que mon équipe était l'une des meilleures et que ma présence n'était pas indispensable pour les essais que nous devions faire.

Je me couchai en essayant d'imaginer ma _femme_. Je les aimais grande, élancé, volcanique comme Victoria, les femmes, toutes, tombaient à mes pieds. Et j'aimais ça, je prenais ma revanche sur ce que j'avais essuyés durant ma scolarité.

Lorsque je me réveillais, je me sentais en pleine forme, pris une douche rapide, un café noir, sans sucre et m'habillais avec soin. J'adorais porter se costume noir qui me mettait en valeur, un dieu grec, voilà comment elles m'appelaient toutes. Je voulais faire bonne impression à ma nouvelle « épouse », même si je ne savais pas à quoi elle pouvait ressembler. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver comme un gosse à son premier rendez-vous, pourtant je ne resterais marié que jusqu'à ce que l'on signe les papiers, mais j'avais comme un pressentiment indéfinissable.

J'arrivai devant le bâtiment et entra dans le sous-sol. Ma voiture garée, je pris les ascenseurs et montèrent au rez-de-chaussée. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, je vis, dans le hall, une femme qui donnait des renseignements. Je lui soutirais le numéro de l'étage où se situait le fameux bureau de Maître Hale, au quarante-sixième. Je retournais auprès des ascenseurs lorsque je m'aperçus que mes clés de voiture n'étaient pas dans ma poche. Je décidais de retourner auprès de mon coupé afin de vérifier qu'elles n'étaient pas restées sur le contact.

Et oui, quand on n'a pas de tête… Bref, elles étaient bien là. Je refermais la porte en la claquant et vérifiais l'horaire. J'étais toujours dans les temps pour être à l'heure. Je repris l'ascenseur et remontais donc. De retour au rez-de-chaussée, la porte s'ouvrit encore, mais sur une jeune femme, dont la jupe ne cachait que le strict minimum.

Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns et se mordillait la lèvre inférieure. Ses jambes étaient longues et vraiment sa jupe le mettait bien en valeur. Elle avait l'air essoufflé et regardait ses pieds. Je pouvais voir qu'elle se sentait comme gênée et de plus elle jetait des coups d'œil à mon intention. Cela me fit sourire. Je sentais son parfum autour de moi, on aurait dit un fruit, qui me mit dans une forme du tonnerre.

Je l'entendais soupirer et regarder les chiffres de l'ascenseur défiler. Je me rapprochais d'elle sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, son parfum enivrant me donnais envie d'elle. C'était la première fois qu'une femme me faisait cet effet là, même Victoria ne m'avait pas donné l'envie de la baiser au premier regard. Mais cette femme me faisait perdre mes moyens, je voulais l'avoir dans mes bras, je voulais la gouter, qu'elle soit mienne, ici.

Je posai mes mains sur ses épaules, commençait à les masser légèrement et lui demandais :

- Ca va ?

Elle mit du temps à répondre, je croyais même qu'elle ne répondrait pas. Elle n'enleva pas mes mains et se tourna légèrement de côté. J'avais envie d'entendre sa voix, je voulais savoir si elle était aussi douce que ce que j'avais sous les mains.

- Oui, oui ça va, mais il fait chaud ici, non ?

- Je trouve aussi.

Hum, sa voix était aussi belle qu'elle, avec juste une pointe d'excitation, je sentais qu'elle me désirait aussi. Je lui souris et appuya sur le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence. Elle me regardait faire sans m'en empêcher. Elle se retournait dans mes bras et je vis ses grands yeux chocolat, je pouvais m'y noyer.

Je me rapprochai d'elle et la fis reculer contre les parois de la cabine. Elle posait sa main sur mon visage, elle était si douce. Elle fit courir ses mains dans mes cheveux et me rapprochai de sa bouche. Je savais ce qui allais se passer maintenant, j'allais la prendre ici et maintenant.

Ses yeux noircissaient de désir, je me sentais trop serré dans mon costume. Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes et commençais doucement, sans brusquer. Puis elle s'ouvrit à moi et je passais ma langue sur la sienne. J'adorais son corps pressé contre le mien, je sentais ses tétons au travers de sa chemise qui pointaient. Je me mis à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, ce qui la fit gémir. Ce son me remplissait de joie, me mis en appétit !

Je déboutonnais son chemisier, dégrafait son soutien gorge et le baissait. Mes mains caressaient ses seins. Il était juste comme il fallait, à la bonne taille, je les avais au creux de mes doigts. Je les caressais, faisait rouler ses tétons passaient ma langue dessus. Ils durcissaient encore plus, fièrement. Sa peau était si douce, que je ne m'en lassais pas.

Tout en m'occupant de sa poitrine et de sa bouche, je remontais sa jupe, écarta sa culotte. Hum… Un vrai délice, elle était prête, mouillée et j'en profitais pour introduire un doigt dans sa fente. Elle était vraiment trempée, une vraie fontaine. Pas besoin de plus de préliminaires, elle pouvait m'accueillir de suite et la façon dont elle se frottait contre ma queue ne donnait aucun doute sur la suite.

Elle se détacha de ma bouche à mon plus grand regret, mais de courte durée. Elle descendait dans mon cou et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de gémir en sentant sa main passais à l'intérieur de ma braguette. Elle me caressait et je crus que j'allais jouir de se simple contact.

Je voulais la prendre contre la paroi, mais c'est elle qui me poussa et se mis à genoux. Elle sorti mon sexe et commença par me lécher le gland. Elle enroulait sa langue autour et me pris entièrement dans sa bouche. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, Victoria n'arrivait pas à me prendre ainsi et elle, cette inconnue, me taillais une pipe monumentale dans l'ascenseur. Bon il fallait que j'arrête de la comparer à mon ex et profiter de cet instant !

Je posais mes mains sur sa tête et lui indiquai un rythme qui me donnait envie d'aller au plus profond de sa gorge. Ses mains si délicates me caressaient les couilles, je la voyais prendre du plaisir et qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait m'en donner encore et encore.

Je sentais que je ne pourrais pas me retenir plus longtemps si elle continuait ainsi et je voulais l'envahir. Je la relevai et l'embrassai fougueusement. J'en profitais pour fourrer mes doigts dans sa fente humide et frottait son clitoris de mon pouce.

Elle gémissait de plus en plus et enleva mes doigts pour que ma queue prenne le relais. Elle leva sa jambe et pris mes fesses pour que je la saisisse. Pas besoin de plus, je la pénétrai d'un seul coup. Putain ! Elle était tellement serrée que je crus que j'allais jouir de suite.

Je devais me contrôler pour ne pas être juste « le tireur de ces dames », mais la satisfaire. Elle devait être sacrément en manque tout de même. Je caressais ces seins et la serra encore plus fort. Je ne voulais faire plus qu'un avec son corps. Elle s'agrippait à mes cheveux et m'embrassais. Je m'amusai à la pénétrer de ma langue en même temps que mes coups de butoirs en elle. C'était un vrai et pur moment de jouissance.

Je sentais que j'allais jouir et je voulais qu'elle m'accompagne. Je lui caressais sa chatte et la sentais sur le point d'exploser, lorsque le téléphone de secours se mis à sonner.

Qu'ils aillent tous au diable ! Pas maintenant ! Je la sentis essayer de se dégager pour atteindre cette satanée sonnerie, mais je ne lui en laissais pas le temps ! Nous étions au bord de l'extase, je ne voulais pas être frustré, ni la laisser ainsi !

Je lui attrapais les mains et les collais au-dessus de sa tête. Je continuais à la pilonner, je voulais qu'elle se souvienne de moi, qu'à chaque fois qu'elle prendrait un foutu ascenseur, mon souvenir reste gravé en elle. Je me mis à la mordre tellement le plaisir était intense et l'entendis crier.

Je ne voulais pas la lâcher, elle sentait terriblement bon après le sexe, encore meilleur qu'avant. Je me sentais tellement bien en elle, avec elle, mais le téléphone se remit à sonner. La réalité reprenait le dessus.

- Tu as été merveilleuse, merci.

Ce fut les seuls mots que je lui avais dit. J'aurais aimé au moins connaitre son prénom, mais le téléphone n'arrêtait pas sa sonnerie stridente, si bien que je décrochais le combiné.

Au moment où je mis l'appareil à mon oreille, j'entendis deux voix d'hommes rires. Je compris par leur propos que des caméras de surveillance étaient dans tous les ascenseurs et qu'ils me remerciaient du spectacle. Je regardais ma belle inconnue et prétextait une erreur de manipulation pour ne pas lui mettre la honte.

Elle tremblait comme une feuille dans mes bras, me repoussa et se rhabilla rapidement. Je la vis regarder sa montre ce qui me fit penser que j'était attendu pour neuf heures. J'appuyais sur le bouton de mise en marche et venait juste de remettre le tout en ordre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à mon étage. Je ne savais pas comment faire, je voulais la revoir, prendre son numéro de téléphone, son prénom, son adresse… Mais avant même que je dise quoi que ce soit, elle sorti précipitamment, s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna.

Je la suivais et au moment où elle se tourna, elle se cogna contre mon torse. Je la vis rougir, ce qui était adorable et n'osai me regarder. Pourtant, après nos ébats, je pensais que c'était une femme beaucoup moins timide, je me trompais assurément.

- Euh, tu descends ici ?

Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cette question, pour être honnête, je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre, mais pas à cela.

- Oui, j'ai rendez-vous avec Maître Hale, à neuf heures, mais je crois que je suis un peu en retard. Je lui souris d'un air entendu.

- Oh ! Ce n'est pas possible, tu ne serais pas, hum… Edward Cullen ?

- C'est bien moi, mais comment… Oh !

Nous nous regardions, nous avions compris qui nous étions mutuellement. Je n'en revenais pas, je venais de faire l'amour dans un ascenseur, avec … ma femme ! Trop bien, je n'en revenais pas, finalement la chance avait enfin tourné en ma faveur. J'étais trop heureux, je sus à cet instant que je ne signerai jamais ces papiers, je n'allais surement pas la perdre, alors que je venais à peine de la connaitre. Enfin, façon de dire, j'étais déjà fou de son corps, de ses grands yeux, son parfum…

D'ailleurs, je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de recommencer à la toucher, l'embrasser, la prendre dans mes bras… Son corps était si souple, si doux, je crevais d'envie de la voir nue.

Je me rapprochais d'elle en souriant, j'avais vu à quel point elle pouvait être désappointée par ma personne. Elle posa sa main sur mon torse, mais la retira brusquement. Grave erreur, son contact m'avait électrisé et je ne pensais qu'au goût de ses lèvres, à leur douceur, je voulais y reposer les miennes encore et encore.

J'allais l'embrasser, je le voyais dans son regard qu'elle ne serait pas contre, juste de l'hésitation, lorsqu'une porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

Un homme blond, d'une trentaine d'années, habillé d'un costume très chic, regardait dans notre direction, un sourire en coin. Il s'appuyait sur le chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés et regardait dans notre direction d'un air entendu. Elle s'écartait brusquement de moi et se dirigeais vers cet homme. Je n'appréciais pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout la façon dont il la regardait. Il la déshabillait de la tête aux pieds et cela me mis dans une colère que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis bien longtemps. J'étais jaloux !

- Bonjour, je suis Isabella Swan, vous devez être Maître Jasper ?

- Oui, c'est bien moi. Enchanté de vous rencontrer. Et vous devez être M. Cullen, n'est-ce pas ?

Il me tendit la main et pour montrer mon mécontentement, je lui serrais bien plus que nécessaire ses doigts. Je me rapprochais d'Isabella afin de bien montrer à ce Maître Hale que le mari c'était moi ! Le regard qu'il me lança me fit rire, ce qui fit retourner ma belle.

Jasper Hale se poussa et nous fis entrer dans son bureau. Il ressemblait à tous les bureaux conventionnels sauf qu'il y avait tout de même ces canapés en plein milieu, ce qui me parut bizarre sur le moment.

Ma douce, était collé à mon corps tellement ébahie parce qu'elle voyait, son visage était tellement expressif que l'on aurait pu lire comme dans un livre. Une fois qu'elle reprit ces esprits, elle avança rapidement vers le bureau.

- Installez-vous confortablement ici, nous dis Jasper Hale.

- Vous êtes sûre ? Vous ne préférez pas que l'on s'installe à votre bureau ?

Intéressant, en tout cas, ça ne me posais pas de problème de m'asseoir confortablement auprès de ma « femme ». Intérieurement j'étais le plus heureux des hommes, extérieurement j'essayais de ne pas le montrer, surtout que ma belle me paraissait légèrement nerveuse. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi.

- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, et puis nous ne sommes là que pour une chose, régulariser votre situation à tous les deux.

- D'accord.

J'attendis qu'ils s'installèrent pour prendre place face à Maître Hale, au coté d'Isabella. Enfin à ces côtés était un doux euphémisme, si je mettais assis sur ses genoux cela aurait eu le même effet. Hum, sa jupe était vraiment très courte une fois assise, on pouvait presque voir le haut de ces cuisses. Hum, cet homme ne pouvait pas se barrer et nous laisser tranquille ? Ben non, espèce d'idiot, il fallait bien qu'il fasse son travail après tout.

- Bien, alors par où commencer ? Lui demandais-je.

- Oui, heu, tout à fait. Bien, alors ce qu'il vous faut savoir, c'est qu'un petit plaisantin c'est amusé à inscrire des noms au hasard sur un site où des personnes désiraient se marier par correspondance et malheureusement vos deux noms existaient réellement, ce qui, par la suite à donné ce résultat : votre mariage !

Il souriait en disant cela, comme si ce n'était pas la première fois que ca arrivait !

- Et vous croyez que tout cela m'amuse ?

Isabella paraissait de plus en plus en colère.

- Ecoutez, je suis désolé d'avoir ri, mais d'ici demain, vous serez de nouveau célibataire. Pardonnez-moi.

- Je m'excuse de m'être emportée ainsi, mais avouez que cela n'est pas évident à gérer. J'ai 25 ans et je me retrouve du jour au lendemain mariée à cet homme.

- Et ?

- Et, je ne l'ai pas choisi, je ne le connais même pas et je n'ai pas l'envie de le connaitre !

J'étais estomaqué. Quoi, elle ne voulait pas me connaitre ? Pourtant « Madame » ne sait pas plainte tout à l'heure. J'étais en colère, mais je la désirais tellement à cet instant, je comprenais sa situation, mais pourquoi faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

Lorsqu'elle me regarda, je mis tout l'amour et oui je m'en rends bien compte maintenant que pour moi, c'était un vrai coup de foudre. Je mis donc tout l'amour que j'éprouvais pour elle, posait ma main sur sa cuisse. Je regardais Maître Jasper et lui dit :

- Pourriez-vous nous laisser quelques instants, seuls ?

- Mais bien entendu, j'ai quelques coups de fil personnels à passer. Vous n'aurez qu'à m'appeler dès que vous en avez besoin. D'accord ?

- Oui.

- Non, lui dit-elle.

- Ecoutez, je pense qu'il faut que vous deviez vous mettre d'accord ensuite vous signerez, ou non, les papiers. Je reviens tout de suite.

Et sur ces paroles, il se leva, se dirigea vers la porte et sorti. Le temps de faire ces quelques pas et je l'enlaçai. Je l'embrassais sans lui laisser le temps de réagir. Je sentais encore un peu de résistance, mais cela ne dura pas. Elle passa ses mains dans mes cheveux et s'y agrippa.

- Stop !

- Quoi ?

- Arrêtes, il faut que l'on ait une vraie conversation et le fait que tu m'embrasses ne m'aides pas, mais alors pas du tout !

Je soupirais, mais me recula, un sourire sur les lèvres. Hum, elle était perturbée par mes baisers ? Tant mieux, j'adorais l'entendre dire de tels mots.

- D'accord, je t'écoute.

- Merci.

Elle attendit un peu avant de se lancer, comme si elle cherchait ses mots :

- On ne se connait pas et ce que nous avons fait dans l'ascenseur était…

- Oui ?

Je m'amusais comme un fou et ma main était toujours sur ma cuisse, la caressait lentement. Elle ne me repoussait pas. Je la troublais et j'aimais l'état dans lequel elle était.

- C'était bien, mais, je n'ai pas pour habitude de faire çela avec le premier inconnu que je croise.

- Hum, moi non plus et oui c'était la meilleure fois que j'ai pu avoir depuis très longtemps.

Je la voyais rougir de plus belle.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Edward Cullen et toi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je me présente, je fais plus ample connaissance, se n'est pas ce que tu voulais ?

- Oui, non, enfin je ne sais plus.

- Pourquoi ne pas essayer ? A moi que tu ais d'autres engagements ?

- Non, non et non. Je ne veux pas me marier, c'est tout !

- Mais c'est trop tard et si je ne veux pas les signer les papiers ?

- Tu n'oserais pas ?

- Oh que si, je n'ai eu qu'un avant gout de toi et je veux te gouter encore et encore.

Je m'approchais d'elle moi et força le barrage de ses lèvres pour en prendre possession. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, mais je savais que si je ne la tenais pas elle risquait de s'enfuir.

Je sentais qu'elle se laissait aller et nos langues dansaient sensuellement. Je l'allongeai sur ce canapé et m'installa à califourchon sur ma douce. Je prenais mon temps pour la déshabiller totalement, commençant par son chemisier, sa jupe, ses sous-vêtements.

- Tu es si belle… hum et ta peau si douce…

Je la léchais, mordillait par endroit, tourmentait ma poitrine avec sa langue, puis descendis lentement vers mon sexe. Je sentais son excitation. Ma langue arriva sur son clitoris et avec mes doigts j'écartais ses lèvres délicatement. Je commençais par donner de petits coups de langue sur son petit bouton, puis insinua un de mes doigts à l'intérieur de sa chatte.

- Tu es si mouillée, hum…

Je léchais mes doigts imprégnés de son essence. Elle avait un goût exquis. Je recommençai à introduire mes doigts, un par un dans sa chatte. Je continuai lentement ma progression jusqu'à ce que j'insère ma main totalement. Elle était étroite, mais je voulais essayer de nouvelles positions. Je tournais ma main dans tous les sens et la léchait en même temps. Je la sentais partir elle se mit à crier son plaisir et je fus submergé par sa jouissance. J'enlevai ma main et m'enfonça sans plus attendre dans son antre, chaud et humide.

- Hum, oui, viens plus fort, plus vite !

Hum, elle se laissait vraiment aller, je déteste parler pendant l'amour, mais j'adorais l'entendre. Je lui relevai les jambes et les plaça sur mes épaules, elle m'était totalement offerte. Je me retirai et replongea de plus belle. Mes doigts titillaient son clitoris une fois de plus, puis mes doigts se posèrent sur son anus. La sensation d'être en elle était indéfinissable. Je lui enfonçai un de mes doigts et le mouilla, puis un deuxième. Je me retirai de nouveau.

- Tourne-toi !

Je la voulais à genou, le cul offert. Je frottais mon gland au bord de son clitoris. Elle bougeait pour le prendre, mais je me dérobais. Je voulais me faire son cul. J'étais persuadé que ce serait encore meilleur tellement elle était serrée.

- Putain, t'es trop bonne !

Je m'enfonçais, allait et venait tout en jouant avec son clitoris. J'avais raison, c'était un vrai bonheur. Elle eut un autre orgasme.

Je n'avais pas encore joui, mais la journée ne faisait que commencer. Elle se détacha de moi, se retourna et me pris d'un coup. Une fois en bouche, le pied ! Elle savait comment s'y prendre, elle me léchait, me cajolais, me serrait dans sa gorge. Je joui comme jamais. C'était vraiment une très bonne fellation que j'avais eu, je n'en revenais pas. Elle si timide en apparence, était une vraie tigresse dès qu'il s'agissait de sexe.

Un coup discret à la porte nous ramena à la réalité du moment.

- Est-ce que je peux entrer ? Demanda la voix de l'autre côté.

- Une minute.

J'étais vraiment le plus heureux des hommes, des « maris ». Nous nous rhabillâmes au plus vite et j'allais ouvrir la porte. Le regard que Maître Hale nous lança me conforta dans l'idée qu'il était au courant de ce qui venait de se passer.

- Alors, qu'avez-vous décidés? Nous questionna-t-il.

- Je crois que je vais y réfléchir.

C'était Isabella qui venait de répondre, tout en rougissant. Il explosa de rire et nous regarda tous les deux. Nous avions les cheveux en bataille et les lèvres gonflées par l'amour.

- Je ne peux vous souhaiter qu'une seule chose.

- Quoi ? Lui demanda-t-elle soupçonneuse.

- Toutes mes félicitations pour ce mariage !

- Merci, lui répondis-je. Nous allons prendre congés et encore merci de votre proposition.

Nous nous levions du canapé, je lui pris par la main et m'enlaça par la taille pour sortir. Après avoir salué Maître Hale, nous avancions vers l'ascenseur lorsque celui-ci nous dit :

- Faites attention il y a des caméras dans ces ascenseurs !

Je la vis se mettre à rougir et j'éclatais de rire, tout comme lui. Dans l'ascenseur nous étions calmes, bien que ce ne fût pas l'envie qui m'en manquait, mais elle regardait partout et surtout au sol. Nous sortions du bâtiment lorsqu'elle se tournait vers moi.

- Bien maintenant il va falloir que je te présente à toute ma famille et que je leur explique le pourquoi du comment.

- D'accord, allons-y tout de suite !

Je l'embrassais tout en caressant ses fesses. Hum, faites que l'on soit seuls rapidement, car je n'étais pas encore sevré de son corps pour aujourd'hui.

_Vos réactions ?_

_N'oubliez pas le petit bouton vert, là, en dessous ca fait toujours plaisir !_


	3. Chapitre 3

_Merci à vous tous autant pour vos reviews, que pour le fait de m'avoir mise en favorite, ca fait super plaisir. De plus, maintenant même les personnes non inscrites peuvent m'envoyer un petit mot, et oui j'avais oubliée de décocher (merci veronika crepuscule de m'avoir prévenue !)_

_Et Merci à Jenny, et lilinou (anonymes, donc pas d'adresse mail) je n'ai pas pu vous répondre, comme je le fais aux autres, donc je le fais maintenant. _

_Et maintenant place au chapitre que vous attendez tous !_

Chapitre 3

**POV Bella**

Je me sentais mieux depuis que nous étions sortis de ce maudit ascenseur, tout me rappelait ce que nous venions de faire quelques instants auparavant. Et dire qu'il y avait des caméras, elles étaient bien cachées, j'étais tellement rouge de honte que durant tout le trajet nous amenant jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée je regardais le sol. Je crois que le rire de se « Jasper » me suivrait jusqu'à la fin de mes jours !

Qu'est ce qui m'avait pris de faire ça, non de non ! Bon d'accord, c'est un mec canon comme pas permis, un vrai corps d'athlète, des mains longues et fines, hum… Son regard, je m'y noyais littéralement. Son sourire, ses lèvres… Bon STOP, il faut que j'arrête de penser à lui de cette manière, sinon je n'arriverai à rien. D'ailleurs j'étais sortie de ce bureau sans signer quoi que ce soit, j'étais complètement perdue !

Et qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien penser mon « mari » ? Arrivé à l'accueil je sortais précipitamment, je ne voulais pas rester une seconde de plus cloîtrée avec cet homme qui était devenu silencieux, pire qu'une tombe !

Je soupirai et alla dehors directement, il me fallait de l'air, je n'en pouvais plus. Il me suivi d'un pas nonchalant et me pris dans ses bras. Je le regardais, mes idées devenaient plus claires à l'instant même où j'étais dans son étreinte. Que pouvez bien me réserver l'avenir ?

- Bien maintenant il va falloir que je te présente à toute ma famille et que je leur explique le pourquoi du comment.

Même si je ne voyais pas comment j'allais faire pour avouer à mon père que j'étais marié à cet homme que je ne connaissais pas, enfin presque pas.

- D'accord, allons-y tout de suite !

Sa réponse m'étonnait un peu tout de même, mais s'il fallait en passer par là, je me demandais comment ma _famille_ allait réagir.

Sans plus attendre, il m'embrassa tout en me caressant les fesses. Je sus qu'à partir de se moment-là, ma vie deviendrait une partie de plaisir jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Ce n'était qu'un doux euphémisme bien sûr !

Je me repoussais en soupirant de ses lèvres, il fallait que l'on mette au point une … mince, comment dire, une _stratégie_ ? Je ne pouvais surement pas annoncer de but en blanc que j'étais devenue « Madame Cullen ». Non, il fallait que je réfléchisse.

- On pourrait peut-être apprendre à se connaitre et … Décider du comment on va faire, heu, tu ne crois pas ? Lui demandais-je légèrement inquiète.

- Tu es venue comment ?

- En voiture, pourquoi ?

- Moi aussi, je t'emmène où tu m'emmène ?

- Où ça ?

Non, non, je ne suis pas sceptique, juste un brin affolée, où voulait-il m'emmener comme ça ?

- On pourrait aller dans un endroit sympa, je connais un bar de l'autre côté de la ville. Comme ça on pourrait déjà apprendre à se connaitre un peu plus et on irait voir tes parents ensuite. Cela te va ?

- Ca me va, mais je conduis.

- D'accord, pas de soucis, par contre il faudra que l'on revienne ici pour que je puisse récupérer ma voiture.

- Tu n'as qu'à me suivre dans ce cas.

- Non et puis on apprend beaucoup de choses sur une personne rien qu'en la regardant conduire.

Ben voyons, il allait me faire avaler n'importe quoi si ça continuait ainsi. Il me suivi jusqu'à ma voiture et lui ouvrit la portière. Il souriait.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne pensais pas qu'une voiture pareille puisse encore exister.

- Si tu ne veux pas monter, prends la tienne !

Il m'échauffait les oreilles, pour qui se prenait-il pour juger ma vieille voiture ? Bon, il est vrai qu'elle comportait quelques traces de rouille, mais le moteur était comme neuf, enfin presque. Il ne disait plus rien et finalement monta dans ma camionnette.

Le voir à l'intérieur me faisait presque avoir honte d'elle. Non, il ne fallait pas, après tout elle m'avait soutenu pendant des années, je n'allais pas la reléguer au placard tout ça pour ces beaux yeux !

- Tu connais le Shamrock ? C'est à cet endroit que j'aimerais t'emmener, enfin que tu nous conduis.

- Oui je connais de nom, mais je n'y suis jamais allée.

- Je t'indique la route.

J'acquiesçais, démarra et suivi ces indications.

**POV Edward**

Depuis que nous étions sortis de ce bureau, elle n'avait pas dit un seul mot. Je n'avais le droit qu'à des soupirs, de frustration ? D'angoisse ? Impossible de savoir et se n'était pas moi qui allait rompre ce silence.

Elle n'arrivait même plus à me regarder, enfin, elle ne regardait plus rien en fait, le sol semblait vraiment l'attirer. Je me souvenais des caméras dans l'ascenseur et sourit, j'imaginais très bien comment pouvait se sentir là ou les personnes qui surveillaient. Mais je ne voulais pas la mettre plus dans l'embarras qu'elle ne l'était.

La seule chose qui m'intéressait pour le moment, enfin l'une d'entre elles était le fait que nous n'avions pas signé ces foutu papiers du divorce, elle était toujours ma femme. Et quelle femme, elle était d'un tempérament de feu une fois sa carapace enlevée. Je n'avais jamais ressenti autant de désir pour une femme sans la connaitre. Et j'avais toujours envie d'elle, à croire que jamais je ne serais rassasié de son corps.

Les portes étaient à peine ouverte qu'elle sortait déjà, plus vite que l'éclair. Je la rattrapais sans mal et la pris dans mes bras. J'adorais cette sensation, son corps si chaud contre le mien, son odeur, tout en elle me faisait fondre.

Elle choisit ce moment pour parler.

- Bien maintenant il va falloir que je te présente à toute ma famille et que je leur explique le pourquoi du comment.

A ces paroles, je me demandais quelle était la réaction qu'elle attendait de moi. Nous nous connaissions à peine, je ne savais rien d'elle, de sa famille… Comment allait réagir sa famille ? Et la mienne ? Non de non, les hormones c'est bien, mais ça ne devraient pas exister. De toute façon pas le choix, on ne pouvait pas rester cachés, ni même repartir comme si de rien n'était. Et si elle avait un petit ami ? Non, surement pas après la façon dont elle s'était laissé aller dans mes bras, ou alors il n'assure pas.

- D'accord, allons-y tout de suite !

J'avais envie de l'embrasser maintenant, après tout c'est ma femme, donc c'est ce que je fis. Comment résister à ses formes, j'étais sûr que nous recommencerions à faire l'amour avant la fin de la journée.

Elle se repoussa, mais je sentais qu'elle ne le faisait pas de gaieté, elle soupirait. Elle voulait que l'on se connaisse un peu avant de rencontrer ses parents, soit, je connaissais un café très sympa, où l'on pouvait aller à n'importe quelle heure.

Après avoir décidé que se serait elle le chauffeur, je la suivais pour monter dans sa … Camionnette ? Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'une voiture pareille existait encore à notre époque ! J'aurais mieux fait de me taire à ce sujet, qui apparemment la fâchait. Oups, la prochaine fois je retournerai ma langue dans ma bouche, je ne voulais pas démarrer sur de mauvaises bases.

N'empêche que je rigolais bien intérieurement, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'une fille comme elle puisse conduire un engin pareil ! En tout cas l'intérieur était très bien entretenu et les sièges, enfin la banquette était confortable.

Elle démarra du premier coup, finalement nous n'aurions peut-être pas de panne de voiture, raté !

Pour une fille, elle roulait plutôt bien, un peu lentement mais c'était très agréable de se faire conduire. Je voulus mettre la radio pour détendre l'atmosphère, mais je ne trouvais pas comment elle fonctionnait.

- Tu fais comment pour écouter, avec un engin pareil ?

Elle me regarda rapidement et je cru apercevoir dans son regard de la colère. Elle lâcha son volant et je la vis appuyer sur plusieurs boutons. C'était vraiment un appareil qui devait venir de la préhistoire. Une douce musique envahie la cabine, j'adorais le classique, rien de tel pour se relaxer.

Je vis ses épaules se relâcher et ses doigts commençaient à battre la mesure. On aurait dit qu'elle pianotait sur son volant. Je la regardais pendant que je lui donnais les indications, elle était vraiment magnifique, une petite chose fragile qui était à moi.

- Quoi ? Me demanda-t-elle brusquement.

Je réalisais que nous étions arrivés devant le café. Je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte tellement j'étais absorbé par elle.

- Quoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu me fixes ainsi ?

- Je te trouve très belle, tout simplement.

Elle me fixait comme si j'étais un alien tout droit sorti de l'espace.

- Heu… Merci.

Et elle se mit à rougir. J'enlevais ma ceinture et me rapprochais d'elle. Ces grands yeux ne quittaient pas les miens, il y avait de la souffrance, mais aussi j'aurai juré avoir vu comme quelque chose ressemblant à de l'espoir ?

Je posais mes mains sur son doux visage et l'embrassais doucement sur ses lèvres pleines. Elles étaient faites pour embrasser, ma belle était faite pour l'amour. Je l'entendis gémir de plaisir et se rapprocher de moi. Elle passait ses mains dans mes cheveux et se colla encore plus.

Elle ouvrit la bouche et je pus toucher, gouter, danser avec sa langue sensuellement. Si nous restions là quelques instants de plus, je ne pourrai plus me contrôler, je ressentais le besoin et l'envie de la faire à nouveau mienne.

Mais il fallait parler avant toute chose. Je n'en revenais pas de ce que j'allais faire, mais je la repoussais délicatement.

- Nous devrions sortir de ta voiture !

- Pourquoi ?

Elle paraissait innocente, mais je n'en étais pas vraiment sûre.

- Tu voulais que l'on discute et … Je ne pense pas que rester ici sera d'une aide quelconque.

- D'accord, excuse-moi !

Après avoir repris notre souffle et oui c'est à se moment-là que je me retenais de respirer tout comme elle, nous décidions d'aller le boire se fameux café.

Une fois installé un peu à l'écart des personnes déjà présentes, je ne savais pas par où commencer. C'était si soudain, si irréel que parfois j'avais envie de me pincer pour savoir si j'étais bien réveillé ou non.

- Tu connais déjà mon nom, Edward Cullen.

- Oui et moi c'est donc Isabella Swan, mais tout le monde m'appelle Bella, je préfère.

- Ok, va pour Bella, c'est adorable, bien qu'Isabella soit un prénom qui te va à ravir. Que veux-tu savoir avant d'aller voir ta famille ?

- Tout !

C'était sorti du cœur, ça ! Pas de problème. En disant ce simple mot, elle semblait gênée.

- Ecoutes, heu… mon père, enfin, comment te dire, il n'est pas au courant de la lettre du cabinet, du faux mariage et je ne sais pas comment lui dire, donc je dois connaitre un maximum de toi, enfin… tu comprends ?…

- Tu ne veux pas lui dire que nous sommes mariés c'est ça ?

- Ben… Pas tout de suite et puis on peut toujours signer les papiers du divorce, il n'en saurait rien. On c'est peut-être emballés un peu vite dans cette histoire… Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de facile à vivre, je…

Elle se mit à pleurer et se cacha le visage dans ses mains.

- Chuttttt ! Attend, calme-toi et on va faire comme tu veux. D'accord ?

Elle me répondit par l'affirmation d'un hochement de tête. Je ferai tout ce qu'elle veut du moment qu'elle ne veuille pas signer ces maudits papiers. Je lui pris la main pour la consoler, je n'aimais pas la voir pleurer. Elle s'essuya les yeux, me regarda sans enlever sa main et me sourit.

J'étais heureux de sentir sa main dans la mienne, j'avais l'impression de revenir en arrière, d'être à mon premier rendez-vous. Je voulais l'aider à se sentir mieux. La serveuse nous apporta un café pour moi et un chocolat chaud pour ma belle. Une fois qu'elle s'en alla, je pris une profonde inspiration :

- Ok, je commence. J'aurai trente ans dans deux mois et je travaille dans l'entreprise pharmaceutique de l'autre côté de la ville comme chercheur depuis deux ans. J'ai une sœur qui s'appelle Alice, elle tient la boutique de fringues _Lice's_ et un demi-frère James, qui ne fait rien. Mon père est cardiologue et ma mère est décoratrice d'intérieur. Ma belle-mère, elle est décédée peu de temps après la naissance de mon demi-frère et finalement mon père s'est rendu compte qu'il aimait toujours ma mère. Enfin, c'est leur histoire, qui est très compliquée. Et toi, qui es-tu réellement ?

- Chercheur ? Ouah ! Bon, ben j'ai vingt-cinq ans, un frère Emmett qui est mécanicien et mon père est le chef de la police. A part ça, pas grand-chose en fait. Tu as une petite amie ?

- Non, elle à rompu peu de temps avant que je sois marié. Mais dis-moi que fais-tu ? Et ta mère ?

- Ma… Mère, heu, elle … est partie quand Emmett avait cinq ans, j'en avais trois, je ne me rappelle pas d'elle.

- Désolé.

- Non, c'est du passé tout ça. Heu… On pourrait dire à mon père que l'on se voit, enfin… Tu comprends il est très vieux jeu et il risquerait de te tuer s'il savait que nous sommes mariés.

- Je ne vois pas de problème, mais par contre ma famille est déjà au courant du fait que je devais signer des papiers de divorce, alors, vaut mieux pas qu'ils se rencontrent un jour.

- Oh ! Il faudra faire attention alors. Tu habites où ?

- Dans un appartement à la sortie de la ville et toi ?

- Ben, toujours chez mon père.

Elle paraissait gênée en disant cela, en plus elle ne m'avait toujours pas dis ce qu'elle faisais, je lui redemanderai plus tard. Je voulais la réconforter. :

- Ecoutes, ça n'a rien de …

- Non ! C'est justes que tu aies déjà ton appartement, une vraie vie…

- Oui mais tu oublie que j'ai presque cinq ans de plus que toi.

Elle se mit à rire.

- C'est vrai, je sors avec un vieux !

- Tu vas regretter ce que tu viens de dire ma belle !

- C'est ce que l'on verra !

- Allez viens, on va chez toi ?

- Bien essayé mais, on doit aller récupérer ta voiture avant et après il sera l'heure de manger, mais je t'invite.

J'acquiesçai. Une fois payé, nous reprîmes la camionnette pour retourner au bureau de Hale. Avant de sortir de sa « voiture », je me penchai vers elle pour un baiser, je trouvais que cela faisait trop longtemps que je ne l'avais pas touché.

Elle se laissa faire et m'encouragea à aller plus loin. Hum, elle avait un gout délicieux, sa bouche, ses lèvres, sa langue, tout était incroyablement doux sur elle. Je la serrai plus dans mes bras et elle se colla à moi tant qu'elle pu.

Je dus m'écarter, à regret et je l'entendis soupirer.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas nous reprendrons bientôt ce que nous venons de commencer, je te le promets.

Elle rougit sous mes paroles et mon regard. Je sortis et couru presque jusqu'au parking.

**POV Bella**

En attendant qu'il sorte avec sa voiture, qui soit dit en passant je ne savais pas à quoi elle pouvait bien ressembler, je repensais à notre matinée. Mariée à un homme qui n'était pas du tout de mon milieu, du nôtre en fait, avec mon père. Cela me faisait un peu peur, car il était chercheur, mais je n'avais pas osé lui en demandé plus. Je n'avais pas répondu à sa question, ne sachant pas comment lui avouer ce que je faisais !

Il était attentif à mes moindres gestes et était doux et patient avec moi. Cela faisait tellement longtemps, bientôt un an dans quelques jours que j'avais perdus confiance dans les hommes en général. J'aimerais lui accorder cette confiance, mais je ne savais pas si j'en aurai eu le courage.

Comment faire pour y arriver ? Cela était la question lorsque je vis un coupé de couleur gris magnifique sortir. Pff, encore un de ces riches qui aime en mettre plein la vue. Bon ce n'est pas tout ça, mais qu'est ce qu'il fait, bon sang ?

Un coup de klaxon me fit tourner la tête. Nom de nom, ce n'est pas possible, c'était sa voiture ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi il avait critiqué ma pauvre camionnette. Je me sentais de plus en plus mal.

J'avançais jusqu'au stop et lui fis signe de me suivre. Durant tout le trajet sa présence me manquait, c'était bizarre. J'en profitais pour le regarder conduire, enfin plutôt sa voiture qui me suivait de près. Je me demandais ce qu'il allait penser de la maison de mon père, elle était simple, bien assez grande pour nous trois, avec toutes les pièces au rez-de-chaussée. L'étage était en fait une gigantesque pièce : le grenier.

Une fois garée devant, il s'arrêta derrière moi, laissant la place libre à côté. Au moins, papa pourra se garer à sa place lorsqu'il rentrera tout à l'heure. Il arrivera vers 16h, le vendredi était le seul jour où il était là de bonne heure.

J'attendais Edward qui sortait de sa voiture. Mon cœur fis un bond en le voyant s'approcher de moi, il était si beau, je n'en revenais toujours pas. J'avais une envie folle de glisser mes doigts dans ses cheveux…

Il s'arrêta devant moi et regarda autour de lui.

- Très joli !

- Merci et ta voiture est … Surprenante.

- J'adore la conduire, elle répond au moindre de mes gestes.

Une lueur malicieuse brillait dans son regard, mais je n'osai pas relever ces insinuations. Je me retournais et ouvrit la porte.

- Fais comme chez toi.

Il entra et eu un regard admiratif.

- C'est très bien décoré dis donc.

- Euh, je fais ce que je peux, tu sais avec deux hommes à la maison.

- Ton frère habite ici aussi ?

- Oui, mais seulement la semaine, du vendredi au lundi, il est chez sa copine Rosalie. Elle habite juste à côté de son garage, alors

- Je comprends.

- Ca ne te dérange pas si je vais me changer ? Je préparerais un plat tu m'en diras des nouvelles.

- D'accord.

- Tu peux t'installer dans le salon, je vais dans ma chambre, elle est…

- Elle est ?

- Non, rien, je reviens tout de suite.

Qu'est ce qui m'avait pris de lui parler de ma chambre ? J'entrai vite à l'intérieur de mon antre et pris un jean taille basse et un débardeur simple. Une fois que j'aurais fini de me changer j'irai lui faire des lasagnes, j'espère qu'il aime ça.

**POV Edward**

Sa maison était vraiment décorée avec gout. Je profitais du moment où elle était partie se changer pour enlever ma veste. Je l'imaginai en sous-vêtements dans sa chambre. D'ailleurs c'était presque une proposition de venir la visiter, je pouvais faire comme chez moi.

J'avais vu où elle était rentrée. Je frappais donc à sa porte et attendis quelques instants.

- Une seconde, j'arrive !

Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'attendre et j'ouvris sa porte. Elle était en sous-vêtements, sa jupe et son chemisier sur son lit et tenais un pantalon devant elle. Un vrai régal pour mes yeux.

- Heu… Tu peux refermer la porte s'il te plait ?

Ce que je fis sur le champ.

- Non, je voulais dire, que tu sortes en fait, si tu veux avoir un repas il faut que j'aille le préparer.

- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je vais manger.

Oh oui, je savais que j'allais la savourer. Rien qu'à cette idée là, mon sexe durcit encore plus si bien qu'elle ne pouvait voir que ma bosse.

- Je ne sais pas si…

Elle ne dit plus rien. Surement dût au fait que je l'embrassais. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que j'avais fait les quelques pas nous séparant. Elle lâcha ses habits et noua ses mains autour de mon cou pour venir plus prêt de mon corps. Je pouvais sentir ses formes généreuses se coller.

Je posai mes mains sur ses fesses et la souleva pour lui faire sentir mon désir pour elle. Ma belle se frotta sur mon érection.

- Hummm… Edward. Me murmura-t-elle.

- Dis-moi ce que tu veux ?

- Je te veux, toi, tout en entier.

Je plongeai de nouveau sur ses lèvres et l'allongea sur son lit. Je pris sa tête entre mes mains et l'obligea à me regarder. Son regard était rempli de désir et son corps ne faisait qu'onduler sous le mien.

Elle déboutonna ma chemise, enleva ma cravate et caressa mon torse de ses mains et sa bouche se posa sur mes tétons. Ses mains descendirent le long de mon pantalon et commencèrent à le déboutonner.

Une idée me vint alors, j'allais me venger de ces paroles de tout à l'heure. Je la déshabillai complètement et la poussa doucement au milieu du lit. J'enlevais le reste de mes habits et la couvrit de mon corps. Mes baisers allaient et venaient entre sa bouche si gourmande et ses seins si gonflées de désir.

Je lui pris les mains et je les lui attachais ensemble avec ma cravate. Une chance que son lit soit avec des montants, car je les lui ligotais dessus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Rien du tout voyons, juste te montrer ce que le **Vieux** est encore capable de faire !

- …

- Tu ne dis plus rien ? Parfait !

J'entrepris de la tourmenter. Elle ne pouvait plus me toucher et je pouvais faire ce que je voulais d'elle.

Je commençais par lui embrasser les pieds, puis remontait doucement mes lèvres le long de ses jambes, m'approchait de son intimité et passait très rapidement à côté. Elle ondulait, en voulait plus, cela se voyait, mais tant qu'elle ne le demanderait pas, non le supplierai pas, je ne toucherai pas sa petite chatte.

Mes lèvres s'attardèrent sur son ventre en une multitude de baisers et continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à ses magnifiques seins. Je me mis à lécher ses tétons, les tirer, les mordiller. Sa jambe se frottait à mon sexe.

- S'il te plait. Me dit' elle d'une toute petite voix.

- Que te ferai plaisir ? Je continuais à la torturer pour mon plus grand plaisir. Ma bouche descendait et je soufflais sur sa chatte. Elle écarta les jambes et avança son bassin.

- Viens.

- Je veux que tu me supplies.

- Je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas comme ça.

- Avec plaisir ma belle.

Je plongeais ma langue dans sa fente qui était déjà humide et la lapa, la goûta… J'adorais son gout. Mes doigts titillèrent son entrée en même temps et je lui en mis un, puis deux. Je la pompais tellement vite, je la sentais se contracter autour de mes doigts.

- Edwarddddddddddd

Son orgasme jaillis et je la sentis trembler. Elle reprenait doucement son souffle lorsque je m'insérais en elle doucement. Elle était si étroite, c'était si bon d'être en elle.

- Tu veux bien me détacher s'il te plait ?

- Pas encore, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi.

Et doucement, je lui fis l'amour, comme si c'était la première fois. Je prenais mon temps, j'avais capturé ses yeux dans les miens et j'y voyais tellement d'émotions que je sus, à cet instant précis que je l'aimais.

Je m'arrêtais sans m'en rendre compte. Le coup de foudre existe bien, dans mon cas j'en étais sûr.

- Ca va ?

- Oui, très bien même.

Je repris lentement, je voulais mettre tout l'amour que j'avais pour cette femme maintenant. Je savais que le fait qu'elle soit attachée lui donnerait encore plus de plaisir. J'allais et venais en elle. Ma douce bougeait en cadence, je n'allais pas résister bien longtemps. Je mis mes doigts sur son clitoris. Il fallait qu'elle jouisse encore une fois.

- Edward, je… n'en peux plus…

- Viens. Maintenant. Laisse toi aller !

- Oui, je … je…

- BELLAAA !

Nous venions d'atteindre l'orgasme ensemble. J'étais comblé et j'espérais qu'elle aussi. Je défis ces liens et m'endormit dans ses bras, et ne m'en rendis compte qu'une fois que j'ouvris les yeux. J'étais toujours sur ma bien-aimée. Je voulus me repousser, mais elle ne me laissa pas faire.

- Non, restons ainsi.

- Tu es certaine ? Je ne veux pas t'écraser.

- Certaine. Si je mourrais maintenant, je serais la plus heureuse des femmes.

Elle caressait mes cheveux et moi ses hanches. C'était un instant magique.

- Il va falloir bouger tout de même.

- Pourquoi ?

- Mon père risque de rentrer et j'ai une faim de loup !

Son estomac grogna effectivement et je me mis à rire. Le mien aussi faisait le même son. Nous nous rhabillâmes sans cesser de nous chamailler comme des gosses.

Je la suivis jusqu'à la cuisine. En plus d'être une amante formidable, c'était une très bonne cuisinière. Nous avions décidé de me présenter à son père comme son petit ami et voir ce que l'avenir nous réserve.

**POV Bella**

Je n'en revenais pas de ce que nous venions de faire. Dans la maison de mon père, mais c'était tellement différent de ce matin. J'ai sentis quelque chose se passer entre nous, mais je n'aurais pas su dire quoi pour le moment.

Nous avions mangé tard et nous avions discuté de ce que nous dirions à mon père. Ils nous restaient du temps avant qu'il ne rentre et je lui proposais de regarder un film. Ma collection étant très limitée, nous avons décidé de regarder Roméo et Juliette.

Nous nous installions dans le canapé et j'attendais dans ses bras le moment où la porte s'ouvrirait sur mon père. Ce moment arriva beaucoup trop vite à mon goût. J'entendis sa voiture se garer et je l'entendis ronchonner. Aie, pas bon tout ça. Il ouvrit la porte et je me raidis dans les bras d'Edward.

- Bella ? Tu es rentrée ?

Je me levais d'un bond, ne sachant pas comment attendre que mon père nous voie.

- Oui dans le salon.

- Mais à qui est cette voiture devant la maison?

En entrant dans le salon, il vit Edward. Il releva les sourcils et me regarda.

- Bella ? Qui est-ce ?

- C'est Edward Cullen, mon ma… Mon ami.

Ouf, juste a temps !

- Edward, je te présente mon père.

- Enchanté.

- Bonjour.

Ils se serrèrent la main. Je voyais qu'il y avait quelque chose, mon père n'avait pas l'air d'être bien.

- Papa, ça va ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas ma puce, je vais...

Il tomba d'un coup au sol.

- PAPA !

_Désolée si ca à été plus long que prévu (une journée de plus) mais se chapitre est plus long que les autres._

_J'attends vos réactions, bonnes ou mauvaises._

_N'oubliez pas le petit bouton vert, là, en dessous ca fait toujours plaisir !_

_Bisous à tous et à la semaine prochaine !_


	4. Chapitre 4

_Merci à tous, pour les favoris, ca me touche ENORMEMENT. _

_**Merci à**__ : _

_Arabella Darcy, Sweetylucie, Habswifes, Delphine94, bichou85, Joannie01, Sarah'teddy bear'J.S.M, Lilinou, Lena –lna933-, veronika crepuscule, zellie marcy, janeDeBoy, clairew59, et maielle_

_**Pour Jenny**__ : Merci de ton message. Et oui, je suis vilaine, je l'avoue et j'adore l'être ! _

_Allez, place à se chapitre ! Bonne lecture, enfin je l'espère !_

Chapitre 4

**POV Edward**

Après une matinée pareille, rien de tel que de se retrouver dans les bras d'une belle femme, Ma femme. J'étais heureux et je me rendais compte que cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas été ainsi.

Il avait suffit d'une erreur pour que je me retrouve avec Bella, dans le salon de sa maison, à regarder une vidéo en noir et blanc. Quand elle m'avait proposé de regarder quelque chose, je ne m'attendais pas à celui la : Roméo et Juliette.

Nous nous étions installés dans le canapé, mes bras autour d'elle, sa tête posée contre mon torse, tel un vieux couple, ce qui me fit sourire. Nous ne nous connaissions que depuis le matin même, mais déjà je savais que je finirai ma vie avec elle. C'est dingue, non ?

A peine avions nous vu le générique que j'entendais une portière claquée en dehors. J'aurais juré avoir entendu un ours grogner. Je sentais ma douce se raidir dans mes bras et dès que la porte s'ouvrit, elle bondit sur ces pieds.

- Bella ? Tu es rentrée ?

Ca devait être son père, il était déjà de retour. Bella lui répondis simplement.

- Oui dans le salon.

- Mais à qui est cette voiture devant la maison ?

En entrant dans le salon, il me vit, releva les sourcils et regarda sa fille. Il se ressemblait tous les deux, la même couleur de cheveux, leurs yeux étaient chocolat, par contre, il était bien plus grand qu'elle et il portait son arme de service.

- Bella ? Qui est-ce ?

- C'est Edward Cullen, mon ma… Mon ami.

Je la regardais surpris parce qu'elle avait failli dire, heureusement que c'était elle qui m'avait fait la morale sur notre mariage.

- Edward, je te présente mon père.

- Enchanté.

- Bonjour.

Il me serra la main, d'abord avec force, puis plus mollement. Etrange, pour un homme pareil, mais en y regardant de plus près, il avait le teint très pâle. Il relâcha ma main et regarda sa fille d'un air absent.

- Papa, ça va ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas ma puce, je vais...

Il tomba d'un coup au sol.

- PAPA !

Bella se mit à hurler dès que son père toucha le sol.

Bon qu'est-ce que mon père nous avait dit ? Ah oui alors vérifier s'il est conscient, s'il respire. Bon le calme avant tout. Bella était contre son père et le secouais en lui pleurant dessus. Il fallait qu'elle reprenne le dessus, mais je ne voyais pas comment.

- Bella, arrête de crier comme ça !

- PAPA ! S'il te plait papa, relève-toi !

- BELLA ! Appelle les secours !

Elle me regarda sans comprendre mes mots. Il fallait faire vite, sinon on risquait de perdre son père et je ne voulais pas ça. Je m'agenouillais à ces côtés et pris la main de son père pour vérifier s'il avait des réflexes.

- Bella, il faut que tu te calmes, appelle une ambulance, maintenant, je m'occupe de ton père.

Elle pleurait toujours, mais avait apparemment compris ce que je voulais. Elle partie chercher son téléphone et appela les secours. Pendant ce temps, je m'occupais de son père.

- Vous m'entendez ?

Pas de réponse.

- Vous pouvez me serrer la main ? Cligner des yeux ?

Rien, aucun mouvement. Je décidais de desserrer ses vêtements et me posta au-dessus de lui. Aucun souffle ne vient jusqu'à moi, merde, merde MERDE ! Bon réfléchis plus vite Edward, rappelle toi tes maudits gestes de premiers secours.

- Bella ?

- Je suis là.

Je ne l'avais pas vu revenir. Elle s'approcha toujours le téléphone à l'oreille et n'osais poser LA question.

- Est-ce qu'il… ?

- Non, dis leur de venir très vite, il ne respire plus. Bella, dis leur que je vais devoir effectuer un massage cardiaque.

Je vis ses larmes silencieuses, mais elle reprit la parole pour donner les indications aux secours.

J'arrachais la chemise de mon… NON, ne pas penser à ça maintenant. Je lui arrachais la chemise et commençais à le masser.

- Et un et deux et trois…

Je me forçais à compter à voix haute de peur d'oublier une compression. Au bout de trente, je lui insufflais de l'air et recommençais. J'avais l'impression que je ne tiendrais jamais jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours. J'entendais à chaque fois que les ambulanciers étaient longs, mais pour la première fois, j'étais d'accord. Lorsque l'on n'est jamais confronté à tout ça, on ne sait pas.

Bon sang, il ne reprenait ni conscience ni respiration. Il fallait que je continue, il NE DEVAIT PAS mourir.

J'étais en sueur lorsque je vis énormément de monde autour de nous. Un ambulancier ou infirmier se mis à genoux en face de moi de l'autre côté et me dis qu'il prenait le relais. Je me retirai et le laissais faire. On me repoussa et je vis beaucoup de personnes s'affairer autour du père de Bella.

Merde, Bella ! Où était-elle ? Je regardais partout et je la vis assise, ou plutôt recroquevillée sur le canapé où nous étions si bien avant. Je la rejoignis et la pris dans mes bras. Elle s'accrocha à moi comme un naufragé à une bouée. Je la laissais pleurer en silence, je ne savais pas quoi dire pour la réconforter. Je savais que c'était mon rôle, mais je ne pouvais lui dire que tout irais bien sans le savoir. Et si ?

Au bout d'un moment, un homme s'approcha de nous.

- Ecoutez, nous allons l'emmener au St Christophe, nous avons pu le stabiliser.

- Comment ça ?

Je ne reconnais même pas ma voix.

- Il respire de nouveau et son cœur bat, mais très faiblement. Je peux vous dire qu'il vous doit une fière chandelle, même s'il lui faudra surement du temps pour s'en remettre. Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus, le cardiologue de l'hôpital fera les analyses nécessaires et vous expliquera beaucoup mieux que moi.

Il me serrait la main et commençais à faire demi-tour lorsque Bella lui posa une question.

- Est-ce que… est-ce que je peux venir avec mon père ?

- Oui bien sûr, mais nous ne pouvons emmener qu'une seule personne.

- Va-y je te rejoins là-bas.

- Merci.

- Allez, on se dépêche, il faut partir tout de suite.

Pendant que nous étions en train de parler, ils avaient déjà évacué son père dans l'ambulance. Ma douce grimpa à l'intérieur et je la vis prendre la main de son père. Je pouvais voir tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui.

J'allais boire un verre d'eau, j'en avais bien besoin, pris ma veste et sortie de la maison. Je m'installais au volant de ma voiture et démarra. Je mis un temps fou à me décider à la rejoindre, je savais qu'elle aurait besoin de soutien, mais serait-je assez fort ? Qui aurait pu me dire que cette journée allait se dérouler ainsi ? Et surtout comment allais t'elle finir ?

**POV Bella**

Dans l'ambulance qui m'emmenait vers cet hôpital où malheureusement j'allais régulièrement petite, je parlais doucement à mon père pour lui faire savoir que j'étais là et que tout allais s'arranger. Je n'arrêtais pas de pleurer, je ne pouvais m'en empêcher, il ne me restait plus que lui pour ainsi dire. Mon frère Emmett faisait sa vie et nous le voyons beaucoup moins souvent, mais je ne lui en voulais pas. Emmett ! Il fallait que je le prévienne en arrivant.

Je pensais à ce qui venait de se produire. La rencontre de mon père avec Edward était peut-être le signe du destin. Nous n'étions pas du même monde, rien qu'en voyant nos voitures cela sautait aux yeux. Et que dire de son métier comparé au mien ?

Chaque chose en son temps, d'abord il fallait que papa se remette et je verrai plus tard. Je ne pouvais pas nier qu'Edward avait maîtrisé la situation, je lui en serais reconnaissant toute ma vie, même si un malheur arrivait. Cela serait surement difficile mais…

Le véhicule roulait à vive allure et les sirènes étaient engagées.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas papa, nous sommes bientôt arrivés. Les médecins vont s'occuper de toi.

Nous nous arrêtions brusquement et les portes s'ouvrirent.

- Nous sommes en présence d'une personne de sexe masculin, environ cinquante ans. A notre arrivée sur les lieux, une personne lui faisait un massage cardiaque. Arrêt respiratoire à… Ventilation à huit, pouls filant à quarante. Depuis combien de temps ? C'est sa fille… Elle doit être en état de choc… non ce n'est pas elle…. Un jeune homme….

Ils parlaient tous en même temps et je ne pus suivre ce qu'ils disaient. Tout tournait dans ma tête. Ils le descendirent et l'emmenèrent à l'intérieur. Une femme, surement une infirmière me pris la main et me fis descendre. J'étais comme une marionnette, je ne savais plus quoi faire et me laissais guider.

- Bonjour, vous m'entendez ?

Pas de réponse, je ne voulais pas parler, je voulais retrouver mon père.

- Venez, nous allons le rejoindre.

Hé, mais elle lit dans mes pensées ou quoi ? Je la suivis le long de couloir, à droite, à gauche, l'ascenseur, puis encore à droite.

Enfin, nous arrivions à une sorte de salle d'attente. Je voulais le voir, mais cette femme m'en empêchait. Qu'est ce qu'il me veut encore ? Je le regardais mauvaise, si j'avais eu un fusil à la place des yeux, j'en aurais fait de la chair à canon.

- Asseyez-vous. Il faut que je vous explique ce qui va se passer. Vous êtes d'accord ?

- Oui.

- Bien, je m'appelle Jessica, je suis infirmière dans cet hôpital. Nous allons passer des examens complémentaires à votre père et…

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, le médecin viendra vous voir dès qu'il en aura fini avec lui. Mais cela risque d'être long. Voulez-vous que je reste un peu avec vous ? Avez-vous des personnes à prévenir ?

- Emmett, mon frère, il faut que je le prévienne. Et heu… je préfère être seule.

- Bien je vous laisse, pour le moment.

J'hochai la tête et la regardait plus attentivement. C'était une très belle femme, grande, brune, élancée avec de magnifiques yeux. Elle aurait pu être mannequin.

Je regardais ma main, le téléphone était toujours dans ma main. Oui, il fallait que j'appelle Emmett, pour le prévenir et Sam comme quoi je ne serai pas là ce soir pour le travail. J'appréhendais d'appeler mon frère, mais il fallait qu'il viennes, j'avais besoin de lui.

- Emmett ?

- …

- Oui, non, ça ne va pas.

- …

- Je … Je suis à l'hôpital, il faut que tu viennes très vite.

- …

- Non, ce n'est pas moi, c'est… c'est papa.

- …

- D'accord, hum, de toute façon je reste là. Viens vite, d'accord ?

- …

Je raccrochai et me laissais glisser au sol. Je devais prévenir Sam maintenant, pas le choix si je ne voulais pas être virée !

- Sam ? C'est Bella, pour ce soir je ne pourrais…

- …

- Laisse-moi finir bon sang, mon père est à l'hôpital, il … Il est tombé d'un coup, … J'attends le médecin. Il faut que tu me remplaces, je bosserai un soir en plus, mais pas maintenant.

- …

- Ouais, c'est ça, à demain !

Je lui raccrochais presque au nez, j'étais sa meilleure, il n'allait pas m'emmerder, non ? Mais qu'est ce que fout le doc ? Et Emmett, il devrait déjà être la ! Je posais ma tête entre les genoux et attendis, je ne pouvais rien faire de plus.

**POV Edward**

Enfin arrivé sur le parking, la circulation à cette heure là est vraiment mauvaise sur Seattle. Pas permis, les gens ne peuvent pas rester chez eux ? J'avais mis presque trois quarts d'heure pour y parvenir, incroyable, quand on sait qu'il en faut à peine vingt.

A l'accueil, on m'indiqua où il fallait attendre. Un vrai labyrinthe chez eux, merci les panneaux qui indiquent si mal, heureusement que les infirmières soient si sympa pour nous conduire.

Arrivés devant les soins intensifs, je cherchais ma Bella du regard. Je la vis, la tête entre les jambes à même le sol. Je m'approchais d'elle, a pas rapide, lorsqu'une bourrasque me pris au tournant.

Un homme d'une carrure impressionnante me poussa, en s'excusant à peine et fonça direct sur ma douce. Il s'agenouilla et la pris dans ses bras. Je sentais à ce moment un sentiment de jalousie que je n'avais jamais connu. Qui osait la prendre ainsi ? Et le pire s'est qu'il la porta, la posa sur ses genoux et lui caressait les cheveux.

Je me rapprochais d'eux et me mis à tousser. L'armoire à glace me regarda d'un air mauvais et reporta son attention sur Bella.

- Bella ?

Je me décidais à l'appeler vu qu'elle ne relevait pas les yeux, ce qu'elle fit en m'entendant.

- Edward ? Oh pardonne-moi je t'ai oubliée

- Qui est-ce sœurette ?

Mais quel con j'ai pu être, ça ne pouvait être que son frère bien sûr !

- C'est Edward, euh… Un ami.

- Enchanté. Comment à t'il su ? Tu l'as appelé ?

- Euh, en fait…

Je voyais bien qu'elle n'arrivait pas à formuler ces mots, des larmes n'arrêtaient pas de couler le long de ces joues. Je décidai de lui expliquer.

- J'étais avec elle lorsque votre père est tombé.

- Oh ! Merci d'avoir appelé les secours alors.

- Non, ce n'est pas moi, c'est Bella.

- Mademoiselle Swan ?

Nous nous retournions pour voir qui l'appelait.

- Edward ?

- Papa ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je crois que tu voulais parler à Bella, non ?

- Bella ? Mademoiselle Swan ?

Aucun des deux n'avait dit un mot, mais je voyais bien que ma douce n'était pas à l'aise. Logique, elle venait de rencontrer mon père, SON beau-père dans des conditions qui n'étaient pas idéales. Elle se releva et lui serra la main.

- Bonjour, je suis Bella Swan.

- Bonjour, je suis le médecin qui vient de s'occuper de votre père. Allons nous asseoir, voulez-vous ?

- Emmett vient avec nous.

- Je ne suis pas sûre…

- Il s'agit de mon frère

- Oh, bien venez. Edward, nous reparlerons un peu plus tard, veux-tu ?

Je ne pouvais qu'acquiescer, si je ne voulais pas que tout le monde sache pour nous deux, il me faudrait subir la conversation privée de mon père plus tard. Et oui, toute ma famille était au courant pour ce mariage, mais ils ne connaissaient pas son nom. Enfin, connaissant mon père, il devait avoir compris.

J'allais probablement passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

**POV Bella**

J'avais complètement oubliée Edward jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive, mais la santé de mon père me préoccupais beaucoup. Cela faisait presque une heure et toujours pas de nouvelles, jusqu'à ce que le médecin arrive.

Le médecin, qui soit dit en passant, était le père d'Edward ! Bonjour les circonstances, à croire que la poisse me suivra partout.

Nous nous installions un peu plus loin, Emmett, le Docteur Cullen et moi-même pour écouter ce qu'il avait à nous dire. Je n'arrêtais pas de me ronger les ongles.

- Alors ?

- Bien, je ne vais pas vous mentir, votre père à eu une grave attaque. Votre frère à très bien réagi en commençant très rapidement le massage cardiaque, il lui a sauvé la vie.

- Mais ce n'est pas moi, c'était ton ami, Edward !

- Hum, je comprends mieux pourquoi il est la. Ca c'est la première partie. En fait, ce que je vais vous dire est très important, son cœur est très malade et d'après ce que j'ai vu de ces antécédents, si nous ne l'opérons pas rapidement, il ne survivra pas.

- Ces antécédents ? Comment ça ?

Je voyais Emmett baisser les yeux, je compris qu'il était au courant, mais qu'il ne m'avait pas prévenue.

- Non mais je rêve ? C'est quoi ces cachotteries ?

- Ecoutes, papa ne voulait pas que tu t'inquiètes pour rien.

- Je vais vous laisser. Vous pouvez aller le voir, mais un seul à la fois et très peu de temps. Il est fatigué, mais conscient. Il ne faut surtout pas de trop grandes émotions, est-ce bien compris ?

Nous acquiesçons en cœur. Nous décidions que je serais la première à aller le voir. Emmett avait décidé de remercier Edward et cela me faisait presque aussi peur que ce que j'allais réellement trouver dans cette chambre. Je pris une profonde inspiration, essuya mes larmes et entra.

_Et voila un petit chapitre de plus._

_Désolée pas de lemon, mais on ne peut pas tout le temps, non ?_

_J'attends vos réactions, bonnes ou mauvaises._

_N'oubliez pas le petit bouton vert, là, en dessous ca fait toujours plaisir !_

_Bisous à tous et à la semaine prochaine !_


	5. Chapitre 5

_Un nouveau chapitre, de nouveaux événements, etc… _

_Oui je sais je suis nulle pour vous mettre en haleine, ca doit être pour ca que je ne remercie que très peu de personnes._

_Mais bon tant qu'il y aura une seule personne, rien qu'une qui me laisse un message, je me dirai qu'au moins je sers à quelque chose !_

_**Un Grand Merci à**__ : _

_Bichou85, Habswifes, Titeviolette, Ousna et Delphine94._

_Pour Charlie, on en saura plus dans les prochains chapitres._

_Allez, place à se chapitre ! Bonne lecture, enfin je l'espère !_

Chapitre 5

**POV Edward**

Un mois ! Un mois que je n'avais pas revu Bella, Un mois qui m'avait paru une éternité ! Le jour où son père avait arrêté de respirer pendant de longues minutes, le jour où je l'avais rencontré avait été le jour où je n'avais plus eu de contact avec ma femme.

Nous étions dimanche, j'étais allongé sur mon lit, repensant aux événements qui avaient suivi notre arrivée à l'hôpital.

Tout d'abord, MON PERE était LE médecin de SON PERE ! Ensuite, son frère Emmett, n'a pas arrêté de me questionner sur comment se fait-il qu'il n'a jamais entendu parler de moi… Et qu'est-ce que je faisais avec sa sœur dans leur maison… Et que c'était' il passé pour que son père se retrouve dans cet état ? Bref, un vrai questionnaire de flic, le digne fils de son père.

Une chance pour moi, le mien était revenu rapidement est m'avait sorti de ces griffes, mais pour combien de temps ? Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre, ne sachant pas ce que Bella avait réellement décidé.

Enfin, une chance, je l'avais dit un peu trop vite. Mon père, avait un besoin urgent de conversation. Lorsque nous étions dans son bureau, il a bien fallu que je m'explique sur ma présence chez eux. Bon bien entendu, il m'avait félicité sur le fait que j'avais mis en pratique les cours qu'ils nous avaient enseignés à nous tous, mais une fois ce petit moment passé, l'heure de vérité, c'était maintenant.

Il avait fallu que je lui dise ce qui en était réellement entre nous et comme il avait entendu cette histoire de faux mariage, ou d'erreur administrative, par ma sœur qui est toujours très discrète, il m'avoua qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi nous n'avions pas signés les papiers du divorce, mais surtout pourquoi j'étais chez elle.

Je n'allais pas lui avouer que j'avais craqué pour elle, que nous avions fait l'amour à plusieurs reprises ce même jour. J'avais eu l'impression de retomber adolescent, je bafouillais, je détestais être ainsi à bientôt 30 ans. Je ne voyais pas comment me dépêtrer de cette situation, mais le peu d'explication que je lui avais donné lui avait apparemment suffit. Mais bon le connaissant, je me doutai bien qu'un de ces jours il reviendrait me harceler.

En tout cas cela faisait un mois que je n'avais plus de nouvelles de ma femme. Je voulais lui laisser du temps, la laisser respirer, surtout que l'opération n'était pas prévue pour tout de suite, il fallait que son père reprennes des forces, mais depuis une semaine, j'allais après mon travail, vers sa maison… Mais, rien, pas de lumières. Je sonnais à sa porte, mais personne ne venait ouvrir.

Elle ne pouvait pas avoir disparue, je savais par mon père qu'elle venait à l'hôpital tous les jours et avais de grandes cernes sous les yeux. Je lui avais laissé un mot tous les soirs, accroché à sa porte, elle ne pouvait pas le rater, mais qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire de ces nuits ? Où pouvait-elle aller comme ça ? Elle ne m'avait pas donnée signe de vie et je commençais à ressentir un manque et pas seulement physique.

Elle me manquait terriblement, sa présence, son sourire et même ses larmes. Le fait de l'avoir dans mes bras, de l'entendre respirer, je n'en dormais plus. J'étais dans un état lamentable, même au boulot mes collègues se posaient des questions. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je décidais d'y retourner en fin d'après-midi et j'attendrais qu'elle rentre, quitte à y rester des heures, mais il fallait que je la voie.

Je me levais finalement de mon lit et me préparais. Je voulais être à mon avantage et j'espérais qu'elle serait présente.

Une heure plus tard, j'étais de retour devant sa camionnette, ce qui ne signifiait qu'une chose, elle était là ! J'avais un trac fou et je ne savais pas comment me comporter. Je prenais mon courage à deux mains et allais sonner. J'attendis quelques instants et la porte s'ouvrit enfin !

**POV Bella**

Depuis une semaine, à chaque fois que je revenais de mon boulot, un mot était accroché à notre porte. Je savais que c'était lui, mais je n'avais pas le courage de les lire. Le dernier mois avais été dur, entre mon père qui reprenait doucement des forces pour pouvoir subir cette opération, mon boulot qui me prenait encore plus de temps et Emmett qui n'arrêtais pas de me harceler pour en savoir plus sur Edward.

D'ailleurs, il faudrait bien que je lui dise, mais j'avais trop peur de sa réaction et puis j'avais repris contact avec Maitre Hale pour faire annuler ce mariage. Il m'avait conseillé de réfléchir, mais je ne voulais pas. J'avais beaucoup trop de soucis pour m'en remettre à mon nouvel époux, que je ne connaissais pas si bien que ça finalement.

Tous les jours, j'allais voir papa. Il allait de mieux en mieux et ça, c'était ce qui était le principal. Le négatif, c'est qu'il n'arrêtait pas de me poser des questions sur le jeune homme qui était avec moi à la maison, il voulait en savoir plus, mais j'avais été plus qu'évasive.

Aujourd'hui, je revenais plus tôt de l'hôpital, il fallait vraiment que je dorme, sinon je ne vaudrais plus rien et Sam risquerais de me virer. Et dans ces moments-la, j'avais trop besoin de ce boulot, pour payer les frais hospitalier. La mutuelle de papa ne couvre pas tout et donc je faisais beaucoup d'heures supplémentaires.

Je trainais les pieds jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et Emmett m'ouvrit la maison. Il m'avait entendu rentrer. J'étais étonnée, car d'habitude, il était chez Rosalie. Qui d'ailleurs se trouvait dans notre salon.

Elle se leva et vins me prendre dans ses bras. C'était une première pour moi, comme pour elle, elle était très froide habituellement. Je me laissais aller puis, je crois que je m'endormis. Je sentais deux bras me porter et me déposer dans mon lit. Les couvertures se sont rabattues sur moi et les ténèbres m'engloutirent d'un coup.

Lorsque je me réveillais, il faisait noir. Je me sentais bien, même trop bien, j'avais dormi plus longtemps que prévu. Je me levai doucement et alla dans la salle de bain attenante à ma chambre pour prendre une douche. En sortant, j'entendis des voix. Ca ne pouvait être que mon frère et Rose. Je m'habillais légèrement, un simple short et un débardeur et avança dans le couloir.

Plus je me rapprochais du salon, plus j'écoutais ce qui se disait. En fait, j'entendais deux voix, mais deux hommes. Qui pouvait bien être le deuxième ? Le premier était bien mon frère, mais le deuxième ?

Non, pas possible, il était revenu ! C'était Edward! Comment ? ... Pourquoi ? ... Trop de questions, trop de tourments, trop de tout. Je ne lui avais pas donné de nouvelles, je ne voulais, ne pouvait pas rester près de lui, trop de problèmes à gérer en même temps.

Je restais dans le couloir pour les écouter.

**POV Edward**

La porte s'ouvrit sur … Emmett et oui, pas celle que j'aurai voulue.

- Heu… Salut !

- Salut, heu… Edward, c'est ça ?

Super, au moins ça commence bien, il se rappelle de mon nom. J'acquiesçais d'un simple hochement de tête.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire la ?

- Je viens voir Bella.

- Oh, euh, elle dort.

- A cette heure là ? Il se passe quelque chose ?

- Non, non, mais elle travaille très dur la nuit et comme elle est auprès de notre père tous les jours, c'est dur pour elle. Tu veux rentrer un instant ?

- Oui, d'accord.

Il ouvrit la porte en grand et me laissa rentrer. D'ici je voyais très bien le salon qui était occupé par une jeune femme blonde. Ce même salon où…, non, il ne fallait pas penser à cela.

- Je te dérange peut-être ?

Il fronça les sourcils et lorsque je lui montrais la jeune femme, il se mit à rire.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Rosalie, viens je vais te présenter Edward.

Elle s'avança d'un pas gracieux et me tendis sa main.

- Enchanté.

- Bonjour.

- Alors, Emmett, tu as un nouvel ami ?

- Non, c'est un ami de Bella. Tiens d'ailleurs tu ne m'as pas répondu à l'hôpital, comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ?

- Non, c'est vrai, mais je pense que c'est à ta sœur de t'en parler.

- Ok, c'est bizarre, mais depuis quelques temps elle m'évite. Impossible de lui demander quoi que ce soit elle se braque. Pff, je ne la comprends plus.

- Tu crois que ça vient de quoi ?

- Comment ça ?

Rosalie venait de prendre la parole. Elle me fixait d'un drôle d'air.

- Quoi ?

- Oui, tu penses que ça pourrait venir de quoi à part de son père ?

- Heu, oui, c'est ce que je voulais dire.

Emmett nous regardait, comme s'il suivait un match de tennis. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, il nous proposa de boire un verre. J'acceptais volontiers, mais vu l'heure, un coca était le bienvenue. Il parti rapidement dans la cuisine et revint avec trois canettes.

- Tiens, j'ai entendu la douche, elle doit être réveillée. Elle ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

- Je vais attendre dans ce cas.

- Tu peux t'asseoir, tu sais, tu ne payeras pas plus cher à la sortie.

Emmett était vraiment un boute-en-train. Il détendit l'atmosphère avec ses blagues et des anecdotes sur ma Bella.

**POV Bella**

J'essayais de me faire discrète, j'avais envie de savoir de quoi ils pouvaient parler. Entre mon frère qui n'arrêtais pas de me harceler pour savoir de quoi il retournait avec Edward et Rosalie qui devenais trop gentille avec moi, alors qu'au début de sa relation avec Emmett, j'avais osée lui jeter à la figure qu'elle me volait mon frère.

Je ne m'étais jamais excusée, bien que le remord m'étouffait, mais c'étais la seule qui savait ce que je faisais de mes nuits. Et là, je me demandais si je pouvais compter sur sa discrétion malgré notre relation houleuse.

Depuis que papa avait été hospitalisé, elle était régulièrement à la maison, elle ne voulait pas nous laisser seuls dans ces moments pareils. Peut-être que finalement elle ne cherchait que notre bonheur à tous.

Je devais approfondir cette idée et lui donner sa chance, après tout elle deviendra surement ma belle-sœur. En attendant, je ne bougeais plus et j'écoutais aux portes.

- C'est pas possible !

- Si je t'assure, elle a toujours été d'une maladresse foudroyante. Comme la fois où elle était grimpée dans un arbre pour aller sauver notre chat. Elle avait quoi ? Huit ans, elle avait pris l'échelle des voisins et l'avait posée contre l'arbre, mais quand je te dis contre, c'était collé à ce dernier. Elle à pas eu le temps de monter bien haut qu'elle se retrouvait au sol, l'échelle sur elle.

- Mince, elle a dû se faire mal ?

- Oh que oui, elle a eu le bras cassé. Notre père lui avait fait la morale, mais elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

Je les entendais, ils riaient de mes exploits passés. Depuis combien de temps étaient t'ils tous là à déblatérer des choses sur mon compte ? Finalement le peu que j'avais entendu me suffisait, au moins une chose est sûre, Edward ne me regarderait plus du même œil, ce qui était bien, non ? Je décidais de retourner dans ma chambre, je ne voulais pas les voir tous les trois me regarder comme une bête de foire.

Arrivé dans ma chambre, je pris un livre et mis mes écouteurs. Au moins je serai tranquille.

**POV Edward**

Ma première impression sur Emmett n'étais pas la bonne, c'était un vrai gosse, pourtant il avait quelques années de plus que ma Bella. Il me racontait toute leur vie, ou plutôt celle de sa sœur, comme s'il voulait me donner que ces mauvais côtés de garçon manqué.

Cela faisait un moment et toujours pas de Bella en vue. Je commençais à croire qu'elle ne descendrait jamais. Emmett proposa d'aller voir ce qu'elle faisait, mais je préférais lui faire une surprise et il m'indiqua sa chambre.

Bien entendu, je n'allais pas lui dire que je savais où elle était, puisque nous avions fait l'amour sur son lit. Je frappais doucement et attendis. J'entendais chantonner et je décidais de frapper une nouvelle fois. Pas de réponse.

J'ouvris la porte et j'entrais. Je me postais devant elle. Elle ne m'avait pas encore vue, ni même entendue, elle écoutait de la musique à fond avec son lecteur et était plongée dans un livre. Elle était toujours aussi désirable, allongée sur le ventre avec si peu de vêtements sur son corps si magnifique. Bon respires, reste calme, je n'étais pas venu pour le sexe, surtout que son frère n'était pas loin.

Je ne savais pas comment faire pour lui montrer ma présence. Je décidais de m'asseoir à ces côtés. Elle se retourna d'un coup et écarquilla ses yeux. J'avais eu l'impression de lui avoir fait peur, car elle glissa et tomba au sol.

Je passais au-dessus et lui tendis la main. Elle la repoussa et se releva tant bien que mal. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle avait.

- Je vois qu'Emmett avais raison à propos de ta maladresse légendaire.

Je voulais la faire sourire, mais c'est de la colère que je voyais dans ses yeux.

- Content de toi ?

Elle s'était transformée en tigresse ou quoi ?

- Quoi, comment ça qu'est ce qui m'arrives ? Tu débarques comme ça dans ma vie, tu...

- Stop Bella, calme-toi, je ne comprends rien.

- C'est normal, on ne se connait pas, on a juste couchés ensemble…

- MAIS je croyais que nous allons essayer, tu …

- NON rien du tout, le nous n'existe pas, il n'a jamais existé, d'ailleurs, j'ai pris une décision et je ne reviendrais pas dessus.

Qu'est ce qui lui arrive, elle a ses règles ou quoi ? Comment avait-elle pu être aussi passionnée un jour et me rejeter ainsi ? Son père ? Non, j'avais l'impression qu'il y avait plus grave, mais qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler !

- Que se passe-t-il ? Tu peux tout me dire.

Je ne reconnaissais pas ma voix, j'avais l'impression de la supplier de l'implorer, je ne voulais pas la voir malheureuse. Elle mit un temps fou à répondre ses paroles glaciales :

- J'ai demandé le divorce.

J'étais stupéfait.

- QUOI ?

Ce n'était pas moi qui venais de dire cela. Nous nous retournons ensemble vers la porte pour voir Emmett et Rosalie qui étaient présents.

_Oui, la vilaine willow (c'est moi !, Mdr) s'arrête là._

_N'oubliez pas le petit bouton vert, là, en dessous ca fait toujours plaisir, parce que je me demande si ce que j'écris c'est bien ou pas._

_Au vu du nombre des précédentes, je dirai que s'il n'y as pas de lémons, ca n'intéresse personne, c'est ca ? _

_Surtout n'hésitez pas à me le dire !_

_A moins que se soit le bouton vert n'est plus vert… hum, je vais vérifier dans ma boule de cristal._

_Bisous à tous et à la semaine prochaine !_


	6. Chapter 6

_La suite tant attendue !_

_Juste les remerciements et direct au chapitre ! Je ne veux pas vous gâcher le plaisir de la lecture ! Mais je peux vous assurer que je suis super contente, surtout que j'ai eu confirmation que sans les lémons vous aimez tout de même, alors : _

_**Un Grand Merci à**__ : _

_**Veronika crepuscule, Bichou85, Ousna, Midsum, Acoco, Lena-lna933, Choukchouquette, Habswifes, IsabellaMasenCullen et Delphine94.**_

_Aux Anonymes : _

_**Tiffany**__ : Voici la réponse à ton message, la suite est juste en dessous !Mdr, Merci !_

_**Grigrise**__ : Merci beaucoup, c'est sympa, j'espère que celui la aussi le méritera !_

_**Ghoul**__ : Et si j'ai tous les droits, je peux arrêter quand je veux ! Mdr En tout cas Merci, et oui, je continue !_

_Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 6

**POV Bella**

Merde, Merde, Merde, qu'est ce qu'ils foutaient là tous les deux ? On ne peut pas être tranquille dans cette maison ? C'est ma chambre tout de même, non ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire Bella ?

Mon frère venait de me poser cette question tout en regardant Edward. Enfin quand je dis regardant, c'était plutôt que l'expression s'il avait un fusil à la place des yeux, il serait mort, prenait toute son ampleur à cet instant !

J'enlevai mes écouteurs, d'ailleurs en tombant, il ne m'en restait plus qu'un. Je pris le temps de poser le tout sur ma commode et me retourna lentement vers mon frère. J'inspirai profondément et cherchais mes mots. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Qu'avais t'il entendu ? Ca je m'en doutais et pas qu'un peu ! Est-ce que je pouvais lui expliquer ? Non, ça, je ne le pouvais pas, il ne comprendrait pas et puis je ne voulais pas qu'il se fasse des soucis pour moi.

Pendant tout ce temps, je pouvais remarquer qu'Edward était resté perdu sur mon lit, celui-même où nous avions… Bref, pas besoin de tel détail, cela n'arrangerais rien et Rosalie avait posée sa main sur le bras d'Emmett.

- Bella ? Tu ne m'as pas répondu !

- Rien !

- Quoi rien ? Tu ne va pas dire que parler de divorce avec LUI… Ce n'est rien !

- Et en quoi cela te regardes ?

Emmett devenait de plus en plus furieux, je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi. Il regarda la main de Rosalie d'un air tellement mauvais qu'elle le lâcha et recula.

- Rosalie, tu ferais mieux de rentrer, je te rejoins tout à l'heure. Quand j'en aurai fini avec ces DEUX-LA !

Oh oh, rien de bon ne pouvais venir de cette conversation, surtout lorsqu'il se trouvait dans cet état ! Rosalie me regarda et me fis signe de je ne sais quoi. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle voulait me dire, allons donc, ma futur belle-sœur avait peur de moi ? Ou de son frère ? J'en aurais bien ri si je n'étais pas presque sûr qu'Emmett allait charger.

- CELA… ME… REGARDE… TU es ma sœur et papa risque de ne pas s'en sortir. Alors, maintenant tu vas tout m'expliquer où alors IL va s'en charger !

- QUOI ? Non, il ne te dira rien et moi non plus, c'est MA VIE que je sache !

- D'accord, puisque c'est ainsi.

Il se tourna vers Edward qui nous regardait et la je pris peur de ce qu'il pourrait dire. Mon frère se rapprocha de lui et je fis rapidement le tour du lit. Edward se releva et suivi son déplacement des yeux.

Très rapidement, beaucoup trop à mon gout, Emmett pris Edward par le col de sa chemise et le rapprocha de son visage.

- Je veux savoir, tu m'as compris ? Je veux savoir ce que tu as fait à MA Sœur !

**POV Edward**

Je sortais de ma torpeur, les mots que Bella avait dis : « je demande le divorce » m'avait mis dans un état second. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle nous faisait cela. Je voulais que ça marche, elle me plaisait, j'avais cru comprendre que je lui plaisais, sinon nous n'aurions pas fait l'amour autant de fois en quoi, une journée ? Nous nous étions plus ou moins confiés, nous avons parlé de tout et de rien, je n'avais qu'une envie, la connaitre plus, la connaitre mieux, mais j'avais l'impression qu'elle me brisait le cœur.

Brisé le cœur… Voilà ce que je ressentais en ce moment même, alors que je la voyais se débattre dans un conflit avec son frère. Il fallait que nous ayons une explication seul à seul, je ne saisissais pas…, je n'arrivais pas à mettre le point sur ce qui pouvait clocher…

Je me levais pour parler à Bella, quand son frère me pris par mon col de chemise. C'est à ce moment que je me réveillais. Qu'est ce qu'il me voulait ? Je me focalisais sur ces paroles et je compris enfin ce qui se passait !

- Que me veux-tu ? Et qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je LUI ai fait quelque chose ?

- Pff, tu te moque de qui ? Regarde-la et dis-moi ce que tu vois !

- Lâche-moi d'abord!

- Non !

Je n'allais pas me laisser secouer dans tous les sens. Je pris ses poignets et d'une technique je le retournais pour le voir s'écraser au sol ! Merci les cours d'aïkido, depuis le temps que j'en prenais, ils m'auront servi au moins à quelque chose.

Emmett était mauvais, mais ne tenta rien de plus. Il se releva et attendis les mains dans les poches. En me retournant de coté, Bella avait les yeux écarquillés et serrais ses bras autour d'elle.

- Bien, maintenant tout le monde se calme, et on va parler correctement. D'abord, je veux parler à Bella seul et ensuite, nous aurons notre conversation entre hommes. Est-ce que cela te convient Emmett?

- Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix !

- Moi, je ne suis pas d'accord !

- Comment ca Bella? Pourquoi ?

- Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire !

- Je crois que je vais vous laisser, mais j'attendrais des explications dans le salon !

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Bella ne voulais pas s'expliquer, mais son frère me laissa le champ libre. Donc je n'allais pas rater cette occasion de savoir ce qu'il y avait dans sa tête ! Je voyais bien que cela ne lui plaisait pas, mais elle ne m'échapperait pas une fois de plus !

**POV Bella**

Quel traître ce frère, pourquoi m'avait-il laissé tombé comme une vieille chaussette. Je m'assis sur ma chaise devant mon bureau, croisa les bras et attendis qu'il se décide à parler. De toute façon je devais me montrer inflexible, je ne devais pas me laisser, il ne fallait pas que je me fasse avoir par son regard.

- Bella, que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi n'a tu pas répondu à mes messages ?

- …

Je le voyais se rapprocher de moi, sa voix était trop douce, j'aurai aimée qu'il soit en colère et non ainsi, trop gentil.

- Bella, regarde-moi, et dis-moi ce qui se passe dans ta tête.

Il se mit à genoux devant moi, et chercha mon regard. Je ne lui résistai pas longtemps, j'étais comme aspirée par ses yeux.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Tu ne peux pas quoi ?

- Je ne peux pas rester mariée à … Toi ! Je ne peux pas continuer ainsi… Je ne peux pas faire semblant. Je n'en peux plus.

Et la je me mis à fondre en larmes. Tout ce que j'avais accumulé depuis des jours, des semaines s'effondraient d'un coup. Je ne voyais pas comment ma famille allait s'en sortir, je n'en pouvais plus, Sam me demande de plus en plus au boulot et papa qui allais peut-être s'en sortir… Comment lui dire, comment lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était qu'un problème de plus dans ma triste vie ?

Il me prit dans ses bras et ne dis plus rien, il me laissait me reprendre, je pense. En fait, je ne savais pas ce qu'il pouvait penser de moi, je ne voyais pas pourquoi il s'accrochait autant à moi, il ne me connaissait même pas, enfin si juste au lit, mais le reste, il ne savait pas ce qu'avait été ma vie amoureuse !

Je soupirai de bien-être, je me sentais à ma place dans ses bras. Je ne savais plus comment être avec lui. Edward me serra encore plus et je sentais qu'il mettait son nez dans mon cou. Je sentais son souffle, ce qui me fit frissonner.

Il m'embrassa légèrement dans le cou et se mit à respirer mon odeur, mes cheveux. Edward passa l'une de ces mains sur ma nuque et commença à me masser la nuque et les épaules.

- Arrête ca tout de suite !

- Pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai pas les idées claires, je dois contrôler ma vie, avant de rester ta femme. Enfin, je veux dire…

- Chut, prend ton temps, d'accord ? Et si tu me racontais exactement ce qui se passe.

- …

- Ne reste pas ainsi, sans parler, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

- Tout et rien. Je ne sais pas par où commencer ! C'est trop long et puis, Zut ! Il faut que je parte, je travaille se soir, il faut que je me prépare.

- Tu veux que je t'emmène ?

- Euh, non, ca va aller.

- Tu me donnes ton numéro de téléphone ? Se serait mieux que de déposer des messages à ta porte, tu ne crois pas ?

- Si, tiens, mais il faudra que je les lises tout de même.

- Hum…

- Tu veux bien sortir que je prépare, je dois y aller ! Je ne voudrais pas arriver en retard !

- Hum, d'accord, mais promet moi une chose. Que tu m'expliqueras tout, d'accord ? Je souhaite que cela marche entre nous.

- Je te le promets.

Et sur ces paroles, il me releva et m'embrassa. Je gémis de plaisir contre ses lèvres, j'adorais lorsqu'il m'embrassait. Comment avais-je fait pour ne pas le toucher depuis si longtemps ?

Son baiser fut long, langoureux, une véritable invitation à l'amour, mais j'étais malheureusement attendu. Je dus me défaire de ses bras, à regret et surtout à bout de souffle.

- Je t'… Je t'appelle demain, si tu veux bien.

J'acquiesçais et le fis sortir de ma chambre. Je sorti mon sac de dessous mon lit et commençais à préparer mes affaires pour ce soir.

**POV Edward**

Je sortais à regret de sa chambre, aucune vraie question n'avait eu de réponse, mais au moins elle ne m'avait pas rejeté. Je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus profond et j'espérais qu'elle se confierait à moi, bientôt.

Maintenant, il me restait à parler avec Emmett. J'espérais qu'il n'avait pas mal pris le fait de tomber sur ces fesses, mais il m'avait bien cherché tout de même !

Je le trouvais assis dans le canapé, à attendre.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Bien, que veux-tu savoir ?

- Tout ! Pourquoi demande-t'elle le divorce ?

- Nous sommes mariés.

- Je m'en doutais, je ne suis pas abruti non plus ! Mais comment ?

- Suite à une mauvaise blague...

Et là je lui racontais tout, ou presque, ce qui s'était passé depuis la réception de la fameuse lettre du cabinet Hales, jusqu'à ce jour. Plus je lui expliquais, plus il s'enfonçait dans un mutisme désespérant. Il en sorti finalement pour demander si c'était à cause de cette nouvelle que leur père avait eu son attaque, pour lui répondre que non, car il n'était pas au courant.

En fait, Bella ne voulant pas le leur dire tout de suite, nous avions conclus une sorte de marché et c'est ce que je lui dis.

J'essayais de savoir pourquoi Bella ne se confiait pas à moi et que pouvait t'elle faire à travailler le soir. Emmett ne comprenais pas pourquoi, car elle travaillait comme serveuse dans un bar, mais il n'était jamais allé la voir, sur ces ordres, car elle se sentait gênée d'y être vue. Et de plus, elle ne lui avait jamais indiquée le nom de son boulot.

Après cette bonne explication, qui dura tout de même plus d'une heure, je lui proposais d'aller boire un verre à l'extérieur, ce qu'il accepta. Il avait besoin de voir autre chose que cette maison pour le moment.

J'en profitais pour appeler mon demi-frère pour savoir s'il voulait se joindre à nous. James accepta et proposa même un endroit que je ne connaissais pas, en même temps la ville est tellement grande et comme je n'écumais pas les bars le soir, forcément.

Il m'expliqua comment faire pour y accéder. J'emmenai Emmett dans ma voiture et attendis un peu plus loin que James arrive. Le Pussicat's était illuminé de jaune et deux videurs étaient à l'entrée. Plutôt louche pour un simple bar en fait !

James arriva et nous fis signe de le suivre. Apparemment c'était un habitué.

- Salut Jacob, c'est qui le nouveau ?

- Salut James, c'est Quill, un ami. Tu sais qu'elle ne veut pas te voir ici, à cause de ce que tu as fait la dernière fois. Et qui est-ce ?

- Oui je sais, mais je ne suis pas tout seul, voici mon frère et un ami à lui. On peut rentrer ?

- Hum… Mouais, allez-y et pas de problème cette fois, sinon, le Boss va te lyncher !

- T'inquiète !

Nous rentrions finalement à l'intérieur et je compris pourquoi il y avait autant de sécurité ! Il s'agissait d'un endroit à Coyote ! Comment expliquer, des filles se trémoussaient sur le bar et versaient des verres à qui en voulaient tout en récupérant l'argent.

En y regardant de plus prêt, les filles portaient toutes un masque et étaient habillées de cuir rouge pour certaines et noir pour d'autres. Blondes, brunes, rousses, pendant qu'une servait, une autre dansait autour de la barre. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi James était un régulier de cet endroit.

- Tu viens souvent ici ?

- Oh que oui ! Il y a une fille, Tatiana, une vraie tigresse, hum, j'ai essayé de m'en faire un casse-croute, mais les filles non pas le droit d'être touchées. Alors j'attends le bon moment.

Emmett se sentais mal à l'aise. Surement dût au fait que Rosalie n'apprécierais surement pas le fait qu'il soit là, mais tant qu'il ne touche pas…

- On fait comment pour avoir une bière ?

- Faut aller jusqu'au bar, tu tentes ?

- Mouais, pourquoi pas !

Et me voilà parti à jouer des coudes et des épaules afin d'atteindre le comptoir ! Arrivé au bord, j'hélais une des filles. Une grande brune, enfin je pense vu la hauteur des talons, était redescendue pour reprendre une bouteille et se retourna suite à ma demande, trois bières étaient de rigueur.

Je retrouvais James à mes côtés.

- Tatiana, comment va ?

Sous son masque, les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent en passant de l'un à l'autre. Plus je la regardais et plus un doute s'insinuait en moi.

- Bella ?

_Et alors, est ce vraiment Bella ?_

_Je sais je m'arrête encore sur une question, mais je n'y peux rien !_

_En tout cas n'hésitez pas à laisser un message, cela ne prend que quelques secondes, et je peux vous assurer que je suis super contente !_

_En tout cas, merci de votre fidélité, et à la semaine prochaine !_

_Pleins de Bisous_


	7. Chapter 7

_Et voici la Suite !_

_Alors, Merci, Merci, Merci à tous !_

_Et vous avez tous trouvé !Bon c'est vrai je n'ai pas voulu la jouer trop sadique. Mdr_

_Sans plus attendre, les remerciements et LE Chapitre ! _

_**Un Grand Merci à**__ : _

_**Sweetylucie, Midsum, Juliet1802, Véronica crepuscule, Chouchoumag, my-fiction-twilight, ousna, Lena-lna933, Bichou8**_

_**Anonyme : **_

_**Mélie : **__Ca me fait plaisir ton message. Contente de t'avoir eu sur la tournure de l'histoire. Par contre pour la suite, je ne garanti pas que tout soit rose, suis une sadique à la base, j'aime que les histoires se finissent bien, mais, et il y a toujours un mais… Mdr_

_Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 7

**POV Edward**

Nous étions là, dans cet endroit où sans mon frère je n'aurais jamais mis les pieds. Je trouvais dégradant l'image de la femme qu'il pouvait renvoyer, et je ne comprenais pas ces filles qui se déhanchaient de cette façon, traitées comme de vulgaire morceau de viandes ! Qu'est ce que cela pouvait leur apporter ?

Emmett était apparemment de mon avis, car il semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, mais une bière, et nous rentrions chacun chez soi. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais. En arrivant auprès du comptoir, avec beaucoup de mal, James me suivant de près, il avait repéré une de ces demoiselles, je commandais trois bières. Espérant que je les aurais rapidement, lorsque l'une de ces coyotes descendis rapidement du bar, et pris une autre bouteille pour tous ces assoiffés !

Je l'appelais, ou plutôt lui criait dessus afin qu'elle reporte son attention sur moi, lorsque je la vis se retourner vers nous deux. Derrière son masque, je la vis écarquiller ces yeux, et passer de mon demi-frère à moi.

- Tatiana, comment va ?

Elle ne répondit pas, mais je la vis blanchir. Plus je la regardais et plus le doute s'installa. Elle était brune, plutôt grande, mais à y regarder de plus près, elle portait de sacré talons ! C'est yeux était de couleur chocolat, comme…

- Bella ?

- Hé t'as dit quoi frérot ?

Et là, je vis la jeune femme tomber au sol.

- Mince, qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? SAM, VIENS VITE !

C'était une autre femme, blonde toute vêtue de cuir rouge, pantalon taille basse et petit haut très court qui sautais auprès d'elle. Je la voyais la prendre dans ses bras et vérifier qu'elle respirait.

- Merde Tanya, que c'est t'il passé ?

La voix grave venais d'un un homme d'une carrure impressionnante, un tee-shirt simple qui collait à son torse comme une seconde peau moulait ses abdos, et ses bras étaient tel deux poteaux. Il s'approcha des deux filles, pendant qu'une autre faisait un boucan d'enfer afin de détourner les regards de ce qu'ils faisaient.

Le fameux Sam, se mit à genoux et commençai à parler à l'oreille de celle qui était évanouie. Comme il n'avait apparemment aucune réponse, il se releva.

- Tanya, continue de servir, je vais m'occuper d'elle !

- Mais…

- Pas de mais, d'accord ?

C'est à se moment que je décidais de m'approcher.

- Excusez-moi !

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fous ?

- Attend, il faut que je sache. Je peux vous aider ?

Le Sam, se retourna pour me jeter un regard noir, pris la jeune brune dans ses bras et parti à l'arrière. Je décidais de le suivre.

- QUOI ?

- J'aimerai vous aider.

- Pourquoi faire ? Je me débrouille très bien, laissez nous !

Il ouvra une porte d'un coup de pied et entra avec son fardeau. Il la déposa sur un canapé et se mit devant elle. Je ne voyais que son dos, ce qui commençais à m'énerver !

- Écoutez, je m'appelle Edward Cullen, et je pense que cette jeune femme, est… heu, ma… comment dire…

Il se retourna à se moment, et je vis qu'il avait enlevé son masque.

- Et …

Il attendait les mains sur ces hanches. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il attendait, mais le fait de la voir ainsi m'arrêta dans mes pensées.

- Bella. Mais ce n'est pas possible !

- Qu'est-ce-que tu lui veux, et accouches, ou j'appelle Jacob, et il n'est pas tendre quand il s'agit de mettre les gens à la porte, alors ?

- C'est ma FEMME, bon sang !

Ouf, c'était sorti, mais je me retrouvais avec un gros muscle légèrement surpris, et, merde, mon frère qui était derrière moi qui avait tout entendu !

- Comment ca ta femme ? Tu t'es marié quand ? Et pourquoi elle bon sang, tu ne pouvais pas t'en trouver une autre ? Mais t'es fou ma parole... Tu ne comprend rien, toujours à prendre les meilleures…

Et James continua comme ca pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Je commençais à comprendre pourquoi elle ne se sentait pas digne de moi, mais pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit, j'aurais accepté tout d'elle. Bon le principal était qu'elle devait se réveiller rapidement.

J'imagine le choc qu'elle à eu en me voyant ici. Je me rapprochai d'elle, et Sam me laissa approcher.

- Je comprends mieux son anxiété depuis quelques temps. Je me doutais qu'il n'y avait pas que son père dans l'histoire, ni son ex, mais là ! Ca devient vraiment du n'importe quoi.

- Ecoutez Sam, j'ai l'impression qu'elle garde tout pour elle, tout est tellement enfoui en elle… Je ne sais pas.

- Je crois qu'elle se réveille.

- Non… non… Pas maintenant, pas ça !

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, mais je comprenais qu'elle devait être dans un mauvais rêve. Au moins, elle revenait parmi nous. Je la voyais différemment, habillée ainsi, dansant comme elle le faisait, je me demande si la maladresse qu'elle avait était réelle ou juste un jeu. Qui était' elle vraiment ?

Cela ne me déplaisait pas, mais j'aurais aimé qu'elle me le dise plutôt que je le vois par moi-même.

**POV Bella**

Cela faisait une heure que j'étais au boulot, et Tanya m'emmerdais déjà. Elle trouvait que je n'allais pas assez vite, et surtout que je ne ramassais pas assez de pourboires. Qu'est ce qu'elle me saoule celle-là ! Vivement que je trouvai autre chose comme boulot, mais depuis le temps que j'étais ici, déjà trois ans, juste pour l'ouverture, je n'avais plus le temps, ni le courage d'en sortir.

- Bon allez bouge un peu plus ton cul ! Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrives en ce moment, t'as tes règles ou quoi ?

- Fais pas chier, d'accord !

Et voila que des mots doux, et c'était comme ca depuis un mois. Elle venait à peine d'arriver et déjà elle se prenait pour la reine !

Et c'est reparti pour un tour, et voila que je me déhanche, en donnant de petites tapes à ceux qui veulent me toucher en riant, pas le choix, ils adorent ca ! Et je leur rempli leurs verres, comme ça, ils seront tellement bourrés qu'ils me lâcheront la grappe !

Et merde, encore une de vide, c'était le moment que je déteste, j'aurai préférer rester derrière se satané comptoir, mais Sam avait trouvé que j'avais un cul à damner un saint, et donc, pour rapporter encore plus de clients, bref, je passe les détails, mais il fallait monter avec des talons d'au moins dix centimètres, et le pire c'est qu'il fallait en redescendre, tout cela avec « grâce ». Et le pire c'était ces masques, enfin des loups oui, il ne cachait que la moitié de notre visage, mais bon nous étions moins reconnaissable ainsi.

Bref je me retrouvais sur le sol ferme, quand une voix me demanda trois bières. Non mais quelle idée qu'elle est bonne, des bières, ici ? Il ne voulait pas un thé non plus ? Non parce que Sam en vendait, mais il préférait que l'on vende l'alcool fort, plus rentable.

Je me retournais et cherchais du regard qui avait bien pu demander cela, lorsque je le vis ! Mais ce n'est pas vrai, à défaut d'avoir le prix de Miss catastrophe, se serait celui de Miss Porte La Poisse !

Impossible de m'en aller, j'étais coincée, IL était là ! ICI, à me regarder. Oh nom de nom, faites qu'il ne me reconnaisse pas… Trop tard, il m'avait vu et me détaillais comme à son habitude. Cela me répugnais tellement que je mis quelques secondes à me rendre compte qu'il n'était pas seul.

Ah, mais ce n'est pas vrai, comment est-ce qu'ils se connaissent ces deux-là ? Trop d'émotions depuis quelques temps, trop de problèmes qu'il aurait fallu que je résous, je préférais la facilité et sombrais dans l'inconscience.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restai inconsciente, mais lorsque je repris mon activité normale, je n'ouvrais pas les yeux, je préférais rester dans l'oubli.

Mais c'était sans compter que je n'étais pas seule, loin de là. Je ne savais pas où j'étais exactement, mais aux voix, il y avait Sam … Et les deux autres. Pourquoi étaient-ils-la ? Quoique sur les deux, je savais très bien ce que l'un d'eux venait faire. Mais l'autre…

En les entendant parler, je me mis à penser tellement fort, que finalement je dus parler à haute voix.

- Non… non… Pas maintenant, pas ça !

- Je crois qu'elle se réveille.

J'ouvrais les yeux en grand, et vis qu'Edward était juste à mes cotés. Il y avait tellement d'interrogation dans son regard, que je ne souhaitais pas qu'il parle. Je me redressai lentement, et la je les vis, Sam qui s'inquiétait comme s'il était ma mère, et LUI ! Encore et toujours présent. Je croyais que Jacob avait compris qu'IL ne devait plus mettre les pieds ici.

J'étais furieuse. D'une part parce que j'avais été découverte, mais aussi parce que se sale mec trainait toujours autour de moi. Cela faisait un an que nous n'étions plus ensemble, depuis le jour où je l'avais trouvé dans les bras d'une vulgaire petite blonde.

Il n'avait de cesse de venir me tourner autour depuis, m'envoyant des lettres, des fleurs, des cadeaux, qui finissaient tous impitoyablement dans la poubelle. Il devait mauvais, il avait essayé de me violer un soir alors que je rentrais du boulot, ce n'était qu'une chance que Jacob soit sortit à se moment. Il c'était excusé, et je n'avais plus entendu parler de lui depuis trois mois. Je n'avais pas porté plainte, pourquoi faire puisqu'il ne venait plus, mais en le revoyant, son regard était encore plus vicieux qu'auparavant.

J'ignorai Edward, et me leva vers se monstre.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Je croyais que tu avais compris ?

J'essayais de ne pas paraître effrayée, mais je tremblais comme une feuille. Sam n'était pas au courant de ce qu'il avait essayé de faire, et donc ne l'avais pas interdit de séjour.

- Je suis venu avec mon frère, boire un verre, se n'est pas un crime que je sache ?

- Non, c'est sur, mais pourquoi ici ?

- Je voulais te revoir, Tatiana, mais j'ai cru comprendre que mon frère te connaissait !

- Edward est ton frère ?

J'étais, j'étais,… J'aurai du m'en douter, ils se ressemblaient tout de même un peu. Sam préféra nous laisser seuls pour nous expliquer. Merci patron. En même temps je le comprenais, le bar devait tourner.

- Oui, enfin, nous sommes demi-frère, mais comment connais-tu James ?

- Mouais et Edward par la même occasion ?

Comment je vais m'en sortir ? Finalement il y a une chose que je n'ai jamais utilisé, l'honnêteté, il parait que ca paye bien.

- Edward, Je suis sorti avec James, cela va faire presque deux ans, nous nous sommes séparé pour… bref, nous ne sommes plus ensemble depuis un an, mais il n'as pas l'air de comprendre.

Je l'entendis grogner sur mes dernières paroles, mais je ne me retournais pas vers lui, Il faisait parti de mon passé, et je ne voulais pas y revenir, que lui ne faisait que s'y accrocher.

- Je ne comprends pas, comment se fait-il que je ne t'ai jamais vu avant ?

- Et bien, il ne m'a jamais présenté sa famille, et moi non plus d'ailleurs, lorsqu'il a su que mon père était de la police, les choses ont changées. De plus vous ne portez pas le même nom de famille, je ne pouvais pas le savoir !

- En même temps tu n'as jamais voulu la rencontrer MA famille. Tout ce qui t'intéressait, c'était ton boulot, ton papa chéri, et accessoirement le cul !

Une grande claque venait de sonner sur son visage. Et se n'était pas moi, c'était Edward qui venait de le frapper.

- Comment oses-tu lui parler ainsi?

- Et toi, pourquoi m'avoir frappé ?

- C'est MA FEMME, et personne, je dis bien personne ne la traitera de cette manière. Tu m'as bien compris ?

James avait les yeux écarquillés, plus je ne suis pas sur que cela pouvait se faire.

- Vous deux ? Vous… Comment ?... Non, ce n'est pas possible… Elle est à MOI !

- Pardon ?

- ASSEZ !

La je venais de reporter leur attention sur moi. Ce qui n'était pas pour me plaire, mais j'avais l'impression qu'ils allaient s'entretuer.

- Ce n'est qu'une erreur administrative, qui va être résolue dans quelques jours, et puis je ne suis à Personne !

- Désolé Bella.

- Et pourquoi tu l'appelle comme ca ?

- Je m'appelle comme ca. Tatiana ce n'était que mon, enfin c'est mon nom de scène !

- Tu m'as menti ? Pendant tout se temps ?

- Mais non, je…

- C'est bon tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi !

Si c'était vrai, je sauterai de joie, mais t'en que je ne l'aurai pas vu, je préférais m'abstenir. Je me tournai vers Edward, j'avais peur de sa réaction en apprenant autant d'un coup.

Ce qui me surprit fut qu'il me prit dans ces bras. Il ne dit rien, mais me serra fort contre lui.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu n'a rien dis, mais tu aurais pu te confier à moi, avec tout ce que je t'ai dévoilé sur ma vie, lorsque nous étions au Shamrock. Et je pensais que nous étions plus proches que cela malgré tout tes efforts pour me repousser.

Que voulais t'il que je lui dise ? Que je me sentais bien que lorsqu'il était la ? Que sa présence me réconfortait, qu'il était mon rayon de soleil dans se monde si noir ? Je ne pouvais pas lui avouer qu'il m'avait manquée terriblement, et que je ne cessai de penser à lui.

Je relevai la tête et l'embrassais doucement sur ses lèvres. Elles m'avaient tellement manquées, si douce, si pleine. J'avais besoin de tendresse… maintenant.

J'arrêtais le baiser pour aller fermer la porte à clé, et revins dans ses bras plus vite que la lumière.

- Tu es sure ?

- Plus que jamais.

Je mis mes bras autour de son cou et me collais à lui. Sa bouche était une tentation pure. Son regard était brulant de désir, et je suis sur que le mien aussi, vu que ma culotte s'humidifiait de plus en plus.

Il m'embrassa encore et encore, passant sa langue sur mes lèvres, que je lui ouvris sans me faire prier. Nos langues se cherchaient, s'apprivoisaient pour mieux danser ensemble. Je gémis de plaisir tellement cela m'avait manquée. Il passa ses mains sur mon dos, puis les descendis le long de mon corps, pour les poser sur mes fesses. Il les prit en coupe et me souleva contre lui. Je passais mes jambes autour de ses hanches et me frottais contre ce qui ressemblait bien à une bosse de désir.

Il me posa sur le canapé, et s'allongea sur moi. Je pouvais sentir son désir s'amplifier. Il continuait de m'embrasser, sur la bouche, la joue, derrière l'oreille, puis traça avec sa langue un chemin jusqu'à mon nombril.

- Le cuir te va comme un gant, tu es si … Hum… Sexy…

Il m'ôta mon haut et passa ses mains sur mes seins. Il les caressa doucement, puis les gouta avec sa langue, c'était délicieux, j'en frissonnais. Je lui caressais les cheveux et les épaules. Mes doigts plongeaient dans ses cheveux, et j'en profitais pour lui masser la tête.

Ses mains passaient dans mon dos, et descendirent sur mon pantalon, Il le fis glisser le long de mes jambes et je me retrouvais en string devant lui.

- Hum, tu es si belle,… si désirable…

Sa voix était chaude, son souffle me faisait frissonner. Je lui ôtais sa chemise, j'avais besoin de sentir son corps nu sur le mien, j'avais besoin de le sentir contre moi. J'arrachais plus les boutons que je ne prenais vraiment le temps, mais j'avais se besoin urgent de le sentir en moi. Son pantalon suivi le même chemin, et se retrouva au sol. Son regard se remplissait d'un appétit vorace, il me regardait d'un air vraiment appréciateur.

Je lui enlevais son boxer et pris entre mes mains son sexe tendu vers moi. Je lui faisait quelques aller-retour lorsqu'il m'ôtais mes doigts.

- Non, Attends.

Je ne voulais pas attendre, j'avais envie de lui, c'était devenu un besoin primaire. Je le repoussais dans l'autre sens et vins sur lui.

Je le chevauchais et parti à la découverte de son corps. Je ne me rappelai pas de cette douceur, de ces muscles… J'écartais légèrement les jambes, et le pris en moi, entièrement.

Il parut surpris, mais de très courte durée. Il posa ces mains sur mes hanches, et releva le torse pour embrasser ma poitrine. J'adorais cette sensation, lui m'emplissant totalement, ses mains dans mon dos, me serrant fort, et sa bouche… Hum, j'étais à lui… Totalement à lui.

Plus je montais et descendais sur sa verge, plus je ressentais les prémices du plaisir s'activer en moi. Je sentais le feu en moi, je sentais que je me contractais sur lui. J'adorais le serrer encore plus.

- Edward… Je… C'est trop bon…

- Laisse toi aller bébé, laisse toi aller

J'adorais ressentir, le sentir, c'est comme si nous n'étions plus qu'un. Je le regardais dans les yeux et j'y vis quelque chose de nouveau.

Il passa une de ces mains entre nous, et vins me caresser le clitoris, lentement, mais surement. Je n'espérais plus que la délivrance, et c'est dans un cri qu'il étouffa que je jouis.

Je le sentis venir en moi, quelques secondes après. J'adorais se moment juste après l'amour, juste se moment où plus rien ne compte vraiment, où l'on ne ressent plus aucune envie. J'étais dans ces bras, j'étais bien, je n'avais pas froid, c'était ma place.

- Bella, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

Je relevai la tête et attendis. Il avait un air grave, comme s'il allait m'annoncer la fin du monde.

- Bella… Je…

Un énorme coup fut donné à la porte.

- BELLA ! Ouvre cette porte !

- Emmett ? Qu'est ce qu'il fait la ?

- Il était avec nous pour venir ici.

- BELLA, ton Sam m'a dis que tu étais là, OUVRE cette porte !

- Merde, merde, Merde ! Attend une seconde !

Je regardais Edward, et dus me séparer de lui. Je me rhabillais prestement, et attendis que mon amant en fasse de même. Une fois que nous étions correctement vêtus, j'allais ouvrir la porte sur un Emmett passablement énervé.

- Bella, peut tu me dire ce que tu fais ici ?

Et voila encore des explications à donner, mais quand est-ce que tout cela va s'arrêter, bon sang ! J'ai vingt-cinq ans tout de même. Je le regardais et commençais ainsi :

- Emmett, je crois que nous allons avoir une longue conversation.

_Et oui, SadiqueWillow (je sens que je vais changer mon pseudo) s'arrête-la, comme d'habitude, toujours à un moment comment dire, pas comme il faudrait ? Mdr_

_En tout cas n'hésitez pas à laisser un message, quelques secondes de votre temps, et vous avez une Willow super méga heureuse !_

_Re-Merci de votre fidélité, de vos messages, de vos alertes, de me suivre… _

_Finalement j'aurai du m'y mettre plus tôt !_

_Allez à la semaine prochaine !_

_Pleins de Bisous_


	8. Chapter 8

_Alors, pas trop dur la semaine ?_

_Toujours un grand Merci à tous ceux et celles qui continuent à me mettre en favoris !_

_Merci, Merci, Merci à tous !_

_**Un Grand Merci à**__ : _

_Juliet1802, Veronika crepuscule, acoco, Midsum, Ousna, my-fiction-twilight, bichou85, chouchoumag, evidence-bella, et habswifes_

_**Les anonymes : **_

_Marion : Merci pour ton message, et la discussion ben tu verras bien ! Bisous_

_Méli : Merci de me trouver sadique à tes souhaits ! Bisous_

_Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 8

**POV Emmett**

Bon, ca fait tout de même un bon quart d'heure que j'attendais de boire une bière avec, oserais-je le dire, mon Beau-frère ? Enfin, je l'avais vu aller au bar les commander et son frère l'avait suivi. J'étais resté tout seul, comme un con, oui c'est ça, durant tout ce temps, à regarder les filles se trémousser.

Je ne dis pas que cela ne m'intéressais pas, loin de là, après tout je n'étais qu'un homme et je n'ai pas mes yeux dans ma poche, mais aucune ne valait pas Rose, MA Rose. D'ailleurs elle me manquait en ce moment.

Enfin, le fait de penser à elle, me fit oublier que j'attendais depuis autant de temps. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils foutaient ces deux-là ? Trois bières, ce n'est pas la mer à boire tout de même ! Bon, où est-ce qu'ils sont passés ?

Mince, je ne les voyais plus auprès du comptoir, mais où étaient-ils ?

Je me rapprochais en jouant des coudes et en cherchant bien, je les vis passer derrière et entrer dans une pièce. Ils suivaient apparemment un autre homme qui portait quelque chose dans ses bras.

Lorsque je voulu m'approcher, une femme, une grande blonde me barra le passage.

- Vous voulez quoi ?

Une voix stridente sortie de sa bouche, hum génial, tout ce que je détestais.

- Bonsoir, je voudrais retrouver mes amis. Pourriez-vous vous pousser s'il vous plaît ?

- Désolée, mais personne ne passe par la !

- Attendez, mes amis sont allés vers cette porte, je dois les rejoindre !

- Non, je suis désolé, mais vous allez devoir attendre ici.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Un problème qui ne vous concerne pas !

D'accord, elle le prend sur ce ton, mais ça ne va pas se passer comme ça. Cette greluche ne fait pas le poids, mais je ne vais pas la frapper non plus. Diplomatie, voilà comment réagirais Bella, mouais, sauf que la diplomatie et moi, ça fait deux, voire trois pour être tranquille.

Bon je décidais de me reculer et de surveiller ce qui se passait là dedans ! Pourquoi étaient-ils partis en … réserve ? Louche, très louche, à moins que James soit vraiment un habitué…

Je n'attendis pas longtemps, le gars qui était rentré en premier ressorti, avec un air à la fois soulagé et soucieux. Comment pouvais t'on être les deux à la fois ? Je le laissai aller voir les filles qui servaient et attendis qu'il finisse sa conversation.

- Excusez-moi !

- Oui ?

- J'aimerais savoir où sont partis les deux gars qui vous suivaient ?

- Pourquoi ? Vous les connaissez ?

- Oui, je suis avec eux, que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi sont t'ils partis à l'arrière ?

- Un souci avec une de mes filles. Ils s'en occupent, apparemment il s'agit de son mari.

- L'un des deux est le mari de la femme ?

- Oui, excusez-moi, je reviens de suite.

Et il parti ramasser des bouteilles vides et remplir des d'autres. Pff, alors comme ça James était marié lui aussi et de plus avec une des coyotes et bien ils n'ont vraiment pas les mêmes goûts les frangins. Je vis Edward sortir de la pièce du fond et partir dans le sens inverse. Merde, il ne va pas me laisser ici tout de même. J'hésitai à appeler ma Rose, surtout pour lui dire de venir me chercher ici dans ce lieu, je crois qu'elle m'arracherait les yeux !

- Excuse-moi, heu…

- Sam !

- Ouais, Sam, je peux sortir par là, mon pote vient de partir dans l'autre sens ?

- Pas de problème. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Non, merci.

Ouf, je m'éloignais et commençais à courir vers Edward, enfin, vers la sortie qu'il avait pris. Une fois la porte ouverte, je m'arrêtais derrière lui. Tiens il fume ? Bizarre, avec tout le temps que l'on avait discuté, je n'avais pas senti cette odeur caractéristique de la cigarette, mais bon.

Je lui tapais sur l'épaule et lorsqu'il se retourna, je fus surpris.

- Heu James ?

- …

- Je croyais que c'était Edward.

- Non, ce n'est que moi. Tu veux quoi, Emmett ?

- Ben, je comprends plus, le gars, Sam, vient de me dire que tu étais avec ta femme, qu'elle avait eu un problème.

Et là, il se mit à rire à gorge déployée. Il reprit rapidement son sérieux.

- Non, ce n'est pas la mienne, pourtant ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manquait, mais elle n'a pas arrêté de me rejeter depuis un bon moment, pourtant…

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de finir et me mis à rebrousser chemin. Malheureusement la porte était fermée, elle ne s'ouvrait que de l'intérieur. Je tambourinais de plus en plus fort et enfin la porte s'ouvrit sur ce Sam.

- Et doucement mon gars, qu'est-ce-…

- Pousse-toi !

- Non mais tu te crois où ?

- Si je ne me trompe pas, il s'agit de ma sœur, alors tu dégages de mon chemin.

Ce qu'il fit sans demander son reste. Je me retrouvais devant la fameuse porte et mis la main sur la poignée. Perdu, la porte était fermée de l'intérieur, mais quelle poisse !

Je me mis à cogner sur cette porte en appelant ma sœur ! J'entendis une femme me répondre. Pas de doute possible, ça ne pouvait être qu'elle. Je me demandais comment j'allais la ramener manu-militari à la maison, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur… Waouh, pas permis, comment … Ha, pourquoi… Je perdais mes mots.

Je passais mon regard d'elle à LUI, et compris ce qu'ils avaient fait peu de temps avant que je n'arrive, l'air était saturé de l'odeur caractéristique de SEXE !

C'était ma petite sœur, bon sang, je me devais, je me dois de la protéger, lorsqu'elle prit la parole.

- Emmett, je crois que nous allons avoir une longue conversation.

- C'est sûr. Prend tes affaires, on rentre !

- Ok, je préviens Sam et j'arrive.

- Ah non, je ne te quitte pas. Je viens avec toi !

Non mais elle croyait quoi la petite sœur ? Je la vis prendre ses affaires et je la suivi jusqu'au bar. Elle avait remis son masque, surement pour que personne ne la reconnaisse. Je remarquais qu'Edward nous suivait également, mais à distance.

Je laissais tout de même Bella parler avec son patron très rapidement, puis elle revint à mes côtés. Nous sortions enfin de cet endroit. Edward nous ramena tous les trois à la maison une fois qu'il eu envoyé un message.

Il resta un instant dans la voiture, l'air de ne pas savoir s'il rentrerait ou non, mais vu qu'il faisait parti de la famille maintenant, je lui proposais de se joindre à nous. Enfin se joindre était des mots bien gentils pour avoir enfin des explications.

Malgré l'heure tardive, je ne lâcherai rien. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Bella faisait autant de cachotteries. Elle partit se changer dans sa chambre pendant que nous nous installions dans le salon, mon regard sur sa porte afin qu'elle ne m'échappe pas.

Elle revint très rapidement, habillée comme une parfaite petite Bella que je connaissais, ou que je croyais connaitre. En peu de temps, j'en avais appris de belle et je me demandais combien de secrets elle avait encore.

Elle s'installa en face de moi, Edward était resté debout, appuyé contre le chambranle du couloir. Bella n'arrêtais pas de se mordiller les lèvres et de se martyriser les mains. J'avais envie de lui poser toutes les questions qui me passaient par la tête, mais je préférais ne pas la brusquer, la connaissant elle serait capable de…

- Bien je ne sais pas par où commencer.

- Commence par…, je ne sais pas…, comment est tu devenue…

- Une Coyote ?

- Je peux comprendre que certaines personnes

- Emmett, s'il te plait laisse-moi parler, d'accord ?

- Excuse-moi, je t'…, enfin nous t'écoutons.

- D'accord, en fait, tu te rappelles lorsque j'ai été reçue à mon école, je vous ait dis que j'avais reçue une bourse.

- Tu ne l'as pas reçu, c'est ça ?

- C'est bien ça, en fait malgré mes bonnes notes, il n'avait pas assez d'argent pour tous les étudiants cette année là et ils ont préférés les donner aux étudiants qui n'avaient pas autant de chances que moi, il me restait mon père et toi, donc ils se sont dit que l'on se débrouillerait pour payer mes études. Comme la paye de papa n'aurait jamais suffit, j'ai cherché une banque, mais ils ne prêtaient pas aux étudiants sans garantie, et puis j'ai entendu parler de Sam. Et de fil en aiguille, je l'ai rencontré, on a beaucoup discuté, et finalement, je bosse chez lui pour payer ma dette.

Elle nous avait avoué tout cela sans reprendre son souffle. Je comprenais mieux, beaucoup mieux, mais elle aurait dût m'en parler, je suis son frère, je suis la pour la protéger ! Après ce que notre mère lui avait fait, je pensais qu'elle pouvait se reposer sur moi, sur nous, mais apparemment je me trompais.

En la regardant, je me disais qu'elle ne m'avait pas tout dis.

- Quoi d'autres ?

- …

- Bella, tu peux tout me dire.

- En fait, cela fait trois ans que je bosse pour lui.

- Quoi ? Cela veut dire que depuis que tu es sorti de la fac, tu bosses pour ce gars ? Comment cela se fait, tu aimes tellement ce boulot que ton rêve tu l'as mis au placard ?

- NON, Bien sûr que non, je déteste de plus en plus ce métier, mais je n'ai toujours pas remboursé mon emprunt, alors…

- C'est une blague ? Trois ans ?

- Hum, en fait j'ai signé un contrat de cinq ans et ensuite je pourrais partir.

- Et il n'est pas possible de le casser se contrat ?

Nous nous retournions vers Edward, je l'avais presque oublié. Sa question paraissait de bon sens. Je regardais de nouveau Bella et la vis trembler de partout.

- En fait, non. Le seul moyen de le casser serait de…, enfin… tu comprends ?

Un grondement sorti de ma gorge, en même temps qu'Edward. Au moins nous étions d'accord sur la même chose.

- Bella, pourquoi avoir gardé tout cela si longtemps ? Et ton mariage ?

- J'avais peur, peur de ta réaction, peur de celle de papa et puis, finalement j'ai bien fait, car voit où sa vie la menée jusqu'à aujourd'hui !

- …

- Et puis, je me sentais sale et pour le mariage, c'était une erreur.

- Je sais bien. Va te reposer, d'accord et on verra demain, d'accord ?

- Tu as raison. Bonne nuit Emmett.

Je me levais pour l'embrasser sur son front et elle alla vers Edward. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il pouvait penser, mais je ne voyais pas de colère lorsqu'il posait son regard sur sa « femme ». Whoua, ça fait bizarre tout de même de penser que ma petite était mariée.

Il lui ouvra grand les bras et elle se jeta dedans. Il l'embrassa doucement et je me sentis de trop, pour une fois que ça m'arrive.

Elle rentra dans sa chambre et referma sa porte.

**POV Edward**

Saloperie de vie ! Plus j'entendais ces mots, plus je me disais que les hommes comme ce Sam était vraiment des pourris. Ils savaient profiter des faiblesses des femmes qui sont dans le besoin.

Elle venait de rentrer dans sa chambre, celle où… Non, n'y pense pas, pas pour l'instant, elle n'avait pas besoin d'un pervers, surtout pas d'un autre en fait. Je me retenais d'aller voir mon frère pour des explications, mais d'après ce que j'avais compris, il était accro à MA Bella !

Le message que je lui avais envoyé, j'espérais qu'il comprenait qu'il devait l'oublier ! De toute façon la fin de mon texto était très explicite. Je savais qu'il n'était pas vraiment net, mais bon je ne savais pas qu'il était autant obsédé.

Je l'ai vu dans son regard, la douleur, la fureur, je ne l'avais pas reconnu. Ce n'était plus mon demi-frère, mais un étranger.

Je ne voulais pas en parler à Emmett, il avait beaucoup de choses à assimiler ce soir. Mais il fallait que je lui parle d'autre chose.

- Emmett ?

- Excuse-moi, j'étais dans mes pensées. Tu devrais rentrer.

- Juste une chose, pour le contrat de Bella...

- Oui, j'y pensais aussi, il faut que l'on trouve un moyen pour l'en débarrasser !

- Je pensai à la même chose. Il suffirait d'y retourner et de parlementer !

- Tu crois que ça suffira ?

- Non, mais je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire comme ça.

- Tu as raison, Bella ne doit plus travailler dans un endroit pareil.

- Au fait, quelles études Bella a fait ?

- En fait, elle voulait devenir assistante sociale, à cause de …

- Sa mère, enfin votre mère ?

- Oui. Tu sais, elle a énormément souffert de son départ, elle à beaucoup de mal à faire confiance.

Un coup de fil à cette heure de la nuit nous fit sursauter. Je vis Emmett froncer les yeux, puis décrocha.

- Allo ?

- …

- Oui c'est bien ici

- …

- Quoi ?

- …

- Non, attendez, vous êtes sur ?

- …

- Ok, j'arrive de suite !

Je le vis reposer le téléphone en soupirant.

- Emmett ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Edward, tu peux rester ici pour veiller sur Bella ?

- Oui, bien sûr, mais …

- Je dois aller à l'hôpital !

Il partit comme une flèche, sans m'en dire plus. Je décidais de rester sur le canapé, en attendant son retour.

_Et voila un petit chapitre un peu plus court que les autres._

_Un peu plus d'explication et de compréhension mais du flou ailleurs !_

_Je vous laisse avec le petit bouton de reviews. N'hésitez pas, ca ne prend que quelques secondes, et vous faites de moi une femme très très heureuse !_

_Allez à la semaine prochaine !_

_Pleins de Bisous_


	9. Chapter 9

_Coucou, et oui déjà une semaine de passée, et toujours autant (ou presque) de mise en alerte. Je n'en revient pas, merci beaucoup, je prends note de pas mal de choses._

_**Un Grand Merci à**__ : _

_Ousna, Midsum, Juliet1802, Acoco, Delphine94, Chouchoumag, Véronica Crepuscule, my-fiction-twilight, Habswifes et Bishou85._

_ET __**Galswinthe**__ : Gros merci d'avoir laissé un com à la suite en ayant tout lu d'un coup, ca me touche beaucoup!_

_**Les anonymes : **_

_Marion : Pour le contrat se n'est pas pour tout de suite et pour l'hôpital, la réponse est en dessous ! Bisous_

_Méli : C'est bon, on est la semaine prochaine, mdr ! Bisous ma puce !_

_Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 9

**POV Bella**

Quelle heure pouvait' il bien être ? J'avais l'impression d'avoir dormi comme un loir et pourtant, en regardant mon réveil, il n'était que neuf heures du matin. Je n'avais dormi que six heures pourtant. Je m'étirais royalement dans mon lit et repoussait les couvertures.

Finalement, en repensant à cette nuit et à tout ce qui s'était produit depuis quelques temps, j'avais de la chance. Emmett ne m'en voulait pas de ne pas lui avoir dit exactement ce que je faisais en boulot, et apparemment, cela n'avait pas déplu à Edward. Hum, Edward, avec son regard envoutant, son corps de Dieu, sa gentillesse, sa compréhension et ses fesses… Bon arrêtes de divaguer, il s'accroche à toi, c'est que tu dois bien avoir quelque chose qui lui plait ?

Mouais, le sexe, ça c'était évident, mais il m'avait laissé des mots tous les jours durant presque un mois. Mots que d'ailleurs je n'avais pas voulu lire, je les avais gardés dans ma table de nuit, mais je n'avais pas eu le courage de les lire. Peut-être que maintenant se fameux courage était présent, autant en profiter.

J'ouvris le tiroir et les pris dans l'ordre que je les avais récupérées. Les premières étaient essentiellement pour savoir si j'allais bien et si mon père récupérait des forces et il m'avait laissé son numéro de téléphone sur chacun de ces mots. Plus j'avançais dans ma lecture et plus les lettres s'allongeaient. Il me demandait pourquoi je ne l'appelais pas, je ne lui donnais plus de nouvelles. Plus je lisais plus j'avais le sentiment qu'Edward était quelqu'un de bien, se souciant plus des autres que de lui-même. Il prenait des nouvelles de mon père par l'intermédiaire du sien, je trouvai cela adorable.

Il fallait que je parle à Emmett, maintenant, j'en avais besoin. Je voulais lui dire que, OUI j'étais mariée et que cela me plaisait de savoir que c'était Edward qui était la pour me soutenir, me protéger. Que malgré la façon dont tout cela avait commencé, je ne regrettais rien.

Je sortis d'un bond de mon lit, j'étais en simple shorty et brassière, mais bon dans la maison et pour voir mon frère, cela suffisait amplement. Je fonçais à sa chambre, mais je ne le trouvais pas. Mince j'étais décidée maintenant, il ne devait pas me faire faux bonds, pas aujourd'hui !

Je l'entendis pousser un soupir sur le canapé, il avait dû s'endormir dessus cette nuit.

- Emmett ?

- Hum…

Un grondement sorti de dessous le plaid. Il voulait sortir la tête d'en dessous, mais je l'en empêchait. Je ne voulais pas voir ses yeux lorsque je lui dirai tout.

- Non Emmett, attend, je voudrais te parler et se sera plus facile si je ne te vois pas. D'accord…

- Mmm.

- Je prends cela pour un oui. C'est à propos de tout ce qui est arrivé. Je vais commencer par mon boulot, je sais qu'hier avec Edward tu n'en as pas trop parlé, mais je n'avais pas le choix et maintenant, je sais que je finirai mon contrat et ensuite je chercherais autre chose, c'est sûr. Pour Edward, j'ai des sentiments pour lui, je le sais maintenant. J'ai lu ces lettres, tu sais celles qu'il avait laissées. Tu te rappelles que je n'avais pas osé les lires et bien c'est fait depuis ce matin. Je ne suis qu'une idiote, il est vraiment adorable. Bon c'est vrai que le fait qu'il soit le demi-frère de…, enfin, non, ne retiens rien, juste que je ne compte plus divorcer. J'aimerais vraiment que cela marche entre nous. Je vais l'appeler de ce pas, enfin, si tu le veux. Comment dire, j'aimerais que mon frère soit heureux pour moi, je ne veux pas de ton accord, tu me comprends ?

Pendant tout le temps que je parlais à Emmett, je marchais de long en large devant ce fichu canapé. Je ne le regardais pas et j'espérais qu'il me dirait juste un _vas-y fonce_ ! Mais il ne disait rien. Je me retournais et vis le plaid à mes pieds. Je relevais la tête et MERDE ! Ce n'était pas Emmett, mais Edward. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait la ? Je le croyais parti depuis longtemps et pourquoi il m'avait laissé parler ainsi ? Je m'étais ridiculisé, je le sentais bien.

Je voyais un sourire sur ses lèvres, SON sourire. Celui que j'aimais tant. Et en plus il avait dormi ici, à côté de MA chambre en boxer, misère, c'est parti je faisais ma mateuse. J'avais du mal à ne pas le regarder, il était si beau et dur à la fois. Je le savais bien, c'est ce qui aurait pu me perdre si je ne savais pas qu'il avait entendu ma tirade.

- Euh... Tu as dormi ici.

Il hocha la tête par l'affirmative bien que se ne soit pas une question. Il me dévorait littéralement des yeux.

- Tu es souvent habillée ainsi lorsque tu veux parler à ton frère ?

- Disons que, euh… Mais qu'est ce que tu fais la ?

- Je t'écoute !

- Ah !

Super comme répartie et en plus j'étais agressive, mais c'est de sa faute aussi, il n'avait pas à être là, alors que je croyais que c'était Emmett. Toute à ma réflexion, je ne l'avais pas vu se lever. Il me prit la main et m'attira à lui. Je ne suis pas sure d'avoir les idées claires là dans ses bras, mais j'étais chaude, enfin je veux dire, au chaud. Le fait de poser mes mains sur son torse me faisait trembler de désir pour lui.

- Bella, je veux juste savoir une chose.

- Quoi ?

- Tout ce que tu as dit, tu le pensais ?

- Euh, oui, je pensais tout ce que j'ai dit.

- Merci !

Pas eu le temps de me demander pourquoi merci, car je me trouvais prisonnière de ses lèvres. Hum, je gémissais de plaisir, à croire qu'hier était très loin. Je sentais, oh oui, j'avais sa queue plaquée contre mon ventre gonflée à bloc. Ses mains étaient caressantes sur mon dos, mes fesses. Elles remontaient jusque dans mes cheveux et me maintenait contre lui.

Je n'attendais plus qu'une chose : LUI !

**POV Edward**

J'avais très mal dormi, rien qu'à savoir que ma douce était dans la chambre à coté, mais je ne voulais pas passer pour un rustre à la sauter à chaque fois que je la voyais, quoique depuis que nous étions mariés nous faisions l'amour dès que nous étions ensemble.

Rien que d'y penser je tenais une trique d'enfer. Et merde, il fallait que je sorte de se foutu canapé pour aller aux toilettes, je n'avais pas envie de me faire choper dans cet état là. Je commençais à repousser le plaid, lorsque j'entendis une porte s'ouvrir ! Mince, je me cachais en dessous, espérant que Bella, car cela ne pouvait être qu'elle, vu qu'Emmett n'était pas rentré ne vienne pas par ici.

Je l'entendais chercher quelque chose et lorsque je compris que c'étais son frère je me faisais encore plus petit. Sans m'en rendre je me mis à soupirer alors qu'elle n'était pas loin, elle avait du m'entendre. Pas de bol, elle se rapprocha. Je décidais de sortir lorsqu'elle m'appela par le prénom de son frère.

Malheureusement, elle m'en empêchait, je me demandais bien pourquoi, mais bon autant rester en dessous, au moins ma queue commençait à dégonfler. Elle parlait avec passion et ne s'arrêtais pas, j'avais l'impression qu'elle avait peur de ne pas pouvoir dire tout ce qu'elle voulait. En même temps je me faisais l'effet d'un voyeur, enfin presque. Je sorti finalement du dessous et je la voyais faire des allers-retours quasiment à portée de ma main. Ses habits, ou plutôt le peu qu'elle portait ne m'aider aucunement à retrouver le calme que j'avais presque retrouvé. Elle était vraiment bandante. Je ne retins ses paroles qu'au moment où elle parlait de MOI ?

- …Pour Edward, j'ai des sentiments pour lui, je le sais maintenant. J'ai lu ces lettres, tu sais celles qu'il avait laissées. Tu te rappelle que je n'avais pas osé les lires et bien c'est fait depuis ce matin. Je ne suis qu'une idiote, il est vraiment adorable. Bon c'est vrai que le fait qu'il soit le demi-frère de…, enfin, non, ne retiens rien, juste que je ne compte plus divorcer. J'aimerais vraiment que cela marche entre nous. Je vais l'appeler de ce pas, enfin, si tu le veux. Comment dire, j'aimerais que mon frère soit heureux pour moi, je ne veux pas de ton accord, tu me comprends ?

Elle s'arrêta dans son monologue et soupira. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et elle se tourna d'un coup. Elle ne voulait surement pas le regarder dans les yeux attendant son approbation, mais lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, de la surprise et de la colère y passaient. Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire et attendis un peu. Je voulais être sur d'avoir bien entendu ce qu'elle avait dit.

- Euh... Tu as dormi ici.

J'hochai la tête à cette question, elle était juste là, devant moi, à se balader presque nue, je ne pouvais que la dévorer des yeux. Une seule chose me passait par la tête.

- Tu es souvent habillée ainsi lorsque tu veux parler à ton frère ?

- Disons que, euh… Mais qu'est ce que tu fais la ?

- Je t'écoute !

- Ah !

Elle était apparemment partie loin dans ses pensées. Je me levais, lui pris la main et l'attirait tout contre moi. Son corps était souple et chaud contre le mien. Je devais être sûr de ces paroles.

- Bella, je veux juste savoir une chose.

- Quoi ?

- Tout ce que tu as dit, tu le pensais ?

- Euh, oui, je pensais tout ce que j'ai dit.

- Merci !

J'étais fou de joie. Ce n'était peut-être pas de l'amour pour elle, mais le fait de savoir qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour moi, me donnait de l'espoir pour nous.

Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes et l'entendis gémir de plaisir. Je la plaquais encore plus, je ne voulais qu'une chose, que nous ne soyons plus qu'une seule et même personne. Je venais d'avoir une révélation : JE l'AIMAIS !

Mes mains caressaient son dos, ses fesses. Je les remontais dans sa chevelure et la maintenait encore plus fort. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir. Je la sentais se laisser aller et elle m'ouvrit sa bouche.

Je me faufilai à l'intérieur et m'amusai à lui titiller sa langue de la mienne. Nous entamions une danse langoureuse qui nous amenais à nous dévêtir, ce qui est un bien grand mot vu le peu de vêtements que nous avions !

Je laissai ma bouche effectuer une longue trainée de baisers de sa bouche jusqu'à sa poitrine, en passant par le cou, la clavicule… J'avais envie de lui faire ressentir tout l'amour que j'avais pour elle. Elle se collait, se frottait, je sentais qu'elle était aussi excitée que moi.

Elle posa ses mains sur mes fesses pour les malaxer et frotta sa chatte contre ma cuisse. Hum, oui, elle était excitée pas de doutes, elle était vraiment très mouillée. Je descendais ma bouche sur son nombril et continuait vers sa féminité. Elle dégageait un parfum de désir qui m'incita à la l'embrasser. Je me mis à genoux devant elle, lui tenait les fesses et plongeais avec délice dans son antre. Mouillée, chaude, savoureuse, un vrai délice pour les papilles.

Je la sentais trembler entre mes mains et au moment de l'extase, elle cria mon nom. Elle s'écroula dans mes bras et le sourire qu'elle avait était pour moi un pur moment de bonheur. Nous nous embrassions, toujours à genoux dans le salon lorsque ma douce me pris par la queue. Son pouce tournait autour du gland lentement et ses doigts s'agrippaient à mon manche.

Pff, dur de résister quand une femme vous prend ainsi entre ses doigts ainsi. Je la retournai lui faisait poser les mains contre le canapé, finalement je ne le voyais plus comme une saloperie et approchait ma queue de sa grotte humide.

- Edward ?

- Hum, oui ?

- Prends-moi, maintenant, je n'en peux plus.

- Avec plaisir mon ange.

Je l'embrassai dans le dos, passait mes mains sur ses seins et les descendais sur ses hanches.

- Edward !

- Ne sois pas impatiente, je veux t'aimer comme il se doit.

Je continuais mon exploration de son corps et mordillais ses fesses, si rondes, si blanches, si… Appétissantes…

Je passai mes doigts à l'intérieur de sa chatte, elle était si serrée que je tremblais d'excitation rien qu'à l'idée que j'allais avoir la queue serrée de la même manière. J'approchais de son entrée et m'enfonçait doucement en elle. Je ne devais pas aller assez vite, car elle s'empalait directement jusqu'à la garde.

Je maintenais ces hanches pour lui donner un rythme, mais elle en avait décidée autrement. Elle s'accrochait aux coussins et je la sentais se contracter de plus en plus. J'étais comme dans un étau, je la sentais coulisser, je la voyais monter et descendre, comme si j'étais son cheval et elle, ma cavalière.

Je me sentais partir, mais je ne voulais pas être le seul. Je me collai à son dos et passait mes doigts sur son clitoris. Il était tout gonflé. J'entrepris de le stimuler encore plus.

- Edward, c'est bon…

- Viens mon ange, viens… avec… moi, maintenant…

- Edwarrrrrrrrrrddddddd !

- Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

J'aimais lorsque nous atteignions la jouissance ensemble. A bout de souffle, nous reprenions tranquillement nos esprits lorsqu'une frayeur me vint à l'esprit. Putain, nous ne nous étions jamais protégés, MERDE !

- Euh, Bella, je crois que l'on a oublié quelque chose.

Elle se tournait vers moi, les yeux encore embués de plaisir, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Hum…

- Je ne me suis jamais protégé.

Le temps que la phrase arrivait à son cerveau, je le vis passer par de nombreuses expressions, mais pas la peur ni la colère bizarrement.

- Bella, tu m'as entendu ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas mon amour, il n'y a aucun risque.

- Ben, en fait si, je ne pense pas aux maladies, mais un bébé…

D'un coup je me surpris à rêver d'avoir une petite Bella ou un petit Edward.

- Heu, non plus, aucun risque.

- Ok.

Je la pris dans mes bras juste pour un câlin, posais mon menton sur sa tête et elle mis son nez dans mon cou. Je sentais son souffle léger me chatouiller.

- Au fait, où est passé Emmett ?

- Euh, il a reçu un coup de fil pendant que tu dormais.

- Ah ? Il est où ?

- …

- Edward ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Je n'osai pas lui dire la vérité, surtout que je n'en avais qu'une partie, j'espérais que ce n'était pas pour son père qu'il était parti précipitamment.

- L'hôpital l'a appelé, il doit y être.

- Quoi ? Et vous ne m'avez pas réveillée ? Tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- Je n'en sais pas plus, Bella, il ne m'a rien dis, juste que je devais rester pour te veiller.

Elle se leva d'un bond, se rhabilla rapidement et fonça dans sa chambre. Je remis mes affaires et lorsque j'eu finis, elle sortait habillée d'un jean qui la moulais, ah, stop Edward, ce n'est pas le moment bon sang.

- Je t'emmène ?

- Non ! Je peux me débrouiller toute seule !

- Arrêtes Bella, je t'emmène et c'est tout ! Viens!

Je la tirai par le bras et l'engouffra dans ma voiture.

- On ira plus vite avec la mienne.

_Ouais c'est ça, bonjour l'excuse, en fait t'as pas envie de la quitter, hein Edward ?_

Super je devenais parano, j'entendais des voix. Quoiqu'elles aient raison, je ne voulais pas la quitter après tout ce qu'elle m'avait dit et surtout dans cet état. Si elle pensait que j'allais la laisser conduire, surement pas !

En moins d'un quart d'heure, nous arrivions devant l'entrée de l'hôpital. Elle n'avait pas desserré les dents tout le long du trajet, cela avait été pesant. Elle sortie de la voiture sans regarder et failli se prendre une ambulance qui arrivait à vive allure. Echappée de peu, je n'aurai pas survécu s'il lui arrivait quelque chose.

Dans le hall, Emmett nous attendais tout sourire. Un énorme ouf de soulagement me vint du plus profond, ce n'était pas grave s'il souriait ainsi.

- Bella, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes.

- Tu aurais pu au moins me prévenir que ce n'était pas papa !

- Non, mais comme au téléphone ils ne m'ont rien dit de plus, je n'ai pas réfléchi. Désolé ! Je ne pouvais pas appeler d'ici, les portables ne doivent pas être allumés et dès que j'ai pu je t'ai envoyé un message.

- Alors qu'est ce qui se passe avec Rose ?

- Je vais être PAPA !

Il était tout content, sautais de joie et emporta ma douce dans un tourbillon. J'avais l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Dès qu'il la reposa je m'approchais pour le féliciter.

- Merci, je suis si content, en fait elle à eu un malaise, et les examens on été très long, je n'ai eu les résultats que depuis peu.

- Félicitations Emmett, je suis contente pour vous.

- Viens il faut que l'on annonce la bonne nouvelle à papa. Rose se repose pour l'instant, mais elle devrait sortir dans l'après midi.

Et nous voilà parti tous les trois vers les soins intensifs, je savais que leur père n'était pas encore prêt pour une opération à cœur ouvert, car cela comportait de sacrés risques et Carlisle ne savait pas quand cela pourrait être fait.

Je les regardais tous les deux et je vis une larme couler le long de la joue de mon ange.

- Bella, tu va bien ?

- Oui, ça va, je suis heureuse c'est tout !

Nous arrivions enfin auprès de la chambre de Charlie, comme il ne pouvait y avoir plus d'une personne à la fois, ils bataillèrent dur pour qu'ils soient au moins tous les deux. Emmett expliquait qu'il voulait qu'ils soient tous les trois pour apporter la nouvelle à leur père qu'il allait devenir grand-père.

L'infirmière leur donna cinq minutes, pas plus. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se fatigue plus qu'il ne l'était. Ils partirent tous les deux et j'allais m'asseoir sur une des chaises lorsque j'entendis une sonnerie retentir.

Plusieurs infirmières partirent prenant au passage un chariot de réanimation. Je vis Carlisle arriver en courant et s'engouffrer dans la chambre où Bella et Emmett étaient. Je les vis se faire sortir ! NON, ce n'est pas possible, pas LUI !

Je courus jusqu'à ma douce et vis qu'elle pleurait. Emmett serrait les poings et partit dans l'entrée. J'entendais mon père donnait des ordres, ça courrait partout dans la chambre. Faites qu'il revienne bon sang !

J'enlaçais Bella et l'emmenais s'asseoir auprès de son frère. J'entendis des pas derrière nous et je me retournais, il s'agissait de mon père. Il avait la tête baissée et le regard fuyant. J'avais compris, je n'avais que trop bien compris ce regard. C'était fini ! Il me regarda d'un air douloureux, mon père n'acceptait pas de perdre l'un de ces patient. Je l'entendis soupirer et je serrais encore plus fort mon ange.

- Mademoiselle Swan ?

Elle leva les yeux vers celui qui allait détruire sa vie en un instant.

- Mon… mon père ?

- Je suis désolée. Nous…

- NON !

Elle se mit à crier, à pleurer, puis plus rien.

_Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ?_

_Est-ce que cela mérite une review ? Pitié dites moi OUI !_

_En attendant, j'ai encore sévis, je sais, mais la vraie vie n'est pas toute rose malheureusement !_

_Allez à la semaine prochaine !_

_Pleins de Bisous à tous_


	10. Chapter 10  Perdus

_Alors, comment allez-vous tous ? Moi je suis en pleine forme, et je dois dire que j'ai adorée vos messages ! _

_Et puis vous avez dépassé les 100 reviews, waouh, MERCI !_

_Plusieurs questions reviennent : _

_Pourquoi avoir fait mourir Charlie ?_

_Est-il vraiment mort ?_

_Bella va rejeter Edward ?_

_Bella est stérile ou prend la pilule ?_

_A toutes ces questions se trouvent une réponse ! Oui je sais je ne suis pas drôle, mais que voulez-vous ! Allez je vous laisse lire la suite ! Oh et puis NON, d'abord les remerciements tout de même, sans vous tous, je n'aurai pas continué._

_**Un Grand Merci à**__ : _

_Galswinthe, lena-lna933-, Veronika crepuscule, Habswifes, Aliecullen4ever, ousna, evidence-bella, aziza080, Delphine94, midsum, Bichou85_

_**Les anonymes : **_

_Marion : Tu as raison, les bons moments vont se faire rares pour le moment !_

_PatiewSnow : Oui, je confirme cela va être très dur !_

_Mli : Oui, et puis je voulais faire autre chose, mais mon sadisme à pris le dessus !_

_Nathalie63 : oui, je suis sadique, mais la vie n'est malheureusement pas rose. Et ton aide pour quoi ?_

_Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 10

**POV Bella**

Tous les jours, je venais voir Charlie, mon père. Je le trouvais plus ou moins réveillé, mais toujours le sourire aux lèvres à chaque fois qu'il me voyait. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait l'air encore plus fatigué que d'habitude. Je me demandais pourquoi il n'était pas encore opéré, et lorsque j'en avais parlé au Docteur Cullen, il me disait qu'il fallait du temps pour s'en remettre et qu'il ne pourrait rien faire tant qu'il n'irait pas mieux. Je ne comprenais pas sa logique, il ne pourrait pas aller mieux tant qu'il ne serait pas opéré, alors j'avais l'impression de tourner dans un cercle vicieux !

J'avais réussi à calmer Emmett tellement il était heureux d devenir papa, lui ? Un vrai gosse d'avance, mais bon, au moins se serait un papa gâteau !

Dès notre entrée dans la chambre je pouvais constater que Charlie avait du mal à respirer, mais ca lui arrivait de temps en temps, donc je ne m'affolais pas. Nous l'aidions à se relever en position assise contre les oreillers et déjà il allait un peu mieux.

A notre mine réjouit, il comprit qu'une bonne nouvelle étais arrivée.

- Ma fille, aurait-tu quelque chose à me dire ?

- Non, papa, pas moi, c'est Emmett !

Je n'allais pas lui raconter tous mes malheurs maintenant, non ?

- Emmett ? Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ?

- Rien papa, enfin, si ! Euh, tu va être grand-père !

Il nous regarda tous les deux, et eu un immense sourire.

- Rose ?

- Oui, tu es content ?

- Bien sur, c'est un peu tôt, mais, non en fait vous avez raison les enfants, c'est moi qui me fait vieux, je ne veux pas que mes bébés grandissent. Oui je suis heureux pour vous. Félicitations fiston !

- Merci, je viens de l'apprendre.

- Bien, pff, Bella je peux te parler un instant ?

- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a papa ?

- Il y a un jeune homme qui est venu et qui m'a raconté des choses sur toi. Aurais-tu des problèmes ?

Emmett c'étais reculé un peu pour nous laisser notre intimité, je ne sais pas trop mais j'avais l'impression bizarre qu'il allait se passer quelque chose.

- Non pas de problème, pourquoi ?

Je lui pris la main et je la trouvais glacé. Etrange, lui qui avait tout le temps les mains chaudes, d'ailleurs lorsque j'étais petite je l'appelais mon chauffage personnel, j'adorais qu'il me prenne dans ses bras pour m'endormir et me réchauffer par la même occasion.

- C'est ce que je pensais. Ah…

Il me serra la main tellement fort que je cru qu'il voulait me la broyer.

- Arrêtes papa, tu sais bien que tu es plus fort que moi voyons !

Je riais, mais de très courte durée. Lorsque je levais la tête vers lui, il avait les yeux dans le flou.

- Papa ?

Il me rapprocha de lui pour me souffler ces derniers mots :

Il n'est pas ce que tu crois, fais attention ma fille…

- PAPA ! EMMETT !

Les machines auxquelles il était branché se sont mises à sonner toutes en même temps, et sa main relâchait la mienne.

- NON !

- Merde Bella ! INFIRMIERES, VITE !

Mais Emmett n'as pas eu le temps de sortir de la chambre pour les appeler, elles arrivaient toutes en force. L'une d'elle nous repoussa vers l'extérieur de la chambre, mais je ne voulais pas, je souhaitais rester avec mon père. J'essayais de retourner auprès de lui, mais de puissants bras me retenaient. Je vis Le Docteur Cullen courir vers nous, un regard rapide et rentra dans cette pièce. Il poussa la porte mais elle ne se fermait pas.

Nous les voyons s'agiter autour de lui comme une nuée de mouches sur un pot de je-ne-sais-plus-quoi ! Je changeais de bras sans savoir qui me prenait, je voulais y retourner lui dire qu'il ne devait pas nous quitter, pas comme ca, j'avais tellement de choses à lui dire encore.

On me tira plus qu'autres chose pour aller m'asseoir, mais je m'en fiche de tout ca. Je n'arrêtais pas de pleurer, et rien ne pouvais m'en empêcher. On me serra encore plus fort, je ne pouvais pas bouger comme je le voulais et lorsque j'entendis mon nom, je compris que c'étais fini !

Se cher docteur Cullen, père de mon époux, mon beau-père étais venu m'annoncer LA nouvelle. Je le voyais dans ces yeux, je ne voulais pas y croire, il ne l'avait pas affirmé, il y avait peut être un espoir. Mais lorsqu'il regarda par-dessus ma tête je compris que non !

- Mon… mon père ?

- Je suis désolée. Nous…

Je ne voulais pas en entendre d'avantage, je me mis à crier, à pleurer, et d'un coup je ne sentis plus rien. Je m'enfonçais inexorablement dans l'oubli !

**POV Edward**

- Carlisle !

- Jessica, prenez se brancard, vite !

Je voyais une jeune femme l'apporter, ou plutôt le pousser avec difficultés. Je pris mon ange dans mes bras et me dirigeais vers se lit de fortune. Je la déposai mais ne lui lâchais pas la main.

- Edward, je vais devoir l'examiner !

- Je viens !

- Je ne suis pas sur que tu…

- Merci mais je suis assez grand pour savoir ce que je veux !

- Bien, alors suis-moi.

- Emmett ?

Pas besoin de parler, il me fit signe qu'il comprenait et je le voyais partir dans le sens inverse. Je comprenais sa douleur, perdre son père étais terrible, je n'osai l'imaginer, il devait être déboussolé.

- Papa ? Et pour M. Swan ? Il est… ?

- Je suis désolé, nous n'avons rien pu faire.

Nous arrivions dans une salle d'examen, et Bella était toujours inconsciente. Cela m'inquiétait, mais Carlisle n'avait pas l'air de s'affoler. J'étais déchiré entre la mort de mon beau-père, et ma douce qui restait ainsi. Il vérifia ses constantes pendant que je tournai en rond comme un lion en cage. Il prescrit quelque chose que je ne voyais pas, et donna la feuille de soins à Jessica. D'un hochement de tête je la vis préparer une aiguille. Qu'allais t'elle faire ?

- Ecoutes Edward, je sais que tu t'y ais attaché, mais crois-tu vraiment qu'elle soit pour toi ? Je veux dire vous ne vous connaissez pas et tu t'accroches à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Je regardais mon père comme si c'étais la première fois que je le voyais. Je ne le reconnaissais plus, il n'avait jamais critiqué qui que se soit, et surtout pas les filles avec lesquelles j'étais, alors pourquoi maintenant ?

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? Je ne te comprends plus, je suis majeur que je sache !

- Viens allons dehors, et laissons Jessica s'occuper d'elle.

- ELLE, elle s'appelle Bella !

- Je sais mais ici c'est une patiente comme une autre, alors tu ARRETES de t'énerver et tu me suis !

J'embrassais la main de mon ange et son front, mais elle ne réagissait pas. Je sortis de la pièce en soupirant, j'en avais plus qu'assez, je souhaitais simplement son bonheur, mais la vie en décidais autrement malheureusement.

- Que va faire ton infirmière ?

- Une simple prise de sang. Ecoutes, j'ai appris que vous étiez mariés, comme ca, je ne te comprends pas. Qu'est ce qui à pu te pousser à faire cela, avec une jeune fille que tu ne connais pas, et sans nous prévenir. Je te croyais plus mur que ca.

- Alice ne t'as pas tout dis alors.

- Que viens faire Alice dans l'histoire ?

- Mais je croyais que…

- Non, il s'agit de ton frère. Pourquoi nous avoir caché cela, et surtout, d'après ce qu'il nous a dit à ta mère et moi, c'est une stripteaseuse ?

- Quel con, mais quel con ! Ecoutes, je suis désolé de ne pas être venu vous expliquer, il s'agit d'un malentendu.

Et la, je lui racontais tout, ou presque, du début à la fin. Les passages où nous avions fait l'amour étaient omis, ainsi que le fait que je l'aimais. C'était à elle que je lui dirais en premier ! Mon père écoutait attentivement, et une fois que j'eu finis, il soupira. Je n'osai pas lui demander quoique se soit, j'avais l'impression d'être revenu quinze ans plus tôt, lorsque j'avais pris sa voiture sans sa permission, ni même le permis d'ailleurs !

- Je comprends mieux, j'aurai une discussion avec ton frère, mais toi, d'après ce que j'ai compris, j'aurai aimé la rencontrer dans de meilleurs moments. Lorsqu'elle ira mieux, il faudra l'amener à la maison, d'accord ? Et plus de secrets entre nous.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je peux aller la voir ?

- Oui, passes au bureau des infirmières, elle doit maintenant être mis dans une chambre en attendant qu'elle revienne à elle.

- Merci !

Je repartais dans le sens inverse pour retrouver ma femme. Après avoir pris le numéro de sa chambre, j'eu la surprise de voir que c'était une chambre pour une seule personne. Le fait que mon père s'en était occupé avait servi à ce qu'elle soit au calme, pas de colocataire bavard, teigneux, ou tout simplement irritant !

Elle était recroquevillée et paraissait tellement vulnérable en cet instant que je n'avais qu'une seule envie : la protéger de tout se mal. Malheureusement, lorsqu'elle se réveillerait, je n'ose imaginer la douleur qu'elle ressentirait.

Je m'assis sur le lit et pris sa main. Elle était si froide que je la couvrais de cette horrible couverture bleue que l'on trouve dans ces endroits. Elle ne bougeait pas, n'émettant que de faibles sons venant de sa respiration. J'aurai tellement aimé lui éviter toutes ces souffrances. Mais je n'étais pas le bonhomme tout puissant, je ne suis qu'un homme après tout.

Finalement je décidais de m'asseoir dans le fauteuil, qui n'était pas très confortable afin d'attendre qu'elle se réveille enfin.

**POV Bella**

J'étais bien, j'étais loin de tout, de mon boulot de merde, de mon patron, de mes collègues, j'en avais assez de tout cela. J'étais loin de Rose et Emmett qui vont pouvoir créer leur famille. J'étais heureuse pour eux, mais le fait que jamais je ne pourrais avoir d'enfants me faisait mal, tout cela à cause de LUI ! J'étais loin de mon père qui m'avait abandonné, de la même manière, ou presque que notre génitrice avait osé nous faire à nous trois.

Je me sentais à l'abri dans ma bulle, j'entendais ce qui se passait autour de moi, mais je n'y faisais pas attention, à quoi cela servait de toute manière, plus rien ne me retenais ici, et même Edward ne pourrais rien y faire. Cela faisait trop longtemps que je me battais, cela faisait trop longtemps que je n'étais plus moi-même. Je n'en pouvais réellement plus.

J'avais entendu la confirmation que mon père, mon cher papa ne serait plus jamais avec nous, ne me protégerai plus, il ne rirait plus de mes maladresses, d'ailleurs il n'y avait que lorsque j'étais au bar que j'étais stable. Merci les barres de soutien !

Je me revoyais dans ses bras le jour où je m'étais cassé le bras, et une autre fois où je pleurais dans mon lit parce qu'ELLE était partie avec ses valises, me laissant seule dans la maison, soit disant que c'était de ma faute si elle s'en allait. J'avais osé prendre sa place. A l'époque je n'avais pas compris ce qu'elle voulait dire, je ne pouvais pas prendre sa place, c'était ma maman, mais les années ont passées et la signification de ces mots avait enfin pris un sens. Elle me reprochait d'être née, et reprochait le fait que mon père m'aimait.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restai ainsi, sans vraiment réagir, je préférerai ne plus avoir à me réveiller, partir rejoindre mon père serait surement la meilleure des choses, je ne serais plus le boulet de tout ceux qui me connaissent.

Je n'ais jamais eu de pensée suicidaire, j'aimais trop la vie pour cela, mais depuis peu, je me demandais à quoi servait la vie… A trimer toute cette putain de vie ? A voir les gens que l'on aime disparaitre et attendre son tour ?

Non, mon destin, même s'il était de vivre longtemps ne m'intéressait plus. Je n'avais plus la force de continuer, et puis mon frère adoré, Emmett se remettrais rapidement, il allait enfin avoir SA famille.

Dans un sursaut, je me réveillais et me retrouvais dans une chambre d'hôpital. Ben oui, nigaude, tu y étais lorsque tu as dut t'évanouir ? Hurler à la mort ? Pleurer ? Taper des pieds et des poings ? Bon, j'essayais de me ressaisir, et ne regardais même pas s'il y avait quelqu'un ou quelque chose dans la chambre. Tout ce que je constatais c'était le silence qui y régnait !

Je posais mes pieds sur le sol, et essayait de me stabiliser, un vertige menaçais de m'emporter. Je récupérais mes chaussures, et parti vers la porte. A peine arrivée pour l'ouvrir, j'entendis comme un léger ronflement. Je me retournais et je le vis, Edward, qui dormait à poings fermés dans un fauteuil, enfin si on peut appeler cela comme ca !

Je le regardais dormir quelques instants, lorsque je me mis à rêver à un futur entre nous. C'était tout bonnement impossible, je n'étais qu'une épave, même pas bonne à retaper. Je cherchais un papier et un crayon pour lui laisser tout de même un mot, il devait savoir que se n'était pas de sa faute.

_Edward,_

_Depuis le jour où j'ai croisé ton regard, j'ai espérée que je serais assez forte pour continuer, mais malheureusement, je n'en ai plus ni la force, ni le courage._

_S'il te plait, ne me cherche pas, oublie-moi._

_Dis à Emmett que je regrette._

_Je t'aime._

_Bella_

C'était court, mais au moins le principal était dit, enfin je le pensais. Je posais la feuille sur l'oreiller et partie de la chambre. Je savais où j'irai, il y a quelques années j'étais tombée par hasard sur un endroit baptisé « le saut de l'ange ». C'était à une heure de route d'ici, et pas besoin de prendre quoique se soit.

J'empruntais une ambulance qui venait juste de déposer une personne aux urgences, et partais.

**POV Edward**

Hum, j'avais mal partout dans le dos, les épaules, bref vraiment partout. J'ouvris les yeux et ma première pensée fut pour mon ange. J'espérais qu'elle avait pu se reposer, lorsque je vis qu'elle ne se trouvait plus dans le lit. Elle devait surement être partie dans la salle de bain, quoiqu'il n'y ait pas de lumières. Etrange tout cela, et si elle c'était réveillé, pourquoi n'était-elle pas venue me voir ?

Je me levai et regardais autour de moi. Ces chaussures avaient disparues, le lit était froid, et un mot était sur l'oreiller. UN MOT ? Je le pris rapidement et le lu. J'avais un pressentiment très mauvais, elle pensait être assez forte pour continuer, mais n'en as plus la force… elle regrette… Elle m'aime… Ce n'est pas possible ! Je relus une seconde fois et je compris que c'était une lettre d'Adieu. NONNNNNNNNN ! Elle ne pouvait pas faire cela, il fallait que je la retrouve.

Je fonçais voir Emmett pour lui expliquer se que j'avais trouvé, mais il n'était nulle part. MERDE, il avait surement dut rentrer chez lui avec Rose.

Bon, reste calme, réfléchis, fais ruminer tes méninges, comment serait-elle partie sans voiture ? Je me sentais légèrement plus soulagée lorsque j'entendis la conversation entre deux infirmières.

- Tu imagines, voler une ambulance juste devant en plein jour !

- Je n'en reviens pas. Et personne ne sait qui sait ?

- Non, et en plus les caméras ne fonctionnent plus depuis quelques temps, alors…

- J'ai cru comprendre que c'était une jeune femme…

- Excusez-moi ! Vous avez dis une jeune femme, était-elle brune ?

- Je crois, si c'est la femme que j'ai vu sortir, alors oui, une petite brune, cheveux long…

- Pouvez-vous me donner le numéro de l'ambulance, je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait vous la retrouver ! Légalement bien sur.

L'une d'elle me donna ce qu'elle avait déjà donné aux policiers venus, et de mon coté je la fis chercher. Une demi-heure plus tard, je reçu un coup de fil de mon ami, et suivais ces indications. Je ne savais pas comment il faisait, mais c'était à tous les coups des miracles.

A chaque fois, il retrouvait se dont j'avais besoin. L'ambulance était bien là. Je ne savais pas de quel coté aller, alors je préférais suivre mon instinct, et ce que je vis au loin me fis peur.

Bella se trouvait bien trop près du bord. Je courais auprès d'elle pour la retenir, pour lui dire tout ce dont elle aurait besoin d'entendre, je ne voulais pas la perdre, mais trop tard. Elle venait de se laisser tomber !

- BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

_Bon voici un autre chapitre que je viens tout juste de terminer. J'ai perdue du temps se weekend, mais bon je ne vais pas vous raconter ma vie !_

_Alors, est-ce-que j'aurai le droit à un petit (ou grand) message ?_

_Et un petit peu de pub pour moi : J'ai écris un Os pour un concours « une nuit de passion », n'hésitez pas à aller le lire et me dire ce que vous en pensez !_

_Allez à la semaine prochaine !_

_Pleins de Bisous à tous_


	11. Chapter 11

_Le dernier chapitre était plus noir, je sais, mais comme je l'ai dit à certains d'entre vous, tout n'est pas toujours rose !_

_En tout cas, merci de continuer à me suivre._

_**Un Grand Merci à**__ : _

_Juliet1802, Oliveronica cullen massen, Ousna, Midsum, Delphine 94, Veronika crepuscule, evidence-bella, Bichou85, Lena-lna933, Habswifes, et Rosabella01._

_**Les anonymes : **_

_PatiewSnow : Pour prévenir, oui mais contre qui ? Bientôt vous saurez plus._

_Meli : Ca ne pourrait pas aller plus mal ? Ben si, je peux toujours trouver, mdr ! Happy end ? Hum, bonne question._

_Nathalie63 : Et oui je coupe toujours au meilleur moment, mais la, tu va me trouver encore plus sadique !_

_Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 11

**POV Bella**

Cela faisait un moment que j'étais au bord de cette falaise. Au bord de l'ambulance, j'avais pu avancer plus vite. Je l'avais laissée un peu plus loin sur le parking, les clés dessus. Je regardais dans le bas, les vagues s'écrasaient sur les rochers. Cela aurait pu être une photo à faire, la mer remontait tout le long des rochers, la couleur faisait penser à des émeraudes.

Je ne cessais de me demander pourquoi j'étais venue ici, sur un coup de tête ? Non, je ne connaissais que cet endroit, je voulais être là ! Mick, un ancien de mon lycée m'y avait emmené une fois, CE jour où j'avais perdue ma virginité avec LUI ! Au lycée, il était doux, attentionné et avais voulue me faire découvrir ce lieu, qui était, selon lui, un endroit magnifique, ce qui était vrai, en un sens. Mais peu de temps après être arrivé ici, il avait complètement changé et était devenu brutal !

Au début, je pensais qu'il voulait jouer, il chahutait plus que d'habitude. Mais son regard me disait le contraire et au lieu du moment romantique que j'avais rêvé, cela avait été un véritable cauchemar ! Je me rappelais que trop bien ce qu'il m'avait fait, cela avait été horrible. Cela c'était passé il y a presque huit ans, je n'étais pas encore majeure et je n'avais pas pu m'enfuir, ni même prévenue mon père. Si je portais plainte, il m'avait fait jurer de me faire vivre un véritable enfer.

En y réfléchissant bien, cela n'aurait pas pu être pire que ce que je vivais en ce moment. Je devais vraiment avoir un mauvais karma. Le fait que je ne pourrais jamais avoir d'enfant par SA faute. La seule chose de bien qui avait pu m'arriver ne comptait pas assez pour que je me batte pour cette vie de merde !

Je ne voyais pas comment m'en sortir véritablement, plus j'avançais dans le temps et plus le pire tombait inexorablement. Je me rappelle que ma grand-mère me disait toujours qu'à chaque naissance, une mort survient. Elle devait surement avoir raison.

Je repensais à ce que mon père m'avait dis juste avant… Juste avant. Je n'avais pas pu lui dire que je l'aimais, je l'avais juste vu partir comme ça, en une seconde, en un clin d'œil tout c'était terminé ! Comment un homme si merveilleux que lui avait pu partir, pourquoi LUI ! Il n'avait pas mérité tous les malheurs qui lui étaient survenus !

Je pleurais sur lui, je pleurais tout ce que je pouvais. J'adorais cet endroit, car c'était celui de ma délivrance. Je me rapprochais plus du bord, presque en équilibre. Je serais enfin libéré, je pourrais retrouver papa et… Je regardais une dernière fois les alentours, prenant une profonde inspiration. J'étendis les bras, fermais les yeux… Et me laissais basculer dans le vide.

**POV Edward**

Comment Laurent pouvait savoir au plus vite ce qu'il se passait dans cette ville ? Hum, en tout cas grâce à lui, j'avais retrouvé cette ambulance. Ce maudit véhicule que Bella avait volé. Mais pourquoi c'était elle enfuit ? Son mot ne disait vraiment rien de bon.

Ne sachant pas vraiment où elle pouvait être, je regardais aux alentours et là je vis une silhouette qui lui ressemblait. Plus je me rapprochais, plus j'avais la conviction que c'était elle. Je ne voulais pas la perdre, mais trop tard. Je venais de voir son corps se laisser tomber du haut de ces falaises.

- BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Je courais de plus en plus vite, mais le temps d'arriver à l'emplacement où elle était, je ne la voyais pas. NON, faites qu'elle remonte à la surface que j'ai une chance de la rejoindre ! J'appelais à l'aide, mais personne aux environs, comme par hasard, dans les films, il y a toujours un témoin, mais dans la vraie vie, ce n'était pas le cas ! J'enlevais mes chaussures et ma veste lorsque je la vis revenir à la surface !

Sans hésiter, je plongeais pour la récupérer. Elle ne devait pas mourir, il lui restait… Non, il nous restait tellement de choses à vivre… L'eau était glacée et les vagues vraiment immenses. Je faisais attention à ne pas trop m'approcher de ces foutus rochers, mais la force de l'eau étais telle qu'il était presque impossible de résister. Je prenais une profonde inspiration et replongeais afin de remonter ma belle, elle avait coulé juste sous les yeux et je n'avais pas pu l'agripper ! Elle ne se débattait même pas, elle se laissait aller sous la mer. Si j'avais pu pleurer, je l'aurai fait volontiers. Mais là, pas le temps de réfléchir, je me propulsais le plus vite possible vers son corps qui s'enfonçait vers ce fond sombre.

Il fallait que je me dépêche, cela faisait un moment qu'elle était en dessous et je commençais à ne plus avoir assez d'oxygène. Enfin, je l'agrippais par les cheveux et la tirais vers moi. Je finis par l'enlacer et remontais à la surface.

Ouf sauvée, enfin pas tout à fait ! Je ne savais pas si elle respirait et à rester dans cette eau ne m'aidait pas. De plus, nous avions dérivés vers la falaise, ce qui n'était vraiment pas bon du tout. Bella était inerte et nager avec elle n'était pas de tout repos. Entre son corps, les vagues qui nous poussaient de plus en plus vers ces satanés rochers et le froid qui me prenait, j'en venais presque à prier pour que nous nous en sortions vivants.

Je m'accrochais tant que je pouvais à l'idée que nous serions heureux ensemble. Seule cette pensée me fit redoubler d'effort pour atteindre la rive. Je crachais toute l'eau que j'avais avalé, puis me retournais vers Bella : elle était sur le ventre. Je la retournais et la tirais un peu plus loin afin d'éviter que les vagues ne nous recouvrent.

Elle était pâle comme la mort et ses cheveux lui couvraient la majeure partie du visage. Je les repoussais et m'approchait d'elle.

Sa lettre ne cessait de me hanter _Edward, … j'ai espérée… ne me cherche pas, oublie-moi. Je t'aime._

Moi aussi je l'aime. Un horrible hurlement me parvint aux oreilles, c'était le mien…

**POV ?**

Toujours à se demander pourquoi se n'était pas moi, toujours à lui chercher des infos et pourquoi ? RIEN, ou presque rien. Elle ne m'aimait pas, ne me regardait même pas ! Mais maintenant que son père n'était plus là, je savais ce qu'elle ferait et plus rien ne pourra nous séparer !

Ah que je ris, il ne pourrait jamais arriver à temps, même si l'info lui parvenait il ne pourrait pas lui venir en aide. Elle était trop faible et à force de la briser mentalement, elle ne verrait plus qu'une seule solution. Je la surveillais depuis quelques temps et j'avais eu un sourire de victoire lorsque je l'avais vu s'enfuir de l'hôpital en pleurs. Je savais que son père était mort, bien sûr j'avais été le perturber, lui révéler ce que sa fille chérie faisait, mais il n'avait pas voulu me croire. Enfin presque, j'avais bien vu dans son regard le doute. C'était plus que suffisant. La preuve, j'avais réussi à le faire partir.

C'était trop bon de se savoir si puissant. Je ne pouvais pas l'avoir ? Soit personne ne l'aurait.

Je la suivais depuis un moment et me demandais où elle pouvait bien aller. Une fois qu'elle se gara, je la suivi pas a pas. Elle marchait la tête baissée, à pas lent tout en pleurant. J'aurai pu avoir pitié d'elle, mais NON ! Se n'était qu'une trainée et elle méritait tout ce qui lui arrivait.

Arrivée au bord de la falaise, je n'avais qu'une envie, la pousser ! Mais en plein jour, n'importe qui pouvait me voir, hors il fallait que je reste dans l'ombre. Je la voyais plus ou moins indécise, ne sachant pas si elle allait vraiment passer à l'acte. Je commençais à bouillir, mais qu'est ce qu'elle attend pour sauter bon sang !

Je restais caché dans la pénombre, lorsque j'entendis une voiture se garer en catastrophe. Mince, il avait eu le renseignement plus vite que je ne le pensai ! Merde, allez Bella, saute, tu ne manqueras à personne voyons.

A cet instant précis, je la vis écarter les bras, fermer les yeux et murmurer quelque chose. Enfin ! Finalement elle était bien comme toutes les autres : faible, trouillarde, insignifiante !

Je le vis courir vers le bord et hurler tel un fou. Je regardais aux alentours, et fut agréablement surpris de ne voir personne. Tant mieux, il ne serait pas assez fou pour… NON, mais ce n'est pas possible, je le vis sauter et plonger. Au moins je pouvais lui reconnaitre une chose, il n'hésitait pas à se mouiller !

Je sentais mes poings se serrer de rage lorsque je le vis remonter à la surface avec une Bella inerte. NON, il ne pouvait pas la ramener, il fallait qu'elle meurt ! Elle connaissait mon secret et rien que pour cela, elle ne méritait pas de vivre !

Je le voyais batailler longuement dans cette eau et je croyais bien qu'ils allaient se fracasser sur les rochers, mais non. Il a fallu qu'il réussisse à l'entrainer dans son sillage et la poser sur la rive. Merde, Merde, Merde, MERDE !

Comment j'allais faire s'il… Non, au contraire, apparemment elle était bien inanimée. J'entendais ces cris, ces hurlements. IL s'acharnait sur elle pour la faire revivre et je le savais capable de réaliser se miracle. Je regardais encore quelques minutes et mon angoisse s'estompait. Il la tenait dans ses bras et pleurais. Je pouvais enfin respirer et retourner à mes affaires ! Miss Isabella Swan ne serait plus jamais un problème.

**POV Emmett**

J'étais au bord de la panique. J'allais être papa alors que je venais de perdre le mien. Quelle ironie, notre grand-mère nous disait toujours qu'à chaque naissance, une mort survient !

Elle avait probablement raison, c'était arrivé aujourd'hui. J'avais abandonné ma petite sœur dans ces moments, mais pas totalement, Edward était avec elle. J'étais retourné auprès de ma rose, voir comment elle se portait et préparer ses affaires pour retourner à la maison.

- Emmett ?

- …

- Emmett ? Tu va bien ?

- Pardon, j'étais dans mes pensées, tu disais ma chérie ?

- Pas grave, je te demandais si tu allais bien ?

- Oui, oui, ça va.

- Tu m'en veux ?

- Hein ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Heu… Tu sais, on n'a jamais parlés d'avoir des enfants, alors…

- Non, au contraire, je suis heureux !

- Tu n'en as pas l'air.

- Si, c'est juste que…

- Ton père ?

- Oui !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ces opérations sont compliquées, mais il s'en sortira.

- Non, il ne s'en sortira pas.

- Bien sûr que si voyons, il est fort !

- Puisque je te dis que NON ! Il, il…

Je ne voyais pas comment l'annoncer à ma Rose, elle qui était là, allongée dans se lit, heureuse d'attendre un bébé. UN BEBE de MOI ! J'étais heureux, elle aussi, mais comment faire ? Direct, du direct, voilà ce qu'il faut faire ! Ne pas tourner autour du pot. Et plus je réfléchissais, plus je la voyais froncer les sourcils.

- Ecoutes, il faut que je te dise quelque chose à propos de Charlie !

- C'est bon, je crois que j'ai compris.

- …

- Il ne sera pas opéré tout de suite, c'est ça ? Il est trop fatigué ?

- C'est exact, il ne sera pas opéré parce que… Parce que, il n'est plus.

- QUOI ? Depuis quand ? Que c'est 'il passé ? Oh non, pourquoi LUI, il était si bon…

- Chut… Ne pleure pas, il est parti tout à l'heure.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- ça va mieux que ce que je ne l'aurais cru. C'était une idée qui avait commencé à se faire. Cela faisait un mois que rien ne bougeait, pas d'opération en vue, car il était trop fatigué, alors…

- Et … Bella ? Comment l'as t'elle prit ?

- Evanouie, mais le médecin s'occupe d'elle et Edward est resté à son chevet.

- Ils se sont bien trouvés ces deux-là !

- Oui, j'espère qu'il sera celui qui lui redonnera la joie de vivre.

- Oui, surtout après ces dernières années…

- Je sais, je sais. ça m'énerve le fait qu'elle ne se confie pas, à personne. Je n'ai toujours pas su qui lui avait fait CA ! C'est une vraie tombe.

- Tu sais elle me parle quelques fois, mais c'est son manque de confiance en elle qui lui brise ses rêves. Elle parait forte, mais elle est fragile à l'intérieur. Je lui souhaite que cet Edward lui fasse du bien.

- Oui tu as raison.

- Alors, si on parlait de ton futur bébé ?

- Oui, tu as raison, il faut penser à notre avenir, bien que cela me fasse l'effet d'un monstre.

- Non, il ne faut pas. Est-ce que… Ton père… tu as pu le mettre au courant ?

- Oui et il était heureux pour nous. Tiens en y réfléchissant bien, je l'ai vu se pencher auprès de Bella pour lui parler. Bizarre, lorsque je l'ai regardé, elle à blanchie. Il faudra que je lui demande ce qui s'est passé.

- Oui, mais attends un peu, ne la bouscule pas. Pas tout de suite, d'accord ? Il va lui falloir encore plus de temps et de soutien pour continuer à vivre.

- Tu as toujours les mots qu'il faut ma chérie.

Je l'embrassais tendrement et posais l'une de mes mains sur son ventre. Mon bébé était en route pour un avenir radieux. Enfin je l'espérais. Je me reculais à regret de ses lèvres si douces et lui caressait ces doux cheveux blonds.

- Va la rejoindre.

- Mais je n'aie pas envie, je veux rester avec toi.

- Tu as déjà tout préparé, je n'ai plus qu'à me rhabiller, alors va la voir. Et au moins la prévenir que nous rentrons.

- Oui, j'y vais de suite, tu es un ange. Tu es mon ange.

Je l'embrassais de nouveau et allais vers la chambre de ma sœur. L'infirmière qui s'occupais d'elle m'indiquais où elle se situait, ainsi je n'avais pas à passer à l'accueil. J'étais devant la porte et j'hésitais à entrer. Comment allais-je la trouver ?

Anéantie ? Surement.

Perdue ? Oh oui !

Désespérée ? J'en étais sûr.

Je ne pourrais jamais remplacer notre père, comme je n'avais pas pu combler le manque maternel lorsque notre mère nous avait quittés ! Il fallait que je sois fort, il le fallait pour elle, pour ma petite sœur. Je me demandais parfois comment elle était devenue plus adulte, plus mature bien avant moi.

Rosalie avait totalement raison, elle paraissait forte aux yeux de tous, mais elle était fragile à l'intérieur. C'était à moi et accessoirement à Edward, de l'aider à remonter cette pente. Rien de pire ne pouvait nous arriver maintenant. Comme je l'entends si souvent, une fois que l'on a touché le fond, on ne peut que remonter.

Enfin c'est ce que je croyais. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, il n'y avait personne. J'ai d'abord pensé que l'infirmière c'était peut-être trompée, jusqu'à ce que je vois un bout de papier au sol.

_Edward,_

_Depuis le jour où j'ai croisé ton regard, j'ai espérée que je serais assez forte pour continuer, mais malheureusement, je n'en ai plus ni la force, ni le courage._

_S'il te plait, ne me cherche pas, oublie-moi._

_Dis à Emmett que je regrette._

_Je t'aime._

_Bella_

Attends, c'est quoi se délire ? Je n'avais jamais entendu, ni même vu Bella dire qu'elle aimait quelqu'un. Plus je relisais la lettre, et plus les mots prenaient un sens qui n'allais pas m'aider à rester calme. _Dis à Emmett que je regrette._ Bon sang, qu'elle regrette quoi ? Non, NON, NON ! Mais NON, impossible, elle ne ferait jamais, JAMAIS cela. Elle disait tout le temps que les personnes qui se suicident étaient des personnes lâches, pas capable d'affronter la vie et là, elle … Elle allait faire CE geste !

Ça ne pouvait être que cela ! Bon sang, mais où était Edward ! Il devait la surveiller, il devait rester auprès elle ! Le salaud, si je le retrouve accoudé à une machine à café, je le massacre !

Je cherchais partout dans l'hôpital, il me fallait des renseignements pour savoir si personne n'avais vu Bella ni même ce petit con ! Au bout d'un certain temps, je réussissais enfin à obtenir des réponses. Apparemment, il y avait une femme qui avais pris une ambulance (pas du tout Bella, mais dans l'état qu'elle devait être…) et que justement un apollon (mouais j'ai compris ca ne pouvait être que lui !) était parti à sa recherche !

Bien, il venait de sauver ses fesses, enfin en partie. Je récupérais ma Rose, la ramenais chez elle et repartais en vitesse chez nous ! Elle ne comprit pas tous les mots qui sortaient de ma bouche, mais compris que c'était important.

A peine arrivé à la maison, j'appelais ma sœur, mais malheureusement, elle avait laissé son téléphone dans sa chambre. Quelle tête de linotte ! J'allais sortir de sa chambre, lorsqu'une idée me vint. Elle devait surement avoir SON numéro et par conséquent je pouvais avoir de leurs nouvelles.

Je cherchais partout et cela me dérangeais, je n'aurais pas aimé qu'elle fouille dans mes affaires, mais là, je n'avais pas le choix. Je tombais sur des lettres ouvertes et j'y voyais le nom d'Edward à la fin. Parfait, maintenant il suffisait que je trouve des numéros et le tour serait joué.

Il se trouvait dans la première, c'étais encore mieux, même si l'envie me démangeais de les lire, je les reposais et composait le numéro.

Ca sonnais, mais pas de réponse. Merde je tombais sur son répondeur et je déteste ça ! Je recommençais une fois, puis une autre et encore un autre. Je m'acharnais dessus jusqu'à ce qu'enfin quelqu'un décroche.

J'entendais une respiration saccadée, un peu comme si la personne venait de courir.

- Edward ?

- …

- Edward est-ce que c'est toi ?

- Pffffff, oui.

- EDWARD ! Peux-tu me dire où est Bella !

Mais ce n'est pas vrai, il ne va pas répondre l'enfoiré. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qui se passait, je l'entendais comme gémir ou pleurer au téléphone.

- PUTAIN EDWARD, tu va me dire ce qui se PASSE !

- Emmett… Bella… Elle est…

_Sadique ? Moi ? Non, pas possible, je ne le crois pas !_

_Alors, Allez vous me laissez un message ? _

_Hum, je vois, je vois que OUI, grâce à ma boule de cristal !_

_N'hésitez pas, j'adore vous lire également !_

_Allez à la semaine prochaine !_

_Pleins de Bisous à tous_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hello, c'est encore moi !_

_Bon, pour tout vous dire, j'ai adoré vos petits messages, si si, d'ailleurs il y en à quelqu'un (e) qui ont de l'idée, c'est clair !_

_Sinon j'adore le sadisme comme vous avez pu le lire, mais même les meilleures choses ont une fin, et pour le moment, j'arrête d'être sadique ! Et je dis bien pour le moment !_

_**Un Grand Merci à**__ : _

_Ousna, Midsum, Veronika crepuscule, Delphine 94, Habswifes, Lena-lna933,Oliveronica cullen massen, my-fiction-twilight, Bichou85, Elodie Breuse._

_**Les anonymes : **_

_Meli : Tu sais je peux mettre à dans deux semaines, se serait mieux ? Mdr !_

_Comment ça Bella est pas morte, se serait la fin de l'histoire, c'est ça ? Ben non, ca peut être une fin heureuse sans Bella, non ? Bon, bon je me tais, enfin pas tout à fait : Je T'ATTENDS pour le coup de pied mais sache que je fais du 46 fillette, alors ? Qui c'est qui va s'en prendre un coup ? Mdr et j'adore savoir que je te fais flipper ! Dans cette fic je suis sadique, mais dans une autre (Pour l'amour d'une tueuse) c'est différent, non ? MERCI de ton message ma puce ! _

_Mounia : Merci pour ton message et voici la suite ! Bisous_

_Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 12

**POV Edward**

Une semaine et oui une semaine que j'avais plongé pour tenter de sauver mon ange. Terrible, c'était le mot qui me venait à l'esprit lorsque j'avais vu Bella sauter et ne plus s'accrocher à la vie. J'étais passé par toutes les phases possibles et inimaginables en très peu de temps :

La Peur de la perdre lorsqu'elle a basculé,

L'Espoir quand elle est remontée à la surface,

La Peur de nouveau en plongeant sans avoir pu la reprendre,

La Joie en la prenant dans mes bras,

L'Angoisse en voyant qu'elle était inerte,

Le Défaitisme, une fois que nous étions près de nous écraser lamentablement sur ces rochers,

La Hantise de ne pas pouvoir arriver à temps sur la rive pour la sauver réellement,

La Confiance qu'enfin nous y étions parvenus,

L'Attente, si longue, si impitoyablement dure,

L'effroi en voyant qu'elle revenait à elle, son cœur ne battait plus…

Les pleurs, les cris étaient de plus en plus fort

Et enfin l'Espoir était de nouveau là, présent plus fort que jamais ! Je l'aimais tellement, je ne pouvais pas vivre sans elle, le simple fait d'y penser me mettait dans tous mes états. Elle était ma vie, mon souffle, ma joie et jamais je ne l'abandonnerais. J'avais cru la perdre, j'étais démuni devant elle, mais lorsque son cœur s'était remis à battre très lentement, j'ai hurlé, mais de joie cette fois-ci !

Je me rappelle lorsque mon téléphone c'était mis à vibrer, d'ailleurs je me demande toujours comment il a pu survivre. C'était Emmett qui appelait et se n'était pas la première fois d'après ce que je comprenais.

_- Edward ?_

- …

_- Edward est-ce que c'est toi ?_

_- Pffffff, oui. _

_- EDWARD ! Peux-tu me dire où est Bella !_

_J'étais dans un tel état, que je n'arrivais plus à avoir des paroles ni même des pensées cohérentes, alors faire la conversation, là, maintenant, très peu pour moi, merci !_

_- PUTAIN EDWARD, tu vas me dire ce qui se PASSE !_

_- Emmett… Bella… Elle est…_

_- ELLE EST QUOI ?_

_- Je l'ai, elle est avec moi. Je reviens à l'hôpital._

_- C'est tout ?_

_- On en parle à mon retour !_

_- D'accord, mais elle va bien au moins ?_

_- Pff, oui ça va._

J'avais raccroché et roulé le plus vite possible. Je ne voulais pas prendre de risque pour appeler les secours, le temps qu'ils arrivent, j'aurai eu le temps de la ramener. C'est vrai que je n'avais pas de matériel, mais je roulais très vite, un peu trop, mais je m'en fichais.

Bella était de retour parmi nous, non sans mal. Je l'avais ramené à l'hôpital avec l'ambulance, autant faire d'une pierre deux coups. Cela avait été difficile, mais les dirigeants n'avaient pas portés plainte contre elle et était restée deux jours en observation. Durant tout ce temps j'étais resté auprès d'elle, je ne voulais plus la quitter des yeux. Je n'avais rien dit sur le fait qu'elle voulait en finir, juste qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule, c'était baigné et malheureusement avait dû avoir une crampe… Les médecins n'ont rien dit, mais comme j'étais le seul témoin, il ne pouvait que me croire.

Les deux jours étaient passés sans que Bella ne dise quoi que ce soit, et comme elle était hors de danger, elle pouvait rentrer chez elle.

J'avais discuté avec son frère, et je ne pensais pas que le fait de revenir chez son père soit une bonne chose. Il aurait aimé la prendre chez Rose, mais il y avait pas mal de travaux à effectuer pour préparer l'arrivée du bébé, donc nous avions décidé de l'amener chez moi. Emmett avait préparé des affaires et les avait apporté, il devenait plus mature. C'était lui et lui seul qui s'occupait de l'enterrement de son père. Il ne voulait pas que sa petite sœur soit encore plus mal en point qu'elle ne l'était.

J'avais donc installée ma douce dans la chambre d'amis que j'avais, déposée ces affaires et essayé de lui parler, mais rien ne sortait. Elle était muette et cela me rongeait de ne pas savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Elle avait le regard triste et des cernes immenses, mais se nourrissait tout de même.

J'étais obligé de reprendre le travail et comme je ne voulais pas la laisser seule, j'avais demandé à ma sœur de venir la voir de temps en temps. Je ne lui avais pas donnés trop de détails, juste ce qu'il fallait pour qu'Alice ne fasse pas de gaffe. Elle ne devait passer que quelques heures avec mon ange, mais finalement elle restait presque des journées entières. Tout ce que j'avais pu apprendre de ma sœur, c'est que Bella avait beaucoup souffert et avais besoin de soutien. Apparemment, elle lui parlait, ce qui était déjà bon signe, mais moi rien. Etait-ce parce que je l'avais sauvé ? Je n'en savais rien, mais je désespérais de l'entendre à nouveau. Je ne savais pas comment l'approcher, ni même juste l'embrasser mais j'avais peur qu'elle me repousse.

Les seuls moments où je la tenais dans mes bras était lorsqu'elle se réveillait en hurlant la nuit, en plein cauchemars. Je la gardais contre moi, lui parlais doucement, la réconfortais et l'endormais lentement, mais surement. Je restais éveillé le temps d'être sûre qu'elle s'endorme, mais parfois je restais avec elle. Il n'y avait qu'à se moment-là qu'elle était paisible.

Mes journées étaient de plus en plus longues, le travail que nous accomplissions en recherche avançait à grand pas, nous étions sur le point de faire une découverte extraordinaire dans le domaine de la médecine, mais tant que nous n'avions pas l'élément qui nous manquait nous ne pouvions en parler à personne en dehors. Je rentrais de plus en plus tard, en partant de plus en plus tôt. J'avais aperçu le regard désapprobateur d'Alice un soir en rentrant, mais elle n'avait rien dit et Bella étais déjà couchée.

Demain était le jour où les personnes aimant Charlie Swan viendraient se recueillir sur son cercueil avant qu'il ne soit incinéré. Il avait décidé cela depuis bien longtemps et Emmett s'était résolu à aller dans ce sens. Le problème était que Bella n'était pas au courant, son frère n'était pas venu la voir depuis ces cinq derniers jours.

Je rentrais chez moi ce soir, le cœur lourd, il était tard, je savais que Bella dormirait et que demain serait une journée éprouvante pour elle. En entrant dans l'appartement, je vis les lumières encore allumées, super cela ne signifiait qu'une seule chose : Alice devait m'attendre.

En refermant la porte je soupirais. Qu'est-ce que j'allais prendre cette fois-ci ? Etrange, pas de bruit, juste des murmures qui venaient de la chambre de Bella. Je me déchaussais et m'approchais. J'avais envie d'entendre ce qu'elles pouvaient se dire, j'avais trop besoin de l'entendre.

- Tu sais Bella, je t'ai préparé tes affaires pour demain. Je t'aiderais à t'habiller et t'emmènerai là-bas, tu vois … Enfin, tu me comprends n'est-ce pas ?

- Hum.

- Ecoutes, on en à parler toute la semaine, il va falloir que tu sortes d'ici, tu ne peux pas rester éternellement cloîtrée, je sais que c'est dur…

- Non, désolée tu ne peux pas savoir.

- Oh que si crois-moi.

- Non, c'est impossible, tu ne peux pas savoir ce que je ressens…

- Tu es dévastée par la perte de ton père, par le fait que ton frère va créer sa propre famille et que toi tu ne peux pas à cause de ce CON. Tu as été trahie, bafouée, frappée et même vio…

- NON arrêtes, ça suffit, si je t'en ai parlé se n'est pas pour que tu me le rabâches !

- Je le sais tout ça, mais Edward, est-ce …

- Non et tu ne dois rien lui dire !

- Mais il t'aime, il comprendrait, il pourrait t'aider mieux !

- Honnêtement je ne sais pas.

- Et si on lui demandait ?

- NON ! Je m'y refuse !

- Mais voyons pourquoi ?

- Il ne m'a sauvée que par pitié, je lui ai ouvert mon cœur sans savoir que c'était lui…

- La fameuse histoire du canapé, mais il t'aime aussi.

- Je ne sais plus vraiment. Oh Alice, ne lui dit rien s'il te plait et de toute façon dès demain, il n'entendra plus parler de moi. Il faut que je retourne travailler, Sam n'arrêtes pas d'appeler pour savoir si je vais bien, mais je sais que je suis son gagne-pain et puis il faut que je rentre à la maison.

- Pour pouvoir mieux te cloitrer et y rester seule ?

- …

- Bella, se n'est pas possible, tu ne peux pas continuer ainsi. Bon, demain, je t'emmène à la maison.

- Merci.

J'étais bouleversé par tout ce que je venais d'entendre, je n'arrivais pas à tout assimiler, j'en pleurerais tellement j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'elle n'a pas confiance en moi, pourtant elle m'aimait. Je pensais que cela allait de pair, mais je devais me tromper. Je restais là, derrière cette porte et attendais. Quoi ? Je n'en savais rien, jusqu'à ce qu'Alice l'ouvre et comme un con, je restais planté. Je n'avais pas entendu qu'elle partait.

Je regardais Bella qui écarquillait les yeux. Elle mit ses mains devant les yeux et baissait la tête.

- Alice, tu peux nous laisser s'il-te-plait ?

- Bien sûr. Bonne nuit Bella. Edward, à demain.

Je la laissais passer, rentrais dans la chambre de mon ange et refermais la porte, plus par réflexe. Bella était assise sur son lit, la tête entre les mains et ne bougeait pas. Je cherchais comment l'aborder, comment faire pour qu'elle se livre à moi. Je n'en pouvais plus de son silence.

**POV Alice**

J'avais enfin rencontrée ma future belle-sœur, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. La façon dont Edward me parlait de Bella depuis un peu plus d'un mois me faisait penser cela. D'ailleurs j'en avais parlé avec notre mère et elle était d'accord. Il fallait que l'on voie cette perle rare qui avait redonné le sourire à notre Edward.

Mon cher frère m'avait donné pas mal de renseignements sur elle, mais je n'y avais pas prêté attention, je voulais que ce soit elle qui me parle. J'avais appris pour son père et je savais ce que c'était de perdre un être cher, j'avais perdu l'amour de ma vie, Démétri, dans un accident de voitures, nous étions jeunes et depuis ce temps je n'étais sorti avec personne d'autres, mais j'avais remonté la pente, ou presque. Ma boutique marchait très bien et j'avais une employée qui se défonçait comme si c'était la sienne. Je pouvais donc prendre des journées pour rester avec Bella.

La voir me rappelais comment j'avais pu être à cette époque et une fois que j'avais réussi à la faire parler un peu cela avait été un flot ininterrompu de paroles sans queue ni tête. Je l'avais laissé faire, il fallait que le tout, sortes pour qu'enfin elle se sente mieux. Sa vie n'avait pas été toute rose loin de là !

Sa mère les avait abandonnée en osant dire à sa fille que c'était de sa faute, car leur père la préférai à sa femme, c'était vraiment un monstre de cruauté, osez dire cela à une petite fille, je comprenais qu'en tant qu'adulte elle ne se sentait pas à sa place. De plus, elle l'avait fait le matin en l'emmenant à l'école, mais qui peut bien faire ça ? Pas une mère à mon avis en tout cas !

Elle à vécue jusqu'à l'âge de dix-sept ans en pensant qu'elle n'était rien, son père et son frère faisait tout pour la rendre heureuse, mais une partie d'elle était mort avec le départ de sa mère. A se moment-là, elle rencontra un certain Mick qui la complimentait sans arrêt pour finalement la violer et la menacer de la trainer dans la boue ainsi que toute sa famille.

Deux ans plus tard, elle fut retrouvée à moitié morte près du bar où elle travaille maintenant. C'est Sam qui l'avait trouvé et amené à l'hôpital. Je réussis juste à apprendre qu'elle avait été battue à mort et que des lésions internes avaient fait en sorte qu'elle ne puisse jamais avoir d'enfant. J'en avais pleuré avec elle, je trouvais qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas eu de chances, heureusement qu'elle avait son frère et son père.

Malheureusement, elle avait perdu ce dernier. Je comprenais trop bien pourquoi elle avait eu ce geste envers elle, je comprenais qu'elle ne voulait plus souffrir, mais j'avais vu son regard à chaque fois que je parlais d'Edward et j'avais ressenti tellement d'amour de sa part que je lui avais dis de s'accrocher.

Elle c'était confiée à moi, une inconnue ou presque. Le premier jour elle n'avait rien dit, était restée prostrée dans un silence qui n'avais pas vraiment été pesant, j'avais parlé pour deux, voire plus. Nous avions mangé, ou plutôt grignoté pour sa part, mais à la fin de la journée, elle était plus détendue. Elle m'avais juste prise dans ses bras et murmuré un merci.

Depuis, elle avait enfin tenue la conversation. Il y a des moments où je regrettais, car elle m'avait appris des choses que je ne souhaitais même pas à mon pire ennemi et de plus Edward ignorait tout cela. Alors, forcément quand elle s'est retrouvée mariée à un inconnu, Bella y à vu encore une poisse, sauf que se fut le contraire.

Elle avait peur, c'était certain, mais je n'arrivais pas à déterminer si c'était la relation qu'elle avait avec mon frère, ou bien autre chose. Il y avait un coin de son esprit qui était totalement fermé et j'espérais que mon frère pourrait y avoir accès. Je n'aurais jamais cru que Bella se livrerai autant, mais j'étais heureuse pour elle, elle portait moins le poids du monde sur ses épaules !

En tout cas, demain serait une épreuve de plus et je l'appréhendais surement autant qu'elle. Je serais là pour elle et pour Edward, ils en avaient besoin.

Je repensais aux dernières paroles et à son _merci. _Je suis sûre qu'elle n'avait pas compris que je l'emmenais chez mes parents en fait, elle devait voir d'autres personnes que nous deux, enfin trois, car son frère était venu, mais plus depuis quelques jours. Il déprimait encore plus en la voyant et de plus il devait effectuer tous les préparatifs.

J'avais vu le regard d'Edward en sortant de sa chambre, je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps il écoutait à la porte, mais même si cela ne faisait que quelques instants il avait d'entendre des choses pas très joli.

Je retournais chez ma mère afin de manger avec eux, je le leur avait promis et leur donner des nouvelles de Bella. Même sans réellement la connaître, il s'était pris d'affection. Même mon père avait changé son comportement. Je souhaitais réellement que demain n'arrive jamais.

**POV Bella**

Oh c'est pas vrai, depuis combien de temps était-il derrière la porte à nous écouter ? Je me sentais honteuse de ce qu'il avait pu entendre, je ne voulais pas le mettre dans une situation qui le forcerait à rester avec moi. Je ne voulais pas de sa pitié. Je gardais mes mains sur mon visage, je ne pouvais pas le regarder.

- Bella… Bella, j'aimerais savoir ce qui te trotte dans la tête pour ne pas me parler ?

- …

- Je voudrais tellement t'aider, mais si tu ne me dis rien, je ne peux rien faire.

- Tu fais déjà beaucoup, Edward…

Je sentais mon lit s'affaisser. Il avait dû s'asseoir à mes côtés.

- Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai, tu refuses tout bonnement de me dire quoi que ce soit. J'aimerais être Alice…

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'à elle, tu te dévoiles.

Il me prit les mains et les repoussais de mon visage. Je gardais les yeux fermés.

- Bella, regarde-moi ! S'il te plait.

Sa voix était presque un murmure. Je pris une grande inspiration et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il avait sa tête très près de la mienne et mon regard plongeait directement dans le sien. Je pouvais voir qu'il était fatigué, inquiet et un je-ne-sais-quoi en plus que je ne pouvais déterminer.

- Je t'aime Bella.

Je mordillais ma lèvre et me mis à pleurer. Je ne voulais pas entendre cela, je ne me sentais pas avoir le droit d'avoir ce bonheur.

- Bella ?

- Je… Tu … Tu ne devrais pas… Je… Je ne suis pas …

- Je croyais que tu m'aimais pourtant.

- Oui, mais…

Pas le temps de finir, il posait ses lèvres sur les miennes et me faisais oublier les pensées, les doutes, les douleurs. Son baiser était tendre, doux, léger… Je n'avais pas envie qu'il s'arrête, c'était juste comme un papillon qui se posait délicatement sur une fleur, ne sachant pas où se poser. Il ne forçait pas, ne m'imposait pas ce baiser, mais je restais là, j'avais envie de me sentir revivre.

Il se reculait de quelques centimètres en soupirant. Je ne pouvais pas le lâcher du regard, j'avais l'impression que si j'arrêtais de le regarder, je n'arriverai pas à m'en sortir. C'était vraiment idiot de penser cela, mais il me faisait du bien. Je voulais lui parler, mais les mots refusaient de sortir. Peut-être que tout simplement le fait d'en avoir parlé avec Alice m'avait fait du bien et que je n'avais plus besoin de dire encore et encore les mêmes choses…

Il se reculait encore plus et j'eus vraiment peur qu'il parte.

- Reste…

- Il se fait tard, tu devrais te reposer.

En disant cette phrase, il s'était levé et regardait vers la porte. Il était prêt à partir et cela me faisait peur. J'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir le retenir, peur qu'il m'échappe, peur de MOI surtout.

Alors, je fis ce que mon sens me disait, je me levais et lui pris la main, l'attirais vers moi et l'enlaçais. Je posais ma tête sur son torse et respirais son odeur, elle était si enivrante.

- S'il-te plait, reste avec moi ce soir.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est raisonnable Bella, je…

- Non, j'ai besoin de sentir ta présence.

- D'accord, viens.

Il m'aida à me coucher et enleva une partie de ses affaires. Il ne lui restait que son boxer et son teeshirt. Il se mit sur le lit, mon dos contre son torse et m'entoura de ses bras.

- Dors mon ange.

Il m'embrassa les cheveux et resta ainsi. Mais je ne pouvais pas dormir, trop de souvenirs revenaient sans cesse. De plus je sentais son corps chaud contre le mien malgré les couvertures qui nous séparaient. Et puis, j'étais angoissée. Il avais dû le sentir et me serrais encore plus fort.

- Edward ?

- Oui.

- Il faut que je te dise…

Je l'entendis respirer profondément, mais il ne disait rien. Finalement je me lançais. J'avais besoin qu'il sache tout ce qui était arrivé depuis ma naissance ou presque. Je ne laissais rien de côté, je lui racontais tout ce qu'Alice savait déjà depuis peu.

Tout le temps que je parlais, il ne me coupait pas la parole. A des moments je le sentais se crisper, à d'autres il m'embrassait doucement. Jamais il ne me lâchait. Une fois que tout fut terminé, j'étais épuisé mentalement et physiquement. Et surtout je voulais me retourner pour le voir, mais la peur était toujours présente.

Finalement il me retourna et me fixait de ses yeux. Ils étaient humides, prêt à pleurer.

- Merci.

- Je ne comprends pas Edward.

- Merci de m'avoir fait confiance. Sache que je suis là pour toi maintenant et que tu as le droit au bonheur.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Si et un pas à la fois. Nous allons apprendre ensemble, tu le veux bien ?

J'hochais la tête pour affirmer, je voulais tellement ce bonheur que tous avaient le droit. Il m'embrassa longuement, se retira délicatement. Je m'endormis dans ses bras pour une nuit sans cauchemars, pour une fois.

**POV ?**

Merde ! Raté, mais ce n'est que partie remise, je trouverais bien un moyen de l'atteindre ! Presque une semaine qu'elle était chez lui, elle ne sortait pas, n'allais pas au travail, hum elle se laisse désirer mademoiselle !

La lumière c'était éteinte depuis peu et j'avais vu cette Alice qui ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle sortir.

En tout cas demain sera un très grand jour : la déchéance humaine dans toute sa splendeur !

_Beaucoup moins de sadisme, du soulagement pour certains je suppose, non ?_

_Alors, Allez vous me laissez un message ? _

_Se serait l'extase !_

_N'hésitez pas, j'adore vous lire !_

_Allez à la semaine prochaine !_

_Pleins de Bisous à tous_


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonsoir à tous**

**Si vous saviez, je suis bien contente de vos messages, franchement j'adore vous voir chercher. Bon c'est dommage pour l'instant personne n'a trouvé mais vous n'êtes pas loin pourtant, vous touchez du doigt pour la plupart.**

_**Un Grand Merci à**__ : _

**Delphine 94, Lena-lna933, Midsum, Elodie Breuse, Vinie65, Oliveronica cullen massen, veronika crepuscule, Habswifes, my-fiction-twilight et bichou85.**

_**Les anonymes : **_

**Nathalie63 : Mais si, je compte bien m'en tirer sans aucun problème ! Mdr, et le c'est qui, ben bientôt, bientôt… Et non je ne veux pas te tuer, je perdrais une lectrice, mdr. En tout cas merci pour ton message, bisous !**

**Meli : Waouh, tu t'es déchainé, j'A-DO-RE ! Et tu me connais bien, car c'est exactement ce que je dirai, « ils meurent ensemble c'est une belle fin, heureux pour toujours », mdr, et ne te casse pas la figure, se serait dommage. Je ne sais pas si j'ai un don pour l'écriture, l'avenir le dira, en tout cas, je suis contente que cela te plaise, enfin vous plaise à tous. Merci beaucoup pour ton message, moi j'ai bien rit mais pas tomber ! **

**Mounia : Merci beaucoup pour ton message, et voici la suite que tu attends !**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 13

**POV Edward**

Une fois qu'elle eut terminé de parler je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Je me sentais honteux qu'elle ne s'ouvre pas, je comprenais mieux, bien mieux. Je me sentais minable, mais je ferais tout pour me rattraper. Mon ange avait tellement subi de souffrance, de désespoir, de honte, de faiblesses… Comment avait-elle réussi à surmonter ? Mal, c'était sûr et le pire c'est que tout n'était pas terminé : il restait encore le problème de son contrat. Il faudrait que je voie Sam pour voir comment s'arranger. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer à travailler là-bas, il devait surement y avoir un moyen c'est clair.

Elle était lovée contre moi et je la serrai du mieux que je pouvais. Je l'entendais respirer doucement, elle s'était endormie, en confiance. Je ne sais pas si je pouvais dormir après autant de révélations, tout tournait dans ma tête, des mots, des phrases, ses expressions… Si seulement j'avais su plus tôt ? Et pourquoi, hein ?

Pour massacrer ce Mick ? Oui !

Pour la protéger de celui qui l'avait battue à mort ? Oui et plutôt deux fois qu'une !

Pour éviter qu'elle ne signe ce contrat ? Encore oui !

Mais je n'étais pas arrivé avant, mais maintenant je suis avec elle et à partir de cet instant je serai là pour elle, chaque jour de ma vie. Elle était mon souffle d'air et j'espérais être le sien. Elle m'avait avoué à plusieurs reprises qu'elle m'aimait, mais ce soir j'en étais convaincu.

Je ne sais pas comment ma sœur avait fait pour ne pas craquer, elle était plus forte que je ne l'aurais pensé, entendre tout, ainsi avait dû raviver de très mauvais souvenirs.

Demain sera une dure épreuve pour ma Bella, mais toute ma famille et moi-même serons présents pour elle. La nuit fut longue et j'avais dû mal à dormir sans imaginer le salaud qui avait massacré Bella, celui qui l'avait violé… Je me posais beaucoup de questions, était-ce le même ? Qui pouvait lui en vouloir à ce point, et pourquoi ? La vie ne l'avait pas gâtée et je jurais qu'à partir de ce jour, cela changerait.

Mon ange dormait paisiblement, pour une fois, elle était dans mes bras et tenais ma main dans la sienne comme si sa vie en dépendait. Je l'embrassais de temps en temps sur ses cheveux et respirais son parfum, surement son shampoing. Je m'endormis finalement au bout d'un long moment.

_...__She stares through my shadow  
She sees something more  
Believes there's a light in me  
She is sure  
And her truth makes me stronger  
Does she realize  
I awake every morning  
With her strength by my side_

_I am not a hero_  
_I am not an angel_  
_I am just a man_  
_Man who's trying to love her_  
_Unlike any other_  
_In her eyes I am_

_This world keeps on spinning_  
_Only she steals my heart_  
_She's my inspiration_  
_She's my northern star_  
_I don't count my possession_  
_All I call mine and give her completely_  
_To the end of all time_

_I am not a hero_  
_I am not an angel_  
_I am just a man_  
_Man who's trying to love her_  
_Unlike any other_  
_In her eyes I am..._

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? J'ouvrais les yeux péniblement et regardait autour de moi. J'étais dans la chambre de ma douce qui dormait toujours contre moi, ses jambes sur les miennes, sa main sur mon torse sous mon teeshirt et sa bouche près de mon cou. La chanson continuait, elle était douce, un peu triste par moment, j'aurais aimé qu'elle ne s'arrête pas finalement, mais Bella appuya sur son réveil.

Elle avait dû me passer sur le corps pour l'atteindre et au moment où elle voulu reprendre sa place, je la bloquais sur moi. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux un peu perdus et lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle était sur mon corps de tout son long, je la vis rougir. J'adorais la voir prendre cette couleur, elle était désirable et une partie de mon anatomie se réveilla. Oups, je n'avais pas envie qu'elle me prenne pour un pervers, surtout aujourd'hui.

Ce matin, nous avions rendez-vous aux pompes funèbres à dix heures afin de former un cortège et de les suivre jusqu'au crématorium. Rien que d'y penser, je débandais direct. Emmett avait passé un message dans le journal de la ville et je savais qu'il y aurait beaucoup de monde. Charlie Swan était un homme respecté et aimé d'une bonne partie de la population. Ces collègues devaient venir, toute ma famille serait là. Mes pensées étaient bien sombres et ma tête devait bien le montrer.

Bella me regardait, sa lèvre se mettait à trembler et je vis des larmes apparaître dans ses yeux.

- Oh Bella, chut… Je ferai en sorte que tout aille bien.

Elle hocha la tête et la posa sur mon torse. Je la serrais fort. J'aurai aimé que cette journée n'arrive jamais, mais il fallait que nous nous préparions.

Après quelques caresses dans son dos et des baisers dans sa chevelure, je devais me résoudre à la lâcher.

- Viens, allons prendre une douche, tu veux.

- D'accord.

Je lui prenais la main et l'emmenais dans la salle de bain. J'ouvrais le robinet et vérifiais la température de l'eau.

- Tu veux que je te laisse ?

- Euh… Si ça ne te dérange pas…

- Non c'est bon.

Je ne voulais pas m'imposer non plus.

- Non… Je veux dire… Je veux bien que tu restes la prendre avec moi.

Elle avait baissée la tête et regardais ses pieds. Je lui pris le menton et le lui relevais. J'embrassais ses lèvres.

- C'est avec plaisir que je resterai avec toi.

- Merci.

Nous nous dénudions et entrions dans la cabine de douche. J'avais eu la bonne idée de faire installer une grande. Nous aurions pu être à trois dedans. Elle se mit sous le jet et laissa l'eau couler sur son visage. J'étais derrière elle et je la regardais faire. Elle était d'une telle sensualité et elle n'en avait même pas conscience. Je prenais son shampoing et lui montrais.

- Je peux ?

- Oui.

Elle me laissait lui laver ses longs cheveux bruns. Je lui massais le cuir chevelu doucement et remontais toute la longueur sur sa tête. C'était une première fois pour ma part et je trouvais très agréable d'effectuer ses simples gestes. Je la retournais vers moi et les lui rinçais. Elle avait les yeux fermés et je ne pus résister à l'embrasser. Elle a les lèvres les plus douces que j'ai embrassées. Elle passait ses bras autour de mon cou et approfondi notre baiser. Hum, j'adorais ce moment.

Je me reculais et pris son gel douche. Son corps, sous mes doigts, était chaud, doux et frissonnais. Je pouvais voir et sentir l'effet que mon massage lui procurait. Elle était détendue sous mes mains et j'oserais dire presque sereine. Une fois qu'elle fut totalement lavée, je prenais mon gel douche et commençais à prendre ma douche également. Elle prit le produit de mes mains et effectuais les mêmes gestes que je venais de faire sur elle-même.

Je trouvais mignon le fait qu'elle passe très rapidement sur mon sexe tout en rougissant, mais par contre elle restait plus longtemps sur mes fesses. Cette douche fut un moment de tendresse que j'avais beaucoup apprécié et j'espérais que pour elle aussi. Nous n'avions pas parlé durant tout ce temps. Je m'habillais rapidement et la laissais s'habiller le temps de préparer le petit déjeuner.

Elle entra dans la cuisine habillée d'une petite robe noire, pieds nus et les cheveux détachés.

- Tu crois que ça ira ?

Je m'approchais d'elle et l'enlaçais.

- Bien sûr, tu es très bien comme ça !

- Merci, hum…

- Viens prendre ton petit déjeuner.

- Je n'ai pas faim.

- Il faut que tu mange pourtant.

- …

- Allez Bella, il va falloir que…

- Quoi ? Que je… Quoi ?

- Ne t'énerves pas, cela ne sert à rien, je veux juste que tu te ressaisisses, ton père n'aimerais pas te voir ainsi.

- Tu as raison, excuse-moi, surtout après la nuit que je viens de te faire passer.

- Comment cela, la nuit ?

- Oui, tu n'as pas dû bien dormir cette nuit.

- Si, ne t'inquiètes pas j'ai très bien dormi, peu c'est vrai, je l'avoue, mais j'avais dans les bras la plus belle femme du monde et rien n'aurais pu me faire changer de place.

- Oh…

- Oui, je t'aime Bella et ma place est à tes côtés, quoi qu'il arrive. Tu pourras toujours compter sur mon soutien. Je ne veux plus te quitter, je veux que tu puisses réapprendre à vivre normalement. Je serais toujours là pour toi.

En disant ces mots, elle s'était rapprochée et avait passée ses bras dans mon dos. Elle me serrait fort et j'espérais qu'elle comprenait ce que je lui disais.

- Merci Edward.

- De rien mon ange.

Nous nous installions autour de la table et déjeunions léger. Je comprenais qu'elle ait du mal à avaler quelque chose, mais il le fallait pour pouvoir tenir toute cette journée.

L'heure approchait à grand pas et une fois totalement prêts, nous entamions notre chemin vers la dernière demeure de son père. Nous arrivions en voiture un peu en avance devant l'endroit où IL reposait, juste avant de quitter totalement cette terre. Je sortais le premier et faisait le tour de la voiture lentement, laissant du temps à Bella. Je lui ouvrais la porte et attendais qu'elle descende. Après quelques minutes, elle sortait et s'accrochais à mon bras comme à une bouée de secours en pleine mer.

Une fois à l'intérieur, une femme se présenta et nous guida vers une porte en retrait. Elle nous annonça que nous étions les premiers à venir nous recueillir et qu'une fois que tous seraient prêts, le trajet pourra se faire. Je reconnais que la femme était accueillante pour le travail qu'elle faisait, elle arrivait à un semblant de détente dans le malheur.

Devant la porte, elle nous laissa et j'attendais un geste de ma Bella, ce qu'elle fis en posant sa main sur la poignée.

**POV Bella**

Ca y ait, je suis devant cette porte… Cette porte où derrière se trouve… Le… Son corps… Son corps, sans âme… Sans vie… Sans plus rien. Edward m'a beaucoup aidé en une seule nuit. Je voulais qu'il soit fier de moi, qu'il n'ait pas honte de moi. Il avait raison, ainsi qu'Alice, je devais me ressaisir, je devais continuer à vivre, même si c'était dur, même si le fait de respirer me fait mal, même si mon père adoré ne serait plus présent pour aucun de mes futures premières fois, même si…

C'est sur ses pensées que je prenais conscience que nous étions, Edward et moi, devant cette porte. Je me devais de l'ouvrir moi-même. J'avais cru comprendre que nous étions les premiers, cela signifiait simplement qu'Emmett n'était pas encore là.

Je posais ma main sur la poignée et tournais. Une grande inspiration, un pas en avant, puis deux et je le vis.

Il était là, devant moi dans son cercueil, les traits reposés presque… Sereins. Je ne le voyais pas bien, j'étais trop loin encore et m'approcher ou ne pas m'approcher ? Par automatisme mes jambes avançaient vers le milieu de la pièce, là où IL était. Je sentais la présence d'Edward derrière moi, une présence rassurante.

Je me focalisais sur les chaises qui étaient disposées contre les murs de part et d'autre du… Centre de la pièce. Elles étaient toutes en bois de couleur claire, alignée l'une à côté de l'autre. Il y avait des fleurs de toutes les couleurs aux quatre coins et le silence. Un silence pesant, pas le moindre bruit, juste celui de notre respiration.

Je sentais la main d'Edward dans mon dos, puis sur mon épaule. Il la laissait dessus et ne bougeais plus. Il attendait que j'approche de moi-même et je le remerciais intérieurement de ne pas me bousculer. Mon regard tourna vers mon père, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait. Juste une dépouille mortelle, plus d'âme, plus rien. J'avançais lentement vers LUI et une fois à côté de ses pieds je m'arrêtai de nouveau pour ne plus bouger.

Il était habillé d'un costume bleu foncé, avec la cravate que je lui avais offert il y a un peu plus de cinq ans. Il portait son alliance, il ne l'avait jamais quitté. Ses bras le long du corps, les yeux fermés, j'aurais presque pu croire qu'il dormait. Dans un sens c'était la vérité, il dormirait pour l'éternité. C'était la dernière fois que je le voyais, mais il resterait dans mon cœur à tout jamais. Je n'arrivais plus à pleurer, les derniers jours je n'avais fait que cela. Peut-être que j'avais donné mon compte de larmes, ou peut-être que tout simplement je m'étais fait une raison.

Je restais devant LUI à ne rien faire, à rester présente, mais mon esprit n'était plus là. J'étais partie ailleurs, dans mon lit ce matin avec Edward. J'étais bien, j'étais heureuse pendant quelques minutes et la réalité nous avait rattrapée une fois de plus. Je repensais à notre douche et ce moment m'avait énormément plu. Ses mains sur mon corps sous l'eau coulant sur nous deux… Je soupirais. C'est à ce moment-là que j'entendais du bruit. La porte s'ouvrait sur Emmett et Rose. Derrière eux se trouvait Alice et d'autres personnes que je ne connaissais pas. Le docteur Cullen, des collègues de travail de mon père, Jacob, Sam, l'infirmière qui s'était occupée de moi Angéla je crois. Bref une bonne vingtaine de personnes étaient présentes.

Mon frère me pris dans ses bras, ainsi que Rosalie.

- Comment te sens-tu petite sœur ?

- Ca peut aller. Et vous deux ?

- Fatigué, mais ça va.

- Bella, il faudrait que l'on se voie après, d'accord ?

- Oui Rose, après, je te le promets. Oh, je voulais vous présenter Alice, la sœur d'Edward. Alice ?

Elle me prit dans ses bras et me fis un câlin. Elle était toujours ainsi avec moi depuis que l'on se connaissait et j'adorais ces moments. C'était une véritable amie que j'aurais aimée avoir plus tôt, mais elle était là maintenant.

- Bonjour, je suis Alice, comme Bella vous l'a dis.

- Bonjour. Euh, je… Je vais aller, enfin…

- J'ai compris Emmett, je crois que je vais sortir prendre l'air.

- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

Edward m'avait posé cette question doucement, mais ses yeux étaient étranges. Comme s'il avait peur de quelque chose.

- Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, je veux pouvoir respirer, j'ai l'impression d'étouffer ici, à entendre tous ces murmures et à voir ces gens… Je ne vais pas rester longtemps dehors, d'accord ?

- Bien, ne sois pas trop longue.

Je lui souriais ainsi qu'aux autres et sortais enfin, dans le calme. Au début j'avais trouvé ce silence pénible et maintenant c'était une vraie bénédiction. Je resserrais les pans de mon gilet sur moi et croisais les bras. J'allais un peu plus loin au-dehors près d'un arbre et m'asseyais à ses pieds.

Il faisait un peu frais et le soleil n'était pas au beau fixe, mais cela ne me dérangeais pas. Ce qui m'ennuyait était la personne qui arrivait juste en face de moi : James !

Il portait un très beau costume et je me rappelais combien j'avais aimé être avec lui, mais nous étions trop différents et quelque chose me gênais en lui. Edward était différent aussi, mais il savait écouter et si je n'avais jamais emmené James chez … C'est qu'il y avait une raison.

Je me relevais et m'appuyais le dos contre le bois. Il s'approchait d'un pas hésitant et je comprenais que trop bien, la façon dont il avait connu mon vrai prénom, ma véritable identité avait été surprenante pour lui. Je le regardais venir et j'avais peur. Je me rappelais qu'il avait dis qu'il n'oublierait pas…

- Bella.

- James.

Je n'avais pas envie de l'entendre, je ne voulais pas qu'il m'approche. Je regrettais maintenant le moment de solitude que j'avais désiré si peu de temps avant. Il s'approcha un peu plus et si je pouvais me fondre dans l'écorce je l'aurais fait volontiers.

- Je suis venu pour m'excuser.

- De quoi ?

C'était une première, je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi. En le regardant de plus près, il avait une mauvaise mine, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis longtemps.

- Pour ce que je t'ai dit, le soir, au bar.

- Ah.

- Oui, euh… Me pardonneras-tu ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Pourquoi Bella ? Je suis là devant toi à faire amende honorable. Je suis perdu sans toi. J'ai besoin de toi Bella.

- Non, tu as besoin de Tatiana, pas de moi. Et puis aujourd'hui c'est l'ENTERREMENT de MON père et tu viens faire Amende Honorable ? Non mais je Rêve ma parole, tu te crois où ?

Il m'avait mise en colère, je ne comprenais pas son attitude. Il n'avait pas arrêté de me harceler et puis du jour au lendemain, il avait arrêté et j'avais cru qu'enfin il avait tourné la page.

- Je…. Je suis désolé, Bella, je me suis dis que c'était le moment pour te parler. Tu n'es pas chez toi et depuis que tu habites chez mon frère je ne peux plus t'approcher.

- Comment sais-tu que j'habite chez Edward ?

- Facile, Alice n'arrêtes pas de parler de toi avec les parents et comme je suis retourné chez eux et bien j'ai des nouvelles.

- Alice… Il faut que je retourne à l'intérieur.

- Attends, s'il te plait, laisse-moi une chance.

- …

- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

Je le regardais dans les yeux et j'y vis une lueur d'espoir, mais aussi de la souffrance. Je en voulais faire de mal à personne, je n'étais pas ainsi, mon père ne nous avait pas appris à être méchant avec les autres, même s'ils ne le méritaient pas. Je lui avais accordé du temps et je savais qu'il n'était pas fait pour moi. Je lui devais d'être honnête.

- Oui, j'aime Edward.

- Et moi ?

- Quoi toi ?

- Tu m'aimes ?

Il s'était rapproché de moi et me collais presque. Je sentais son corps contre le mien. Je posais mes mains sur son torse pour le repousser, mais il était fort. Il se pencha en avant et m'embrassa. NON, merde, mais qu'il se pousse. J'essayais tant bien que mal de le chasser, mais il avait entouré ses bras autour de ma taille et me serrait trop. J'avais du mal à respirer, mes bras bloqués entre nos deux poitrines et sa bouche qui me mangeait. Oui c'était bien le mot, il me mangeait totalement. Je fermais les yeux et essayait de me rappeler comment respirer, mais il m'étouffait. Merde, j'allais mourir d'asphyxie à cause de ce con !

Et puis d'un coup, je me retrouvais libre de tout mouvement. Je tombais à genoux et pris une profonde inspiration. En relevant la tête je vis James au sol se tenir le nez, Emmett à mes côtés et Edward entre cet abruti et moi. Je comprenais qu'il venait de le frapper.

- Allez, relève-toi si tu es un homme ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que mon frère soit capable de violenter une femme !

- Laisse Edward, il ne mérite pas que tu te salisses les mains. Bella tu vas bien ?

- Oui, merci.

- Allez viens on rentre, ils sont en train de le mettre dans le corbillard.

- D'accord.

Je me relevais et suivait mon frère.

- BELLA !

Je me retournais vers James, il se relevait péniblement.

- Quoi ? Que veux-tu ?

- Je suis sincèrement désolé, je n'aurais pas dû.

- Non, c'est vrai tu n'aurais pas dû, mais la prochaine fois que tu t'approches de ma femme, tu le regretteras amèrement. Est-ce bien clair ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai compris.

J'hochai la tête et pris la main d'Edward afin de l'emmener avec moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils se battent pour moi.

- Viens Edward, j'ai besoin de toi.

Il me sourit et m'enlaçais les épaules. Nous retournions à l'intérieur et la femme nous annonçait qu'ils étaient près à partir pour le crématorium. Je regardais Emmett, il ne m'avait rien dis. Il haussait les épaules et pris Rose dans ses bras. J'aurai aimé au moins qu'il me prévienne, où alors j'avais oubliée ? Enfin, je ne sais pas si j'aurais le courage de voir ça !

Le cortège se passait en silence. Nous arrivions trop vite à mon goût. Un homme nous installa dans une pièce où des bancs étaient les uns derrière les autres. Une fois assise je pus voir que toute la famille de mon mari était derrière nous, ainsi que mes collèges de boulot. Et enfin, tous les autres. Une musique douce passait et un écran descendait du plafond. L'écran s'allumait et je pouvais voir le cercueil fermé devant une porte.

Au bout de quelques instants, un homme en noir appuya sur un bouton. Je pouvais voir un autre homme ouvrir la porte : c'était celle d'un four. Je voyais les flammes qui n'attendaient qu'une chose : mon père. J'eus du mal à respirer lorsqu'on le poussait à l'intérieur. Mon cœur s'arrêta à cet instant précis. Il venait d'être poussé comme ça, comme un simple morceau de bois dans une cheminée. Il n'était plus rien, il n'y aurait plus rien de lui. J'essayais tant bien que mal de reprendre mon souffle, mais je n'y arrivais pas.

Edward s'en rendis compte et m'emmena à l'extérieur. Je l'entendis parler avec quelqu'un, mais je ne faisais pas attention. Je ne faisais attention à rien, plus rien n'avait d'importance pour l'instant.

**POV Edward**

Mon demi-frère était vraiment qu'un abruti. Si Bella n'avait pas été là, je l'aurai massacré, mais je savais qu'elle n'aimait pas la violence. Elle n'allait pas bien du tout. Je devais retourner chez moi avant d'aller chez mes parents. Ils avaient décidé d'ouvrir leur porte après l'enterrement.

- Alice, tu pourrais ramener Bella ?

- Heu, je…

- C'est bon je peux l'emmener.

- Sam ?

- Oui, on vient nous aussi, avec Jacob, donc si tu as besoin, on peut la ramener. Chez tes parents, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui, merci. Et euh… Sam, il faudrait que l'on parle un autre jour, d'accord ?

- Oui pas de problème.

J'emmenais ma douce dans la voiture de Sam.

- Mon ange, Sam va te ramener chez mes parents, je dois aller chercher quelque chose à la maison. Tu m'entends ?

Elle hochait la tête. Je l'embrassais tendrement et lui mis sa ceinture de sécurité.

- Sam ? Tu t'en occupes bien hein ?

- Comme à la prunelle de mes yeux !

- Merci.

Je repartais, je voulais faire une surprise à Bella, même si je savais que ce n'était pas forcément la bonne journée.

Le temps d'avoir fait l'aller-retour, une heure était passée. J'arrivais chez mes parents, le cœur léger, ma poche gonflée par ma surprise. En entrant je vis ma mère, Esmée.

- Maman, où est Bella ?

- Oh mon chéri, elle n'est pas encore arrivée. Alice nous as dit que Sam devait passer prendre de l'essence.

- Mais, cela fait une heure !

- Ils ne vont pas tarder, ne t'inquiètes pas. Viens boire quelque chose, les autres sont dans la salle à manger.

- D'accord.

J'entrais dans la salle et je les voyais tous, ils étaient tous là, sa famille, la mienne, les amis, les collègues, Jacob… Mais l'essentiel n'était pas là ! Je n'arrêtais pas de regarder ma montre. Les minutes s'écoulaient de plus en plus et un frisson d'angoisse me pris. Et s'ils leur étaient arrivés un malheur ?

L'ambiance était plus ou moins morose et les invités commençaient à partir. Et Bella n'était toujours pas là !

- Jacob, est-ce que tu as des nouvelles de Sam ?

- Non, d'ailleurs c'est étrange, ils devraient être là !

- Tu peux les appeler ?

- Oui.

Je le regardais faire et me rongeais les sens. Alice s'était rapprochée et attendais d'avoir également des nouvelles. Toute notre famille était là, autour de nous attendant une réponse.

- Sam ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous, bon sang !

- …

- Heu pardon, j'ai dû faire un mauvais numé…

- …

- Merde ! Où est-ce que l'on peut les voir ?

- …

- Ben oui, LES voir !

- …

- OK, on arrive de suite, merci !

Il ferma son téléphone et me regardais.

- Edward, c'était la police, ils ont eu un accident !

Je me sentais blanchir d'un coup.

- Bella ?

- En fait Sam est à l'hôpital, mal en point, par contre, il est seul.

- Comment ça, seul ?

- Elle n'était pas dans la voiture… Il y avait du sang partout, trop pour une seule personne, … Ils ne savent pas ce qui s'est passé…

- J'y vais de suite, il faut que je voie Sam !

- On y va tous Edward.

- Merci maman.

Alice m'emmenais ainsi qu'Emmett et Rose, j'étais trop énervé pour conduire, où était Bella ? Mes parents étaient partis avec leur voiture, avec Jacob. L'arrivée à l'hôpital fut fracassante, je cherchais Sam comme un fou, je devais savoir ce qu'ils leur étaient arrivés !

Enfin, nous le trouvions. Je rentrais avec Alice, les autres attendaient dehors.

- Sam, que sait-il passé ?

- Edward, je ne l'ai pas vu arriver. Une voiture nous a percutés alors que nous étions presque arrivés chez tes parents. Je n'ai pas vu qui était au volant, mais c'était un homme. Il est arrivé par derrière, m'a frappé et lorsque je suis revenu à moi, Bella n'était plus là. Je suis désolé Edward…

- C'est pas possible, tu es sur de ne pas avoir vu qui était-ce ?

- Edward, arrêtes tu vas lui faire mal !

Alice me tirait sur les bras, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je secouais Sam comme un prunier. Il était amoché essentiellement au visage et aux mains. Et surement aux côtes, je voyais des bandages un peu partout.

- Désolé.

- Je comprends, j'ai prévenu la police, ils font des recherches.

- Merci.

Je ressortais de la chambre et n'osai regarder quiconque. Où était Bella !

**POV ?**

Le plan est en place, MA-GNI-FI-QUE. Ils vont tous souffrir…

**Alors ? Qui a fait cela ?**

**Les paris sont ouverts, faites vos jeux, rien ne vas plus !**

**Oui je sais un arrêt comme vous les aimez, mdr !**

**Ca vaut bien un petit message, non ?**

**Allez à la semaine prochaine ! (Phrase favorite de méli)**

**Bisous à tous**

**Ah oui autre chose, les yeux de Chat Potté, ca ne marche pas avec moi ! Mdr, mais vous pouvez essayer toujours j'aurais peut-être un jour de bonté !**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonsoir à tous**

**Oui, oui, la grande Sadique est de retour, pas moyen de laisser tranquille Bella et Edward, ils s'aiment et je leur fait quoi ? Que des misères. Je sais tout cela.**

**Mais je peux vous dire une chose : Qui à fait cela ? Et bien la réponse est dans ce chapitre. Alors bonne lecture et les remerciements à la fin, car je sais que vous êtes impatients de lire !**

* * *

Chapitre 14

**POV Bella**

Une douleur atroce à la tête me réveillait. Je me retrouvais sur un lit miteux, j'avais l'impression d'être dans une cellule de vieux films. Il faisait très sombre, trop sombre d'ailleurs. Comment étais-je arrivée ici ?

J'essayais de me rappeler, mais j'avais beaucoup trop mal et mes yeux se brouillaient. Je n'arrivais pas à reprendre conscience totalement et je dus me rendormir sans m'en rendre compte. A mon réveil, un plateau se trouvait au sol, près du pied du lit. Je n'osais pas m'approcher, ni même me lever. Pourquoi étais-je dans cette pièce froide et lugubre ?

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais là, mais j'avais une envie pressante et cela m'angoissait d'appeler qui que se soit. Je ne sentais plus mes jambes et lorsque je voulu les frotter, je me rendais compte que mes mains étaient poisseuses… de sang ! Et là je me rappelais ce qui c'était passé.

J'étais partie avec Sam juste après l'enterrement de papa, j'aurais préférée que se soit Edward qui me ramène, mais il avait quelque chose à faire. Enfin, nous roulions tranquillement lorsque je sentais un coup contre la voiture, comme si quelqu'un nous poussait dans le ravin qui menait à la maison des parents d'Edward. Je me rappelle que Sam avait tourné la tête vers moi pour me rassurer, mais un second choc nous était parvenu. Et là, son visage paniqué ne m'avait pas aidé à garder mon calme. Sa voiture dévalait une bonne partie du ravin et s'arrêtais enfin contre un arbre je supposais.

Le choc m'avait fait voler, la ceinture m'était rentrée dans la poitrine et ma tête cognait contre la vitre. Voilà pourquoi je devais encore avoir mal et pourquoi il y avait du sang sur mes mains. Il devait y en avoir partout sur moi, mais je ne voyais toujours rien. J'étais à moitié assommée, mais je me rappelle que j'avais essayée de soulever Sam. Je n'avais pas pu malheureusement, sa tête contre le volant, gémissant de douleur. Il était trop lourd.

Je me détachais de la ceinture qui était bien enfoncée et respirais mieux. En ouvrant la portière, ou plutôt en la poussant du mieux que je pouvais, je sentais une drôle d'odeur. Je crois que nous avons perdus de l'essence.

Je sentais deux mains me soulever et m'aider à sortir du véhicule. C'est surement à ce moment-là que j'ai perdue connaissance. Mais pourquoi mon sauveur m'avait fait parvenir dans cet endroit ? Enfin, maintenant que j'étais là, je commençais à douter que se soit un sauveur. Cela devait être la personne qui nous avait percutés. Mais pourquoi m'avoir enlevée ? Je ne comprenais pas.

Il fallait que je me lève, d'ailleurs c'est ce que je faisais. Mes jambes tremblaient et j'attendais un peu que cela s'arrête. J'avançais lentement jusqu'à ce que je sente quelque chose autour de ma taille. Mince, j'étais attachée par une chaine au mur, ou au lit, je ne savais pas trop à cause de cette saloperie d'obscurité.

Je tirai dessus de mes forces, mais rien ne cédait. Je pouvais juste faire le tour du sommier. Je me mis à hurler. S'il y avait des habitations quelqu'un m'entendrait peut-être. De l'espoir, il me fallait garder l'espoir. Edward me retrouverais, ou pas.

Une voix sortie de nulle part retentissait dans la pièce. Elle était déformée, froide, métallique, une voix irréelle. Je ne pouvais pas savoir si c'était un homme ou une femme qui me parlaient mais cette personne me connaissait.

- Bella, alors, comment trouve-tu ton nouveau domicile ?

- Mon nouveau domicile ?

- Oui, tu vois tu vas rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'elle… Enfin jusqu'à ce que je sache quoi faire de toi !

- Comment ça, faire de moi QUOI ?

- Voyons, tu crois que ton « mari » va venir ? Tu te trompes, il t'a déjà oublié, tu n'étais rien pour lui, juste un petit caillou dans une chaussure qui gène et à laquelle on s'habitue, c'est tout ! tu croyais quoi, qu'il t'aimait ? Ah, ah, laisse-moi rire, tu es insignifiante I-SA-BE-LLA !

- Non, ce n'est pas possible. Il m'a dit qu'il…

- T'aimais, je sais bien tout cela, mais ce ne sont que des mots. En attendant tu as de la chance, car je n'ai pas le droit de venir te voir, je me ferais taper sur les doigts si je te faisais quelque chose, ce n'est pourtant pas l'envie de te baiser jusqu'à ce que tu crie grâce !

- …

- Tu ne dis rien ? Dommage, pff, il faut que je parte, le boulot m'attend. Si tu as des besoins, il y a un seau à droite du lit. Passe une bonne journée, Isabella !

- Non, attendez, pourquoi je suis là ? Que me voulez-vous ? Qui êtes-vous ?

Mais je n'avais aucune réponse. La voix était partie et je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais là. Je n'avais eu aucune réponse, où alors je n'avais pas fait attention. Il n'était pas seul, ils étaient au moins deux. Mais pourquoi moi ? Je ne pouvais que penser à toutes ces questions, en créer de nouvelles. Il ne fallait pas que je devienne folle, je devais m'accrocher au fait que j'allais m'en sortir vivante.

* * *

**POV Edward**

Bon sang, je tournais en rond, au boulot je m'énervais pour un rien, j'envoyais balader tout le monde, je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir à quoi que se soit ! Cela faisait déjà trois jours que Bella avait disparue, trois longues journées et nuits que je ne savais pas où elle était. Qui avait bien pu l'enlever !

Sam était sorti peu de temps après, mais il devait rester coucher, il avait des côtes douloureuses. Les policiers lui avaient posés toutes sortes de questions, sa voiture avait été emmenée dans leur laboratoire d'expertise pour trouver des indices et savoir quelle voiture pouvais avoir fait cela.

Trois jours sans rien, pas de nouvelles, pas d'indices, pas … De Bella. Elle n'était pas avec moi, elle ne dormait plus avec moi. Cela me torturais de ne pas savoir si elle était toujours vivante, ou non. NON ! Il ne fallait pas je pense à cette probabilité, elle devait être en vie !

Je repensais aux événements le jour de l'enterrement de Charlie. Je m'en voulais de ne pas l'avoir emmené chez mes parents, elle serait toujours avec moi. Pourquoi j'avais oublié de prendre cette boite qui trônait maintenant sur la table de ma cuisine. Dans un sens je ne regrettais pas qu'Alice l'aie emmené, qui sait comment cela aurait terminé.

J'en voulais à Sam pour n'avoir pas su la protéger, elle est si fragile… Je m'en voulais d'être parti. Je m'en voulais en fait à moi et uniquement à moi. C'était de ma faute si elle n'était plus ici. Je m'arrachais les cheveux à force, il fallait la retrouver.

Aucun indice, rien de rien. Tous les jours je passais voir les flics, mais RIEN ! Et se mot m'énervais au plus haut point. _Désolé, mais nous n'avons aucun moyen de déterminer ce qui c'est réellement passé._

C'était une phrase qu'ils ne cessaient pas de dire. Ils me faisaient comprendre que si je n'avais pas de demande de rançons, ils étaient démunis. Emmett continuait de travailler, mais il venait me voir régulièrement. Tous les soirs il restait pour discuter et essayer de trouver qui pouvait bien en vouloir à sa sœur, mais RIEN !

Je voulais bannir ce mot, je ne voulais plus l'entendre, mais inlassablement il était présent, il était là à tourner dans ma tête. Un pervers ? Un sadique ? Un violeur ? Un tueur en série ? Un jaloux ? Un … Je ne sais plus, je ne savais plus, je n'étais plus moi sans elle.

Il fallait que je me ressaisisse, elle était encore vivante, je le sentais au plus profond de mon âme, je sentais qu'elle était proche de moi et cela m'énervais encore plus. Si au moins nous arrivions à savoir qui pouvait lui vouloir autant de mal… Elle avait déjà tellement souffert et cela continuait. Pourquoi le soit s'acharnais sur mon ange ?

Une personne vous manque… Oui le dicton est vraie, plus rien n'existe, tout disparaît. Je n'avais qu'une seule chose en tête : la retrouver. Et quoi qu'il se passe, quitte à arrêter de travailler, je ne cesserais de la chercher.

C'est pourquoi ce soir, j'allais au bar de Sam. Je voulais la libérer de ce contrat et lui reparler de l'accident. Il avait peut-être oublié quelque chose, un détail même insignifiant… Je passais sans problème l'entrée, Jacob m'ouvrit la porte devant tous les autres. Il avait ce regard que je voyais tous les matins dans la glace, la peur.

La musique était à fond, les filles dansaient sur le comptoir. Cela me rappelait la première fois que j'avais vu Bella danser dessus, avant que je ne sache que ce soit elle. Son déhanchement, ses fringues, son sex-appeal, le cuir… J'avais envie de la revoir ainsi, mais que pour moi.

Egoïste, oui, c'était sûr, mais je la voulais à moi. Je voulais lui faire du bien, je voulais … Je la voulais tout simplement. Pourquoi ne pouvions-nous pas être heureux ? A chaque fois que nous nous retrouvions, un malheur arrivait. A croire que nous ne pouvions pas vivre heureux sur cette terre.

Je passais par derrière pour accéder chez Sam. Je toquais légèrement à la porte et l'ouvrais. Il était allongé sur un canapé et en me voyant se leva en grimaçant. De douleur apparemment.

- Salut.

- Eh Salut Edward. Aie ! Alors, comment tu te sens ?

- Un peu mieux que toi en tout cas. Toujours douloureux ?

- Ouais, les côtes font mal, je respire difficilement mais bon suis en vie.

- Hum…

- Tu crois qu'elle ne l'est plus, c'est ça ?

- NON ! Je suis persuadé qu'elle est quelque part, ici, dans cette ville, je le sens !

- Calme-toi ! Les flics vont la retrouver. T'as une idée de qui aurait pu faire le coup ?

- Non et le pire c'est qu'il n'y a pas eu de demande de rançons, ou de lettres. Les flics n'avancent pas, ils piétinent et je me demandais, enfin…

- Tu te demandais quoi ?

- Ben si tu leur avais tout raconter. Ne le prend pas mal mais ave le choc, l'accident, je me demandais si tu n'avais pas oublié des choses.

- Tu crois que je mens ?

- NON, loin de là, mais comme je te disais avec le choc, tu as peut-être…

- Non, c'est bon j'ai compris. Ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont revenus me voir ce matin et nous avons remis tout en place. Edward, je n'ai pas vu la personne, mais je crois que c'était une petite bonne femme, mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Le conducteur portait des lunettes de soleil, des gants et un foulard, c'est pour ça que j'ai pensé que c'était une femme. Mais je n'ai pas trop regardé plus que ça, j'essayais de garder le contrôle de la voiture.

- Merci pour tout ce que tu fais, c'est important pour moi.

- Allez, viens prendre un verre.

- Non, je vais rentrer chez moi.

- Mais, non, allez, on va boire un coup, ca va te faire du bien. Il ne faut pas que tu reste tout seul dans ces moments-là !

Je soupirais. Dans un sens un verre ne me ferait pas de mal et je ne serais pas seul se soir, même si je préférerais que ce soit Bella qui soit avec moi. J'acceptais finalement et nous allions dans une autre pièce.

* * *

**POV Psycho**

Regardez-moi ça ! Elle est vraiment pitoyable. L'enlever n'a pas été trop dur, avec ce bouffon de Sam dans la voiture, c'était presque trop facile. Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé que ce soit Alice, j'en aurais eu deux pour le prix d'une.

J'avais eu du mal à l'approcher, d'ailleurs elle ne m'avait pas vu, pas encore reconnu. Elle était toujours la même, pleurnicheuse, pâle, sans couleur ni odeur, un vrai puceron que l'on écrase du pouce sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Cet endroit, je l'avais trouvé un peu par hasard, pas très loin des habitations, discret et surtout très bien insonorisé. Si elle voulait crier elle pouvait, de toute façon, sa voix, elle n'en aura plus besoin là où je vais l'envoyer. J'attends encore un peu pour les voir tous souffrir, tous se détruire par sa faute et je lui jetterai tout au visage juste avant qu'elle ne parte pour de bon. Au moins elle n'essaiera même pas de se défendre, bien que cela m'ennuie un peu, mais je ne peux pas tout avoir non plus !

Par sa faute, j'avais tout perdu, mon empire c'est écroulé et elle ne s'en ai même pas rendu compte ! Une vraie garce, une plaie purulente toujours infectée, un mal que l'on ne se débarrasse jamais, sauf d'ici peu de temps. Tout était prévu depuis bien longtemps, j'attendais juste le bon moment.

Sa misérable vie, c'était grâce à moi qu'elle l'avait, son faux mariage aussi. Les erreurs administratives étaient tellement faciles à mettre en place… J'avais pris le nom de son « époux » au hasard dans l'annuaire. Ce qui m'ennuyais le plus était qu'il c'était apparemment attachée à elle et vice-versa. Cela aurait été bien plus marrant s'il l'avait rejeté.

Pff, cet homme-là n'était pas humain : tomber amoureux d'une fille pareille ! Mais bon, j'aime le désespoir autour de moi, je le règne en maître, j'y suis tellement habitué ! C'était mon lot quotidien à une époque, révolue maintenant !

J'adore les gadgets surtout la caméra infrarouge. Parfaite pour LA surveiller. Je la voyais tourner en rond autour du lit. Elle avait même essayé de défaire la chaine, j'en avais bien rit. Cette chaîne ne pouvait pas être brisée, fine pour ne pas la sentir mais robuste qu'il faudrait au moins six hommes pour la casser. Hors Isabella n'était qu'une faible femme. Une pauvre petite fille.

Je la regardais. A présent, elle était allongée sur le lit, non, roulée en boule. J'entendais ces pleurs : une douce musique à mes oreilles. Des sanglots, des murmures, des pleurs… Je revivais enfin et elle, non !

Elle n'avait pas touchée à son plateau durant les trois premiers jours juste le pain. Quelle imbécile, je voulais sa mort mais pas de cette façon. Je voulais qu'elle souffre psychologiquement et non physiquement. Mais je savais qu'au bout d'un moment elle ne pourrait résister. Je savais ce qu'elle aimait, tous ces mois de surveillance me servaient.

Cela faisait cinq jours que je l'avais là, sous la main ! Je me les frottais, les mains. La joie que j'exprimais devait se voir lorsque je sortais d'ici. Les gens se tournaient sur mon passage et j'adorais cela. L'épicier me trouvait en forme et je lui parlais de tout et de rien. Ici, personne ne me connaissait vraiment, c'était un avantage. Je pouvais faire ce que je voulais.

En rentrant dans _mon domaine_, j'eu l'impression d'être suivi. Je me retournais rapidement mais ne remarquais rien… Ou presque ! Une ombre derrière, à une cinquantaine de mètres, près de l'arbre. Hum, comme si je ne l'avais pas vu. Alors comme ça, Monsieur m'avait suivi… Intéressant. Je vais peut-être m'en servir. Ce serait pas mal de savoir ce qui va se passer lorsque je le mettrais dans la cage au lion.

Le petit agneau et son prédateur, dans la même pièce. Hum, je pense que se serait très intéressant, vraiment beaucoup ! Je vais le laisser s'approcher et même rentrer. Le laisser voir ce qu'il veut et je pense que le taser que je me suis procuré il y a quelques temps va me servir. Je rentrais et déposais mes courses.

Ca y ait, il est là, tout proche, il est très doué, mais je le suis encore plus ! Il ouvrit la porte doucement, si je ne savais pas qu'il serait là, je ne l'aurais jamais entendu. Je me plaçais derrière lui et appuyais sur le bouton. Hum, parfait. Un vrai petit bijou.

Je le regardais tomber au sol comme une merde.

* * *

**POV Bella**

Combien de temps encore vais-je rester là ? Cela devait faire plusieurs jours que j'étais ici, peut-être même des semaines. Je n'avais plus aucunes notions de temps, de jour, de nuit. Je ne cessais de penser à Edward et à ma famille, enfin pour ce qu'il en restait.

Tous les bons moments passés avec lui me faisait tenir, mais jusqu'à quand ? Mon _mariage_ était peut-être la seule chose de bien finalement et je commençais à regretter d'avoir repoussé Edward aussi souvent, nous n'en serions pas là, enfin, je n'en serais pas là en tout cas. J'aurais dû faire plus attention à papa, j'aurais dû prendre plus le temps avec mon mari. Je n'en voulais même pas à James et s'il se présentait maintenant je lui dirais que je lui pardonne. J'ai moi-même mes torts, je ne lui ais pas dit toute la vérité à mon sujet tellement j'avais la trouille d'avoir une vraie relation.

Le simple fait d'être là et bien, cela m'aidais à y voir plus clair dans mes sentiments. J'avais réellement aimé James, mais c'était Edward à qui j'avais donné mon cœur, mon corps, mon âme. Je trouverais le moyen de sortir d'ici, de retourner auprès de tous, de recommencer à vivre. Depuis l'abandon de ma mère, le viol, mon coma, le fait de ne plus pouvoir avoir d'enfants, le contrat avec Sam bien que se soit pour m'aider, mon suicide raté, je ne comptais plus les moments pénibles.

Grâce à Edward, tout avait pris un nouveau sens. Avant, j'étais très mal dans ma peau, je ne me sentais plus vraiment une femme, mais une coyote sans nom, sans identité, sans rien. Maintenant, je m'étais retrouvée. Il m'avait fallut beaucoup de temps pour m'en rendre compte.

Ma tête me faisait mal, une fois de plus. Je ne voulais rien demander à mon geôlier, je ne voulais pas lui être redevable. Je me rallongeais et fermais les yeux, je n'avais trouvée que se moyen pour me soulager.

Je devais m'être endormie car lorsque j'ouvrais les yeux, j'entendais un souffle juste à côté de mon oreille. Je refermais les yeux rapidement, j'avais trop peur de voir le visage de celui qui m'avait kidnappé. Je sentais un corps allongé à mes côtés, chaud, trop proche de moi. Il était trop près, trop collé. Son odeur me rappelait quelque chose, mais je ne voulais pas savoir !

J'avais trop peur, elle était toujours présente, mais là, elle était là, elle était toujours là. Cette peur me paralysait. C'était quoi, mon heure ? Aujourd'hui ? Maintenant ? Je sentais mon souffle s'accélérer, je sentais que je commençais à paniquer. J'aurais voulue hurler, j'aurais voulue qu'Edward soit là. J'aurais voulue que ma vie se passe autrement. J'aurais voulue…

- Bella ?

- …

- Est-ce que c'est toi ?

Je reconnaissais cette voix, mais comment pouvait' il être là ? Je ne comprenais pas, était-il mon kidnappeur ?

- Bella, s'il te plait, ouvre les yeux. Ne me quittes pas, Bella je t'en supplie, réveille-toi !

J'ouvrais les yeux et je le voyais devant moi. Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi je rêvais de lui. Cela ne pouvait être qu'un rêve, personne ne pouvait m'avoir retrouvée. Il devait être un mirage, une hallucination, cela devait être ça !

- Bella, tu m'entends ? Merde, qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait. S'il-te-plait Bella, tu me vois ? réponds, je t'en prie.

Je sentais sa main sur ma joue. Elle était chaude, douce, une main d'homme. Je fermais mes yeux. Cette main me réconfortait, me faisait du bien. Un peu trop même, pour un rêve… Je sentais une bouche sur la mienne, hum délicieuse, mais différente. Je rouvrais les yeux et me reculais.

- James ?

- Ouf… Princesse, tu es de retour. Désolée de t'avoir embrassé mais je ne savais pas quoi faire. Comment… Comment te sens-tu ?

- Ca va. C'est moi qui suis désolée, pour tout. C'est de ma faute si cela n'as pas marché entre nous. Je… Que fais-tu ici ? Comment as-tu fait pour me retrouver ?

- En fait, j'ai suivi mon instinct, je… comment te dire, je crois savoir qui as fait cela. Le problème c'est que je n'ai aucun moyen de prévenir qui que se soit. Je ne pensais faire que de la reconnaissance et revenir avec des renforts, mais je me suis fait attraper. Je suis désolé Bella, je regrette.

- Je comprends et je voulais te dire que je te pardonne à la condition que tu fasses de même avec moi.

- Oui, Bella je t'aime et je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir.

Il posait ses deux mains sur ma tête en m'embrassais. Je me laissais faire, j'avais besoin de lui. Ce n'était pas Edward, mais j'avais besoin de me sentir vivante.

- Bella… Si tu savais depuis le temps que j'attendais ce moment, nos retrouvailles.

- James, je suis désolée. Je ne t'aime pas de la même manière que tu m'aimes.

- Mais, je croyais… Enfin, je… notre baiser… Je ne comprends plus.

- C'est de ma faute, j'avais besoin de sentir que j'étais en vie. J'ai aimé t'embrasser mais…

- Non, ne dis plus rien, je sais. Edward.

Il se passait la main dans ses cheveux et regardais autour de nous.

- Super le palace. J'espère que tu n'as pas payé trop chère la chambre !

Il essayait de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Et c'est quoi les loisirs ? Non, ne dis rien, je vais trouver… Hum, je dirais compter le nombre de cafards ?

La voix grésillait :

- Alors, comment se passe votre lune de miel ?

- Qui êtes-vous réellement ? demandais James.

- Qui je suis ? Hum, je ne suis pas sûre qu'Isabella veuille vraiment le savoir, n'est-ce pas ?

- Laissez-nous sortir. Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu vous faire ? lui demandais-je.

- A moi, rien ! Mais je connais une personne à qui TU as fait beaucoup de mal, Bell's !

James et moi nous regardions, ainsi ils étaient deux, au minimum. Je murmurais ma question suivante à James.

- Peux-tu me dire où nous sommes ?

- Dans une grande maison, dans le quartier des rosaires. Pourquoi ?

Le surnom que la personne m'avait donné ainsi que se coin me rappelait des souvenirs. La porte s'ouvrait avec fracas et une lumière aveuglante me faisait mal aux yeux. Une ombre se découpait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Je me relevais, James en faisait autant. A ce moment là je compris qu'il était attaché également au mur mais sur une de ces chevilles.

L'ombre entrais dans la pièce, elle était gigantesque tel une personne proche, très proche de mon entourage. Un sourire carnassier sur ses lèvres, le regard devenu froid, sadique…

- Bonsoir mes amis. Je me disais que ma présence vous ferait du bien. Ais-je tords Bell's ?

- Merde, c'est…

- Oui James, tu as raison… C'est Sam !

* * *

**Niark niark niark (rire sadique que j'adore !)**

**Un Grand Merci à** : 

**Grazie, veronika crepuscule, Midsum, Delphine 94, Habswifes, Ousna, my-fiction-twilight, Titie, leausy, Elli Cullen, Lena-lna933, bichou85, Oliveronica cullen massen.**

_**Les anonymes : **_

**Meli : Et oui c'était trop facile, mdr, il n'est qu'une victime ! J'A-DO-RE tes réflexions, Mais tu n'as pas tord, mon esprit tordu n'as pas encore tout dévoilé ! Au fait, pourquoi pas Edward ? Mdr ! Et à demain ? Non désolée, perdue du temps, mais à bientôt ! Bisous**

**Nathalie 63 : Alors, une chose, tu aurais dû garder ta première impression. Mais tout n'est pas terminé. Merci pour ta review et à bientôt. Bisous.**

**Mounia : Merci beaucoup pour ton message, et voici la suite que tu attends !**

**Alors ça vous à plu ?**

**Ca vaut bien un petit message, non ?**

**Vous pensiez à qui se trouve dans le lit de Bella?**

**Allez à la prochaine ! (Je ferais en sorte de poster la semaine prochaine, mais je n'aie pas de jour, désolée, suis un peu trop surbooké)**

**Et pour ceux qui lise un amour de tueuse, je m'excuse d'avance, mais je vais être obligée de repousser la parution du prochain chapitre de quelques jours, pas eu le temps de le finir, et je veux qu'il soit au mieux !**

**Bisous à tous**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonsoir à tous**

**Bon alors, je tenais à m'excuser, mais avec la convention Twilight à paris (et oui j'y suis allée) et Eclipse, ben j'ai perdue du temps, beaucoup de temps pour avancer dans mes fics. Donc voici ce chapitre, le suivant sera pour terminer un amour de tueuse pour le concours Hot Summer, et après je reviendrais sur celle-ci.**

**Bonne lecture, et les remerciements en bas.**

* * *

Chapitre 15

**POV Sam**

Parfait, enfin presque. J'avais tout de même pris un sacré coup dans les côtes, mais le bandage serré ainsi me faisait moins souffrir. Enfin c'est ce que je disais, il fallait bien donner le change. Le coup à la tête était bien réel, il fallait bien que les flics croient que j'ai bien été agressé, mais les côtes… Heureusement que je connaissais bien l'infirmière. Elle avait interverti deux dossiers et par conséquent j'avais hérité de trois bonnes côtes de fêlées. Tout ce qui me fallait pour mettre à bien le plan de mon chef était juste de faire semblant de ne pas pouvoir bouger.

Et voilà le travail. Et le meilleur était que j'avais réussi à avoir Edward dans ma poche. Ainsi je savais où en était les recherches. Nulle part ! Cela me réjouissait et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à garder une mine renfrogné.

Se soir il était là, à boire un verre avec moi dans mes quartiers. Il tenait plutôt bien l'alcool pour un blanc bec ! Je savais qu'il m'en voulait de n'avoir pas pu la protéger, s'il savait… En tout cas, mon acolyte avait fait un boulot remarquable, pas un seul indice, pas une trace, rien ! Putain, le pied total ! Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'un plan pareil pouvait marcher. Oh oui, elle était fragile, c'était sur. Mais à cause d'Edward, elle devenait plus forte. Je l'avais vu une seule fois dans la caméra de sa prison et je voyais le changement qui c'était opéré.

Mais les mots qu'elle avait entendu l'avais contrainte à se poser des questions, à avoir des doutes. Je l'aurai bien vendu, je connaissais les personnes qui auraient pu me l'acheter pour leur propre harem, mais il en avait été décidé autrement. Elle devait mourir et la personne qui l'avait décidé cherchait le meilleur moyen de la faire disparaître. De toute façon, la seule chose qui m'importait était l'argent que j'allais récupérer. Bien plus que ce qu'elle me devait pour le contrat, alors…

En tout cas, je pouvais aussi faire du bénéfice, Edward venait de me proposer de racheter son contrat et en tout bons amis que j'étais, je lui ais fait part qu'elle me devait beaucoup et que ma boite devait tourner sans une fille comme elle.

Il avait eu l'air surpris par ma réponse, mais je lui faisais comprendre que nous parlions affaire et que même si j'étais désolé pour Bella, que je souhaitais la retrouver, mon bar devait tourner. Je n'étais pas le seul en cause, les autres comptaient sur moi et si je ne ramenais pas d'argent, je serai obligé de fermer et de licencier ceux qui travaillent. Je n'avais pas plus insisté que cela, mais il m'avait compris.

Nous avions donc un arrangement, il me payait le salaire de Bella pendant les années qu'il me restait ! Le pauvre con ! Je lui avais refilé une bonne dose de calmant pour qu'il se détende et s'endorme. Je devais aller vérifier comment notre invitée allait.

J'attendais que monsieur ferme ses yeux sur le divan et l'enfermais. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se réveille et parte à ma recherche, on ne sait jamais. Je sortais par derrière, me mis au volant de ma voiture de location et parti vers la maison. Il ne me fallut que peu de temps pour arriver, la route étant quasiment déserte de nuit, c'était beaucoup plus pratique !

Je me rangeais dans l'allée, éteignait les phares et écoutait… Le Silence. La maison était vraiment bien insonorisée et de plus qui pouvait imaginer qu'elle regorgeait d'un sous-sol enterré ? Personne, c'était la maison idéale que je m'étais payé il y a quelques temps. Je rentrais à l'intérieur et tendais l'oreille.

- Bonsoir.

- Bonsoir mon amour. Alors comment cela se passe ?

- Pas bien du tout, elle refuse de s'alimenter, mais ce qui me plait c'est que ses larmes ne s'arrêtent que très occasionnellement.

Elle était tellement excitée qu'elle venait de m'enlacer. Elle m'embrassait profondément, sa langue en demandais toujours plus, ses mains passaient sous mes vêtements. Elle était bestiale et j'adorais cela. Je passais mes doigts sous sa jupe et entrait directement dans sa chatte. Pas de sous-vêtements, elle savait que c'est ce que j'aimais. Je la coinçais contre le mur et m'enfonçais d'un coup sec en elle. Ce fut violent, animal, orgasmique. Pas besoin de préliminaires pour tirer un coup avec elle, toujours partante. Une fois que j'éjaculais et qu'elle donnait un cri de plaisir, je me retirai et me rhabillais.

Je voulais voir de mes propres yeux comment Bella réagissait. Et ce que je voyais était un beau spectacle.

- Regardes-moi CA !

- Hum…

- Bon il faut que tu partes…

- Mais c'est ma maison aussi !

- Je sais, mais tu n'as pas un invité ?

- Merde ! Ok, je reviendrais bientôt.

Je partais vers le bar, les filles savaient comment travailler et Jacob pouvait faire l'affaire si un problème arrivait. La soirée se terminait rapidement, Edward retournais chez lui deux heures plus tard, et je pu dormir un peu.

Je retournai à la maison deux nuits plus tard. Elle m'attendait et nous baisions ensemble une fois de plus. Après notre affaire terminée, nous retournions auprès des écrans de surveillance.

- Mais… Mais qui est avec elle ?

- Oh celui-là ? Il m'a suivit jusqu'ici, je me demande comment il a fait pour savoir… Mais bon, mon nouveau joujou à eu raison de lui.

- Ouais, mais maintenant ils sont deux à buter !

- Et alors, ca te pose un problème ?

- Non.

- Attend, j'aimerais les entendre.

- Hum, laisse-moi faire. Alors, comment se passe votre lune de miel ?

- Qui êtes-vous réellement ? demandais James.

- Qui je suis ? Hum, je ne suis pas sûre qu'Isabella veuille vraiment le savoir, n'est-ce pas ?

- Laissez-nous sortir. Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu vous faire ? criait' elle.

- A moi, rien ! Mais je connais une personne à qui TU as fait beaucoup de mal, Bell's !

Nous les entendions murmurer mais avec ces gadgets, on entendais comme si c'était à nous qu'ils parlaient.

_Peux-tu me dire où nous sommes ?_

_Dans une grande maison, dans le quartier des rosaires. Pourquoi ?_

Nous nous regardions tous les deux et nous avions eu la même idée. Je devais leur montrer qui j'étais, ainsi ils chercheraient jusqu'au moment où nous les tuerons ensemble. J'avançais vers la porte blindée et l'ouvris.

- Bonsoir mes amis. Je me disais que ma présence vous ferait du bien. Ais-je tords Bell's ?

- Merde, c'est…

- Oui James, tu as raison… C'est Sam !

- Gagné ! Mais désolée ma jolie, tu n'as pas gagné le droit de sortir de ta magnifique demeure.

**

* * *

**

**POV Bella**

- Espèce de pourriture, comment peux-tu me faire ça ?

J'essayais de lui sauter à la gorge, mais j'étais toujours enchainé à se mur. James se rapprochait de moi.

- Oh, tu sais, si peu… Le sexe, l'argent, encore le SEXE, mais l'ARGENT.

- …

- Tu croyais quoi, hein ? Pour tes beaux yeux ? Laisse-moi rire. Je me demande même comment Edward pouvait te trouver quelque chose de bien en toi. Et celui-là je te le laisse, complètement timbré !

- Je ne te permets pas de parler de moi de cette façon ! Je suis le frère d'Edward, et il va nous retrouver !

- Ah, laisse-moi rire ! Jamais il ne vous trouvera ici… Personne ne sait où vous êtes.

Je regardais James et compris qu'il n'en avait parlé à personne. Flute et si Sam… L'Argent ? Mais cela signifiait qu'il ne devait pas être seul. Si c'était lui qui était payé, qui avait… Oui, qui pouvait bien payer un homme pour m'enlever ?

- Sam, on se connait depuis longtemps. Je travaille pour toi, je me suis toujours débrouillée pour t'aider. J'aimerai savoir…

- Ne tourne pas autour du pot et crache le morceau !

- Qui est derrière tout cela ?

- Une personne que je dirai que tu connais bien, même très bien. Cette personne t'as déjà vu sous toutes les coutures, si j'ose dire.

- Je ne comprends pas. Qui est-ce ?

J'entendais un bruit qui venait de derrière lui. Il se retournait vers la silhouette. Je sentais James m'enlacer, sans m'en rendre compte je perdais l'équilibre. Je posais une main sur les siennes et la pressai. J'avais l'appréhension de voir le visage de celui qui m'en voulait à mort. J'avais peur de voir qui c'était…

Sam se repoussais finalement et je pouvais enfin voir celui qui … NON, ce n'était pas possible pas ELLE !

- Bonsoir BEL-LA.

Je me sentais partir, je devais résister à la sensation de malaise qui arrivait. Je devais me retenir de pleurer, je devais… Je ne savais plus rien, plus que le noir absolu.

**

* * *

****POV Edward**

- Bella ?

- Je suis là, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Elle me caressait la joue de sa main si douce. Son sourire était divin, ses yeux pétillais, je l'avais enfin retrouvé. Je me pinçais fort pour être sur de ne pas rêver et me fis mal.

- Bella, mais comment… Où étais tu ?

- Chut, tout va bien, je suis revenue. Aimes-moi, s'il te plait.

- Oh, Bella, si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué.

Je mettais mon nez dans ses cheveux et respirais son odeur si sucré, si affriolant. Mes mains n'osaient la toucher de peur de la casser. Elle était si fragile, si douce, si femme… Je me reculais et y voyais dans son regard du désir, ce même désir qui nous avaient perdus dans l'ascenseur se fameux jour. Elle avait envie de moi et moi d'elle. Je ne pouvais plus résister.

Ma bouche trouva la sienne et la maintenais contre moi. Ma langue passait sur ses lèvres, mes lèvres sur sa bouche, sa langue venant à la rencontre de la mienne. Une explosion de saveur m'envahi, encore meilleur que dans mes souvenirs.

Je sentais ses mains se faufiler sous mon tee-shirt et caresser mon torse. Elle les descendait et les passais dans mon jean. J'entrepris de lui enlever son chemisier rouge. Tiens c'était la première fois que je la voyais dedans. Il était mouillé, c'est ce qui m'arrêta un instant.

Je me reculais pour la regarder mieux, mon ange était trempé de sueurs.

- Bella, tu ne vas pas bien, il faut te reposer.

- Chut, ce n'est rien, juste un petit problème à résoudre.

Je la repoussais doucement et son chemisier n'était pas rouge à l'origine, mais blanc. Merde, le rouge s'étalait comme une fleur qui s'ouvrait. Elle saignait beaucoup, beaucoup trop.

- Bella, il faut aller à l'hôpital !

- Trop tard.

- NONNNNNNNNNN

Ce fut mon hurlement qui me réveillait. Merde, j'avais rêvé une fois de plus, ou plutôt fais un cauchemar de plus. Merde, je m'étais pourtant pincé ! La preuve j'avais la marque sur mon avant-bras. J'avais peur que MA Bella ne soit plus de se monde. Cela faisait presque une semaine.

Je m'énervais pour un rien, ma famille ne me le reprochais pas, mais avais du mal à me supporter. Au boulot ce n'était pas mieux, le seul qui arrivait encore à me supporter était Sam. Même mon frère n'était plus chez mes parents et Alice n'en parlons plus, depuis qu'elle n'avait pas ramenée Bella, elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Elle s'en voulait à mort.

Tiens en y repensant, James, cela faisait un moment que personne ne l'avais vu, ni dans la famille. Il faudrait que je demande à Sam s'il ne l'avait pas vu, c'était un adepte de son bar, de ces filles, de l'alcool… Pff et de Bella, mon ange. Et si ? Non, pas possible, il n'oserait pas l'enlever tout de même ? Non ? Si ? Il était dérangé d'être venu la voir à l'enterrement mais il devait avoir compris ?

Je me prenais la tête vraiment pour rien. Je voyais des mauvais plans partout. Les flics commençaient à fatiguer à ne rien trouver, j'avais peur qu'ils n'abandonnent. Par respect pour Charlie ils étaient toujours sur les éléments de l'enquête mais je voyais bien qu'ils n'y croyaient plus de la retrouver vivante, de la retrouver tout court.

Je pris une bonne douche, me changeait et partais me promener. J'avais besoin de faire le point sur tout ce que j'avais entendu, sur tout ce que j'avais repéré.

Je décidais de retourner voir Emmett, savoir comment ce la se passait pour eux. Je l'appelais et appris qu'il était chez son père. Je le rejoignais donc.

Arrivé devant la porte, j'eu un moment d'hésitation. Beaucoup de souvenirs avec elle ici me… _AH mais c'est pas possible, arrête de parler d'elle au passé bon sang. On va la retrouver, on va la retrouver !_

Je sonnais à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrait en grand sur un Emmett fatigué.

- Salut, Entre.

- Salut.

- J'ai pas de nouvelles de Bella.

- Moi non plus.

- T'es venu faire quoi alors ?

Oh la, que lui était-il arrivé ? Il était presque agressif.

- Un problème ?

- Oui, non, je ne sais pas.

- Explique-toi.

- Viens, on va prendre une bière.

Installés dans la cuisine, chacun une bière à la main, j'attendais qu'il se décide à parler. Cela mettait du temps, mais je ne voulais pas le brusquer.

- Edward, j'ai peur.

- Comment ça ?

- Je viens de perdre mon père et maintenant Bella. La grossesse de Rosalie n'est pas au mieux, elle est retournée à l'hôpital tout à l'heure, ils veulent la garder au moins pour cette nuit et ne voulais pas que je reste. Sam m'a appelé, il à annulé le contrat, les flics ne trouvent rien. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

- Pour le contrat c'est moi, lorsque nous retrouverons Bella, elle sera libre de ses mouvements. Pour ton père je ne peux rien faire de plus, mais pour Rosalie, il va falloir se montrer fort, d'accord ? Tu as une famille maintenant qui se construit.

- Tu as raison, mais le fait que Bella… Rien pas de coups de fil, pas de demande de rançon… Et si elle était morte, ou enfuit ?

Je ne voulais pas penser à la première éventualité, mais la deuxième, pourquoi pas. Pourquoi se serait' elle enfuit ? Bien que le suicide elle y avait déjà pensée, alors…

- Je ne sais pas Emmett, je ne sais pas.

D'un ton las, je n'avais plus de paroles de réconfort. Nous buvions tranquillement lorsque mon portable sonnait.

- Excuse-moi.

- T'inquiète.

Je répondais, le numéro m'était familier.

- Allo ?

- …

- C'est moi ! Ah salut, tu veux quoi ?

- …

- Hein ? C'est une blague ?

- …

- Tu es sûr ?

- Ok, ok, je te crois. Donne-moi l'adresse, j'y vais de suite.

- …

- Non pas de soucis, je n'y vais pas seul. Un ami va m'accompagner. Merci !

Je raccrochai et regardait Emmett avec enfin de l'espoir.

- Un contact, enfin, un gars vient de me prévenir qu'il a vu Bella dans une maison.

- Quoi ? Où ça ? On peut lui faire confiance ?

- Oui, on part de suite.

- Il faut appeler les flics pour les prévenir.

- NON ! Non, on les appellera de là-bas.

Nous partions rapidement et arrivions devant une grande maison. Etrange, si mon ange était bien là, je me demandais où il pouvait la cacher. La porte d'entrée était ouverte. Je me garais et descendais de la voiture en courant.

- Edward, attend-moi !

- Grouille-toi !

A l'intérieur, nous faisions le tour du propriétaire si je peux dire. Tout était sale, humide. Je n'osais toucher quoique se soit.

- T'as appelé…

- Oui c'est bon. J'espère qu'ils seront là.

Une détonation retentit. Nous nous regardions effrayés. Je courais, Emmett sur mes talons vers ce bruit macabre. Faites que se ne soit pas ce que… Non, ne pas y penser, ne pas y penser….

Un escalier, une véritable descente aux enfers, un couloir, celui de la mort, et nous arrivions enfin devant un spectacle que personne n'aurait voulu.

Mon frère était sur le corps de Bella, les deux ensanglantés.

* * *

**Oui, je m'arrête ainsi, mais il faut bien s'arrêter quelque part, non? **

**Un Grand Merci à** : 

**Galswinthe, my-fiction-twilight, Juliet1802, Oliveronica cullen massen, Mellli, Midsum, lena-lna933, Bichou85, **

_**Les anonymes : **_

**Marion : Pas grave, le principal est que tu es lu et que cela te plaise toujours. Bisous et merci.**

**Alors ça vous à plu ?**

**Ca vaut bien un petit message, non ?**

**Les pronostics pour la femme sont ? Allez qui va me dire qui c'est ?**

**Bisous à tous**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonsoir à tous**

**Je suis bien de retour avec vous pour me consacrer à cette fic. Enfin, certains diraient et OUI ! Bon, je promet de mettre un chapitre toutes les semaines, par contre je ne peux pas donner de jour.**

**Allez on se retrouve en bas pour vos impressions !**

* * *

Chapitre 16

**POV Bella**

Je ne ressentais plus rien, peut-être que j'étais morte finalement. De toute manière, je préférais l'être. Après ce que j'avais vu et entendu je n'étais plus prête à vivre avec tous ces remords, ces regrets, toutes ces paroles si cruelles.

Je me revoyais encore debout devant Sam, James à mes côtés. Il me parlait d'argent, de sexe, de vengeance… Je ne voyais pas comment je pouvais être mêlée à tout cela, à qui j'avais bien pu faire autant de mal pour mériter de… Mourir.

Edward, je pensais à lui à tout moment, je l'aimais et c'était trop tard pour… Tout. Plus rien ne pouvait me faire plus mal que lorsqu'elle est arrivée. J'avais perdu ma voix, je ne pouvais plus réfléchir correctement, j'étais vraiment aux abonnés absents. James c'était raidi et me caressait doucement le bras. Je le laissais faire, j'avais besoin de ce contact pour rester éveillée si je peux dire.

Je voyais tout en noir, ma vision c'était échappée. Si je ne reprenais pas vite, j'allais sombrer. Je… Comment une femme pouvait en vouloir à son propre enfant ? Ma _mère_ était LA personne qui avait tout planifiée. Et j'en avais entendu de véritables horreurs.

_Tu m'as pourri la vie, j'ai dû tout quitter, mon mari, mon fils… Et tu été là, avec tes grands yeux ouverts innocents, mais moi, MOI ! Je voyais qui tu étais, un monstre !... Ton père est mort par ta faute ! … Tu n'es qu'une moins que rien ! Tu n'es rien et maintenant tu es finie…_

Elle avait sorti une arme de sa poche et la pointait vers moi. Le coup de feu ne m'avait pas surpris, c'est le coup que j'avais eu à la tête qui m'avait eue. Et le noir était survenu.

Des sensations me revenaient, j'avais mal à la tête et mon corps était lourd. Non, en fait quelque chose était sur moi. J'essayais de bouger mais une voix m'en empêcha.

- Chut, ne bouge pas, ils ne doivent pas savoir.

J'arrêtais tout et restait en dessous de James. J'entendais des jurons, une bousculade, des bruits de pas rapides, telle une course sauvage. Puis le néant. J'osai ouvrir un œil et vis que nous étions tous les deux dans la pièce, ils étaient partis.

- James, ca va tu peux te relever.

- Je ne peux pas Bella.

- Mais si, tu te pousse et …

- Non, j'ai été touché sur le côté. Je…

Soudain un nouveau bruit de course se faisait entendre, apparemment un escalier ne devait pas être bien loin. J'étais pétrifiée et s'ils étaient revenus pour finir le travail ? Je ne savais pas quoi faire et James qui était blessé… Nous ne bougions plus, si j'osais j'aurai priée.

Deux silhouettes se trouvaient dans l'embrasure de la porte, c'était eux, ça ne pouvait être qu'eux deux. Je tremblais comme une feuille, je ne voulais pas mourir et James non plus.

- Mon Dieu, BELLA !

Cette voix, cette voix… C'était lui.

- Edward ?

J'entendais un soupir de soulagement. Puis je vis deux mains prendre James et le soulever.

- Doucement, il est blessé.

- Ca va, je ne suis pas en sucre… Hé fais attention bordel !

Je me relevais péniblement, ou plutôt m'asseyais comme je le pouvais lorsque je fus attrapé par deux bras.

- Bella, si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur.

- Moi aussi, Edward, j'ai cru que jamais je ne pourrais te revoir, ni te dire combien je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi mon ange. Mais, tu… Tu saigne

Je le regardais et me montra sa main. Il y avait du sang dessus. Je portais ma main à ma tête, un léger saignement s'écoulait lentement de ma tempe.

- Mince, c'est surement lorsque je suis tombée.

- On a entendu un coup de feu.

- On ?

- Oui, Emmett et moi.

- Emmett ?

- Je suis là petite sœur, je m'occupe de James.

Il venait de lui mettre son tee-shirt sur le côté et l'avais allongé sur le dos.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Il lui faut des secours. Edward, il faudrait appeler les secours.

- Oui. Merde, mon portable ne passe pas, je vais remonter.

- D'accord.

**

* * *

**

POV Edward

J'ai failli pleurer en croyant qu'elle était morte, mais non, heureusement. Je ne sais pas ce que je serai devenu sans elle. Sa blessure ne m'avait pas l'air grave, mais il lui fallait des soins aussi et surtout mon frère. Je suppose qu'il c'est interposé, j'en saurai plus après. D'abord les soins, ensuite les explications. Comment as t'il pu être mêlé à tout cela ?

Bon je ne m'attardais pas plus longtemps, une fois appelé les urgences, je redescendais auprès de ma douce. Je me demandais où été passés celui ou celle qui leur avait fait cela. Il avait dû détaler comme un lapin en nous entendant arriver. Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé le massacrer de mes poings se salaud.

En redescendant j'entendais la voix d'Emmett.

- Mais bon sang Bella, dis-moi qui vous à fait cela !

- Non, Emmett, je ne le dirai pas !

- Il le faudra bien pourtant, les flics arrivent !

- Laisse-là Emmett, nous devons être soignés… au plus vite… Qu'est-ce que fout Edward ?

- Je suis revenu.

J'entrai et allais prendre Bella dans mes bras. J'avais besoin de la sentir dans mes bras, je ne voulais plus la lâcher. Enfin je revivais, elle était tremblante, s'accrochait à moi, mais VIVANTE. Plus jamais je ne la laisserai seule.

Sa blessure s'était arrêtée de couler, enfin et James était toujours avec nous, Emmett à ses côtés. Plus un bruit, plus un mot ne fut prononcé jusqu'à ce que nous entendions les sirènes. Emmett parti rapidement pour leur montrer où nous étions tous.

Deux équipes arrivèrent, la première s'occupait de James, la deuxième s'approchait de nous.

- Monsieur, pourriez-vous vous poussez que nous puissions nous occuper de mademoiselle ?

- Euh, oui bien sûr.

Je décollais Bella de mon corps mais gardais sa main dans la mienne et laissait les infirmiers prendre soin d'elle. Un sourire était sur ses lèvres en regardant nos doigts noués.

- Mademoiselle, vous m'entendez ?

- Oui.

- Où avez-vous mal ?

- La tête, je crois.

- Bien nous allons examiner cela.

Je les regardais faire, nettoyer, panser, lui parler régulièrement. Elle dû me lâcher la main et j'en profitais pour aller voir James. D'un signe de tête je lui montrais que je n'étais pas loin. Il avait l'air mal en point, il voulait faire le fier à bras, mais je voyais bien que son teint n'était pas au beau fixe. Un médecin était à ses côtés pendant qu'une autre personne mettait en place une perfusion. Ok, là ca devient pas bon du tout. Je me rapprochai autant que je pouvais de lui et posai ma main sur son épaule.

- James, tu te sens comment ?

- La forme, ça ne se voit pas ?

- Et bien pour tout te dire, tu es pâle, un peu trop à mon gout.

- Mouais, apparemment j'ai perdu pas mal de sang.

- Qui t'as tiré dessus ?

- Ce n'est pas sur moi, c'était sur Bella. Une véritable furie.

- Quoi ?

- Excusez-moi, mais nous devons l'emmener de toute urgence, il faut vraiment arrêter le saignement et nous n'avons pas ce qu'il faut ici, il faut l'amener à l'hôpital de suite.

J'hochai la tête et m'éloignais, je retournais auprès de ma douce. Emmett était déjà à ses côtés. Les soins étaient apparemment terminés.

- Nous devons vous emmener juste en observation.

- D'accord. Edward, tu viens avec moi ?

- Oui, je viens. Emmett tu peux nous suivre en voiture ?

- Pas de problème, on se rejoint là-bas.

Arrivés à l'hôpital, les médecins emmenèrent James directement en salle d'opération et Bella dans une chambre. Tellement de questions restaient sans réponse, tellement de problèmes à résoudre. James était peut-être vraiment mal en point, il faudrait que je lui parle ensuite et Bella, mon ange, comment allais t'elle réagir maintenant ? Pourquoi la vie ne la laisse pas tranquille ? Qui pouvait lui en vouloir autant et surtout pourquoi ?

Il fallait que je me reprenne, elle était de retour, jamais je n'oublierais mon ami. J'irai le voir tout à l'heure, en attendant, je tournais en rond en dehors de la chambre où Bella se faisait ausculter par un médecin. Nous avions de la chance, au vu de la renommée de mon père, nous n'avions pas besoin d'aller en salle de consultation comme les autres patients, mais je n'avais pas le droit d'être présent lors de ses soins. Tout cela à cause du fait qu'elle avait peut-être subit de graves traumatismes… Foutaises, je voulais être auprès d'elle, j'avais besoin d'elle.

Je reçu une tape sur l'épaule.

- Hé !

- Emmett, il ne me laisse pas entrer pour le moment. Je n'en peux plus !

- Dur hein ?

- Oui c'est clair. Et ton frère ?

- Je ne sais pas, il est descendu au bloc depuis seulement une demi-heure. Je sais que je devrais m'inquiéter pour lui, mais je n'y arrive pas, enfin tellement peu… Bella est tout pour moi, c'est pour elle que je m'inquiète. Et toi, tu te sens comment ?

- Je me dois d'être fort, mon père n'est plus là, Ma Rose ne va surement pas avoir une grossesse normale, mais elle est tellement optimiste… Et ma sœur qui se fait kidnappée, presque tuée… Je ne sais pas comment faire, si je me pose je crois que je vais craquer. Je me dis que c'est un sale coup pour notre famille. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle ne veut pas me dire qui lui a fait cela ! Je suis sûre qu'elle à vu la personne…

- Elle est en état de choc, il ne faut pas la brusquer.

- Tu dis ça, mais tu aimerais savoir aussi !

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas en la forçant à se rappeler ce qu'il lui ais arrivé que ça arrivera plus vite, tu comprends ?

- Non, pas du tout. Il faut en finir au plus vite, enfin moi, c'est ce que je dis !

Je comprenais la réaction d'Emmett, avec tout ce qui était en train de se produire, il lui fallait du concret. Tout ce que je voulais maintenant c'était la prendre dans mes bras, la réconforter, lui montrer que la vie pouvait être belle. Je voulais la chouchouter, la garder auprès de moi et faire en sorte qu'elle soit heureuse.

En rond, nous tournions toujours en rond tous les deux. Deux flics arrivèrent et demandèrent où se trouvait Bella. Une fois que nous les avions renseignés, ils entrèrent dans la chambre sans vraiment attendre de réponse de la part de quiconque. J'ai juste eu le temps d'entrapercevoir mon ange que la porte se refermait déjà. Long le temps, très long à attendre que quelqu'un sorte de cette chambre. Bon sang, pourquoi je n'étais pas flic ! Je serais dans cette pièce depuis longtemps. Emmett allais faire une tranchée à force de faire des allers-retours dans le couloir.

Enfin la porte s'ouvrait sur le médecin et merde ! Nous aurions tout de même des informations sur son état de santé, mais quand est-ce que nous pourrions la voir ?

- Docteur ? comment va-t-elle ?

- Oui, est-ce que je peux voir ma sœur ?

- Du calme, les policiers sont avec elle. Elle à été choquée par les événements, mais rien de grave. Une légère blessure à la tempe et de la malnutrition sans gravité. Ce qui m'inquiètes le plus, c'est qu'elle ne nous à pas dis un seul mot. J'aimerais savoir si… Enfin, lorsque vous l'avez… Est-ce qu'elle vous à parlé ?

- Oui, elle nous à parlé, n'est-ce pas Emmett ?

- Tout à fait. Vous pensez qu'elle à quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas ce qui à pu se produire cela, ce n'est peut-être que passager. En tout cas, vous pourrez aller la voir dès qu'ils seront sortis.

J'hochais de la tête pour approuver. La porte s'ouvrait de nouveau sur une infirmière et les deux policiers. J'allais enfin pouvoir l'embrasser.

- Monsieur Cullen ?

- Oui.

- Nous aimerions vous parler, seul.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent ? Jamais je ne serais tranquille, toujours des bâtons dans les roues pour m'approcher de MA femme. Ils ont intérêt à faire vite, car je commence vraiment à m'impatienter !

**

* * *

**

POV Emmett

Enfin je vais pouvoir retrouver ma sœur. Trop d'horreurs étaient venus gâcher notre joie de vivre. Une fois les policiers partis un peu plus loin avec Edward, je pouvais enfin rentrer dans sa chambre.

Elle était allongée dans un lit, les yeux grands ouverts vers la fenêtre. Elle avait l'air éteinte.

- Bella ? Bella, tu m'entends ?

- …

Ok, pas de réponses, pas de mouvements, rien. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer là-bas ? Qui lui avait réellement fait subir tout cela ? Cela m'énervait au plus haut point, il fallait qu'elle réagisse, elle ne devait pas rester prostrée ainsi !

Je m'approchais et m'asseyais sur le bord du lit. Je lui pris la main.

- Bella, il faut que tu parles, que tu nous dises qui a fait ces choses horribles. Qui que se soit, cette personne ne mérite pas que tu te taises, cette personne doit aller en prison !

Enfin une réaction, des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Elle clignait des yeux pour porter son regard sur moi.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Bien sur que si tu peux, souviens-toi de ce que papa disait toujours, la vérité est dure à dire et dure à entendre, mais elle te fera du bien, te soulagera. Tu peux tout me dire, je suis prêt à tout entendre.

Je m'étais rapproché d'elle pour qu'elle puisse se blottir dans mes bras, ce qu'elle fit rapidement. Je l'entendais soupirer.

- Je… Je ne sais pas… J'ai l'impression que c'est un cauchemar éveillé que je vis. Emmett, si tu savais qui à fait cela tu ne me croirais pas.

- Bien sûr que si voyons, pourquoi crois-tu cela ?

- Tout simplement parce que moi-même je n'ose croire réellement ce qui est arrivé… Ils ont été horribles, ils m'ont dit des choses… Qu'Edward ne m'aimais pas, que tu te moquais de moi petite, que je n'aurais jamais dû naitre, que c'est à cause de moi que papa est…

Elle se mit à sangloter de plus belle sans pouvoir finir sa phrase. J'avais bien compris ce qu'elle avait voulu dire au sujet de notre père. Qui avait bien pu lui dire toutes ces choses et pourquoi ? Je la consolais du mieux que je pouvais, je n'osais pas imaginer le calvaire qu'elle avait subit. Elle s'essuyait ses larmes lorsqu'elle relevait la tête.

- Emmett ?

- Oui ?

- Il s'agit de…

- Continue. N'aie pas peur.

- Emmett, il s'agit de Sam et

- Quoi ? SAM ! Mais quel pourri, ton patron ? Non mais je vais lui défoncer la tête à cet abruti, je vais le réduire en bouillie, je vais le faire souffrir au centuple de ce qu'il t'a fait, je vais…

- Non, tu ne feras rien !

Edward venait d'entrer dans la chambre et avait apparemment entendu une partie de notre conversation.

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- Parce qu'il est mort. C'est pour cela que les policiers sont venus me voir, il à été tué au moment où nous étions dans la maison, ils pensaient que nous étions au courant.

- Comment ? Demanda Bella.

- Une balle en pleine tête. Un silencieux aurait été utilisé.

- Mon dieu, ce n'est pas possible, elle n'a pas pu…

- Qui ça Bella ? Qui aurait pu faire ça.

- Bella, tu viens de me dire qu'ils étaient plusieurs, Sam et qui ?

Elle nous regardait tous les deux les larmes aux yeux.

- La seconde personne, c'était… notre mère.

En disant cela, ou plutôt en le soufflant, elle baissait la tête. Maman ? Celle qui nous avait abandonné ? Mais pourquoi… Oh merde, les souvenirs revenaient au fur et à mesure. Papa devait avoir raison, elle était vraiment folle à lier pour oser s'en prendre à l'un de ses enfants. Je serrais fort ma sœur pendant quelques instants puis la lâchais. Je savais que je n'étais pas le seul à vouloir la tenir.

- Ecoutes, ne t'inquiètes pas, je serais toujours là pour toi, je suis ton grand frère, ne l'oublie pas. Quoiqu'elle ais pu te faire, elle ne s'en sortira pas. Il faut l'enfermer, c'est la seule chose à faire. Papa aurait dû le faire il y a bien longtemps. Je vais te laisser, je dois retourner auprès de Rose, mais je reviens bientôt. Je t'aime sœurette.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Emmett.

Après un gros câlin, je la confiais finalement à Edward. Arrivé à la porte je me retournais une dernière fois, ils étaient enlacés, accrochés l'un à l'autre tels des bouées de sauvetages.

Foi d'Emmett, je ne laisserais plus personne toucher à ma sœur.

**

* * *

**

Un Grand Merci à

: 

**Love-Twilight-Cullen (pour tous tes messages en même temps), Midsum, Mellli, Auredronya, Oliveronica Cullen massen, my-fiction-twilight, eliloulou, Galswinthe, acoco, Habswifes, ousna, lena-lna933 et Bichou85.**

_**Les anonymes : **_

**Grigrise : Merci pour ton message. Euh, non je n'allais pas les laisser s'éloigner de trop, et puis tout n'est pas complètement terminé. En tout cas, tu avais trouvée. Bravo !**

**Marion : Et bien comme tu l'as vu, elle n'est pas morte, suis sadique mais pas à se point, quoique… Merci de ton message à bientôt ! Bisous**

**Valentine : Merci pour ton message et la suite ben tu viens de la lire, mdr ! Bisous**

**Nathalie63 : J'ai bien aimer, les acteurs ont été tous sympa, et mon préféré c'est le trois, et idem, on devrait bâillonner les glouglous dans la salle ! Mdr, sinon merci pour ton message, et la psycho c'était pas Sam mais bien la mère de Bella !**

**Alors ça vous à plu ?**

**Ca vaut bien un petit message, non ?**

**Bon, je vais les laisser vivre un peu le sadisme à ces limites, même avec moi, mais tout n'est pas terminé !**

**Bisous à tous**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonsoir**

Voici la suite des aventures de Bella et d'Edward ! Juste pour info, ce chapitre sera plus doux, si je puis dire. Plus de calme pour nos deux protagonistes, plus d'amour, plus de sensualité, plus de tout !

**Je continue par MERCI à :**

_Midsum, Titie, Habswifes, Juliet1802 (pour ces nombreux messages à la suite), Ousna, Mellli, Lena-lna933, Oliveronica cullen massen, Galswinthe, my-fiction-twilight, Rosabella01, bichou85, _

* * *

Chapitre 17

**POV Edward**

J'avais ramené Bella chez nous. Mon appartement était devenu notre nid douillet. Depuis deux semaines, elle reprenait goût à la vie. Une fois qu'elle avait enfin dis qui l'avait enlevée, un poids énorme s'était enlevé et elle allait mieux. J'avais repris le travail mais je faisais beaucoup moins d'heures qu'auparavant. Je n'aimais pas la laisser seule, surtout que sa mère était toujours dans la nature. Elle était d'ailleurs recherchée activement et j'espérais bien qu'elle se ferait prendre. Il fallait la faire interner, la prison ne lui conviendrait pas, elle était complètement folle. S'en prendre à sa propre fille ! Enfin, tous les jours j'appelais ma douce plusieurs fois pour être rassuré, mais aussi lui dire que je l'aimais.

Tous les soirs je revenais tôt pour le prendre dans mes bras, la câliner, lui dire combien elle m'avait manqué, que plus jamais elle ne subirait de pareilles souffrances. J'adorais l'entendre me dire des mots d'amour, elle ne s'arrêtait plus et je ne m'en plaignais pas le moins du monde. Nous avions un rituel, le soir, avant de manger, nous nous installions dans le canapé et nous nous racontions notre journée. Le plus souvent, ma mère venait la voir, d'ailleurs elles s'adoraient mutuellement, ou Emmett. Alice n'avais pas osée revenir, elle s'en voulait à mort de ne pas l'avoir raccompagnée ce fameux jour-là.

Nous en avions discutés Bella et moi. Aucun de nous deux ne lui en voulais, au contraire, elle aurait pu être tuée. Mais rien ni faisait. Nous avions décidés d'allé la voir, surtout que Bella avait trouvé en elle une confidente.

James allait bientôt sortir de l'hôpital, il s'en était plutôt bien sorti, la balle n'avais fait que passer sans toucher le moindre organe vital. Une vraie chance, il pourrait donc retrouver sa chambre chez nos parents. Je savais que Bella avait été le voir, mais je n'avais pas voulu savoir ce qu'ils c'étaient dit. L'un comme l'autre me le dirait bien, j'avais confiance en ma femme.

MA femme, j'aimais le penser, elle était à moi. Oui, je savais que je me sentais possessif et protecteur, comme elle me disait régulièrement, mais ne s'en plaignait pas. Bien au contraire, elle réclamait sans cesse mes bras pour s'endormir, pour regarder la télévision et même pour cuisiner. Ce n'était pas évident, mais elle arrivait à faire des merveilles et moi, pas grand-chose.

Cela faisait donc deux semaines que nous étions presque revenus à la normale, malgré la menace de sa mère. Je dis presque car même si nous dormions ensemble, elle ne me laissait pas la toucher pas plus que des caresses. Je ne voulais pas la forcer et elle devait bien sentir mon désir pour elle, mais je ne savais pas quoi faire.

Se soir je rentrai un peu plus tard que d'habitude. Je l'avais prévenu, je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'inquiète. J'avais à peine posé mes affaires dans l'entrée qu'elle me sauta dessus. Ses mains s'accrochaient à mes cheveux et ses jambes m'encerclèrent. Je passais mes mains sous ses fesses pour la maintenir et la regardais. J'étais heureux mais que me valais cet accueil ?

Je n'eu pas le temps de me poser réellement la question qu'elle posait sa bouche sur la mienne et venait chercher ma langue. Notre baiser fut passionné comme… Comme… je ne me rappelle plus. Ces lèvres si douces, ses dents mordillaient légèrement ma lèvre supérieure et sa langue prenait possession de la mienne en l'enroulant, la cherchant…J'haletais, hum si elle continuait ainsi, je ne donnerais pas cher de sa peau. Son parfum m'envoutait et je sentais monter mon désir et se tendre royalement dans mon pantalon.

Brusquement, elle se recula les yeux pétillants et sauta de mes bras. Je levais un sourcil interrogateur et je reçu pour réponse un magnifique sourire.

- Viens.

- Où ça ?

- Une surprise.

Une surprise ? Finalement j'ouvrais les yeux sur autre chose qu'elle et je voyais des pétales de roses sur le sol qui partaient de l'entrée jusque vers le salon. Je reportais mon regard sur ma femme et j'eu un choc très, très agréable. Je n'avais pas vraiment prêté attention à sa tenue, mais sa robe, ou plutôt sa presque robe était très courte, très décolleté, hum, un vrai régal pour les yeux. J'en aurai bien fait mon dessert de suite.

Mais elle en avait décidé autrement. Elle me prit par la main et me fit suivre son parcours. Je ne regardais pas grand-chose d'autre à part son postérieur…Si bien moulé, si proche et si loin à la fois… Je me demandais pour quelle occasion elle avait préparée tout l'appartement ainsi. Des bougies éclairaient doucement la pièce mais nous ne nous arrêtions pas là, l'arrêt se fit dans la salle de bain. La lumière tamisée était particulièrement douce et je regrettais de ne pas avoir de baignoire à cet instant précis.

Elle me fit retourner et je vis une ce que je n'aurai jamais imaginé : une baignoire sur pieds ancienne. Elle était magnifique et remplie d'eau chaude et de bain moussant.

- C'est splendide ! Mais comment as-tu fais pour la baignoire ?

- Ta mère. Je lui ai dis que j'aurai préférer un bain pour me délasser plutôt qu'une douche, mais que nous ne pouvions pas faire de travaux d'aménagements. Et finalement elle à trouvé cette solution, que je trouve très bien. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Je me tournais vers Bella lentement, cette femme était un véritable ange.

- Je veux l'essayer de suite !

Et sur ces paroles je la pris dans mes bras et entrait tout habillé dans cette baignoire.

- Edward, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je vais prendre un bain avec ma femme.

- Je… J'avais prévue…

- Hum ?

- Non rien.

- Tant mieux !

Je m'asseyais, Bella sur mes genoux. Elle s'installait à califourchon et entrepris d'enlever mes vêtements pour les laisser tomber au sol. Je faisais de même avec sa petite robe, pour découvrir qu'elle ne portait rien en dessous.

- Dites-donc mademoiselle, on avait prévu quelque chose se soir ?

En disant cela je passais mes mains sur ses fesses et l'attirait plus près. L'eau nous enveloppait délicieusement et de plus elle était encore chaude.

- J'avais prévu de vous faire prendre un bain, monsieur ! Mais quelqu'un en à décidé autrement, je me retrouve dedans, alors que j'aurais dû être en train de vous savonner.

- Cela… peut… se… faire…, ici… et… maintenant.

Je ponctuais chacun de mes mots de baisers sur son corps si doux. Je frémissais d'anticipation rien qu'à l'idée de me retrouver en elle.

**

* * *

**

POV Bella

J'essayais de me reprendre. Je ne méritais pas Edward, mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser. Je m'en rendais compte maintenant, un peu tardivement, mais pas trop tard, heureusement. Ces dernières semaines m'avait appris une chose : qu'il ne fallait pas s'effondrer et profiter de ce que la vie nous apporte en bonheur. C'est ce que j'allais faire lorsqu'Edward était rentré.

J'avais mis ma nouvelle nuisette bleue et préparée la salle de bain. Le matin même Esmée avait fait porter une baignoire ancienne qui ne nécessitait pas de branchements d'eau pour la remplir et avait un système ingénieux pour la vider. C'était parfait, jamais je ne la remercierais assez pour tout. Elle était vraiment une mère pour moi, celle que je n'avais jamais eu. Elle venait me parler régulièrement, Esmée voulait tout connaitre sur mon passé pour mieux me guider, ce dont j'appréciais énormément. Elle savait comment me rassurer sur notre relation de couple. J'avais tellement de mal à savoir comment faire, n'ayant pas eu de conseils, que je voulais que cela fonctionne.

En tout cas, j'avais réussi à le surprendre, dès son entrée j'avais mis tout mon cœur dans se baiser. Cela me manquait de ne pas avoir fait l'amour avec Edward, mais j'avais besoin de temps pour me reconstruire. Grâce à Esmée j'avais compris que seule je n'y arriverais pas. C'est seulement avec l'amour de mon mari que j'y arriverais. Mon mari, j'avais encore du mal à réaliser que j'étais vraiment mariée avec cet homme merveilleux, si patient.

Avec le temps tout pourrais se réaliser et même le souvenir de ma génitrice était loin se soir.

Des pétales de fleurs étaient disposés un peu partout dans l'appartement, ainsi que des bougies. J'adorais l'ensemble que cela formais, de la lumière tamisée de couleur, le parfum des fleurs embaumant les pièces…

J'avais entrainé Edward dans les pièces pour l'amener dans la salle de bain. Son regard se posait partout et je pu voir une lueur de désir intense dans son regard lorsqu'il le porta sur moi. Hum, je frissonnais déjà rien qu'à l'idée de ce que nous allions faire tous les deux.

Et maintenant, nous étions tous les deux dans la baignoire, nos vêtements mouillés sur le sol. Ses mains me tenaient les fesses et me rapprochait de lui. J'étais à califourchon sur son corps et malgré l'eau, je pouvais sentir son désir. Sa virilité était très bien éveillée.

Ses baisers sur ma peau mettaient tous mes sens en émoi. Je me sentais vibrer, je me sentais plus vivante que jamais. Se soir serait NOTRE soirée, le début d'une vraie vie à deux.

Je pris le savon qui se trouvait sur le rebord et me passait les mains sous l'eau. Une fois que mes doigts étaient bien imprégnés de la mousse, je reposais le savon et laissait glisser le tout sur les épaules d'Edward. Je le lavais lentement sans quitter un seul instant son regard. Je descendais lentement de son torse jusqu'au début de l'aine puis remontait rapidement. Je dus me rapprocher encore plus de lui pour pouvoir frotter son dos tant et si bien que ma poitrine touchait presque la sienne. Seuls mes tétons effleuraient sa peau, ce qui me rendait folle de désir pour lui. Je le sentais frissonner et ce n'était surement pas de froid. Il se retourna juste le temps de prendre le savon et entrepris de me laver également.

Ses mains effectuaient le même chemin que moi sur lui, sauf qu'il s'attardait sur ma poitrine. Je me frottais à son sexe qui était dur comme… Il était tellement dur que je me demandais s'il était réellement vivant. Nos souffles devenaient de plus en plus saccadés et je me sentais excitée.

Mes mains passèrent sous l'eau et j'attrapais son membre. Je faisais glisser mes doigts dessus, les resserrant en descendant et le caressant en remontant. J'étais tellement proche d'Edward que je pouvais voir ses yeux à moitié fermé, la tête en arrière.

- Hum, Bella… S'il te plait…

- Que veux-tu Edward ? Lui murmurais-je ?

Il ouvrit grand les yeux, attrapa mes mains et me fis basculer sous lui. A ce moment-là, l'eau éclaboussait tout autour de nous mais je m'en moquais.

- Toi, toi et encore TOI !

Je le sentais me pénétrer lentement, progressivement. Il ne me lâchait plus du regard et ne bougeait plus. Il haussa un sourcil et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Je me redressais afin de capturer ses lèvres si tentantes mais il m'en empêcha. Il tira sur mes bras à l'arrière de mon corps d'une main et l'autre passa sous mes fesses. J'étais collée d'une manière que j'aurais qualifiée de très… soumise. Je ne pouvais plus bouger comme je le voulais, mais je ne me sentais pas en mauvaise posture, bien au contraire j'adorais cette sensation d'être à LUI !

Je le sentais se retirer pour mieux revenir en moi d'une poussée profonde. Il m'avait manqué indéniablement, le sentir si dur au plus profond de mon être faisait que j'étais de nouveau vivante. J'avais eu peur de nos _retrouvailles_ juste après mon enlèvement, je n'osai pas le laisser me toucher plus que des caresses, j'avais peur qu'il ne souhaite pas continuer comme avant, mais le fait qu'il ne me vire pas de chez lui, qu'il ait autant d'attentions à mon égard m'avait fait reprendre confiance.

Ses mouvements de reins m'emmenaient haut, sa bouche était sur l'un de mes tétons. Elle léchait, cajolait… Ses dents mordillaient, tiraient pendant que la main qui maintenait mes mains venait enrober mon autre sein. Ses lèvres remontèrent doucement jusqu'à ma gorge, sa langue passait derrière mon oreille, l'endroit que j'adorais, qui me faisait vibrer. Son souffle sur ma peau, hum… un vrai délice, un véritable appel à la luxure.

- Si tu savais Bella, depuis combien de temps j'attendais ce moment.

Sa voix était pleine de désir et de sensualité. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre et préférais me taire pour laisser ce moment, ce pur moment de plaisir. Il se redressa en m'emmenant avec lui. Je me retrouvais assise, ou plutôt à califourchon sur Edward qui était à genoux maintenant. Mes mains passèrent dans ses cheveux humides et posait enfin mes lèvres sur les siennes. Nous étions toujours imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, mais maintenant c'était moi qui menais le jeu.

J'avais envie de faire durer les sensations qu'il me procurait. Je continuais de l'embrasser, de jouer avec sa langue, d'entrer et de sortir de sa bouche avec la mienne… Mes lèvres picoraient les siennes, mes dents mordillaient son menton. Sa barbe naissante était ce que j'aimais le plus, après lui faire l'amour bien entendu. Elle me chatouillait et me donnait encore plus envie de son corps.

Je montais et descendait sur son sexe trop lentement à son goût puisqu'il me prit par les hanches et me donnait un rythme plus rapide. Je sentais que je l'enserrais de plus en plus, son sexe était gonflé à bloc. Des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur nos deux corps. Mes mains étaient toujours dans ses cheveux, j'adorais lorsque mes doigts lui massaient le cuir chevelu. Sa bouche ne cessait de faire des allers-retours sur ma poitrine, sa langue… Oh mon Dieu, SA langue me torturait.

Il fit descendre ses mains de mes hanches à mes fesses et me pressais encore plus fort. Il entrait de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite. J'allais venir, j'allais être au paradis…

- Edward, je… Hummm, Edward, je ne vais pas résister longtemps…

- Alors laisse-toi aller. Viens.

Je n'en pouvais plus. Ses doigts passèrent entre nos deux corps et son pouce vint se poser sur mon clitoris. A peine touché que j'explosais dans un cri de plaisir. Je me laissais tomber sur lui et souriais. Il émit un grognement lorsque la jouissance le frappa quelques secondes plus tard. Je me sentais bien dans ses bras que j'aurais pu y rester éternellement.

Malheureusement, la réalité nous frappa rapidement : l'eau de la baignoire était froide, presque gelée. Nous étions restés bien plus longtemps que prévu dedans. Une fois rincés et enveloppés d'une énorme serviette, il me reprit dans ses bras telle une jeune mariée et me porta jusqu'à notre lit.

Hum, si c'était pour un deuxième round, j'étais plus que partante.

**

* * *

**

POV Edward

Cette soirée avait vraiment très bien commencée. L'accueil de mon ange, la surprise de la baignoire et maintenant le fait de la baptiser… J'en veux bien tous les jours. Sa peau était si douce, Bella est vraiment unique et à MOI. Je n'en revenais pas d'être devenu si possessif.

Il faudrait que je remercie ma mère, elle avait eu une excellente idée. Bon il est vrai que nous en avions mis partout, mais nous nous étions retrouvés et c'était le principal. Je l'avais de nouveau dans mes bras, une fois au sec et portant juste une serviette, que je trouvais de trop d'ailleurs. Je la trouvais sexy et son habit de fortune mettait plus en valeur ces formes et me faisait bander une fois de plus.

Je crois que je n'aurais de cesse de la vouloir encore et encore. Une fois arrivés dans notre chambre, je la posais sur notre lit. Elle remontait vers les oreillers et tapotait la place à ces côtés. Intéressant, je sens que le deuxième round va être pour maintenant.

Je montais à quatre pattes et avançais vers elle tel un fauve approchant sa proie. Elle me souriait et enleva sa serviette. J'embrassais ses pieds et laissait une trace humide sur ses chevilles, ses jambes, ses cuisses avec ma langue. Je soufflai doucement sur sa chatte et je voyais ses lèvres frémirent. Je ne m'attardais pas, je préférais la torturer délicieusement avec ma langue sur tout son corps. Elle n'avais plus aucune séquelle, son corps était tout bonnement parfait. Ses seins tout rond tenait parfaitement dans la paume de mes mains, ses fesses étaient rebondies comme j'aimais, sa taille fine, sa bouche que je dévorais à l'instant était une véritable tentation à elle toute seule. Je me plaçais entre ses jambes et me frottais juste à l'entrée du plaisir. Elle se tortillait sous mes caresses, ses jambes m'encerclaient et elle poussait sur mes fesses.

- Serait tu impatiente ?

Pas de réponse, mais je voyais à son regard qu'elle me le ferait payer cher si je ne venais pas rapidement en elle. Je n'allais pas me faire prier mais je voulais être sur qu'elle soit prête pour moi de nouveau.

Ma bouche redescendait inexorablement vers son centre et mes lèvres se posèrent sur son Mont du plaisir. Lorsque ma langue toucha son petit bouton, elle se cambra et tout ce que je voyais d'elle maintenant était sa poitrine. Je la lapais goulument et sentais ses doigts sur ma tête. Apparemment elle appréciait énormément, je la sentais vibrer, ses lèvres s'ouvraient et se fermaient. Elle mouillait tant et si bien qu'il fallait que je voie cela de plus près. Mes doigts se frayèrent un chemin et j'entrai un puis deux dans sa fente. Mes doigts glissaient à l'intérieur pendant que ma langue repartait à la charge.

D'un coup Bella se redressa en position assise et me releva la tête.

- Edward, je te veux maintenant.

Son regard me disait qu'elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Je me faufilais entre ses jambes et la pénétrais. Elle posa ses pieds sur mes épaules et je pus m'enfoncer encore plus loin en elle. Elle jouit immédiatement. J'adorais la voir s'envoler haut, son regard se perdait dans le vague, ses joues rosissaient, ses tétons pointaient…

Je me voyais entrer et sortir de sa chatte si chaude, si humide que je croyais partir encore plus vite que tout à l'heure. Je dû ralentir la cadence, sinon je ne donnerais pas cher de ma peau et me concentrais sur son plaisir. Bella revenait doucement de son nuage et souriais tel un ange. Je descendais ses jambes et m'allongeais sur son corps moite toujours en elle.

Mes bras étaient de part et d'autre de son corps et me soutenait, je ne voulais pas l'écraser non plus. Je la regardais, elle était tellement belle…

- Je t'aime Bella.

- Je t'aime Edward.

Le baiser que nous échangions était passionné. Elle se mit à bouger et me renversa. Elle se trouvait maintenant à califourchon et effectuais des mouvements de bassin sur ma queue. Elle allait de plus en plus vite, ses seins sautaient en rythme et je me pliais de bonne grâce à ses montées et descentes frénétiques.

La jouissance fut telle que je criais son prénom. Merde, c'était bien la première fois que je perdais pied ainsi ! Elle s'effondra quelques instants après sur mon torse.

- Je crois… Je crois que je n'avais jamais ressenti un tel plaisir.

Je relevais la tête de mon ange et l'embrassait doucement sur ses lèvres. Je la sentais sourire.

- Moi aussi, c'était… Waouh !

Nous nous endormions heureux dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Une sonnerie me réveilla. Je cherchais mon téléphone et le pris. Pas de bol, ce n'était pas lui qui sonnait. Le réveil ? Non plus, merde ! Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien sonner ? La porte d'entrée !

Je me dégageais de ma douce, passait mon pantalon et allais ouvrir la porte.

- Emmett ?

**

* * *

**

Verdict ? Ca vaut un petit message ?

**Le petit click en bas sur le bouton vert…**

**Juste pour rappel, pour mon autre fic (« Pour l'amour d'une tueuse » qui est terminé), les votes auront lieu à partir du 09 aout et jusqu'au 16 aout. (Il y a eu apparemment un petit changement de date) Donc si cela vous avez aimé vous pouvez aller voter pour moi, sinon votez pour un autre… Bisous**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonsoir**

Apparemment j'ai fait perdre des culottes, et bien je ne m'en excuse pas le moins du monde, un peu de douceur, d'amour et de sexe tout de même, non ? En tout cas pour ceux et celles qui ont peur d'une mauvaise nouvelle et bien non ! Ben quoi ? Sadique willow fait une petite pause, mais toute petite la pause hein ? Allez, je vous laisse avec les remerciements et on se retrouve en bas.

**Je continue par un GRAND MERCI à :**

_Midsum, Titie, Habswifes, Ousna, Mellli, Lena-lna933, Oliveronica cullen massen, Galswinthe, et bichou85._

* * *

Chapitre 18

**POV Emmett**

J'étais trop heureux ! Rosalie avait juste eu, enfin, non nous avions eu juste une peur bleue de perdre notre bébé. Ma Rose avait eu des problèmes, des vertiges et même quelques pertes de sang. Le médecin l'avait donc gardé en observation pendant plusieurs jours et une bonne nouvelle était tombée. Au début il y avait un bébé, ensuite deux, ensuite un seul… Bref j'en avais le tournis tellement les médecins ne savaient plus où donner de la tête. Les échographies faites ne donnaient jamais le même résultat, à croire qu'il y avait toujours quelque chose pour nous emmerder. Finalement, nous allions avoir deux bébés et oui des jumeaux !

Il s'avérait que l'un deux se cachait derrière l'autre une fois sur deux et comme leur cœur battait à la même fréquence… Evidemment personne n'arrivaient à tomber d'accord jusqu'à ce soir.

Bon, il fallait que Ma Rose aille régulièrement à l'hôpital afin de faire des échographies, des bilans sanguins, bref des examens afin de suivre au mieux la grossesse. Deux, deux ! Des jumeaux, garçons, filles, les deux ? Nous ne pourrions pas le savoir tout de suite, d'ailleurs j'étais partagé entre savoir et ne pas savoir. Si au moins Rosalie avait décidée, mais non elle se reposait sur moi, pour une fois.

Je ne me sentais pas encore capable de prendre la moindre décision, surtout, surtout que je n'étais pas réellement un homme de décision. Je le savais depuis bien longtemps, je n'avais pas sût être un véritable grand frère pour Bella. Bella qui avait vécu des jours terribles, des années de souffrance sans jamais rien dire. C'était elle la plus forte de nous tous, je comptais régulièrement sur sa présence, sur ses aptitudes à savoir gérer toutes les situations… Toutes les situations, si j'avais remarqué comment elle… Je m'en voulais à mort, je ne méritais pas d'être auprès d'elle. Je ne valais pas mieux que la femme qui était notre mère à une époque, je ne l'avais jamais frappé, ni même insultée, mais je n'avais pas été là pour elle, comme elle l'a pu être pour moi.

Mais ce soir, Rosalie m'avait parlé, enfin écouté. Et oui le grand Emmett n'était qu'un poltron qui ne savait pas quoi faire une fois de plus. Elle savait choisir ses mots, elle savait comment faire pour que je choisisse comme il fallait. La voix de la raison avait parlé et maintenant je me sentais mieux, enfin un peu mieux. Je devais d'abord me faire pardonner par ma sœur et voir ce que nous allions faire de la maison. Chaque chose en son temps.

Je déposais Rose chez elle et lui promettait de revenir rapidement, il était tout de même presque cinq heures du matin, avec tous ces examens, le temps c'était écoulé bien trop vite. Je devais passer chez nous pour récupérer des affaires propres et demain j'irai chez Edward, je savais que Bella s'y trouvait depuis qu'elle était de retour.

En arrivant devant ce qui a été notre demeure je remarquais que la boite aux lettres débordait. Mince, personne n'était passé, mouais, en même temps, aucun de nous deux n'était surement venu. Je récupérais le tout et entrais rapidement. Mes affaires dans un sac je retournais auprès de ma tendre Rosie. Elle détestait ce surnom et donc je ne le disais jamais devant elle.

Elle était déjà couchée, ce dont je comprenais, elle devait se reposer jusqu'à la fin. J'étais trop énervé pour dormir que je décidais finalement de prendre une douche. En ouvrant mon sac je fis tomber le courrier et c'est là que je la vis ! Une lettre de l'hôpital, non, Deux ! Merde qu'est-ce qu'ils nous veulent ?

J'ouvrais la première et vis une facture. Ouais, alors celle-là, je l'avais pas vu venir, il s'agissait des soins qu'ils avaient prodigués à notre père. La mutuelle que nous avions ne remboursait pas la totalité et par conséquent nous demandais le modeste montant de 3500 dollars. Ben voyons, manquais plus que ça !

Bon passons, la deuxième maintenant. C'était les résultats d'un examen sanguin. Bon, c'était sympa de l'envoyer, mais je le savais que Rose était enceinte, vu le nombre de photos l'intérieur de son ventre. Sauf que… Sauf que Rose n'habitait pas chez papa, elle leur avait bien donné son adresse, donc comment et surtout pourquoi ils avaient… Oh là, une minute, ce n'était pas le bilan sanguin de ma Rose, c'était celui de… BELLA ?

Attend comment ça Bella était enceinte ? Je croyais qu'après l'attaque qu'elle avait subie, elle ne pouvait plus avoir d'enfants, à moins que je n'aie pas compris… Je devais la voir rapidement, autant aller la voir de suite et lui apporter cette bonne nouvelle, enfin une deuxième. Je laissais une note pour le cas où Rose se réveillais.

Il était six heures et demie lorsque j'arrivais devant leur appartement. Bon, je souffle un bon coup et je frappais à leur porte. Rien, pas de bruits. Merde, quel jour on était ? Vendredi… Ah non, samedi, samedi matin… Ben voilà pourquoi il n'y avait pas de bruit. Bon, allez, il faut vraiment que je rentre, je décidais donc de sonner.

Une fois, deux fois, trois fois… J'entendais enfin des bruits de pas. Un Edward tout ébouriffé vêtu d'un pantalon et encore endormi m'ouvrait enfin la porte.

- Emmett ?

- Bonjour, je peux entrer ?

- T'as vu l'heure ?

- Heu, oui, il doit être 6 h 30. Bon je peux entrer, faut que je parle à Bella, enfin à vous deux.

Je voyais bien qu'il était surpris et légèrement angoissé. Il se poussait tout de même et me laissait entrer. Je passais devant lui et regardais un peu partout. C'est logique à cette heure-là Bella dormais surement encore.

- Bon alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je devais voir Bella, non, je dois parler avec Bella, j'ai reçu du courrier de l'hôpital…

- Quoi ? De l'hôpital ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- C'est à propos de… Non, je dois lui parler avant de te dire quoique se soit.

- C'est grave ?

- Non, mais tu pourrais aller la chercher ?

- Oui, j'y vais de suite.

Il allait chercher ma sœur pendant que j'attendais dans le salon. C'est à ce moment-là que je remarquais des pétales éparpillés partout, hum, ils devaient avoir bien profité de leur soirée. J'espérais ne pas mettre les pieds dans le plat.

* * *

**POV Bella**

- Bella ?

- Hum…

- Bella, il faut te réveiller.

- Edward… Non… Pas envie…

Je sentais bien qu'Edward voulait que je me réveille, mais là c'était trop tôt pour un câlin de plus. Il m'avait épuisé hier soir, j'étais plus que partante, mais je n'avais pas bien dormi depuis trop longtemps et là, mon corps ne pouvait pas. Je sentais qu'il faisait nuit. Des baisers, hum, des baisers de mon époux dans le cou, sur mes épaules j'en frissonnais. Finalement, rien n'est trop tôt pour faire l'amour.

Je me retournais et m'accrochait à son cou. Hum, ses lèvres… Ses lèvres j'en adorais le goût, même au réveil. Je l'entendais soupirer, ce qui me fit ouvrir les yeux.

- Edward ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Il faut que tu t'habilles mon ange, ton frère est dans le salon.

- Emmett ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il… Oh, non, c'est à cause de Renée ?

- Je ne sais pas, tout ce qu'il m'a dit c'est qu'il voulait te parler.

- …

- Allez habille-toi et rejoint nous dans le salon.

Il m'embrassa doucement et se recula. Sa main sur ma joue était douce et chaude.

- Je t'aime.

Il sortait de notre chambre et allais rejoindre Emmett. Je m'habillais prestement et rentrais dans le salon. Mon frère était assis dans le canapé. A ma vue il se leva et vint m'embrasser sur la joue.

- Désolé, il fallait que je te voie rapidement.

- Ok, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Et où se trouve Edward ?

- Il est parti faire du café dans la cuisine.

J'avais une énorme appréhension sur ce qu'il me dirait, j'avais peur que notre génitrice soit de retour, qu'il l'ai attrapée puis relâchée. Je me faisais des films c'est sûr, mais le fait qu'il prenne son temps pour me parler me mettais mal à l'aise.

- Emmett, dis-moi, bon sang !

Il soupira, pris une profonde inspiration. D'accord, cela voulait dire que c'était important.

- J'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire. Déjà je tenais à m'excuser du fait que je n'ai pas vu que tu allais mal…

- Emmett…

- Non ! Laisse-moi finir, s'il-te-plait. Je suis vraiment un abruti fini, j'aurai dû te protéger, j'aurai dû être là quand tu en avais besoin. Tu aurais pu te confier à moi lorsque tu à dû travailler pour Sam. Quand tu t'es mariée, enfin ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est de la mienne. Je ne suis vraiment pas doué dans le rôle du grand frère. Pourras-tu me pardonner un jour ?

- Mais Emmett, je ne t'en veux pas. C'est moi qui suis une vraie calamité.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'Emmett soit aussi expressif. Il n'avait jamais réussi à exprimer réellement ses sentiments et là, j'avais un déballage que je n'aurai jamais imaginé. J'aimais mon frère, je ne voyais pas comment il pouvait penser le contraire et jamais je ne lui en voudrais.

Je l'enlaçais, enfin j'essayais de l'enlacer comme je pouvais au vu de sa carrure. Il me serra fort et me relâchais doucement.

- J'ai autre chose Bella.

- Quoi ?

- Tiens.

Il me tendit une lettre.

- C'est quoi ?

- Je suis désolé, je l'ai lu, je croyais que c'était pour Rose en fait.

C'était une lettre de l'hôpital. Qu'est-ce qu'ils me voulaient ? Je l'ouvrais et la lu rapidement. Je devais m'asseoir. Ce n'était pas possible… Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai, je… J'avais… Non !

- Bella ? Est-ce que ça va ?

- Je… Je n'y crois pas, ce n'est pas possible. Edward, Mon Dieu ! Edward ne doit pas savoir !

- Mais Bella… Pourquoi !

- Qu'est-ce que je ne dois pas savoir ?

Merde, mais le sort s'acharne sur moi ce n'est pas possible… Edward venait de revenir avec un plateau, des tasses et du café fumant.

- Bella ?

- Je, euh…

Pas le choix, autant lui dire de toute manière, si c'était vrai, il allait le voir bientôt.

- Edward, Emmett est venu m'apporter une lettre.

- Quel genre de lettres ?

Je soupirai et regardais la feuille toujours dans ma main. Je ne savais pas comment lui dire que…

- Tiens, lis par toi-même, se sera mieux.

Moi et mon courage légendaire, je préférais qu'il le lise plutôt qu'il ne me l'entende dire. Après tout nous n'en avions jamais réellement parlés et il savait que je ne pouvais pas en avoir… Et là, BAM, en pleine figure.

Il marchait de long en large pendant qu'il lisait. J'avais peur de sa réaction, je… Plus le temps de réfléchir, il venait tout droit vers moi et m'embrassa. Lorsqu'il se détacha de mes lèvres, il souriait.

- Edward, tu as compris ce que cela voulait dire ?

- Bien sûr, tu es enceinte !

- Oui, mais…

- Non pas de mais.

- Si, je ne comprends pas comment cela à pu se produire.

Un ricanement venait de derrière nous : Emmett.

- Si je peux me permettre Bella, il faut que vous soyez dans un lit, ou autre part pour…

- EMMETT !

- Ok, ok je ne dis plus rien.

- Merci. Edward, je…

- Chut, je suis très heureux. Après tout un peu de bonheur après tout ce que nous avons vécu ne fait pas de mal, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je… Oui tu as probablement raison.

Devant son air enjoué, je ne voulais pas le rendre triste, il avait fait tellement de choses pour moi. Il avait toujours été présent, toujours fidèle au poste. A présent, j'allais avoir un bébé… Un BEBE ! JE n'en revenais pas. Est-ce que j'allais être une bonne mère au vu de ce qu'avait été la mienne ? Je ne ferais jamais les mêmes erreurs qu'elle. Je posais ma main sur mon ventre et me surpris à rêver le fait que je l'aurai dans mes bras, bientôt.

- Bella ? Bella ?

Perdue dans mes songes je n'avais pas fait attention que l'on me parlait.

- Excuse-moi Edward.

- Ce n'est rien. Ton frère nous disait qu'en fait c'était des jumeaux qu'ils allaient avoir.

- Doublement félicitations.

- Merci. Bon il faudra que vous veniez chez Rose pour fêter l'événement. Ce soir, d'accord ?

- Pas de problème.

Emmett m'embrassa et reparti rapidement. Il n'avait même pas bu de café. Je me suis assise et commençais à espérer qu'enfin de beaux jours allaient venir.

- Il faudra que tu prennes rendez-vous mon ange.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour le bébé ! Vérifier que tout va bien.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Je vais appeler maintenant voir s'ils ne peuvent pas me prendre dans la journée.

- Tu sais Bella.

- Quoi ?

- Je t'aime !

Je lui souriais et allais récupérer mon portable. Je leur expliquais que je voulais un rendez-vous et au début je ne pouvais voir le gynécologue que dans un mois. En prenant mon nom, la personne changea d'avis rapidement en disant qu'elle pouvait me prendre dans l'après-midi. Etrange, mais je n'allais pas m'attarder sur cela, c'était surement dû au fait que papa était bien connu.

Je me demandais comment je pouvais être enceinte. A ma sortie de mon « accident » le médecin avait été formel, je ne pourrais plus jamais avoir d'enfants. Je serais fixée tout à l'heure.

* * *

**Bon, comme je l'ai dis plus haut, je suis moins sadique, en ce moment, mais ca ne va pas durer. Profitez-en !… Mdr**

**Le petit click en bas sur le bouton vert, lui je l'aime ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous voyez pour le futur, on ne sait jamais !**

**Allez, je vais noter LA PHRASE fétiche : A la semaine prochaine !**

**Gros bisous à tous !**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonsoir**

**Je ne vous comprends pas, je fais un petit chapitre tout doux, tout gentil, de transition quoi et puis voilà, je reçois des messages comme quoi je vous fais peur ? Mdr**

**Et oui, le sadisme se fait aussi dans l'attente de quelque chose, mais sachez, mers chers petits, que je frappe toujours sans que l'on s'y attende réellement …**

**Bien que maintenant, vous êtes aguerris ! Mdr…**

**Bon allez, je vous laisse avec les remerciements et ensuite le chapitre attendu, qui, soit-dis en passant, est un spécial… Je ne vous en dis pas plus.**

**MERCI à :**

_Love-Twilight-Cullen, Veronica crepuscule, Nathalie63, Midsum, Elodie Breuse, Habswifes, Ousna, Mellli, Lena-lna933, Oliveronica cullen massen, Galswinthe, bichou85, Rosabella01 et aelita48._

**Les Anonymes : **

Justine : Très heureuse que tu sois tombée par hasard, j'espère au moins que tu ne t'aie pas fait mal, mdr! La voici la suite, petite impatiente. Merci pour ton message. Bisous.

Marion : Merci à toi de continuer à me lire. Bisous.

* * *

Chapitre 19

**POV Renée**

Deux semaines ! HAaaaaaa, deux semaines de merde, tout cela par sa faute ! J'avais dû me cacher comme une malpropre, alors que c'était elle qui devait mériter cela. Je la tenais, j'aurais dû lui mettre une balle directement dans la tête… Oui, c'est ça, une balle juste entre les deux yeux, Ahhh, je m'imagine déjà la faisant agenouiller, la laisser me regarder avec ses petits yeux de fouine, pleurant et demandant ma pitié. OUI ! C'est ce que j'aurais dû faire, mais ce con de James avait tout fait rater, il s'était précipité sur elle et je ne savais pas si j'avais réussie mon coup ou pas.

Il m'avait fallu vérifier, lire tous les journaux du coin, mais rien de rien. La seule chose que j'ai réussie à savoir, était que se fils de pute s'en était sorti. Et le pire c'est qu'elle n'avait rien. Et merde, merde, MERDE ! Tout était à refaire, tout à recommencer.

Je me devais de lui pourrir la vie comme elle avait pourri la mienne. Sa naissance n'était pas prévue, j'avais déjà mon fils, je ne voulais rien de plus, mais pour mon mari je lui aurais tout et n'importe quoi. Sauf qu'il n'a eu d'yeux que pour cette chose, fragile, informe, fripée avec des yeux marron sans expression. Je me l'avais coltinée pendant huit mois et demi, ben heureusement, car j'en avais vraiment marre de porter cela en moi. Elle gesticulait beaucoup et cela m'avait énervée encore plus, si j'avais pu je me serais jetée sous une voiture pour m'en débarrasser, mais je n'avais pas le droit de bouger, car cette grossesse me bloquait considérablement. J'avais un ventre énorme, encore plus que pour son frère, son adorable frère. Lui, c'était mon bébé, mon petit ange, il était si tendre…

Je devais faire attention lors de sa naissance, car mon cher mari s'occupais plus d'elle que de moi. Non mais franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui trouver à se… truc ? Elle ne faisait que dormir, manger et dormir de nouveau ! Pff, toutes ses premières années n'avaient été qu'angoisse sur angoisse pour moi. Elle prenait toute l'attention de mon mari et de MON fils. Une véritable horreur pour moi, brune sans intérêt, la peau blanche et maladroite de surcroit.

Je n'en pouvais plus, les voir s'éloigner de moi… J'avais essayé de m'en débarrasser, mais une trop grande chance était sur elle, elle s'en sortait toujours. Un matin, ou un soir, je ne me rappelais plus j'avais fait mes bagages. Je ne pouvais plus vivre au second plan, il me fallait de l'attention constante, c'était MOI leur femme. Elle était arrivée, les bras tendus vers moi, voulant que je la prenne. Je l'ai repoussé, elle était collante, gluante, morveuse et je lui ai dis ma façon de penser. Je n'allais pas me battre contre elle, il me fallait ruminer et préparer ma vengeance.

Depuis quelques années, mon plan se peaufinait petit à petit. D'abord, j'avais payé un gars, un petit jeune pour abimer le visage de cette pauvre fille. Un gars sans importance, je ne l'avais vu qu'une fois avant, mais il me paraissait capable de le faire… Sauf que malheureusement, elle n'avait pas eu de blessures apparentes, il s'était bien acharné sur elle, mais pas au visage. Je l'avais regardé faire de loin, pour être sûr qu'il ne se débine pas, j'aurais presque applaudi si je n'avais pas voulu me faire remarquer, pas folle non plus. Et puis du bruit avait attiré son attention et il était parti rapidement, un dernier coup de pied dans son ventre. Un grand costaud était sorti d'une porte cachée. Il avait vu la saloperie au sol, l'a ramassée et était parti avec.

Et voila, mon premier vrai plaisir avait été gâchée !

D'autres petites choses lui étaient arrivées, tel que le contrat qui l'a liais à Sam, son viol… Je n'attendais qu'une chose, qu'elle se suicide, mais même ça elle l'avait raté à cause de son nouveau mari ! Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là celui-là ! J'aurai pu faire d'une pierre deux coups, mais non !

J'en aurai pleurée de rage.

Mais cette chance allait tournée, grâce à Sam. Je l'avais mis dans ma poche, ou plutôt mon lit et le fait qu'il était cupide était vraiment trop… Ce n'était qu'un imbécile, je m'étais servie de lui, lui avait fait croire de jolies choses, qu'il serait mon amant jusqu'à la fin de ma vie… Ouais bien sûr, de la sienne, oui ! D'ailleurs il a vécu une fin tragique, le pauvre, il avait fallu que je m'en débarrasse, il pouvait parler. Enfin, il l'avait fait surtout lorsqu'il c'était rendu compte que j'allais la tuer, pour mon plus beau plaisir. Ce salaud avait appelé cet Edward pour lui donner l'adresse où nous détenions Bella. Le batard ! Je ne doute pas que de toute façon ELLE avait parlée. J'en avais la certitude par mon espionne préférée. Elle aussi je la tenait bien comme il fallait.

Elle m'avait fait des reproches sur ma manière d'agir, que je ne devais pas lui faire de mal… Que finalement elle l'a trouvais gentille, qu'elle n'était pas comme je l'avais décrite ! Mais je savais que ce beau visage ne cachait qu'un monstre d'égoïsme à l'intérieur. Bella n'était que se cancrelat qui s'accrochait à une vie misérable… Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se marie !

La bonne blague, dire que c'était une erreur se mariage surprise, c'était vraiment une histoire à dormir debout. Et puis j'avais trouvée un moyen, le meilleur pour l'atteindre de nouveau, une des proches de son mari était devenue, comment dire, une confidente. Elle s'en voulait pour son histoire avec… Me rappelle plus, d'ailleurs, à quoi cela sert de se rappeler de ce que cette Alice pouvait bien me raconter, hein ? Je m'en fichais comme d'une guigne que son cœur saignait toujours à la mort de son compagnon. Nous étions devenues, oui, c'est cela, des amies. Je ne faisais pas mon âge et cela passait mieux. Je lui avais parlé de ce que m'avait fait cette peste d'Isabella, enfin, ce qu'elle pouvait m'avoir fait.

Je lui avais fait croire que cette trainée n'en voulait qu'à l'argent de son nouvel époux, je lui avais raconté des bobards. Cette Alice ne se doutait même pas que cela n'était pas vrai, elle était trop crédule. J'avais vraiment de la chance, tous des moutons dans cette histoire, ou presque. Seul cet Edward passait dans les mailles du filet et maintenant sa chère sœur se posait des questions… Si ce n'était que cela, un trou petit, vraiment petit me suffirait.

Quand à James, il était trop dépravé à mon goût, je ne voyais pas comment faire à mon avantage ce qui venait de se passer. Il connaissait aussi mon visage, mais avec de la bonne chirurgie, on pouvait tout changer.

Je me souviens encore de ce qu'était ma vie avant elle. J'avais rencontrée Charlie, mon héros lors d'un braquage raté. Une chance, il m'avait prise pour une victime et je n'avais rien fait pour le détourner de ses pensées. A cause de lui, ou grâce à lui, j'étais devenue une femme respectable, mariée et notre vie était rêvée.

Notre mariage avait été l'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie. Il y avait des fleurs partout, je portais une belle robe blanche, des fleurs dans les cheveux… Le soleil était au rendez-vous, pour une fois et la nuit de noces…hum, un pur moment de délice.

Charlie avait été attentionné, il savait se servir de sa langue, c'était un bon point pour lui et c'est cette nuit d'amour-là qu'Emmett, notre fils avait été conçu. Sa naissance avait été une vraie bénédiction, c'était un véritable amour et Charlie était encore plus attentionné, plus tendre. Il était si fier que je lui donne un fils et moi donc!

Et maintenant j'apprenais qu'ELLE allait devenir mère à son tour? Et comment j'avais pu le savoir? Encore ma petite fouine d'Alice. Et oui, elle ne savait plus comment s'en sortir, cela se voyais. A chaque fois que je l'avais au téléphone je la sentais réticente, mais avec le fait qu'elle soit complice de l'enlèvement de sa belle-sœur m'aidait énormément.

Je me souviens encore de notre dernière conversation, elle avait appris qu'Isabella était enceinte assez bizarrement. Son frère avait appelé chez lui pour l'apprendre à sa mère, mais comme elle était chez eux…

Trop bien à savoir, j'avais maintenant un autre point à appuyer. Je pouvais enfin assouvir ma vengeance, pas sur cet être qui n'avait rien demandé, non, je ne suis pas un monstre, mais c'était ELLE!

Je me sentais fébrile.

Je me sentais heureuse.

Je me sentais enfin dans mon élément.

Bientôt, très bientôt je serais enfin en paix et elle, ELLE, ne sera plus qu'un souvenir.

* * *

**POV Bella**

Nous étions sur la route pour mon rendez-vous à l'hôpital. J'étais angoissée, perdue et sceptique. Je n'y croyais pas. J'avais même essayée de faire entendre raison à Edward, mais il n'avait rien voulu entendre. Il avait appelé sa mère pour la prévenir qu'elle allait être grand-mère.

J'imagine très bien comment elle à pu le prendre, je l'avais très bien entendu crier de joie et l'apprendre à tout le monde. Voire même les voisins j'en étais persuadée.

Dans la voiture, Edward me tenait la main, la peur que je m'enfuie? Cela aurait été une bonne idée, je ne voulais pas savoir pourquoi j'avais pou avoir un rendez-vous si rapide, surtout après avoir donné mon nom. Il devait y avoir une raison et j'étais persuadée qu'en fait ce n'était qu'une erreur. Il avait dû inverser des dossiers… Cela ne pouvait être que cela.

Je frissonnais tellement je me disais qu'Edward ne comprendrais pas qu'il ne puisse plus être père. Je ne pouvais pas lui donner une descendance, je ne pouvais pas être digne de lui. Et c'est parti, et me revoilà encore en train de m'apitoyer sur mon sort, mais vous feriez quoi à ma place? Oui, j'entends cette petite voix qui me dit que je devrais aller mieux, je ne suis pas vraiment seule. J'ai Edward, je l'aime, il m'aime et veut tout faire pour mon bonheur, alors je remonterai la pente et rapidement.

Voila, maintenant que je m'étais fixé ce but, j'allais enfin pouvoir continuer normalement ou presque. Je regardais nos mains liées et je pensais à ce petit être qui grandissait en moi. EN MOI! Je me mis à sourire, puis à rire.

J'allais avoir mon bébé… Non, notre bébé, une petite ou un petit qui représentera tout notre amour et il n'en manquerait pas. J'aurais aimé m'assoupir mais nous allions bientôt arrivés. Je me calmais doucement et c'est à ce moment-là qu'Edward engagea la conversation.

- Bella, ça va?

- Oui, je me sens très bien, maintenant.

- J'en suis heureux. Tu crois que l'on va savoir si c'est une fille ou un garçon?

- Je ne sais pas, il faut déjà savoir de combien de temps je suis enceinte et puis je ne sais pas à quel mois on peut connaître le sexe de notre bébé.

- Oui, désolé, je suis tellement fou de joie. Un bébé… Notre bébé… C'est un miracle, surtout… heu…

- Oui c'est un miracle. Le gynécologue nous le dira tout à l'heure.

Il embrassa ma main et entrait dans le parking. Une fois garés, main dans la main nous entrions par la grande porte. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas aux urgences, cela changeait considérablement. Devant l'accueil j'appréhendais de parler et finalement ce fut Edward qui nous annoncèrent. La standardiste me regarda rapidement puis appela, sûrement le service. Elle nous guida jusque dans la salle d'attente et parti rapidement à son poste.

Nous attendions quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière nous appelle. Nous la suivions jusque dans un cabinet où d'un côté il y avait un bureau sombre, trois fauteuils autour, un ordinateur et un téléphone. De l'autre côté une table, avec des étriers et un appareil, sûrement pour les échographies.

Un homme sortait d'une porte cachée et s'avança vers nous.

- Isabella Cullen?

- Heu, oui.

- Et vous devez être…

- Edward, son mari.

- Bien, je suis le docteur Volturi. Installé vous je vous prie. Vous devez-vous demander pourquoi je vous ai pris cet après-midi.

- En fait, oui, je croyais que je ne pouvais pas avoir d'enfants suite à…

- Oui, je suis au courant. Je dois faire des examens complémentaires car une prise de sang c'est bien, mais je dois confirmer par une échographie. Ensuite, je vous poserais des questions afin de faire votre dossier.

- D'accord.

- Bien, allez vous allonger, relevez votre pull et baissez votre pantalon.

- Je peux rester avec ma femme?

Le médecin regarda Edward pendant un instant, un peu comme s'il se posait des questions. Finalement, il secoua la tête vigoureusement et acquiesça.

Je m'installais comme il me l'avait demandé, Edward me tenais la main de l'autre côté et le docteur commença par poser un gel froid sur mon ventre. Je ruminais, il aurait pu me prévenir tout de même.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, cela s'enlève très facilement.

Oui, comme si cela allais m'inquiéter. Pff, enfin, il posa sur mon ventre son appareil et nous tourna l'écran pour que nous puissions voir à l'intérieur.

Je ne voyais rien, mais bon en même temps je n'y connaissais rien. Il fallait que je pose la question.

- Alors?

Il soupira, éteignis l'appareil et essuya mon ventre. Je serrais très fort la main d'Edward, j'étais complètement crispé dessus. Je connaissais déjà la réponse, il n'y avait pas de bébé, il n'y en aurait jamais. Je posais ma tête sur le côté et me mis à pleurer. Je ne voulais pas qu'Edward me voit mais il me prit par le menton et me tourna vers lui. Il m'embrassa doucement.

- Chut, ne t'inquiètes pas, tout ce passera bien.

- Non, nous n'aurons jamais de bébé. JAMAIS!

Je me m'étais à crier et à pleurer. La vie était vraiment trop injuste, je ne pourrais jamais élever mon enfant, lui donner tout l'amour qu'il mériterait. Edward ne pourra pas être père avec moi. Je sentais les larmes couler sur mon visage, j'étouffais mes sanglots, mon corps ne me répondait plus, je convulsais.

- Bella… BELLA!… BELLA!

Je ne voulais pas le regarder, je ne voulais pas ouvrir de nouveau les yeux.

- Bella réveilles-toi bon sang!

J'ouvris rapidement les yeux et me rendis compte que nous étions dans le canapé, là où nous étions câlinés. Je m'étais endormie dans ses bras, merci… Je m'étais endormie, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Oh, Merci, faites que cela ne soit vraiment qu'un rêve…

- J'ai eu si peur…

- Ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis là mon ange, je suis là.

Il me prit dans ses bras et me réconforta tel un enfant. Il nous restait un peu de temps avant d'aller au rendez-vous. J'avais besoin de le sentir plus près de moi, peut-être que…

* * *

**Que quoi? Mdr**

**Se mettre dans la peau de cette femme, ce n'est pas évident. Je vous l'assure, mais au moins, je voulais que ce chapitre, un peu plus court que les autres, vous ait… plu?**

**A la semaine prochaine !**

**Gros bisous à tous !**

**Ah oui, n'oubliez pas le bouton, là, en dessous, cela me fait toujours super plaisir !**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonsoir**

**Suite à un problème technique (oublié d'enregistrer avant de fermer l'ordinateur) j'ai dû retaper tout le texte et oui quand on n'est pas douée, voila ce qui arrive. **

**Désolée du retard et en plus je n'ai pas pu tout remettre, sinon, il aurait fallu attendre la semaine prochaine, donc…**

**MERCI à :**

_Fifer, Juliet1802, Justine24, Philae89, pierard85, Veronica crepuscule, Nathalie63, Midsum, Ousna, Mellli, Lena-lna933, Oliveronica cullen massen, Galswinthe, bichou85, Rosabella01 et aelita48._

**Les Anonymes : **

Aliaa : Non, je n'ai pas les chevilles gonflées, ca me fait plaisir tout ce que tu dis, mais je ne vais pas prendre la grosse tête ne t'inquiètes pas. En tout cas merci pour ton message et surtout n'hésite pas à m'en laisser d'autres. Ah oui et pour Alice, bientôt vous comprendrez exactement ce qui se passe. Bisous

Marion : Merci et voici la suite. Bisous

* * *

Chapitre 20

**POV Edward**

Un bébé? Nous allions avoir un bébé!

Lorsqu'Emmett avait parlé d'un courrier de l'hôpital pour Bella j'avais eu des appréhensions, qu'est-ce qu'ils lui voulaient? Et puis la vérité, là, tout de suite : Enceinte! Elle attendait un bébé.

C'était un véritable miracle. Je le savais de source sûre, le soir où Alice avait discutée avec Bella, j'avais bien entendu qu'elle ne pouvait plus à cause de son agression macabre, indigne. Elle me l'avait confirmé, mais peut-être que les médecins n'avaient pas réellement fait attention? Peut-être que le diagnostic était erroné ou tout simplement non confirmé? En tout cas je me sentais léger, heureux depuis… Oh là, je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux en fait. J'avais envie de sauter partout, de le crier à tout ce que je pourrai croiser : j'allais être PAPA!

Emmett était à peine parti que je prenais déjà le téléphone pour prévenir ma famille, il fallait qu'ils sachent.

- Maman? Oui c'est Edward.

- …

- Non Edward ne leur dis pas, pas pour le moment, c'est peut-être une fausse joie.

- Bella qu'est-ce que tu as? Ils doivent savoir.

Mon ange était trop angoissée, je prévenais rapidement ma mère et lui promis de la rappeler un peu plus tard, juste après le rendez-vous. J'avais bien compris qu'elle était très heureuse et l'avait déjà criée dans toute la maison!

Bella me regardait étrangement. Je la pris dans mes bras et nous nous installions dans le canapé. Elle tremblait telle une feuille et en prenant ses mains je la sentais glacée, si elle ne respirait pas si difficilement j'aurai juré qu'elle était morte.

- Bella, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives? Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que je prévienne ma famille?

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

- A cause de… Ta mère?

- Je ne sais pas. En plus tant que nous n'aurons pas eu ce rendez-vous, je préfère ne pas le divulguer. En plus, si cela se trouve, je ne suis pas enceinte, c'est peut-être une erreur de dossier, de diagnostic, je en sais pas moi.

- Et si tout simplement tu étais enceinte? Ce ne serais pas merveilleux?

- Si, j'ai toujours rêvé pouvoir avoir mon enfant, l'élever au mieux, pouvoir le bercer, m'occuper de lui et lui donner tout l'amour que je pouvais, mais ce n'était plus qu'un rêve. Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas l'impression de porter un bébé, je ne ressens rien, pas de nausée, ni de vertiges… Ma poitrine n'as pas pris de, enfin tu comprends. Et puis j'ai toujours mon… mon cycle mensuel.

- Tu fais partie de ces femmes qui ont une grossesse sans problème et puis cela arrive que des femmes continuent à avoir leurs règles même avec un bébé. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Tu sais, je suis tellement heureux que nous allons donner la vie, un petit être… Il aura tout l'amour, tout notre amour ainsi que celui de sa famille. Comment expliquer ce que je ressens en se moment? C'est un moment merveilleux pour moi, je t'aime depuis le jour où je t'ai vu dans cet ascenseur et je ne me vois pas passer ma vie sans toi. Et tu m'offre le plus beau cadeau que je n'aurais jamais pu espérer, alors…

Ma voix s'étranglait, j'avais les larmes aux yeux. Pff, je devenais une vraie femme, les hormones c'est moi qui les avais attrapés sûrement. Elle prit mon visage entre ses mains et déposa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres.

- Je t'aime aussi Edward. Plus que tout.

Je la serrais dans mes bras et nous nous installions au mieux. Elle s'allongea sur moi et je pus embrasser le dessus de sa tête et lui caresser le dos. Je l'entendis soupirer d'aise au bout de quelques minutes, elle venait de s'endormir. Je restais là, à la tenir dans mes bras, je sentais son odeur envoutante, sa respiration c'était faite légère, son corps accroché au mien…

Je me devais de prendre soin d'elle, la vie ne l'avait pas épargnée et j'espérais que notre futur serais plus radieux que tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, enfin ce que nous avions vécu. Le fait que sa mère soit si dérangée, oui enfin ma conscience me disait qu'elle était folle à lier, me faisait penser que nous n'en avions pas finis avec elle.

La police n'avait aucune trace d'elle, pas la moindre piste, ce qui n'était pas bon signe du tout. Le fait qu'elle avait tuée son amant et accessoirement son homme de main n'était vraiment pas une bonne nouvelle. Elle était prête à tout pour parvenir à ses fins… Et ses fins étaient la destruction de sa propre fille. Je n'étais pas pour la peine de mort, mais dans des conditions pareilles l'enfermer ne suffirait pas.

En attendant, nous devions profiter de ce que la vie nous offrait et le cadeau qui nous avait été fait était, pour moi, la plus belle chose après Bella. Je n'avais aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle était enceinte, mais j'aurai dû attendre pour prévenir mes parents. Nous aurions dû faire cela ensemble, pas ainsi, mais bon c'était fait et puis se soir, nous irions chez son frère, nous fêterions tout cela ensemble et demain soir serait pour nous. Je comptais lui offrir…

Des gémissements me firent perdre le fil de mes pensées. C'était dans son sommeil, elle avait l'air encore plus angoissée que tout à l'heure.

- Non, non… Je le savais…

Elle était recroquevillée tout contre le dossier du canapé et pleurait. Mince, elle devait surement faire un cauchemar, il fallait que je la réveille. De plus, nous devions nous préparer pour aller à l'hôpital.

- Bella… BELLA!… BELLA!

J'avais beau l'appeler, la secouer doucement, rien, elle ne m'entendait pas.

- Bella réveilles-toi bon sang!

Enfin elle les ouvrit rapidement, regarda autour d'elle puis parut soulagé.

- J'ai eu si peur…

- Ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis là mon ange, je suis là.

Je la gardais contre moi et la réconfortait. Au fur et à mesure que je la sentais se détendre, je sentais également ses doigts qui se faufilaient sous mon tee-shirt.

- Bella? Tu fais quoi là?

Ce n'était pas l'envie qui me manquait de lui faire l'amour, mais je pensais au bébé. Allez savoir pourquoi, mais j'avais peur de lui faire du mal, même si je me doutai que cela n'arriverait pas, j'avais une appréhension.

Mon ange m'embrassa doucement dans le cou puis remonta doucement jusqu'au coin de mes lèvres.

- Edward, je… J'ai besoin de toi.

- Je ne sais pas si on peut.

Bella se releva d'un coup, étonné.

- Comment ça? Tu… Tu as un problème?

- Hein? Non, non pas du tout, en fait je pensais au bébé.

- Et ?

- Et bien, je ne veux pas lui faire de mal.

Elle me regarda bizarrement et se mit à rire. Cela faisait du bien de la voir ainsi, ces moments-là étaient vraiment rare. Son rire s'arrêta et se rallongea sur moi.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il ou elle ne risque rien. Me chuchota t'elle.

Elle posa sa bouche sur la mienne et je sus à cet instant que j'étais perdu une fois de plus.

* * *

**POV Bella**

J'adorais l'embrasser, il avait la peau si douce par endroit et si « épineuse » à d'autres. Je n'arrivais jamais à rester au même endroit, j'adorais l'explorer, le toucher, le gouter… Il était un véritable menu rien que pour mon plaisir.

Le fait de l'entendre parler du bien du bébé et surtout du fait qu'il pourrait lui faire mal m'avait fait rire. Ca m'avait fait un bien fou, je savais qu'à ce moment-là il ferait le plus merveilleux des pères. J'avais envie de lui et je savais que nous avions le temps de prendre un peu de bon temps.

Il ne s'opposa plus à mes lèvres, à mes mains qui le caressaient. Les siennes n'étaient pas en restent. Ses doigts étaient passés sous mon pull et avaient déjà dégrafés mon soutien-gorge. Il souleva mon pull, me l'enleva plus rapide que la lumière et posa sa bouche sur mes tétons. Ils se dressèrent et leurs pointes étaient douloureuses mais tellement excitantes…

Mes mains passèrent dans ses cheveux, si doux, si souples, j'adorais les toucher, lui tenir la tête ainsi. Je lui repoussais ma poitrine et fondait sur ses lèvres. Notre baiser fut enflammé, sa langue n'arrêtait pas de faire des va-et-vient dans ma bouche, mes dents lui mordaient ses lèvres, j'avais envie de l'avoir en moi, d'être lui, d'être une seule et unique personne.

Mon intimité s'ouvrait, se refermais, je la sentais bouger, s'exciter de plus en plus. Plus je me frottais à Edward et plus je sentais que je pouvais bruler sur place. Je me consumais de l'intérieur, j'avais chaud et froid en même temps, je ne ressentais plus qu'une chose : l'Urgence de le sentir en moi.

J'enlevais rapidement mon pantalon, le sien et m'installais à califourchon. Son sexe était érigé, fier et légèrement penché. Pas de slip pour aucun de nous, Emmett nous avait pris de court, mais j'en viendrais bien un jour à le remercier.

Je m'allongeais et me frottais contre son torse, ses mains sur mes fesses me guidaient doucement et je m'empalais enfin sur lui. Je soupirais d'aise et me sentis enfin comblée. Il n'y avait que lorsque nous étions unis que je me sentais vraiment bien.

Mes yeux dans les siens je le chevauchais, je ne le lâchais pas du regard. Je voyais son regard se fermer doucement puis se rouvrir au moment où je m'arrêtais de bouger. Un haussement de sourcil de sa part me fit reprendre ma chevauchée fantastique. Imaginez-vous sur l'homme que vous aimez, vous regarder avec un tel amour, une telle passion que le plaisir monte beaucoup plus vite que vous ne le pensiez et que vous criez sans vous en rendre compte ?

C'est exactement ce que je ressentais à cet instant, j'étais, j'étais pleinement heureuse et j'en prenais conscience grâce à Edward. Se mariage qui, je pensais n'était qu'une grave erreur s'avérait être la meilleure chose qui soit pour moi, pour nous deux, bientôt trois.

Edward me suivit de près dans la jouissance, il était tellement beau lorsqu'il se libérait en moi. Je ne m'en lassais jamais. Ses bras venaient m'entourer et je le sentais frissonner.

- Tu as froid?

- Oh que non mon amour, non, au contraire.

Je lui souriais et déposais un doux baiser sur la commissure de ces lèvres. Je baissais la tête et je sentis un baiser sur mon crane. Il était toujours prévenant, doux et attentionné… Et il était à moi.

Nous étions restés là pendant un moment puis il nous fallait nous préparer. Après une rapide douche et un repas léger, Edward me pris par la main et m'emmena jusqu'à la voiture. Il déposa un baiser sur mes doigts, m'ouvrit la porte et nous partions enfin.

J'étais anxieuse, je me demandais ce qui allait nous arriver de nouveau. Et si?

* * *

**Comme je l'ai dit, il manque un petit morceau, mais la semaine prochaine vous l'aurez. En attendant n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message.**

**Bisous à tous !**


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonjour**

Bon, j'ai fait aussi vite que possible pour vous apporter au moins une réponse. Vous verrez, je ne suis pas toujours aussi sadique que l'on peut croire, mdr! Allez bonne lecture. Voici donc le petit bout qui c'est transformé en chapitre complet!

**MERCI à :**

_Justine24, Veronica crepuscule, Midsum, Ousna, Habswifes, Mellli, Elodie Breuse, Lena-lna933, Oliveronica cullen massen, Galswinthe, aelita48 et les Anty-Tanya_

* * *

Chapitre 21

**POV Bella**

Le trajet fut court, bien trop court à mon goût, mais bon avec Edward qui me tenait la main tout le long du chemin je me sentais pas sereine, mais pas loin de l'être.

Une fois garés sur le parking, nous entrions et nous dirigeons vers l'accueil pour plus de renseignements. La femme qui s'y trouvait nous indiqua le chemin pour rejoindre le service maternité, la gynécologue y avait son cabinet.

Dans le dédale des couloirs je serrais Edward de plus en plus fort. J'avais une telle appréhension de savoir si j'attendais réellement un bébé que j'ai dû lui faire réellement mal à la main. Je le sentais se raidir, puis devant la porte il enleva sa main de la mienne, ou plutôt il l'arracha de la mienne pour la passer autour de mes reins.

- Ca va aller Bella, je suis avec toi.

J'hochai la tête à contrecœur, j'espérais que j'avais tort. Nous entrions enfin dans la salle d'attente. Il y avait déjà un couple présent tout sourire et je pouvais voir qu'elle attendait bien un enfant vu l'arrondi de son ventre. Je soupirai, je souhaitais avoir le même bientôt. A notre arrivée les deux jeunes gens levèrent les yeux vers nous et nous sourirent. Edward m'installa sur un siège et parti prévenir de notre arrivée.

- C'est bon, nous passons dans cinq minutes, il y a apparemment deux médecins aujourd'hui. Nous avons le docteur Clearwater, Leah je crois.

- Mais je croyais que c'était le docteur Volturi?

- Je ne sais pas, il suffira de lui demander. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je reste là, avec toi mon amour.

- Je sais, merci.

Je me reposai sur lui, la tête sur son épaule lorsqu'une jeune femme brune fis son apparition. Elle tenait un dossier dans ses mains.

- Monsieur et madame Cullen?

- Oui.

- Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît.

Je me levai et me retins à mon homme, j'eu comme un vertige. Devant son air inquiet je lui souris, ce n'était probablement pas grand-chose juste une appréhension sûrement. Voilà, nous allions enfin savoir la vérité, c'était le moment, c'était là, maintenant. Je tremblais comme une feuille et sentais ma chaleur s'enfuir.

Nous entrions dans son bureau, très clair, très sobre avec un paravent en face de son bureau, sûrement là où se trouve la table d'examen. Elle nous fit asseoir et ouvris le dossier devant elle. Elle le parcourut rapidement releva les yeux vers nous et croisa les doigts.

- Je me présente, je suis le docteur Leah Clearwater, mais vous pouvez m'appelez Leah. Le docteur Volturi ne peut pas vous recevoir du fait des éléments dans votre dossier, il n'est pas assez qualifié pour cela. Je ne le dénigre pas, c'est juste que c'est un homme qui n'a pas la délicatesse qu'il faudrait.

- D'accord, pouvez-vous nous dire ce qui se passe exactement? Demanda Edward.

Je le sentais impatient, fébrile et moi donc. Je n'osai poser de questions et pourtant j'en avais sûrement des milliers au bord des lèvres.

- D'après vos résultats sanguins, vous êtes enceinte, mais d'après votre dossier médical, suite à l'agression que vous avez subie, vous ne pouvez pas en porter. Par conséquent, nous avons cherchés si par hasard il n'y avait pas eu une erreur dans les échantillons sanguins ou encore dans les dossiers.

- Et?

- Et j'ai besoin de faire un examen approfondi pour être sûre. Après nous verrons bien. Vous êtes d'accord?

- Oui.

- Venez, je vais vous montrer où vous pouvez allez vous changer.

Elle m'emmena derrière le paravent et me montra une petite pièce. J'enlevais mes vêtements et m'installais sur la table. Je n'étais pas à l'aise d'être nue devant elle, mais c'était un médecin, gynécologue femme de surcroît, alors. Je n'attendais pas très longtemps et c'est avec un sourire aux lèvres qu'elle me demanda de m'allonger et de placer mes pieds dans les étriers.

- Où est Edward?

- De l'autre côté, vous voulez qu'il vienne vous rejoindre?

- Non, je… non.

- D'accord.

Elle mit des gants, de la crème ou lubrifiant dessus et s'approcha de moi.

- Vous allez vous détendre doucement. Je vais être obligée de faire un examen assez poussé, donc ne vous crispez pas.

Facile à dire, ne stressez pas, ne vous crisper pas, ce n'est pas elle qui se trouve sur cette table. Le regard que je lui lançais en disait sûrement long.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, croyez moi, j'ai eu deux enfants. Bien, maintenant écartez les jambes… très bien. Je vais entrer mes doigts, d'accord?

J'hochai la tête, de toute façon plus vite fait, plus vite je serais rhabillée. L'examen dura longtemps, je passerai les détails dessus car je ne voulais pas m'en rappeler. Elle m'examina de l'intérieur avec un… Non, je ne veux même pas savoir, puis ma poitrine. Oui, j'avais vraiment l'impression que cela avait duré des heures mais lorsque je pu aller me rhabiller je vis qu'à peine vingt minutes étaient passées.

Je pris mon temps pour prendre toutes mes affaires et retournais vers son bureau.

- Bien, maintenant nous allons faire une échographie pour confirmer et ensuite je pourrais établir un diagnostic, mais je peux déjà vous dire que se sont de bonnes nouvelles. Reste plus qu'à savoir de combien.

- Comment ça combien?

Je regardais Edward et me demandais ce qui nous tombait dessus. A côté de son bureau se trouvais une petite porte que je n'avais pas vue avant. Il faisait un peu sombre. Au fond de la pièce se trouvait un siège ressemblant à moitié à un transat combiné à un fauteuil en mousse. Juste à côté des écrans et des appareils. Sûrement ce qui servait à faire une échographie digne de se nom.

- Installez-vous là Isabella. Vous relevez votre haut et baissez un peu le bas. Monsieur Cullen vous pouvez vous mettre de l'autre côté, il y a un siège.

Cela me faisait bizarre qu'elle m'appelle par mon prénom mais j'avais tellement envie de savoir que je ne disais rien. Edward m'aida à m'installer et à remonter mon tee-shirt. Il en profita pour me caresser les côtes doucement. Je lui faisais les gros yeux, mais il souriait et vins m'embrasser rapidement. Il prit ma main et s'asseyais à mes côtés. D'une douce pression sur mes doigts il me soulageait sans le savoir.

Le doc me mit un gel froid sur le ventre, alluma un appareil et pris quelque chose comme un de ces trucs qui scanne les codes barres. Enfin, ça y ressemblait beaucoup. Ensuite elle alluma l'écran en face de nous et une image en noir et blanc apparut. Je serrais très fort la main d'Edward qui me caressait de son pouce. Je ne voyais pas grand-chose sur l'écran, pleins de taches, de formes sombres. Je me demandais ce qu'elle pouvait bien regarder ainsi tout en bougeant son appareil sur mon ventre.

Je me tournais vers elle et je pus la voir froncer les sourcils, puis redevenir sereine et enfin sourire. Tout cela ne m'arrangeais pas, je ne savais pas lire les pensées des autres moi. Je soupirais profondément et je la vis se retourner vers moi.

- Désolée, j'étais tellement prise dans l'examen que j'ai oubliée de vous expliquer.

J'hochai la tête d'une manière qui voulait dire « ben vas-y raconte donc! ». Elle ne se fit pas prier.

- Alors, lors du premier examen, au toucher j'ai pu constater que votre col était fermé correctement, pas de grosseur dans la poitrine, donc côté physique tout se passe bien. J'ai voulu faire une échographie afin de vous montrer ceci.

Elle posa un doigt sur l'écran et nous montra une forme qui ressemblait à toutes les autres que nous avions déjà vus.

- C'est-ce que je pense?

Demandais Edward, le regard fixé sur l'écran.

- Oui, vous êtes enceinte.

- Mais… Je ne comprends pas.

Comment étais-ce possible?

- Écoutez, je vais vous imprimer l'échographie et nous allons en parler calmement dans mon bureau, d'accord?

Elle sortit les photos et nous les donna. Le temps de m'essuyer et de me rhabiller, nous étions seuls, Edward et moi. Il tenait les photos dans ses mains, il n'arrivait pas à s'en détacher. Je crus apercevoir une lueur dans ses yeux.

- Edward?

Il releva la tête et je vis des larmes justes aux bords de ses yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Bella, je suis si heureux.

Il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa longuement. Hum mon corps réagissait au sien, tout comme le sien d'ailleurs, mais ce n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit pour se faire plaisir.

- Je t'aime Bella, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point, je suis si heureux.

- Je t'aime Edward.

Nous étions dans une bulle lorsque le médecin revint doucement vers nous. D'un sourire bienveillant, elle nous demanda de la suivre, ce que nous fîmes, bras dessus bras dessous.

A peine installés, elle nous expliqua ce qu'elle pensait.

- Au vu de tous les éléments de votre dossier, il est très clair que, au moment où vous êtes arrivée ce soir-là, les résultats étaient que vous ne pourriez plus avoir d'enfants. Vu la façon dont vous aviez été maltraités, mais il y a une chose que vous devez savoir.

Elle prit une pose pour reprendre son souffle.

- Ce que vous devez savoir, c'est que le médecin qui vous a ausculté, qui d'ailleurs ne fait plus parti de notre personnel, était plus un charlatan qu'autre chose. De plus, il aurait dû vous revoir au moins une fois pour assurer cet état de fait, hors il ne l'a pas fait. Un de vos ovaires n'est malheureusement pas... récupérable, par contre l'autre à pu « se reposer » si je peux dire ainsi, ce qui fait qu'il est en parfait fonctionnement depuis peu.

- Je ne comprends pas vraiment tout ce que vous dites. Je suis bien enceinte alors?

- Oui, je peux vous l'assurer. Et je peux même vous dire que vous devez être enceinte de deux mois, deux mois et demi. Est-ce que cela correspond à une date où vous et votre mari avez…

Je me sentais gênée et je sus que je rougissais. Mince, j'étais devant un médecin et je rougissais devant une simple question. Finalement se fut Edward qui répondit à la question.

- Oh oui, je me rappelle très bien, et surtout où.

Leah Clearwater se sentais mal à l'aise devant le regard que me lançais Edward et je commençais à faire le lien entre le jour où je l'avais rencontré, dans l'ascenseur pour aller chez Maître Hale. Je me rappelais aussi que c'était peut-être dans son bureau… Mes joues me chauffèrent terriblement et je sus que je devais être rouge comme une pivoine.

- Bien, je vois que c'est bon, je vais vous faire refaire une prise de sang pour être sûre de la date de conception. Je vous conseille par contre beaucoup de repos et de manger sainement et en plus grande quantité, vous êtes un peu trop maigre et le bébé va avoir besoin de force.

- Oui, pas de problème docteur.

- Leah, s'il vous plaît!

- Euh d'accord… Leah.

Je sentais Edward qui trépignait d'impatience comme un enfant à mes côtés. Il n'avait pas lâché ma main, mais je pouvais voir se sourire sur ses lèvres. Il l'avait depuis qu'il avait eu les photos de notre bébé dans les mains.

Elle nous redonna un rendez-vous pour dans un mois, elle voulait me suivre régulièrement pour être sur que tout se passe bien pour nous deux. Une fois à l'extérieur de l'hôpital, Edward me pris dans ses bras et me fis tournoyer. Je crois que c'était l'endroit où j'étais à ma place : dans les bras d'Edward.

J'étais très heureuse, je voyais enfin un avenir meilleur que se que je croyais pour moi, pur nous deux. Je ne regrettais pas d'être resté avec LUI, bien au contraire, il avait tout pour lui. Il était beau, gentil, attentionné et surtout il m'aimait, moi la petite Isabella qui n'avait jamais réellement été heureuse. Grâce à lui je l'étais maintenant et personne ne viendrait gâcher notre bonheur, je me battrai pour cela.

* * *

**POV Edward**

Heureux, heureux, heureux… Il n'y avait plus que cela dans ma tête, le Bonheur Parfait! J'avais une femme que j'aimais, un boulot qui me plaisait, mais par-dessus tout, nous allions être parents!

Un petit être, je le savais, était déjà en route. J'adorais lorsque ma Bella rougissait ainsi, j'avais bien compris qu'elle se repassait les événements du jour où nous étions connus. Je ne bénirais jamais assez cette erreur, cela m'avait permis de connaître le bonheur, dans tous les sens du terme.

Le médecin était vraiment gentil, en plus elle n'avait pas utilisée de mots compliqués pour expliquer le pourquoi du comment, elle avait été direct, au but, pas besoin de détour. Mon ange allais enfin pouvoir vivre, Sam ne la contraignait plus à ce chantage odieux pour son boulot de coyote, même si je trouvais que le costume en cuir lui allait très bien, je préférais qu'elle le garde pour NOS moments intimes. Je ne voulais pas la partager avec quiconque, à part... ce soir! Nous avions rendez-vous chez Emmett pour fêter… et bien, nous allions en fêter des choses ce soir.

Vu l'heure qu'il était lorsque nous sommes sortis de l'hôpital, ils nous restaient peu de temps pour nous préparer. J'aimais la voir ainsi, le sourire aux lèvres, la tenir dans mes bras, juste nous deux.

Le chemin en voiture du retour me parut bien plus court que le trajet de l'aller. Nous n'avions pas dis un mot, seul le fait d'être ensemble et heureux nous suffisant amplement. Elle était présente, mais son sourire et le regard dans le vague me disait juste qu'elle était bien, mieux que je ne l'avais connus depuis ce jour où je l'avais vu pour la première fois. Elle pouvait être faible et forte à la fois. Elle était si belle et ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Je pouvais voir le regard des autres hommes sur son corps alors qu'elle ne voyait que moi. Ce qui m'arrangeait bien, si je pouvais-je les brûlerais tous jusqu'au dernier en enfer.

Je ne me connaissais pas possessif, mais avec elle je l'étais devenu et maintenant encore plus, maintenant que je savais qu'elle portait mon enfant, notre enfant!

En moins d'une heure, nous étions rentrés à la maison, changés, embrassés un nombre incalculable de fois et enfin rejoins Emmett chez eux. Je ne me lassai pas de ses baisers, toujours différents, mais toujours autant d'amour.

La soirée était passée à une vitesse folle. A peine étions nous arrivés que déjà des questions fusaient de partout, et pourtant ils n'étaient que deux. Heureusement finalement, nous voulions faire une annonce générale pour notre bonheur, mais c'était sans compter sur la discrétion d'Emmett. Il avait prévenu mes parents de venir se joindre à nous, ainsi que James et Alice.

James n'avait pas pu venir, ou voulu, je ne l'ai pas su et ne le saurai probablement jamais. Quand à Alice, elle n'était pas chez nos parents donc ils n'étaient venus que tous les deux. Finalement nous étions tous les six.

Nous nous félicitions mutuellement, autant pour les jumeaux de Rose, ou jumelles et le notre. C'était sur et certain et de toute façon, Esmée était déjà au courant mais n'avais rien dis à mon père, je me demande encore comment il ne l'as pas su.

En tout cas, mon père ne regardait plus Bella de la même façon, il s'était fait une raison et partageait notre bonheur. Je crois que ce mot allais revenir régulièrement : bonheur. De plus le fait d'avoir eu autant de malheur avait fait en sorte que ma mère la considère comme sa propre fille. Lorsque je les regardais, ensemble elles donnaient l'impression d'être véritablement mère et fille.

Dommage qu'Alice ne soit pas là, j'aurai tant aimé partager ces moments avec elle, c'était ma sœur, mon unique sœur qui, dans ces moments-là, me manquait terriblement. Il faudrait que je la voie bientôt, je crois que Bella sera d'accord pour en faire notre marraine à ce petit bout.

Enfin, nous allions enfin avoir droit au bonheur, qui je l'espère durera longtemps.

* * *

**Longtemps, je sais pas, on verra bien!**

**Bon, pas de tomates, pas de pavés non plus pour ce chapitre, non? Et puis comme l'a dit quelqu'un il n'y a pas longtemps, ce n'est que le calme avant la tempête!**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser un message.**

**Bisous à tous !**

**Et… A la Semaine prochaine!**


	22. Chapter 22

Bonjour à tous,

Le dernier chapitre à apparemment été bien apprécié, car il était gentillet.

Profitez-en bien, le prochain est sur la même lignée, ou presque…

Bonne lecture à tous!

On se retrouve en bas!

****

MERCI à :

_Alira79, Justine24, Veronica crepuscule, Midsum, Ousna, Habswifes, Mellli, Auredronya, Bichou85, Lena-lna933, Pierard85, Oliveronica cullen massen, Gabrielle Raven Malfoy, Galswinthe et aelita48._

* * *

Chapitre 22

**POV Edward**

Cela faisait six mois que nous vivions heureux.

Le ventre de Bella c'était considérablement arrondi et j'étais fou d'elle. Elle resplendissait de bonheur et en plus elle n'avait pas eu le moindre symptôme comme les nausées, vertiges, envies bizarres… Quoique sexuellement plus active qu'elle je ne suis pas sûre de trouver. Mais je n'en allais pas m'en plaindre, bien au contraire, sauf que j'étais épuisé, elle aspirait mon essence s'en même s'en rendre compte et j'adorais ça!

Tous les mois nous allions voir Leah, d'ailleurs elle était devenue une amie précieuse sachant nous réconforter et nous soutenir dans nos doutes et ces épreuves… Mais tout allais bien.

Au septième mois de grossesse nous allions la voir tous les quinze jours pour confirmer que le bébé allait au mieux de sa forme. Bella étais forte et le bébé aussi.

Un vrai miracle, après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu!

Un miracle en soi : Bella allais être mère!

J'attendais de le ou la voir. Le ou la tout simplement parce qu'en fait nous ne voulions pas savoir si c'était un petit gars ou une fille. Tout ce que nous désirions c'étais que le bébé soit en pleine santé, en pleine forme. J'attendais vraiment de pouvoir le tenir dans mes bras, le câliner, le bercer, m'occuper de lui, mais pour le moment il était bien au chaud dans le ventre tout rond de sa maman.

Tous les soirs nous avions un rituel : Bella s'allongeait dans notre canapé et je m'agenouillais à ses côtés. Et je lui parlais… à son ventre. Bella en riait mais jamais elle ne me refusait ce moment et en plus je la soupçonnais d'adorer ça! Je le voyais dans son regard, il y avait tellement de tendresse, d'amour…

Je voulais qu'il s'habitue à ma voix, qu'il sache que j'étais présent à chaque instant, que je l'aimais autant que sa maman. D'ailleurs elle était partie avec son frère Emmett voir Rosalie. Elle avait accouché de jumelles adorables, Jade et Melissa, quelques jours auparavant. Elles étaient arrivées un peu en avance mais pour des jumelles c'était tout à fait convenable.

Emmett était fier de les montrer, il avait sur lui des photos de toutes les trois, un vrai papa poule. Cet après-midi, les femmes allaient parler chiffons, enfin, je n'avais pas cherché plus loin et Emmett s'occupait de ces petites. Un si grand gaillard comme lui était véritablement doux et précautionneux, à croire qu'elles étaient en cristal.

Je n'osais pas me moquer de lui, j'étais sûr que je serai pire que lui.

Concernant la naissance de notre enfant, Leah, qui d'ailleurs était devenue une très bonne amie, nous avais confirmé que c'était pour dans un mois, à un ou deux jours près bien sûr. Bella devait juste éviter les longs trajets et faire le ménage, mais sinon, elle pouvait marcher comme elle le voulait, enfin pas de randonnée en montagne non plus!

J'étais seul dans notre appartement, mais plus pour longtemps dans cet appartement. Il était trop petit pour que nous restions ici et j'avais trouvé l'endroit idéal : une maison à la sortie de la ville, assez isolée mais belle comme tout, spacieuse, avec de grandes baies vitrées, trois chambres à l'étage avec salle de bains et commodités et au rez-de-chaussée cuisine, salon avec une cheminée et une salle à manger immense.

D'ailleurs c'est pour cela que je ne les avais pas accompagnés, je m'occupais des papiers de notre futur coin de paradis. J'avais tout mis en ordre, préparé les copies des documents que l'agence demandais pour le contrat de vente. Bref, j'étais fin prêt pour l'annoncer à ma Bella.

Je rangeais le dossier et préparait le diner, je ne voulais plus qu'elle fasse le moindre effort lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

J'ouvrais la porte et restais perplexe.

- Alice?

* * *

**POV Alice**

Cela faisait un moment que j'étais devant la porte de chez mon frère.

Cela faisait un moment que je me disais qu'il fallait que je lui parle.

Cela faisait un moment…

Comment lui avouer que j'étais complice de cette femme odieuse, sans cœur? Je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire. Au moment où je l'ai connu, Renée m'avait l'air d'une pauvre femme, désespérée d'avoir perdue son enfant et son mari à cause d'une autre femme. La tristesse la rendait encore plus vulnérable.

Je ne m'étais même pas posée de question sur la façon dont elle m'avait abordée, d'ailleurs j'étais dans ce bar où j'allais régulièrement après le travail pour me saouler. Enfin essayer plutôt. La mort de mon ami, je n'avais pas pu m'y résoudre et encore maintenant je faisais des cauchemars.

Le jour où il avait disparu, il… Enfin, nous nous étions engueulés, pour des broutilles, mais je m'en voulais tellement… Je n'avais pas pu me réconcilier, me faire pardonner et depuis, cela me rongeait!

Et puis un jour, j'avais appris que mon frère adoré était marié à une femme sans l'avoir jamais vu. J'avais d'abord pensée à une blague de James, mon autre frère, mais non! Suite à des erreurs, Edward se retrouvait marié à une jeune fille! Ce soir-là, j'étais au bar et je n'arrêtais pas de saouler le barman avec des mots plus ou moins incompréhensible. Il était gentil, un certain Paul je sais plus comment…

Et puis cette femme c'est installée à mes côtés et à partir de là tout à commencé. N se retrouvais régulièrement, je l'avais prise en pitié et elle aussi, enfin c'est-ce que je croyais. Elle n'avait pas eu de chance dans la vie, selon elle. Une femme était arrivée et avait chamboulée la sienne, prenant au passage son mari et son fils.

Comment une femme pouvait faire cela d'un revers de la main. En discutant de plus en plus souvent, il s'avérait que je la connaissais, enfin un peu seulement. C'était la nouvelle femme de mon frère. Mon Dieu, dans quelle galère il c'était fourré ?

C'était une prostituée de bar qui se déhanchait pour un peu d'argent, buvait jusqu'à plus soif et se foutait royalement de sa famille. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'une femme puisse être ainsi, sauf qu'en fait…

En fait, ce n'était pas elle le monstre. Je m'étais rapprochée d'elle, de Bella pour la cerner, pour connaitre réellement son visage de sorcière, de démon, mais le véritable fléau était celle qui m'avait embarquée dans son délire : sa mère!

Je ne revenais pas de ce que j'avais découvert, je n'aurais jamais dû me laisser avoir ainsi, mais le cerveau embrumé je n'étais plus bonne à rien depuis longtemps.

Le jour de l'enterrement de son père, je pris de bonnes résolutions, c'est pourquoi je ne pouvais pas ramener Bella. Après tout ce qu'elle m'avait confiée chez mon frère, je comprenais beaucoup de choses et surtout que je n'étais qu'une sombre idiote. C''est pourquoi j'étais partie retrouver cette soi-disant amie pour lui dire ma façon de penser, sauf qu'elle ne vint jamais au rendez-vous.

J'avais compris trop tard qu'elle avait fait enlever Bella, trop tard que j'étais devenue la complice d'une femme devenue meurtrière et surtout j'avais compris qu'elle ne s'arrêterait pas là!

Voilà pourquoi j'étais devant l'appartement d'Edward, je me devais de faire quelque chose, je ne voulais pas qu'il arrive du mal à ma famille. Cette épreuve m'aura au moins appris que l'alcool aide à oublier mais au réveil, la douleur est toujours là, plus présente et que je ne faisais que m'enfoncer.

Je savais que Bella était partie voir son amie et dons qu'Edward était seul. Je voulais m'expliquer sur le fait que je ne voulais pas être la marraine, que je ne pouvais pas surtout après tout le mal que j'avais fait.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et frappa à la porte. J'attendis quelques instants et la porte s'ouvrit sur mon frère, surpris.

- Alice?

- Salut. Je peux entrer ?

- Oui, bien sûr, entre.

J'adorais venir ici, c'était si calme, si paisible… Et dire que bientôt retentirais des cris d'enfants, j'étais très heureuse pour eux deux. Sauf que mon visage ne devait pas refléter le bonheur ou la joie de vivre, je me sentais renfermée, prise au piège d'une majestueuse toile d'araignée et au bout, là-bas en bas, une petite mouche qui allais se faire dévorer, voilà comment je me sentais en voyant les pattes de cette bête approcher!

- Tu n'as pas l'air bien, tu veux t'asseoir?

J'hochais la tête pour confirmer qu'il fallait que je m'asseye. Mon frère était le bon samaritain en personne, je ne pense pas qu'il me ferait du mal, bien que je n'aurais aucun doute sur le fait qu'il en aurait envie et surtout que je le méritais, mais je ne comprenais pas comment j'allais lui dire.

De but en blanc? Ou en douceur? Pendant que je me dépatouillais avec mes pensées pour les mettre en ordre, je le vis approcher de moi avec un verre d'eau. Il était vraiment trop adorable. Ils allaient si bien ensemble tous les deux…

Je soupirais, lentement, profondément et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Il faut que je te parle.

Au ton de ma voix il me regarda surpris mais ne dis rien. Cela me soulagea un peu et là mon récit commença.

* * *

**POV Bella**

J'étais vraiment heureuse avec Edward, sa famille, mon frère, Rosalie et même James. Il était présent chez Emmett et était devenu ami avec lui. Il adorait jouer avec les petites enfin jouer était un bien grand mot, il leur faisait le papillon avec les mains et de drôle de bruits avec la bouche.

En le regardant faire je me suis dit que c'était celui que j'avais aimé, à une époque de ma vie, il n'y a pas si longtemps que cela et maintenant j'étais sa belle-sœur. Il me regardait toujours avec tendresse, mais n'essayait plus de m'embrasser ou même de me garder pour lui. Il avait compris que j'aimais son frère, que c'était lui et uniquement lui quoiqu'il arrive.

Je ne le remercierais jamais assez de m'avoir sauvée quand… Enfin ce moment était finis, terminés, je n'avais plus entendu parler d'ELLE. Elle était surement partie bien loin maintenant. J'avais repris ma vie en main grâce à eux tous, je me sentais libre, heureuse, épanouie et entourée des gens que j'aime.

Mon père, Charlie me manquais parfois et mon petit bout le sentais et me rappelais à l'ordre lorsque je commençais à m'enfouir dans mes souvenirs. J'étais persuadée que c'était un garçon vu les coups de pieds qu'il me donnait en ce moment même.

Je me crispais sur mon ventre et attendais que cela passe, comme depuis un moment.

Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule.

- Ca va?

C'était James, il me veillait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux.

- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va passer.

- Hum.

- Quoi?

- Non, je me demandais si tu avais souvent cela.

- De temps en temps, pourquoi?

- Juste comme ça.

La douleur passa doucement, encore une fausse alerte, de toute façon d'ici un mois, je ressentirais cette douleur pendant un moment beaucoup plus long et sûrement beaucoup plus dur. Cela faisait un moment que j'étais chez mon frère et j'avais envie de rentrer.

- Attends encore un peu, tu n'as même pas vu toutes les petites robes que j'ai achetées.

- Ecoutes Emmett, je sais que tu es un papa gâteau, mais il faut que je me repose. Tu veux bien me ramener?

- Mais…

- Non, Emmett, tu dois la ramener, tu ne sais pas ce que sait de rester trop longtemps debout.

- Mais ma chérie, je ne vais pas pouvoir leur donner le bain si je ramène Bella maintenant.

- Je peux la ramener si vous voulez.

James venait de se proposer et au vu des regards des deux autres je compris que si je disais oui, je m'en mordrais les doigts. Je me tournais vers lui, pris mon sac.

- C'est d'accord.

Je fis la bise rapidement et allais vers la porte d'entrée. James me l'ouvrit et nous partions tous les deux jusqu'à sa voiture.

- Je ne voudrais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, mais je crois qu'Emmett regarde par la fenêtre.

Je me retournais et fis un grand signe de la main vers la fenêtre dont le rideau venait juste de tomber. Sacré Emmett, toujours aussi protecteur envers moi.

Une fois dans la voiture, le trajet fut agréable, il avait mis une petite musique douce qui me berçait. Je devais être plus fatiguée que je ne le croyais car je sentis une main froide sur ma joue et lorsque j'ouvris les yeux je pus constater que j'étais devant l'immeuble d'Edward.

Je me tournais dans l'autre sens et je vis James qui m'observait, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

- Ca va?

- Oui, ca va, je me suis assoupie je crois.

- Oh oui, c'est sûr. Ca fait une bonne demi-heure que j'essaye de te réveiller en fait.

Je me redressais d'un bond.

- Je suis désolée, je dois être fatiguée.

- Je comprends. Allez viens je te ramène jusque chez toi.

- Ok.

Il m'aida à sortir de la voiture, bien que je n'en avais pas besoin, c'était sûrement une manie chez les hommes dès qu'ils sont en présence d'une femme enceinte, à croire que nous devenions handicapées.

Nous montions tranquillement, apparemment il avait décidé de m'emmener jusqu'au bout. J'ouvris la porte de notre appartement et me tournais vers lui pour le remercier. Au moment où j'allais entré j'entendais des voix crier chez nous. C'était Edward, il était énervé contre quelqu'un mais qui?

J'entrais doucement, James sur mes talons et arrivait à la hauteur du salon. Il y avait Alice qui pleurait. J'allais m'avancer lorsque j'entendis

- Comment as-tu pu nous faire cela? Comment as-tu pu faire autant de mal à Bella?

- Je ne sais pas, je suis désolée. Elle m'a fait croire que Bella était mauvaise, qu'elle n'en voulait qu'à ton argent, qu'elle avait essayé avec James et que tu était un meilleur parti. Mais bon sang, je n'aurais jamais cru que sa mère était aussi démoniaque!

C'était comme un coup de poignard. Alice était de mèche avec cette… Cette femme! Je ne me sentais pas bien, je me mis à avoir du mal à respirer. Je serai tombée si James n'avait pas été là pour me rattraper.

Mon souffle était coupé, je ne pensais plus… Alice! Celle à qui j'avais confiée tous mes secrets, celle qui connaissait tout ce que j'avais subie!

- Bella, Bella, je t'en prie, respire mon ange.

Je me retrouvais dans les bras d'Edward. Alice s'approcha de nous et se mis à genoux.

- Je suis vraiment…

- Non, va t'en Alice, tu n'es pas mon amie… Oh merde…..

- Bella qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Je ne sais pas, je…

J'avais mal, je me pliais comme je pouvais pour tenir mon ventre, j'avais trop mal que je criais.

- James appelle une ambulance vite. Mon Dieu Bella, tout va bien se passer.

J'essayais de sourire à Edward mais j'avais trop mal. Je levais ma main vers son visage et fus horrifiée : du sang s'y trouvait.

* * *

**Bon, il doit rester 3 voire 4 chapitres tout au plus.**

**Je sais sadique willow revient doucement et je ne dirai pas à la semaine prochaine mais à avant la fin de semaine, car j'ai pris du retard mais compte bien le récupérer.**

**Gros bisous et surtout n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez.**


	23. Chapter 23

Bonjour les petits loups!

Et oui c'est moi, de retour parmi vous pour vous faire… Mouais je ne trouve pas de mot, mais vous en avez un pour moi, Sadique! Et je vous en remercie sincèrement!

Allez bonne lecture, Bisous.

**MERCI à :**

_Justine24, Philae89, Veronica crepuscule, Midsum, Habswifes, Mellli, Bichou85, Lena-lna933, Pierard85 et aelita48._

* * *

Chapitre 23

**POV Edward**

Alice était venue me faire des révélations dont je me serait bien passé. Je n'en revenais pas de ce qu'elle m'avait annoncé!

Ma propre sœur!

Elle était complice de cette folle furieuse qui avait enlevée ma Bella! Je ne savais pas comment gérer cette situation, il était clair que ma sœur avait été embobinée, prise pour le dindon de la farce, enfoncée jusqu'au cou.

Je ne savais pas comment faire pour lui dire ma façon de penser, elle aurait dût m'en parler, aussi bien pour ses problèmes de boissons, mais aussi pour ça. Nom de Dieu, Bordel de merde!

Mais là, plus rien ne m'intéressais à part Ma femme! Putain, je devenais de plus en plus vulgaire mais tant pis. Elle venait de rentrer avec mon frère, tiens d'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là? Et avais dû entendre nos paroles pour se retrouver dans cet état. Elle était recroquevillé dans mes bras, au sol et pleurait tellement elle avait mal. Elle avait énormément de mal à respirer.

- Bella, Bella, je t'en prie, respire mon ange.

Je la serrais dans mes bras pour la réconforter. Je vis alors Alice qui s'approchait de nous.

- Je suis vraiment…

- Non, va t'en Alice, tu n'es pas mon amie… Oh merde…..

- Bella qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Je ne sais pas, je…

Ce n'est pas vrai, elle criait encore plus.

- James appelle une ambulance vite. Mon Dieu Bella, tout va bien se passer.

Je le voyais porter sa main à son ventre, j'aurais juré qu'elle se tenait l'entrejambe. Elle essaya de me sourire et je sentais bien qu'elle se forçait. Elle devait bien voir que j'étais inquiet de la voir souffrir. Je me tournais vers James, il était déjà au téléphone et cela me rassurait un peu lorsque je vis son regard se bloquer sur nous. Mes yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur Bella, elle levait sa main ensanglantée sur mon visage.

Ensanglantée?

Mais… Comment… Merde je cherchais d'où cela pouvait venir lorsque je vis qu'elle perdait du sang au niveau de l'entrejambe. Je me retournais vivement vers mon frère.

- Pas le temps d'attendre l'ambulance, dis-leur que nous partons immédiatement pour les urgences.

- Tu es sûr? Nous devrions attendre…

- Non, je l'emmène de suite. Bella, Bella, restes avec moi s'il te plait.

Je la portais jusqu'à la voiture de James, lui seul était capable de conduire en ce moment. Bella venait de fermer ses yeux. J'avais beau lui dire de ne pas s'endormir, de rester avec moi, elle ne m'écoutait pas. Ces yeux se sont fermés et sa respiration était plus légère.

- James, dépêche-toi Bon Sang!

- C'est bon, je ne veux pas que nous ayons d'accident non plus. On y sera dans moins de cinq minutes.

Cinq minutes, facile à dire. J'étais à l'arrière avec mon ange dans les bras, je la serrais fort, mais pas trop, je devais la laisser respirer. Et le sang qui n'arrêtais pas de couler, je le voyais bien, ses vêtements en étais imbibés.

Je maudissais Alice, j'étais sûr que cela venait du choc d'entendre qu'elle et sa mère… Alice, je l'avais laissé chez nous. Lorsque nous arriverions à l'hôpital, il faudrait que je prenne le temps d'appeler Emmett qu'il la fasse sortir de chez moi.

Enfin le bâtiment était en vue, là, juste devant nous.

James se gara le plus près possible de l'entrée des urgences et ne coupa même pas le moteur. Il m'aida à sortir Bella puis couru vers des infirmiers qui arrivaient vers nous avec un brancard.

- Vite, elle perd beaucoup de sang.

- Que c'est-il passé? Mince, euh... Elle est enceinte de combien?

- Tu crois que c'est une fausse couche?

- Ca m'a l'air t'as vu tout ce sang?

- Merde!

- Qui est de garde cet après-midi?

J'en avais marre de les entendre parler alors que nous étions juste à côté d'eux et que MA femme n'était même pas encore allongée!

- Elle est enceinte de Huit mois et suivi par le docteur Clearwater. Et vous allez me faire le plaisir de la fermer, nous entendons tout ce que vous dites!

Les infirmiers s'excusèrent et l'emmenèrent à l'intérieur. Je les suivais de près et me rongeait les doigts. Arrivée devant une porte double battant, ils me laissèrent là. Je n'avais pas le droit de les suivre, je n'avais pas le droit d'être auprès de ma femme.

Je tapais mon poing dans le mur d'en face et ressenti une vive douleur. Mais je m'en fichais, au moins j'avais un sentiment autre que de l'angoisse. Je tournais en rond pendant un long, très long moment. Cela faisait seulement une demi-heure que j'attendais mais je n'en pouvais déjà plus. Toutes les cinq minutes j'allais voir à l'accueil s'il n'y avait pas des nouvelles, si je ne pouvais pas la voir, mais non, rien!

Tant que le médecin s'occupe d'elle c'est bon signe.

Bien sûr, c'est bon signe, la dernière fois que nous étions là, c'était pour son père, et le mien était à son chevet et il…. Hé mais voila, mon père. Il suffisait que je l'appelle pour le prévenir, j'aurais des nouvelles beaucoup plus rapidement.

Je l'appelais de suite et laissais malheureusement un message sur son portable. J'en profitais pour appeler Emmett et lui demander d'aller virer ma sœur de chez moi au moment même où je la vis arriver. Je raccrochais de suite, ne voulant pas inutilement lui faire peur. Tant que je n'aurais pas de nouvelles, je ne savais pas comment faire pour lui dire.

Je voyais Alice marcher vers moi. Elle me tendit les clés de chez moi. Je les pris d'un mauvais air, je lui en voulais de faire autant de mal. Je ne voyais pas comment nous allions nous en sortir, mais je ne savais pas si un jour j'allais pardonner ma sœur.

- Edward, je suis désolée de…

- Ca tu peux l'être, Désolée! Tu te rends compte de la situation?

- Oui, enfin, non, je…

- C'est bon, va t'en! Je ne veux plus te voir!

- Mais Ed…

- NON! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, ici. FILE!

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, mais rien n'aurait pu me faire changer d'avis sur elle. Je ne voyais vraiment pas comment. James était là, à attendre à mes côtés. Je n'avais même pas fait attention qu'il était revenu.

Plusieurs fois des médecins, infirmiers passaient mais aucun ne nous regardais. Cela faisait presque une heure et je commençais royalement à perdre patience. Je sentis une main sur mon épaule et me retournais pour voir Emmett!

- Mais?

- Surpris? Ouais je comprends, en fait c'est James qui m'a appelé, il m'a expliqué en gros ce qui se passait. Comment tu te sens?

- Mal, mais tu m'en veux pas?

- Non, je comprends tu savais pas comment faire, c'est tout.

- Ouais, je ne savais pas comment t'annoncer pour Bella et puis je n'ai pas de nouvelles.

- Ben comme ça on sera trois cons à attendre!

Je le regardais d'une autre manière, je ne l'avais jamais réellement vu ainsi.

- Merci Emmett.

Nous étions là, depuis un long, long moment de plus. Plus je regardais l'horloge, plus je voyais les minutes défiler lentement, bien trop lentement à mon goût. Je ne cessais de me lever, d'harceler les infirmières, de tourner en rond comme un lion dans une cage.

Enfin la double porte s'ouvrit sur le docteur Clearwater. Merci Mon Dieu, enfin j'allais avoir des nouvelles. Elle avait les traits du visage tirés, fatigués mais un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Bonjour Edward. Comment vous sentez-vous?

Je sentais Emmett et James s'approcher pour écouter.

- J'aimerais savoir… Pour Bella.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien se passer.

- C'est vrai? Et le bébé?

- Viens il faut que nous parlions, tous les deux.

Elle venait de me montrer James et Emmett du regard, derrière nous.

- C'est mon frère et le sien.

- Bien, mais je préfère te parler, en privé.

Je la suivais vers un bureau et elle referma derrière elle. Je me demandais bien ce qu'elle allait m'annoncer. Si Bella allais bien, c'était le bébé. Non, pas le bébé, il était notre miracle, il était notre espoir de croire en un avenir meilleur!

- Ecoutes, ce que je vais te dire ne va pas te plaire.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Il se trouve que nous avons un problème.

- Le bébé?

- Oui, le bébé. Edward, il va falloir que tu fasses un choix.

- Un choix?

- Il va falloir que tu choisisses entre Bella ou le bébé.

* * *

**POV Alice**

Je voyais bien qu'il m'en voulait et le pire à été lorsque Bella avait eu ses douleurs. Je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire.

Une fois sortie de l'hôpital, la première chose qui m'était venue à l'esprit était d'aller me servir un verre, mais non, je valais mieux que ça! Je me ressaisissais, je savais bien que mon frère était en colère et qu'un jour il trouverait le moyen de me pardonner.

Je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire, je savais que la seule chose à faire était d'aller voir la mère de Bella.

J'allais directement chez elle, enfin à un endroit où je savais qu'elle serait à cette heure de la journée. A peine le pied posé au sol que j'avais une étrange appréhension, comme un mal qui vous rongeait de l'intérieur. Ce mal c'était elle, la gangrène, la peste, cette femme était mauvaise comme tout.

Je le savais maintenant, je le sentais et la seule chose qui me restait à faire était là, dans ma poche. Je me devais de la détruire, d'en finir avec elle. Elle ne pourrait plus jamais faire de mal à quiconque.

Je frappais à la porte et attendais. J'étais nerveuse, je ne… Si, il fallait que je le fasse.

Lorsqu'elle m'ouvrit la porte je me faufilais rapidement à l'intérieur. Je ne savais pas si je sortirais vivante de cette enfer, mais j'étais persuadée qu'elle non plus.

- Alice, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite?

- Je suis venue te donner des nouvelles de ta fille.

- Ma fille? Ah oui, Isabella. Et qu'à tu donc à me dire ma chère enfant?

Elle me caressa la joue et je dû prendre sur moi pour ne pas lui vomir dessus.

- Elle est à l'hôpital!

- Bien. C'est le bébé qui est né?

- Non, pas encore. Mais ca ne devrais plus tarder je pense.

Autant lui mentir, elle n'en saurait jamais rien, jamais.

Je la voyais tourner en rond, les mains jointes devant sa bouche à réfléchir. D'un coup elle s'arrêta et me regarda.

- D'accord, le plan est plus rapide que prévu, mais cela me convient. Viens avec moi, on va préparer la chambre du bébé.

Je la suivi et arrivaient dans une pièce vraiment spacieuse. Elle était de couleur verte, avec des peluches partout. Elle avait vraiment tout prévue. Il restait le lit à monter et c'était sûrement pour cela qu'elle voulait que je l'aide.

Ma main se crispa à l'intérieur de ma poche pendant qu'elle s'asseyait au sol.

Je sortis rapidement ma main et la tendis vers elle. Elle ne remarqua pas ce que j'avais à l'intérieur et crus que je voulais lui donner quelque chose. Lorsqu'elle fut assez proche elle constata que l'objet en question était un revolver. Elle écarquilla les yeux et les posa sur moi, presque embués par des larmes de crocodiles.

- Mais pourquoi? Je croyais que tu étais mon amie?

- Non, tu t'es servie de moi, tu n'as jamais été mon amie. J'ai tout perdue par ta faute, mais je me rachèterais.

- Ah oui? Et Comment? En me tuant?

- Oui, s'il le faut. Tu es un monstre!

- Non mais regardes-toi, tu trembles comme une feuille! Tu es faible et tu le resteras! Et tu crois qu'ils vont tous te pardonner, ta famille, tes amis parce que tu m'auras tuée? Et bien laisse-moi dire qu'ils ne verront en toi qu'un monstre, un tueur. Tu n'es rien, RIEN tu m'entends? Tu…

- ASSEZ!

- Non!

Elle se releva rapidement et se rapprocha de moi. Je le voyais bien que je tremblais, mais je ne voulais pas lui laisser une chance de m'approcher.

- Reste ou tu es!

- Sinon quoi? Tu va me tuer? Tu es bien venue pour ça, non? Alors va-y si tu en as le cran. Vas-y donc!

Elle se rapprochait de plus en plus et je sentais le courage me fuir à une vitesse folle. Son visage était menaçant, de plus en plus de fureur. Il fallait que j'appuie sur la détente. Et c'est-ce que je fis.

Son visage exprima sa surprise, sûrement parce qu'elle en s'attendait pas à cela, sauf que le bruit ne fut pas aussi énorme. Un simple clic était venu. Merde, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? Elle me sauta dessus et m'arracha le flingue des mains.

- Pauvre idiote, tu as oubliée le cran de sureté!

Et là elle rigola. Dans un sursaut de désespoir je fonçais vers elle avant qu'elle ne me vise et essayais de le lui arracher des mains. Je luttai mais elle était forte, bien plus forte que moi. Nous nous somme retrouvée allongées au sol, bataillant pour nos vies. Je mettais fait une promesse, elle ne sortirait pas vivante de cette maison, mais je n'y croyais plus.

J'entendis le coup de feu qui retentit dans la maison et je fermais les yeux, attendant la mort.

* * *

**Et voila, encore un chapitre de plus, oui oui!**

**Gros bisous à tous et surtout n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

**SAdique? Noir? Tout rose? Décalé?**

**En tout ca le prochain sera plus...enjoué, mais par où? Je ne le dirais pas!**


	24. Chapter 24

Bonjour à tous.

Et nous voici à l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic.

Et oui, j'avais bien prévenue et c'est certifié, ce chapitre approche dangereusement de la fin.

Alors fin tragique pour tout le monde, fin heureuse pour tous?

Vous le saurez, là, en dessous, juste après les remerciements bien sur!

**MERCI à :**

_Galswinthe, Justine24, Philae89, Veronica crepuscule, Love-Twilight-Cullen, Oliveronica cullen massen, Midsum, Habswifes, Elodie Breuse, Ousna Mellli, Bichou85, Lena-lna933, Titie et aelita48._

Anonyme :

La fille : Oui, Alice toujours gentille, toujours bien comme il faut, j'aime les sortir de leurs rôles ! Merci pour ton message.

* * *

Chapitre 24

**POV Renée**

J'avais tout prévue pour l'arrivée de mon bébé. Mon tout petit, je le chérirais, garçon ou fille, je m'en fichais. Ce bébé sera tout pour moi et moi je serais tout pour lui. Il me verra comme sa maman, son papa, son amie, sa confidente… Je serais son référent pour tout, je le façonnerais à ma façon.

Sa chambre était presque prête, il ne me restait plus que le lit pour l'instant à monter correctement. J'avais du mal avec les plans des meubles, mais bon pour mon petit bout de chou qui allait arriver dans un mois tout au plus. Je me frottais les mains tellement j'étais heureuse de ce nouvel événement. Enfin j'avais l'impression que ma vie reprenait un sens. J'étais trop heureuse, je sentais mon cœur gonfler de joie, il débordait rien qu'à l'idée de ce petit être bientôt, là, dans cette chambre.

Quelqu'un frappais à la porte, à cette heure-ci? Ce devait être important pour que quelqu'un vienne ici et maintenant. J'allais ouvrir la porte et je fus à peine surprise que cette Alice soit devant moi, tremblante et regardant de tous les côtés.

Je la fis entrer et nous parlions de mon bébé. Je lui ai montré la chambre et là tout à basculer. Cette idiote c'était mis en tête de me faire la peau, à moi? Non mais laissez-moi rire là tout de suite. Elle avait déballée tout ce qu'elle pensait sur moi et je voyais bien qu'elle tremblait encore plus à chacune des paroles que le lui lançait. Elle était faible, pathétique, tremblante, la peur s'insinuait dans sa peau d'alcoolique. Nous nous étions battues et j'avais pu lui reprendre son arme. Je ne voulais pas la tuer ici, pas dans la chambre de mon bébé. Je n'allais pas salir cet endroit si pur pour lui. Non, ce qu'il fallait c'étais que je l'emmène ailleurs et …

Merde elle venait de me foncer dessus, la peste! Nous avions combattu durement mais je ne lâcherais pas le morceau comme ça! Rien ni personne ne pourrait m'enlever MON enfant!

Nous étions allongées au sol lorsqu'un coup de feu retentit, créant un silence mortel. Je me détachais d'Alice et roulais sur le côté. Du sang, beaucoup de sang était sur moi. Je regardais Alice à mes côtés et la vis les yeux fermés. Beaucoup de sang était également sur elle. J'avais le souffle coupé et ne comprenait pas ce qui était arrivé. Je respirais difficilement mais après l'effort que je venais de faire, je comprenais.

Je vis Alice essayait de se relever mais elle ne pouvait pas et gémissait. Je touchais mon corps et me rendis compte que je n'avais rien : c'était elle qui c'était pris la balle dans le ventre. J'avais réussie à m'en sortir une fois de plus et je me mis à rire.

Une fois debout, je frappais cette larve au sol d'un bon coup de pied dans le ventre, autant la finir rapidement. Elle se plia sur elle et je pus aller chercher un sac, ainsi je pourrais aller l'enterrer dans le jardin cette nuit. Je sortis donc de la chambre pour récupérer ce qu'il fallait dans la cuisine.

Le sac en main, je me dirigeais de nouveau vers l'endroit ou devait se trouver son corps, sauf qu'elle n'était plus là. Elle n'était pas morte, ça je le savais, mais merde! Je pensais qu'elle ne bougerait plus. Je suivis les traces de sang et la trouvais près de la porte d'entrée. Mais comment avait-elle fait pour arriver là? Enfin, ce n'étais pas grave. Je la pris par les cheveux et la retournais vers moi, mais au lieu de voir son visage, je vis l'arme pointé sur MON visage. Je la vis, les yeux à moitié perdus dans le vague et son doigt crispé sur la détente. Je n'eus pas le temps de me reculer, que déjà elle tirait.

Le dernier souvenir que j'avais, étais que je ne verrais jamais mon enfant.

* * *

**POV Edward**

Le choix.

Le choix que je ne souhaitais à personne.

Le choix que personne ne devait faire un jour, ce choix, je l'avais là, maintenant! Et je ne savais pas quoi faire. Comment pouvait-on demander à un être humain de choisir entre la femme de sa vie et son enfant qui va naitre? Comment faire pour décider qui doit vivre et qui doit mourir? Je ne savais pas quoi faire, je ne savais pas quoi dire, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à décider, je n'étais pas Dieu ou l'un de ses saints. Je n'étais qu'Edward, simple humain qui devait choisir rapidement, ou je perdrais les deux.

Leah me fis asseoir et vint à mes côtés.

- Ecoutes Edward, je sais que c'est dur de décider. Nous ferons tout notre possible pour les sauver tous les deux, mais au cas où nous ne pourrions pas, j'ai besoin de savoir.

- D'accord. J'ai combien de temps pour…

- Je dirais une heure tout au plus.

- Une heure?

- Oui, c'est peu, mais nous ne pouvons pas attendre plus longtemps, ensuite il y a des risques de séquelles pour Bella et le bébé.

- Je peux la voir?

- Bien sûr. Il faut que je te dise quelque chose avant. Bella souffrait trop, nous avons été obligés de l'endormir, donc tu ne pourras pas parler avec elle… Et, de plus, hum…

- Quoi?

Je commençais à vraiment m'inquiéter, elle c'était arrêtée en plein milieu d'une phrase et ne continuais pas pour autant.

- Elle, enfin, il ne faut pas que tu ais peur, mais, elle est branchée à plusieurs appareils, pour vérifier son état et celui du bébé.

Je n'étais plus sur de vouloir entrer dans la pièce, mais je le devais. En la voyant peut-être que j'aurais le déclic?

Je suivais Leah jusque devant la porte de Bella et l'ouvris. Elle me laissa entrer et referma la porte derrière moi. Elle paraissait fragile au milieu de tous ces appareils et dans ce lit. Ces longs cheveux étaient étalés sur un côté et son visage reflétait une béatitude que je n'avais vu que lorsqu'elle avait du plaisir. Les médicaments devaient au moins la soulager.

Je m'approchais d'elle, pris la chaise et pris place à ses côtés. Une fois assis, je lui pris la main, elle était plutôt froide et me paraissait encore plus petite qu'à l'ordinaire. Je lui caressais du pouce le dos de sa main et je sentis qu'elle me serrait plus fort.

- Bella, je suis là. Je sais que tu peux m'entendre et j'aimerais vraiment que tu puisses me répondre. Je dois faire un choix entre toi et … Le bébé. Comment peut-on faire cela? Comment demander à un mari de choisir entre sa femme qu'il aime plus que tout au monde et l'enfant qu'elle porte? Mon ange, je suis si heureux avec toi, mais j'ai peur du choix que je ferais, car je sais que c'est toi que je veux sauver. Vivre une éternité sans toi ne sera pas possible, tu es mon rayon de soleil, tu es la femme que j'attendais. Je veux me réveiller tous les matins à tes côtés jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Je ne peux concevoir que tu ne sois plus là demain.

Je m'approchais d'elle et l'embrassait doucement sur les lèvres.

- Ma douce, sache que je t'aime et que je t'aimerais toujours. Nous surmonterons ensemble l'épreuve que nous allons traverser, je resterais toujours à tes côtés et si… si nous ne pouvons pas avoir d'enfants, je ne regretterais jamais car ma vie c'est toi.

Je sanglotais doucement sur sa main depuis un bon moment. Je ne voyais pas comment je pourrais lui dire ce que j'avais été obligé de faire? Je sentis une main se poser sur ma tête, ce qui me fit la relever. Bella était à moitié réveillée, les yeux dans le vague, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Bella!

Je l'embrassais doucement sur les lèvres et mis plus de ferveur lorsque je la sentis me répondre. A bout de souffle, nous nous séparions, à regret pour ma part. Ses joues étaient toute roses.

- Edward.

- Chut, doucement mon ange, il faut te reposer.

- Edward, je t'ai entendu.

- Comment cela?

- Edward, tu dois choisir de sauver le bébé!

* * *

**POV Bella**

J'étais bien, je ne ressentais plus de douleur physique, c'était le principal. Cela signifiait que tout devait bien aller, non? Je savais que j'étais à l'hôpital, je me rappelais vaguement mon arrivée et Leah était là, donc c'est que le bébé serait en bonne main.

Je ne voyais pas Edward, mais sa présence, je la sentais, me faisait du bien. Jusqu'à ce que j'entende ses paroles.

- Bella, je suis là. Je sais que tu peux m'entendre et j'aimerais vraiment que tu puisses me répondre. Je dois faire un choix entre toi et … Le bébé. Comment peut-on faire cela? Comment demander à un mari de choisir entre sa femme qu'il aime plus que tout au monde et l'enfant qu'elle porte? Mon ange, je suis si heureux avec toi, mais j'ai peur du choix que je ferais, car je sais que c'est toi que je veux sauver. Vivre une éternité sans toi ne sera pas possible, tu es mon rayon de soleil, tu es la femme que j'attendais. Je veux me réveiller tous les matins à tes côtés jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Je ne peux concevoir que tu ne sois plus là demain. Ma douce, sache que je t'aime et que je t'aimerais toujours. Nous surmonterons ensemble l'épreuve que nous allons traverser, je resterais toujours à tes côtés et si… si nous ne pouvons pas avoir d'enfants, je ne regretterais jamais car ma vie c'est toi.

Euh, attend là, il me fait quoi? Moi ou le bébé? Ah non, cela ne va pas se passer comme ça! Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, je devais lui dire que je ne voulais pas qu'il fasse ce choix, je voulais qu'il choisisse le bébé, lui était important, lui était l'avenir…

Je forçais à me réveillée, je devais lui dire, je devais… Ce fut dur, mais j'arrivais à ouvrir les yeux doucement et le vis penché sur ma main. Il pleurait doucement et cela me fis mal au cœur. Je lui caressais la tête et le vit relever les yeux.

- Bella!

Il était si heureux, les larmes c'étaient arrêtées de couler sur son visage. Il m'embrassa et j'en voulu plus, mais le souffle me manquait.

- Edward.

- Chut, doucement mon ange, il faut te reposer.

- Edward, je t'ai entendu.

- Comment cela?

- Edward, tu dois choisir de sauver le bébé!

Il me regardait horrifié.

- NON!

- Si Edward, j'ai tout entendu. Nous ne pouvons pas décider de me laisser vivre et de lui ôter la vie à ce petit être.

- Non, Bella, NON! Je ne veux pas te perdre!

- Ecoutes-moi, j'ai été très heureuse avec toi, mais ma vie n'est qu'un ramassis de douleur, de mauvaises nouvelles, encore et encore.

- Bella…

- Chut, tu pourras continuer à m'aimer en t'occupant bien de ce petit bébé, il sera une partie de moi, je vivrais à travers lui.

- Tu ne peux pas me demander cela, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi! Bella, tu es toute ma vie!

- Edward, je t'aim…

- Bella, Bella?

* * *

**POV Edward**

- Edward, je t'aim…

- Bella, Bella?

Certains appareils se mirent à sonner et j'eu l'impression que l'on m'arrachait le cœur. La porte s'ouvrit rapidement et je vis Leah et toute une équipe arriver.

- Edward, il faut que tu sortes, nous devons l'emmener rapidement au bloc.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Edward, nous allons tout faire pour les sauver tous les deux, mais je ne te promets rien. Ton père est là avec ta mère dehors.

Je ne voulais pas la laisser, mais elle me poussa dehors. Je me retrouvais dans les bras de ma mère sans vraiment m'en rendre compte.

- Mon chéri, Le docteur Clearwater nous à prévenue. Comment te sens-tu? Viens allons nous asseoir.

- Edward, je suis désolé de ce qui vous arrive à tous les deux.

Nous étions assis et entendre mon père me dire cela me fis monter de nouvelles vagues de larmes. Je débitais tout et n'importe quoi en même temps, il fallait que tout sorte.

- Leah, enfin le docteur Clearwater m'a demandé de choisir entre le bébé et Bella. Comment pouvons-nous demander de faire un choix? Alice est responsable, enfin en partie responsable de tout le mal fait à Bella.

Et là je leur racontais tout ce qu'Alice m'avais raconté, le fait qu'elle c'était fait avoir, le fait qu'elle était complice de sa folle de mère et que par-dessus tout Bella avait entendu le principal et que le stress pouvait faire mourir l'un des deux.

Mon père ne disait rien mais je le voyais sceptique au départ, puis la colère l'envahit. Ma mère ne cessait de dire des « mon dieu », et me serrait dans ses bras. Une fois que tout fut déballé, je me sentais mieux dans un sens, mais toujours aussi mal. Nous n'avions aucune nouvelle du bloc et cela me mettait mal à l'aise.

Je décidais d'aller prendre un café près du hall des urgences, je devais prendre un peu l'air, lorsque je fus presque bousculé par une arrivée rapide d'une ambulance.

- Femme, la vingtaine, plaie au ventre, apparemment un coup de feu…

Et voilà encore un malheur dans ce monde, sûrement un vol qui avait mal tourné ou un… Alice? Non, ce n'était pas possible, ca ne pouvait pas être elle, je devais mal voir.

- Attendez, je crois que c'est ma sœur!

- Votre sœur? Vous êtes sur?

Je la regardais de plus près et j'eu un choc, il s'agissait bien d'elle.

- Oui, c'est elle.

- Bon écoutez, il faut faire vite elle à perdue beaucoup de sang, voyez les modalités à l'accueil.

Ils partirent rapidement vers la porte des blocs. Je posais mon dos contre un mur et me laissait tomber au sol. Pourquoi est-ce que tout arrivait en même temps? Pourquoi?

Ce fut James qui me retrouva ainsi.

- Edward?

- Quoi?

- Oh, du calme, Le docteur Clearwater te cherche.

- Tu ne pouvais pas me le dire plus tôt?

Je me relevais et partis rapidement vers Leah. Elle avait un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

- Ah Edward, viens vite!

- Attends.

Je me retournais vers mes parent qui étaient toujours là et leur expliqua l'arrivée d'Alice. Ils partirent immédiatement se renseigner. Je suivais donc Leah et entrais dans une salle pleine de bébé sous couveuse.

Je lui jetais un regard interrogatif et elle continuait toujours de me sourire.

Elle prit une petite chose toute emmaillotée et me la posa dans les bras.

- Edward, je te présente ta fille.

- Ma… Ma fille?

Elle acquiesça et me laissa quelques instants. Ma fille! Elle était toute petite mais avait de grands yeux ouverts de couleur chocolat comme sa mère.

- Et Bella?

- Tout va bien, elle est sous perfusion, mais elle s'en sortira.

- Merci, Merci beaucoup.

J'étais heureux, j'avais la plus magnifique des filles et ma femme irait mieux dans quelques temps. Une chose ma tracassait.

- Leah? Pourquoi est-elle ici?

- Nous avons eu peur qu'elle ne supporte pas l'intervention et nous avions préparé tout ce qu'il fallait, mais cette petite est forte. Très forte, comme sa maman, juste un petit peu d'oxygène.

- Je peux sortir avec elle? Voir Bella?

- Non pas pour le moment, mais dès qu'elle sera dans une chambre je te préviens. Mais si tu veux, tu peux aller voir tes parents, ils seraient ravis de faire la connaissance de leur petite fille.

Je sortis donc et partais à leur recherche. Je les trouvais assis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ma mère pleurait et le visage de mon père reflétait toute la tristesse du monde.

- Papa? Maman?

- Edward… C'est ta sœur. Elle… elle est morte.

- Comment?

- La police suivait l'ambulance, apparemment, elle c'est battue avec la mère de Bella. Elle est morte, mais Alice ne s'en ai pas sortie, elle était blessée lorsque le voisin l'a trouvé devant la porte de la maison. Ce sont des coups de feu qui l'ont alertés.

Ma sœur avait pris son destin en main. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas appelé la police au lieu d'aller seule à la rencontre de cette femme? J'étais dégouté et soulagé en même temps. Elle ne nous ferait plus de mal, mais elle avait emporté ma sœur avec elle.

- Euh Edward? C'est quoi?

Ma mère désignait ma fille dans mes bras.

- Maman, papa, voici ma fille. Vous êtes grands-parents.

- Et Bella?

- Bien, nous pourrons bientôt la voir. Maman tu veux la prendre?

- Oh oui!

Je lui mis notre fille dans les bras et je vis rayonner son visage. Mon père passa doucement sa main sur la joue de la petite et je le vis sourire. La roue tourne, à chaque décès une naissance survint. Dans quelques temps nous pourrions voir mon Ange.

* * *

**Bon, j'ai dû en faire couler des larmes, si besoin je ne vous paierais pas les boites de mouchoirs. Alors pour info, c'est l'avant-dernier chapitre et oui le prochain se sera la fin de cette fic.**

**Surtout n'oubliez pas de me laisser un mot, une phrase, un roman sur ce que vous pensez!**

**A très bientôt.**

**Bisous à tous!**


	25. Chapter 25

Bonjour, bonjour

Nous y voila, ca y est, le dernier et ultime chapitre de mon premier bébé.

Quand je pense que j'ai commencé par répondre à un simple concours, j'en ais fait du chemin, et pas forcément dans tous les bons sens, mdr.

En tout cas, je tenais à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont mis en alerte, que se soit au niveau de la fiction que de moi-même. Sachez que j'en suis très touchée.

Ah oui, une petite chose, une personne m'a dis que cela lui faisait bizarre qu'Edward ne soit pas plus affecté que cela par la mort de sa sœur. Je tenais à justifier qu'il attend désespérément des nouvelles de sa femme et de son bébé, alors sa sœur qui l'a trahit même sous la contrainte ne lui a fait rien sur le coup…

**Place aux derniers remerciements pour cette histoire : **

_Justine24, Oliveronica cullen massen, Ousna, Auredronya, Galswinthe, Philae89, Veronica crepuscule, Midsum, Habswifes, Mellli, acoco, Titie, Gabrielle Raven Malfoy, Bichou85, Lena-lna933 et aelita48._

Anonymes :

Sand91 : Merci et le voici le dernier chapitre !

Xx : Merci pour ton message et surtout pour l'enthousiasme !

* * *

Chapitre 25

**POV Edward**

- Alicia, laisse ton frère tout de suite!

- Mais papa, c'est lui qui à commencé!

- Je ne veux pas le savoir jeune fille, tu lâche ton frère doucement, c'est bien clair?

- Oui papa!

Ces deux-là étaient intenable, depuis que leur mère était hospitalisée, il me rendait la vie impossible. Heureusement qu'elle sortait cette après-midi, d'ailleurs il fallait que nous partions, maintenant. Alicia en avait assez de ne pas pouvoir voir sa maman et je la comprenais, les enfants n'avaient pas le droit de la voir pour le moment. Quand à Charles, il était adorable, quand je ne le surprenais pas à manger du chocolat en douce. A sept et cinq ans respectifs, ils me menaient la vie dure, mais simplement parce que Bella n'était pas présent, autrement c'étaient de vrais petits anges.

Arrivés devant l'hôpital, je repensais à tout ce qui c'était passé depuis la naissance de notre fille. Nous avions décidés d'appeler notre première fille Alicia, en hommage à ma sœur. Sa mort m'avait affecté réellement une fois que j'étais sûr que mes anges soient en bonne santé.

Nous en avions appris beaucoup plus après, la police était venue nous voir et ils avaient supposés qu'il y avait eu bagarre entre les deux femmes. Le pourquoi Alice était chez elle et surtout la mort de l'autre femme avait fais des vagues mais pendant un temps très court.

Bella était revenue à elle peu de temps après la naissance de notre fille et en ayant parlés ensemble, encore et encore, nous avions décidés de l'appeler Alicia. Ma sœur avait fait don de sa vie pour exterminer la mère de Bella et pour cela je lui en étais reconnaissant. Nous avions compris trop tard du mal qui la rongeait Malheureusement elle était partie avant que je comprenne qu'elle ferait tout pour se faire pardonner. Si j'avais pu l'écouter plus, si j'avais su… Elle n'était plus présente parmi nous, mais nous avions voulu garder quelque chose d'elle…

Deux ans après naissait Charles, un véritable don du ciel, un vrai petit homme maintenant. Son prénom c'était imposé de suite, il avait de grands yeux ouverts et était curieux de tout dès son arrivée parmi nous. Sa naissance fut bien différente de celle de sa sœur, il était venu par les voies naturelles et j'avais pu être présent pour son entrée dans notre monde.

Leah nous avais certifié que nous, enfin Bella pourrait avoir d'autres enfants et nous avions eu un doute, c'est sûr, mais se n'était pas terminé pour nous. En fait j'adorais faire l'amour avec ma femme et vice-versa. Et c'est tout naturellement que l'envie d'autres enfants, le fruit de notre amour grandissant chaque jour un peu plus fort, était présente.

Aujourd'hui étais le grand jour, nous ramenions Bella et Jade à la maison. Et oui, cette fois-ci nous n'avions pas fait les choses à moitié, comme son frère Emmett s'amusait à dire.

J'avais changé de voiture et elle non. Sa camionnette était toujours dans notre jardin, mais Bella ne l'utilisait presque plus. D'ailleurs nous avions également agrandi la maison, nous ne voulions pas la quitter, elle nous plaisait beaucoup trop.

Je savais que pendant que j'étais ici, une surprise se préparait à la maison, par mes parents, Emmett et Rose pour leur retour. J'entrais avec les enfants dans la chambre de mon ange.

- Maman, maman!

- Mes amours, comment allez-vous?

- Bien, mais papa il ne veut pas qu'on mange de la glace après le diner.

Je la voyais faire, Alicia faisait la même moue que ma sœur lorsqu'elle était petite et j'eu un léger pincement au cœur, même si cela faisait quelques années. Elle aurait dû être là pour tout le bonheur que nous avons eu, afin de le partager. Cela l'aurait sûrement aidée.

- Alicia, tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas de glace avant de te coucher.

Bella me regardait avec des étoiles dans les yeux et le sourire aux lèvres. Je refermais la porte derrière moi et m'avançais jusqu'à la toucher. Je déposais un tout petit baiser sur ses lèvres et me retirais.

- Ah non, sûrement pas!

Elle me prit de force par la nuque et m'embrassa goulument. Je la reconnaissais bien là, cela faisait un moment que je la taquinais lorsqu'elle était dans son lit, alors maintenant elle me le faisait payer d'une agréable manière. Ce baiser ne dura pas assez longtemps à mon goût car une petite main vint nous arrêter.

- Papa, veut faire pipi!

- Tout de suite mon bonhomme. Je reviens tout de suite mon ange.

Dès notre retour, je vis le plus beau des tableaux devant mes yeux, Bella assise sur le lit avec Jade dans les bras et Alicia qui lui faisait des caresses. J'étais tellement ému que j'en avais les larmes aux yeux. Charles couru les rejoindre et je vis Bella me regarder tendrement. J'avais l'impression de l'aimer encore plus qu'hier et sûrement moins que demain.

Je pris son sac et les deux petits monstres chacun une main.

- On y va?

Elle hocha doucement la tête et enveloppa notre fille dans une énorme doudoune, surement un cadeau de ma mère. Mes parents c'étaient focalisés sur leur première petite fille et maintenant qu'ils étaient devenus grands-parents huit fois, ils étaient complètement gagas. Huit fois car ils considéraient Emmett comme l'un de leur fils, et lui-même en avait eu quatre, deux fois des jumeaux. Et enfin James venait d'avoir sa petite fille, enfin je voulais dire que sa femme venait d'accoucher.

Il s'agissait d'Angéla, une des infirmières de l'hôpital. A force de ce voir, ils avaient discutés. Et une chose en amenant une autre, ils c'étaient mariés il y a deux ans et leur petite Isabelle venait de voir le jour.

Nous avancions lentement dans les couloirs et je pouvais dire que j'étais fier de ma petite famille, d'ailleurs j'étais sûr que cela se voyait sur mon visage.

Le trajet dans la voiture se fit silencieusement, ce qui, pour une fois, était une bonne chose. La main de ma belle était sur la mienne et je la sentais me caresser de son pouce mes doigts. J'en eu des frissons et m'impatientais. J'avais hâte d'arriver à la maison. D'ailleurs en arrivant, nous apercevions les voitures de nos « invités » et je sentis Bella se raidir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu Edward?

- Moi? Rien du tout, pourquoi?

- Oh pour rien, juste que je vois la voiture de tes parents, James et Emmett devant chez nous, ce qui n'est pas normal!

- Bella, voyons, que crois-tu qu'il puisse y avoir?

- Les enfants, vous devez sûrement être au courant? Alicia? Charles?

- Non maman, papa il a pas voulu qu'on reste avec mamie pour l'aider.

Je la voyais commencer à se ronger les ongles. Je savais qu'elle n'aimait pas les surprises, mais bon elle devait s'y attendre, à chaque naissance, ils arrivaient tous! Je l'aidais à descendre ses affaires et elle me mit Jade dans les bras. C'était la première fois que je l'a prenais réellement. Je l'avais déjà touchée mais elle me paraissait si petite, comme maintenant, que j'avais peur de la casser.

Je souris lorsqu'elle se mit à parler bébé et à essayer d'attraper mes doigts.

* * *

**POV Bella**

Je me doutais bien qu'ils allaient tous venir, mais là, nous étions à peine arrivés chez nous, même pas un pied dans notre maison qu'ils sortaient tous!

- Ah, Bella, je suis si contente de te revoir.

- Oh, elle est adorable cette petite, je peux la prendre.

- Oui bien sûr.

- Félicitations petite sœur, encore un et tu nous rattraperas. Aie! Rose, mais ca va pas? Ca fait mal.

- Bien fait! Ne l'écoute pas ce lourdaud, il est toujours aussi…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Rose, je sais comment il est.

- Viens que je t'embrasse Bella.

Et là je me pris un énorme bisou de James. Puis d'Esmée, de Carlisle, Rose, enfin, je passais dans tous les bras. J'avais l'impression que c'était moi le bébé revenu de la maternité.

Enfin, ils me lâchèrent tous, ou presque. Edward me tenait par la taille et me la caressait. Ses doigts devenaient de plus en plus insistants et lorsque je vis son regard, je compris ce qu'il désirait. Une semaine sans pouvoir se toucher, une semaine sans pouvoir être ensemble, hum, j'en frissonnais.

Mais là, le problème, c'était tous! La famille, les enfants, tous quoi! Comment voulait-il que nous puissions nous retrouver maintenant… C'était impossible. Le regard qu'il me lança et son sourire en coin me fit douter de ce que je venais de penser.

Il me pressa plus fort contre lui et me mis devant lui. Je sentais son érection contre mes fesses et ses mains montaient doucement de mes hanches à mes côtes pour frôler ma poitrine et les redescendre aussi vite. Il m'excitait et me donnait envie… De LUI! Bon sang, après ses années, j'avais toujours envie de lui, de le sentir en moi. Je l'aimais encore plus fort qu'au premier jour.

Je bougeais doucement mes fesses contre son érection et la sentais vibrer, palpiter… Hum, il ne devait pas porter de sous-vêtements, il savait que j'adorais cela, le dévêtir et tomber directement sur son sexe.

J'étais bien contente que tous les autres étaient focalisées sur Jade et les enfants, car j'étais sûr que mon regard devenait intense. Edward se pencha doucement sur mon épaule et me murmura à l'oreille.

- Tu ne veux pas que l'on aille préparer quelque chose à boire pour nos invités?

- Je ne sais pas, ils pourraient se douter de quelque chose, tu ne crois pas?

- Attends une seconde.

Il s'éclaircit la voix.

- Si tout le monde veut bien aller dans le patio, nous vous y apporterons les boissons.

- Pas la peine mon chéri, j'ai déjà tout apporté, boissons, gâteaux et même…

- Chut, maman, ne dévoile pas tout!

- Oh oui James, tu as raison.

- D'accord, d'accord. Allez tous derrière et au trot!

J'adorais quand Edward faisait son petit chef, ça m'excitait encore plus. J'avais accouchée il y a un peu plus d'une semaine mais j'avais été obligée de rester un peu pour la petite, un peu faible. Mais tout allais mieux. Et là, je ressentais ce manque de le toucher, sa peau nue contre moi, hum, j'en rêvais déjà.

Bon quand est-ce qu'ils vont partir parce que là, je ressentais comme un vide à combler, une petite culotte à virer tellement elle commençait à être humide. Je n'avais pas l'impression d'être vraiment présente, de plus étant assise sur les genoux d'Edward, je le sentais aussi impatient que moi. Oh oui, très impatient!

L'après-midi s'éternisait en longueur jusqu'à ce que Rose veuille rentrer les enfants. Enfin!

Je lui aurais sauté au cou, mais pas trop d'effusions, je me gardais pour dès qu'ils seraient tous partis. Finalement ils décidèrent de partir tous en même temps et Esmée pris même les enfants, tous, jusqu'au dernier. Je tiquai un peu qu'elle me prenne Jade, mais elle avait déjà fait la même chose avec Charles, pour que je puisse me reposer le premier soir où je rentrais. Et puis elle les gardait régulièrement pour nous laisser de l'intimité.

Nous nous embrassions tous et ma belle-maman me murmura des mots qui me laissèrent muette.

- Tu as une surprise, à utiliser à deux dans votre chambre.

Le clin d'œil qu'elle me donna me fit rougir. Oh, oh, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient prévus? Car j'étais sûr qu'ils étaient tous au courant.

Nous nous retrouvions tous les deux et à peine la porte fermée qu'Edward me poussa contre cette dernière et me donna un de ses baisers langoureux qui en disaient long sur son attente. Je m'accrochais à son cou et sentis ses mains me peloter tout le corps, le sien plaqué contre le mien et je pus sentir sa virilité encore plus imposante que dans mon souvenir et pourtant ce ne datais que de… Trois semaines que nous n'avions pas pu faire l'amour! Beaucoup trop loin.

Sa langue parcourait mes lèvres, s'enfonçait entre elle pour venir caresser la mienne, danser langoureusement l'une contre l'autre. Je commençais à avoir du mal à respirer tellement nous étions collés, mais ne voulait pas en perdre une miette.

Il se décolla doucement de mes lèvres pour faire courir sa langue sur mon cou, mon épaule et tira sur mon chemisier. Il tira tellement fort que les boutons sautèrent et je m'en fichais royalement. Son teeshirt fut soulevé et passé par-dessus sa tête sans que son bassin ne bouge du mien.

Je pouvais enfin toucher sa peau nue sous mes doigts, la caresser, la baiser, la lécher. Mon soutien-gorge suivi le même chemin que ses affaires et ses mains soulevèrent ma jupe. Je regrettais qu'elle soit si longue, car nous perdions du temps. Oui, je suis impatiente, mais je n'étais qu'à un instant du bonheur pur.

- Hum… Bella, tu es si douce. Si tu savais ce que j'ai envie de te faire…

- Arrêtes de parler, agis!

Il me regarda et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il me reprit la bouche rapidement et la descendis sur ma poitrine pour cajoler mes seins l'un après l'autre. Encore et encore jusqu'à ce que leurs pointes durcissent tellement qu'elles en faisaient mal. Fier de lui, il passa ses mains sous mes fesses et me fit croiser les jambes sur ses hanches. Je n'avais pas pu toucher son pantalon mais il était tombé sur ses chevilles et il était prêt à faire feu!

Je le sentais tout près de mon entrée, frottant doucement, appuyant sur mon clitoris, passant juste au bord pour se frotter vers l'arrière. Il souriait et continua son manège jusqu'à ce que je le stop.

- Edward, s'il te plait.

- Hum, que veux-tu mon ange?

- Tu le sais très bien.

Je me tortillais pour l'attraper mais il arrivait à se défiler encore et encore pour en faire un véritable supplice. Je n'en pouvais plus, j'étais en feu, mon intimité étais bouillante, trempée et palpitais en sachant que j'étais à quelques millimètres du plaisir!

- Je veux te l'entendre dire, Bella.

- Grrrrrrr…

- Oh, mais c'est que tu mordrais?

- Hum Edward…

Je me frottais à lui, mes seins sur son torse et… Nous nous retrouvions par terre. Apparemment Môssieur à présumé de ses forces, je me retrouvais à califourchon sur lui.

- Edward, ca va?

- Oui, juste un coup à mon égo.

Devant sa mine renfrognée, je me mis à rire.

- Désolée, je… ne peux plus m'arrêter… de rire…

- Ah oui?

Je compris que je n'aurais jamais dû. Il nous retourna de manière à se retrouver sur moi et me pénétra d'un coup.

- Oh mon Dieu!

- C'est trop d'honneur, Bella.

Je me fichais de son sourire et de son air supérieur, en ce moment tout ce qui comptais c'était qu'il me remplissait, entièrement, totalement. Je me cambrais plus et l'englobait totalement. Mes jambes se nouèrent d'instinct autour de sa taille et mes mains lui caressaient les bras pour monter jusqu'à sa chevelure. Ces cheveux avaient encore poussé un peu et j'adorais cette longueur sur lui, comme tout d'ailleurs j'adorais.

Il prit mon visage d'une main et captura mon regard de ces yeux. Sans me lâcher, il se retira doucement pour revenir plus fort, plus loin. Je fermais les yeux pour éviter de jouir de suite.

- Ouvres-les yeux mon cœur.

Je les rouvris et tombais sur son visage. Il reflétait tellement d'amour et de tendresse que je sentis une larme couler. Je lui souris et le serrais contre moi, j'avais besoin de lui, j'avais besoin…

Toutes pensées cohérentes furent bannies de mon esprit, il venait de reprendre son va-et-vient en moi et tout ce que je ressentais c'était le plaisir, cette sensation de bien-être qui approche, ce moment où l'on ne fait plus qu'un avec le corps de l'autre et son esprit. Je savais que j'étais proche, proche… J'explosais en criant son nom.

- Je t'aime, Bella, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime…

Il ne cessait de m'embrasser en disant qu'il m'aimait.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime Edward.

Il se retira doucement et je sentis qu'il était encore dur comme un roc.

- Edward? Tu n'as pas…

- Je me réserve pour notre chambre.

Il m'aida à me relever et m'emporta avec lui jusqu'à notre nid douillet, sauf que là… Il y avait bien un cadeau de la part d'Esmée, mais pas que d'elle. Elle avait dû le déposer sur le lit avant, car maintenant, notre chambre était… un véritable bordel.

Le lit était mis à l'envers, les tiroirs de la commode au sol… et j'en passe des meilleures. J'ai cru que nous nous étions fait cambrioler mais une enveloppe sur le lit me prouva le contraire.

_« Ma chère petite sœur Bella, je dois te dire que, nous autres, Rose, James, Angela et moi-même aimerions que vous arrêtiez de vous comportez comme des lapins. Pas la peine de rougir, nous le savons tous. Alors, nous avons décidés d'un commun accord de vous faire travailler avant que vous ne puissiez mettre quoique se soit dans votre lit… Ah et Esmée et Carlisle ne sont pas au courant, le cadeau devrait vous plaire… Bisous. Emmett »_

- Ah le salaud, je me vengerais!

- Chut ma belle, voyons ce que ma mère nous a apporté.

Nous l'ouvrions et je rougis encore plus, il s'agissait de différents accessoires pour s'amuser sexuellement. Je voyais Edward très intéressé par un papillon et me demandais bien à quoi cela servait. Sous mon regard, mon cher et tendre haussa un sourcil.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas nous l'essayerons plus tard.

- Mais…

- Chut, viens…

Je me retrouvais de nouveau dans ses bras et le chevaucha immédiatement. Son sexe entra sans avoir besoin de le guider et je pus effectuer les mouvements que je voulais QUAND je voulais. Ses mains sur mes hanches, les miennes sur sa poitrine, je me laissais aller à l'emprisonner entre mes jambes. Je m'arrêtais pour faire redescendre la pression, puis recommencer à le chevaucher de plus belle.

Je voyais qu'à son regard il ne résisterait pas longtemps. Je passais une main derrière moi et lui caressait les bourses, les malaxais doucement sans cesser de l'avoir en moi. Je sentais les prémices de la jouissance venir et je voulais que lui aussi ais du plaisir. Je ne cessais de la caresser, la tête en arrière, mes cheveux frôlant ses jambes, lorsque sa main vint me caresser le petit bouton de chair juste sous ses yeux.

Je ne pouvais plus résister et accélérais le mouvement. Je me sentis partir pour le septième ciel, l'emportant avec moi. Il se libéra dans un grognement de plaisir que je ne lui avais jamais entendu jusqu'à maintenant.

Je m'allongeais sur lui et j'entendais son cœur battre follement en lui. Ses mains m'entourèrent. Je me sentais protégé de tout, du monde extérieur.

- Tu crois que ce sera toujours comme ça?

- Non, mon ange.

- Comment?… Quoi?

Je m'étais relevée brusquement, espérant qu'il pensait que se serait toujours ainsi entre nous.

- Non, Bella, car je suis sûr que se sera meilleur demain et encore plus après-demain.

- Je t'aime Edward.

- Je t'aime Bella, n'oublie jamais que tu es toute ma vie.

Je me rallongeais sur lui et fermais les yeux. Je savais que nous serions toujours ensemble quoiqu'il arrive.

.

.

.

.

_The End_

* * *

_Alors pour le dernier chapitre, allez-vous exploser le compteur?_

_En tout cas je l'espère bien. _

_Sachez qu'il y a un concours sur lovelemon pour une rentrée lémanique. Nous sommes 24 si je ne me trompe pas à vous avoir écris une rentrée exceptionnelle. N'hésitez pas à allez lire et à voter. (Et ya le mien dedans, hihihi, mais yen a de meilleurs que le mien, je confirme!)_

_Sinon, pour vous dire que l'histoire entre nous continue mais sur non pas une mais deux fics. Je sais que je posterais une fois la semaine, un coup _Le choix d'une vie (E/B début, Jella pour finir), _un coup _rencontres impromptues (hum, Bella et Jazz/Ed/Carlisle).

Enfin si vous voulez toujours me suivre bien sur!

Un grand merci et à bientôt! Bisous


End file.
